Web of Lies
by Midnightstar-and-Echosong
Summary: New lives, new warriors, new changes. Can old friendships survive in the deadliest of times? Will love? Or will ThunderClan lose it all to the King of Darkness? Follows Dove's Flight. Read and Review! (Edited)
1. Prologue

**We are back! **

**So if you came across this for the first time...**

**The first book is here**

**story/story_?storyid=6866723&chapter=1**

**And the second is here**

**story/story_?storyid=7126991&chapter=1**

**WARNING: If you have not read Down a Dark Path AND Dove's Flight, you will be very confused. PLEASE GO AND READ THEM BEFORE READING Web of Lies! **

**And on with the story!**

**-Echosong**

* * *

><p>Heathertail lays wrapped around her kits. She gently licks their heads, "Oh Clawkit," she murmurs shaking her head at the antics of a dark brown kit. Closing her eyes for a moment, she remembers why she had chosen the name claw.<p>

_I name you Lion__**claw**__ deputy of DarkClan! _

Shaking herself out of memories she gazes down at the next kit, Darkkit, who looked like her father. Her father. She closes her eyes tightly, trembling. Breezepelt's warning lingers in her mind.

"_You will be mine. Or I will make you pay."_

But Heathertail had not succumbed to his will, and she had fallen in love again. Or at least as much as she could, and he had understood and loved her back with all he had, even though a part of her would never belong to him. As much as that part of her wished these kits were Lionblaze's all of her was thrilled they were not Breezepelt's. But they would never know their father. She had to keep them safe, and the only way she could was to keep them as much of a secret as she could. Even if it made cats whisper that they were Breezepelt's. They had to be safe, that was all that mattered to her.

She looks over to Lavenderkit, her other she-kit. She purrs gently and licks her as well, turning to her last kit. Onyxkit, her other tom, and the only one to have his eyes open. He watches her, trusting her, as he feeds, and starts as her stomach growls.

"Oh my brave boy will you watch over your siblings for me? I just have to grab some food, I'll be right back." She slips from the den, leaving just her kits behind, not knowing that the sinister evil she fears is watching, waiting for her to leave.

Breezepelt enters the den through the hole he had made, the cold purpose of murder surrounding him. In two swift fox lengths he stands over the nest and leers down at the kits that are not his.

"I did warn her," his voice is a sneer, "But your foolish mother chose not to listen." In a flash of claws he brings his paw down, smiling as blood splatters the den, flowing from young Clawkit's throat.

In no time at all the tiny body loses all its blood and his neck stops spurting the precious liquid.

Breezepelt cannot see it, but Onyxkit watches in horror as his young brothers soul rises up from his body and glares down at his murderer who is ripping open Lavenderkit's throat with his teeth. As her frail body shakes and her soul joins her brothers they lock eyes, _stop him!_

Onyxkit flicks out his tiny, fragile claws and launches himself at the evil. Stumbling around the den Breezepelt thrashes and growls as little Darkkit bites open his paw, her eyes forced open, growling. Muttering under his breath Breezepelt stomps heavily on the kit and she falls, her skull shattering, and she rises up to join her siblings.

Screaming their injustice they egg on Onyxkit who continues to cling to Breezepelt trying to bring him down.

Out in the camp, Heathertail stops eating and looks to the nursery, terror spilling through her.

"MY KITS!" she yowls as she rushes desperately to the nursery. Halting in the entrance she watches as Breezepelt is finally able to shake Onyxkit free and he flies through the air, a tumbling ball of fluff, until he hits the wall.

"YOU MURDERER!" She yowls "YOU KILLED MY KITS!"

"No, no!" Breezepelt mews smoothly, "It was a fox, rampaged right through here, I was only just able scare him off!"

"These are a cats wounds!" she sobs as she cradles her fallen kits.

"We all know how close in killing foxes are to cats –"

"You are a raving lunatic! You killed them! I know you did!"

"Hush, you're just distraught –"

"ONYXKIT!" she yowls, throwing herself at her last living kit, as he stirs. "Oh my baby you're alive!" eyes cold Breezepelt watches them as Onestar walks in the den.

"What has happened here?" Onestar gasps, looking around in alarm.

"HE KILLED THEM HE KILLED THEM! MY BABIES, MY KITS!" Heathertail shrieks, sobs racking her body.

"Heathertail that is a very serious accusation!" Onestar exclaims.

"She is just distraught. Why would I harm my own kits?" Breezepelt mews, setting a trap.

"They are not –" Heathertail falls silent, new tears filling her eyes as she realizes Breezepelt's deception. "Onestar, please, I know he killed them!"

"Nonsense, she has cracked." Breezepelt mews, "Now in the best interest of our other kit, she should not raise him.

"What father would take their kit away from its mother?" Onestar asks looking at him suspiciously.

"A father who is concerned for the welfare of his son, come now. You can either believe me, or the raving lunatic who can't string two words together."

"She has just lost three of her kits." Onestar mews looking at him even more skeptically.

"Well, you make your decision, believe me, or her, and if you believe me you will let me raise my kit, _alone._" Breezepelt declares.

Heathertail watches Breezepelt hate in her eyes, but she is as trapped as a rabbit caught in a noose.

"I will think on it. For now he stays with Heathertail." Onestar demands and Breezepelt storms out of the nursery, his eyes glowing with anger.

Darkkit, Clawkit, and Lavenderkit remain hovering in the air of the nursery, gazing down at Onyxkit, and speak in his mind.

_Never forget us, or this. Remember the vile traitor for who he is. Never forget us, and help us have our revenge! Remember brother, always remember!_

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you weren't expecting that! <strong>

**Tell us what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Echo**


	2. Saying Goodbye Again

**Two in one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I watch the cats as they mill around, eyes still wide with shock. I want to find Nightwhisper. But what can I say? He ended it. It' over… over.

"Midnightstorm?" Jayfeather stands behind me, wrapped in worry.

"What is it?" I can't help the fear that steals my heart.

"Come." He turns and weaves through the cats leading me to the elders den. Inside I see Mousefur on her side, breathing irregularly.

"There's no fever and no illness. It's simply her time."

"Right after Firestar? This is going to kill the Clan!" I yelp.

"Psh you should all be happy for me!" Mousefur snaps. "Out of this old bag of bones body, free from aches and pain, a young cat again."

"That actually sounds nice." Purdy mews. I watch Briarlight, her eyes slightly glazed over. She's imaging being able to run again, hunting for her own prey.

"Still we'll miss you, I mean who will annoy the apprentices with their incredible crankiness?" I ask.

Mousefur laughs, wheezing slightly, "Oh Purdy can be cranky enough and Briarlight will learn."

"I certainly hope not!" Briarlight snaps, watching the old cat sadly.

"Listen to me all of you!" Mousefur hisses suddenly stern, "I am ready to die. I've lived my life well; I've seen all I need to see. And I want to fight in this war; I can't here, but in StarClan? I'll be a fierce warrior again!

"I need all of you to let me go."

Purdy stares sadly down at his old friend, "It won't be the same without you, come and visit at least okay? Bring Longtail with you."

"Of course."

"Enjoy running free." Briarlight mews sadly, "I set you free."

"Thank you, Jayfeather?" Mousefur asks, turning to my father.

"I was always ready," he replies with a shrug, "I'll still see you, maybe you'll replace Yellowfang in my life!"

"I can do that." Mousefur laughs and then turns to me, "Keep ThunderClan strong, fight for me, and all those wronged."

I bow my head and murmur, "Live fierce in the stars, Mousefur."

She sighs and a look of contentment slides over her face as she draws her last breath, and mews quietly, "Hello old friends."

For the second time in a day tears soak my face and I flee from the den, unable to face what has happened.

"You have to tell him."

"What?" I ask, turning to Jayfeather who had followed me so skillfully from the den.

"Lionstar, it is your duty as deputy." He replies grimly.

"Father, I don't know if I want this." I confess, shaking my head as a lost feeling overwhelms me.

"And I don't know if I want this for you." Jayfeather admits, closing his eyes.

"But we don't have a choice." I whisper and he nods.

"Not really."

"Take care of our family." I mew dully and climb the steps to my future.

As I reach the top I hear voices and realize that Lionstar and Cinderheart are alone in the den. "Hmmm Lion_star_…"

"Cinderheart…"

"LALALALALALALALALA!" I mew loudly, wanting to flee back down the steps. I can't believe I've walked in on this! Gah, _awkward_!

"Midnightstorm?" I hear Cinderheart call.

"Yeah I'm here." I mew into the den.

"Come in." Lionstar mews as he laughs.

"I have some news for you." I mew meekly. I walk in and I'm hit with the scent of Firestar. Some of his flame colored fur is tangled in the nest I know Lionstar doesn't have the heart to throw it out.

"What's happened?" he asks and I brace myself and looking my leader's eyes wishing my first news could be a bit happier.

"Mousefur has passed." I whisper.

"_What?" _he gasps.

"She's joined StarClan. It was natural, and she was old –"

"Now? We just lost…! This is terrible! What am I going to do?" He asks, shaking his head in despair.

"Carry on." Cinderheart mews. "You're _leader_ now. You have to put others above yourself. When they look to you for strength, you must show them some." Lionstar flinches but nods.

"Then you'd better leave, I'll make the announcement right away. No, stay," he mews to me as I try to slip out of the den.

"Lionstar it'll be okay…" my voice trails away feebly.

He turns and smiles at me, "Course it'll be okay, were family, what could go wrong?"

_Everything?_ I think miserably, moving to stand by his side on Highledge.

"All those old enough to gather their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." I feel his astonishment that has not yet faded, as he utters the words, and his surprise that cats listen. "I have called you here to once more say good-bye. Mousefur joined StarClan not long ago, and now hunts young again with our starry ancestors."

Silence rings loud in the hollow, pressing down all around me. Echosong's green eyes meet mine and I sense she feels the same way.

"How did she die?" the question breaks the silence and the Clan resemble angry bees as the buzz repeating the question. Lionstar side glances at me and I have to yowl to be heard.

"It was natural, there was no foul play, and it was her time. What did she say? Oh _'I am ready to die. I've lived my life well; I've seen all I need to see. And I want to fight in this war; I can't here, but in StarClan? I'll be a fierce warrior again! I need all of you to let me go.'_ we need to honor her memory and let her go. Even though we'll miss her like crazy."

"Well we'd never keep her here if she wanted to… go on. Everyone knows Mousefur's the most stubborn cat out there." Lilacpaw mews, looking to her father and me, her pretty purple-blue eyes glass-like with unshed tears.

"Oh I don't know, Jayfeather could rival her." Hollyleaf mews to general laughter.

"It's good you're my sister!" Jayfeather hisses when the laughter dies down.

"Or you'd shred me." Hollyleaf mews bored.

"Now, now, enough," Lionstar mews before Jayfeather can retaliate, "You're giving me flash backs."

The Clan erupts in laughter again and I see that some of their pain has eased. I scan the crowd and find his black pelt. _Not_ looking at me. Chatting idly with Blazefeather, without a care in the world. I look away forcing myself to accept the truth. I've hurt him too much and I've lost him.

I sigh and look to the sky. I can almost hear Mousefur's grouchy mew.

_How much more do I have to lose?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think?<strong>_

**Tell us in a review!**


	3. Family

**It's FRIDAY! And I barely have any homework **_**and**_** I'm going to get my homecoming dress tomorrow!=)**

**But you don't care so:**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Sighing I leave Lionstar and mope into the crowd. No one pays much attention to me, families are reuniting and even warriors are being licked and cuddled by their mothers.

I see Echosong and Nightwhisper with Brakenfur and Sorreltail. As I watch they're joined by Poppyfrost and Cinderheart who drag their kits along with them. And I ache inside as I watch them, yearning not for a lost friendship or a shattered love but something I've never know.

_Family._

I want it so bad. Ravenclaw, Blazefeather, and Jaggedwind did all they could to help me, but they have a stronger bond between each other than I could only hope of having. I haven't even _spoken_ to Ravenclaw since the battle when the wild cats almost killed Onyxnight, and I was blessed, and she looked like she wanted to kill me. Proving my point Hollyleaf joins them with Foxleap, purring and covering her kits in relieved licks.

Proof.

Proof of what I'll never have.

Proof that I've been lying to myself.

I _do_ want someone to care.

I want a family. A _real_ family.

I turn away walking quickly. Blinded by my pain I don't see I just walk. When I'm out of the camp, I stop staring at Dovewing's grave. Ivypool's sent hangs in the air and there are fresh flowers on her resting place.

If I die would anyone leave flowers? Or would they just cast me away, a cat half an orphan, unloved and unwanted, _forgotten_.

Shaking my head I push away those thoughts sternly, I _have _friends! And Jayfeather cares.

My eyes fall on Firestar's grave, the earth still fresh looking, no grass covering it like most of the others. I walk past his to the older graves and stop; this was the recent grave before Dovewing's death. Before hell opened up and poured into my life.

Brambleclaw's.

"_We will always be with you. Helping protecting watching over you, never fear."_

At the time I thought it had been a gift. Now I know it's only a clever curse. I squeeze my eyes tight. _You're deputy now you have responsibilities. Hong long can you keep covering up for your friends lies? What if this is endangering the Clan? It _is _in Ravenclaw's case. But I can't betray her. But I can't sit by and do nothing._

"Hey sis." My eyes fly open in shock. I turn around and see Snowflower and Bluemorning sitting behind me.

"Are you okay?" they ask together.

"Define okay." I reply bitterly.

"How about 'I just became deputy'?" Bluemorning asks, good-hearted humor reflected in her eyes.

"Look, we need to talk." Snowflower mews. I nod agreeing.

"We haven't been the best family to each other, but that needs to change. Family – it's so important. And I'm so proud to call you my sister, what you did in the battle, that was amazing." Snowflower's eyes glow with emotion.

"I – um – wow thanks." I stammer.

"Hey it's true." Bluemorning mews.

"Okay who are you two and what did you do with my sisters?"

They laugh and smile at me, "I know it'll take some getting used to, but we're here for you know, and I'll talk to Mom, she'll come around, she's proud of you too."

I sigh flicking my tail, "I really appreciate you guys being here for me but, Icecloud… I haven't thought of her as my mom for a long time."

"I can fix it." Snowflower insists looking at me earnestly.

"Some wounds run to deep." I mew gently, "But, thank you."

"Well we'll be here for you," Bluemorning mews, and then nudges Snowflower away.

I glance around, all is peaceful, but I don't really trust peace anymore. The wild cats are not far away, camping in the forest. Echosong is leaving to go to them and I stand, wanting to call out to her, but fearing what might happen if I do. I watch her as she leaves and then turn re-entering camp.

I walk toward the warriors den and slip inside. My heart wrenches. My nest is sitting alone. Ravenclaw pulled hers away awhile ago, so she wouldn't wake anyone when she left. Echosong did the same not long after. Jaggedwind had moved his weeks ago, moving closer to the younger she-cats, (Can you spell desperate?) and Blazefeather had followed him to stop him from doing anything stupid, (He's fighting a losing battle there) and it'd just been me and Nightwhisper.

Not anymore. His is next to Blazefeather's on the other side of the den, leaving mine alone and cold. Fighting tears I brace myself. The den is empty except for a few sleeping cats and a snoring Cloudtail. I will _not_ show weakness. I will _not_ show weakness. I will _not_ show weakness. I drag my nest over to Snowflower's and Bluemorning's more glad than I've ever been that I have sisters.

Sighing dejectedly, I curl up in my nest and close my eyes desperate to not feel anything for once.

"Hello _deputy!_"

I open my eyes and see Feathertail's shining smile looking down on me.

"Hey." I mew.

"Come _on_ perk up! You're deputy!" she squeals.

"Have you _not_ noticed the horribly depressing atmosphere I've been living in?" I ask as I sit up and StarClan's meadow comes into focus.

"Even more reason to be happy." Feathertail points out and I feel bad for being grouchy.

"I'm sorry."

She smiles again, a kind of brilliant radiance coming off of her. "It's all right, I want you to meet some cats." She leads me into a glade where a stream winds its way lazily through the middle. Cats are grouped all around it basking in the sun, drinking from the stream, or just chatting happily.

For all the cheerfulness in the scene I can't help the rage that bubbles up inside me. Here's StarClan sitting around and chatting while ThunderClan's falling apart!

"Here," Feathertail mews oblivious to my anger.

A pretty silver tabby looks up and mews, "Feathertail, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you mother, and I brought a friend." The tabby's eyes light on me and she smiles.

"ThunderClan's saving grace hmm?" She asks amiably.

"What?" I mew confused.

"This is Silverstream, my mom." Feathertail mews glossing over my question.

"Hi," I mew looking around and realizing I don't recognize any of the cats.

"Oh sorry I should have told you, this is the RiverClan part of StarClan. Being both ThunderClan and RiverClan I can go between unchallenged, and I'm glad I do." Feathertail smiles again but I feel a rush of confusion.

"RiverClan part?" I ask, "I thought StarClan was united."

"It used to be." Silverstream mews sadly, "But it hasn't been for several moons." She opens her mouth again to say more but Feathertail flashes her a warning look.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Feathertail mews looking around and nodding to a young kit, "She's your sisters. Bluestar's." she adds at my confused look. "When she died, Snowfur, as she was known then looked after her, and Bluestar was reunited with her when she died. But since she's been reincarnated we all take care of her and she's grown more independent. Would you like to meet her?"

"Umm…" I can tell that Feathertail wants to talk to her mother alone so I smile and mew, "Sure." Walking away I keep my ears trained on the pair of them.

"You cannot tell her!" Feathertail insists, her tone angry.

"Why not? To even start her destiny she must unite us so she can unite the Clans!" Silverstream replies.

"She's already united RiverClan and ThunderClan, and when she is ready she will accept it. She's been through too much lately; she doesn't want to deal with it. I can't say that I blame her." Feathertail snaps.

"I know you want to protect her, and I know it's –"

"Mother she is a _good_ cat. I would want to protect her regardless." Feathertail mews severely.

"Are you sure? I know you always wanted kits –"

"_Mother!" _Feathertail snaps.

"Alright, alright. Well go catch up with her."

I walk faster as I hear Feathertail's pawstep's coming closer and I sit down next to the kit muttering a quick "Hi."

"I know you!" she declares looking at me curiously, "How do I know you?"

I shrug lightly.

"OH! You're mommy's sister! And you're deputy now. You're good at speaking."

"Uh thanks." I reply, somewhat uncomfortable.

"I meant in front of crowds." She informs me, "Some cats get to nervous."

"You sure you're a kit?" I ask surprised at how perceptive she is.

She laughs lightly but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Well I've been up here for ages and ages, I've learned things."

"But you don't grow up."

"No." she agrees, slightly glumly, "I don't get older, but I _do_ get wiser."

"Then you get the perfect package!" I mew trying to cheer her up, "You get to be a kit _and_ you get to be smart."

"But I'm a _kit_. No one listens to me." Mosskit sighs, shaking her head regretfully.

"I'll listen to you." I mew, understanding how she feels at once.

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"All right, if I think of anything I'll come tell you and you'll listen. Promise?" She asks seriously.

"Promise."

"Oh there you are!" Feathertail mews walking up, "So Mosskit, what do you think?"

"I like her!" the kit mews cheerfully, then grins slyly at me and runs off.

"Ugh I don't even want to know what she's doing know." Feathertail groans, "Well I guess you want to go to sleep."

"It'd be nice." I mew smiling, "And Feathertail?"

"Yea?" she asks turning to me.

"Thanks." I mew, trying to put a lot of things unsaid into it. She smiles and I take it as my cue to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So now Bluemorning and Snowflower are more like themselves, obviously there was reason for all the evilness and StarClan's let up so that's all goo!=) Sad part is the friendships='( But it will work out! And then there's Feathertail, I always loved her if you couldn't tell so she's always going to be in here! And we saw Mosskit!=) So hope you liked it!=)<strong>

**Wanna review? If you do I'll write more! I need to write chapter 8...**

**~Midnight=)**


	4. I Have Some Family Issues and a Bad Day

**You get two!=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Snow lightly covers the ground. The first snowfall of leafbare. I think snow is pretty and all, but when your paws become numb every day, you really start to hate it. The trees have no leaves for me to hide in… I liked to sit up in a tree and look out at the lake just when the sun was setting.

"Echosong!" Mother sings from ahead of me. "Don't fall behind!"

"I'm coming! Mother," I snap, ever since Nightwhisper and I have started to grow apart Mom thought it would be nice to gather up the whole family every month for a family time. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost are also with us, along with their kits. Lionstar and Berrynose somehow wriggled themselves out of it, lucky them. Nightwhisper walks ahead with dad. I stay behind, not wanting any of this.

_You want to see your love… Smokefoot? _Zola somehow has the telecommunication gift. Well, all of them do, they must be the ones with powers in their Clans.

_Yes! _I reply vigorously.

_You will see him, I can sense it. _She replies, her voice calming.

_How long will you stay here?_

_Not long, but we must rest, the trip is very long._ She replies wearily.

_I wish I could go with you, me and Smokefoot… _I think, wistfully imaging a place where we could be together, with nothing to hold us back.

_No. You must stay here. Your destiny… And you will not survive with us. _Zola thinks firmly, and then the connection ends.

"Okay, let's start with the game!" Sorreltail squeaks excitedly. The game. Oh joy. Who can win at a fake battle. It's like training all over again.

"How about Nightwhisper and Echosong go first?" Cinderheart mews.

"No." I mew, wanting to leave and get away.

"What?" Mom exclaims voice thick with emotion.

"I said no. I don't want to! I don't even want to be here!" I snap, everything suddenly bursting out.

"Echosong!" Dad growls.

All of their emotions hit me. Dad angry, very angry. Mom hurt, Cinderheart and Poppyfrost uncomfortable and shocked. Nightwhisper's put up a wall – he's glaring at the ground.

"Leave." Mom says anger clearly conceived in her voice.

"What?"

"Just leave," She whispers.

"Mom," I whine and take a step toward her, already feeling guilty.

"LEAVE!" She screeches, fur fluffed out and fury blazing in her eyes.

I turn and start off in some random direction. My tail drags behind me, ears are pulled back, and my head is dropped. My family just rejected me.

I wander around the territory, trying to get my mind off things. I end up catching two scrawny mice before my paws turn numb from the cold. Stupid snow.

As I'm walking back to camp, I hear someone following me. It's Nightwhisper. His emotions are definitely clear now. He's fuming.

"What do you want?" I ask bracing myself for his harsh words.

"I want you to be out of my –"

"Don't even go there!" I hiss, spinning around to face him. "Why are you so freaking angry? What the hell did I do?"

"What did you do? Well, I know about your forbidden love…" He sneers, those eyes once so bright and kind unrecognizable.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. My body is frozen.

"Thought so." He jeers with a hard glare.

"So you just want me to be unhappy?" I ask bitterly, and something flits across his face.

"No I –"

"Don't. Just stay out of my business!" I yell, deciding I'm done with him for tonight.

"I'm your brother! And you promised!" He snaps anger blazing in his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm your sister, I don't go around getting mad at all the she-cats you flirt with now do I? And… maybe I was wrong."

And with that I turn and continue walking to camp.

* * *

><p>Today has been really boring. Well, after all that happened earlier. I pad out of the thorn tunnel, marking my usual path to the ShadowClan border. I've been here so many times it's almost automatic every night.<p>

Smokefoot is already sitting by the border, waiting for me.

"Smokefoot!" I purr running over to where he sits. When I reach him I wrap around him, burying my face into his long fur. I look into his eyes but they look tired and lifeless. I frown, "What's wrong?"

"I'm glad you're here," He says changing the subject.

"No." I hiss, I've had a bad enough day as it is he's _not_ going to keep secrets.

"What's wrong?" he asks bewildered.

"I've had a bad day and I want the truth."

"It's just… things have gotten really bad, I thought maybe the battle would make Blackstar see… but it hasn't. Everything's just gotten worse." He mews heavily, his head dropping.

"Oh…" I don't know what to say. I'd expected many things, but not this.

"Not your fault." He turns away and snow starts to fall again. Guilt consumes me, everywhere I turn it seems like I hurt someone.

"Things are hard for us too." I mew, hoping he'll realize I understand and he can confide in me.

"Oh really?" he asks his voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes!" I snap my temper flaring again. "We lost our bloody_ leader_ if you forgot, almost half our Clan was injured and oh on the same day we lost Firestar Mousefur decided to die!"

Shock fills his face and he gasps, "Oh I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," I mutter not ready to let him off the hook, "And on top of that Midnightstorm's deputy."

"How's that bad?" He asks I have to fight rolling my eyes.

"She was breaking the code when she kept our secret as a warrior, she won't be able to keep it now. It's treason!"

"Well then maybe we should just stop seeing each other!" Smokefoot mews his eyes hard, hurt and angry.

"Well maybe we should!" I hiss back feeling my fury overflow. He stares at me for a moment and the temperature between us drops.

"Fine." His voice is expressionless but I can feel his hurt.

He turns away as I scream, "No wait I didn't mean it!" he doesn't come back. I yowl loudly in frustration causing birds to take off in alarm.

"UGH!" regret blinds my vision as I stumble back to camp.

What the bloody Dark Forest did I just do?

All couples fight right? It's not over right? I didn't just ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me right?

Right….

Well at least now I know what Midnightstorm feels like. Yay.

I hear a pawstep in the woods and I turn to see Ravenclaw slipping through the trees.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Nowhere." She replies coolly. Apparently I'm not the only one who keeps secrets.

"I just haven't seen you in a while…." I mew, trying to keep my voice from sounding wounded.

She turns away but not before I see her hurt. She, like me, bears the scars of the battle. But it makes her look gaunter almost older, no not older, _haunted_. It shows what she feels, how her visions, and the part she plays in the war haunts her. Stuck in the shadows, just a tool not the grand architect, while her best friend reaps the rewards, quite literally in some cases. Our lives just suck.

"I miss it." Ravenclaw mews suddenly, her voice loud in the silence, "I miss us, how carefree we used to be. Just running through these woods, happy." Her gray eyes look a million years old, "When did it change Echo?" her voice brakes on my old nick-name.

"I don't know…" I mew my own voice cracking as I relive the memories.

"Have you seen her lately?" I know who she means, "How sad she looks? I mean she's hanging around her sisters. _Her sisters."_

"There not that bad." I mew, earning a shocked look, "Really, it's in the past."

"I should have been there for her. I should be there for her." Ravenclaw whispers.

"So why aren't you?" I'm not playing bad guy, good guy because I'm as much to blame, I just want to know.

"I –" she stutters looking away, "We should go back to camp before this gets nasty."

"Do I have to?" I ask sounding like a winy kit.

"Well if you want to freeze to death."

"Not the best way to go." I mutter she snorts and turns away her black pelt dusted with snow. She walks hunched, so unlike the cat I once knew. The sight breaks my already broken heart.

No. I don't want this to happen. I'm _so_ tired of pain. I've seen it my whole life, I just want… I want to be _free._

I blink away my tears and follow, my heart screaming for all I've lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Echo wrote half of that and I wrote the end and please don't kill me for making them fight! They had to fight they couldn't just be all happy and in love all the time that's not realistic! So no killing me=) Hope you guys enjoyed, and as always<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**~Midnight**


	5. The Truth

Chapter Four

_*Tigerheart*_

"That last battle was interesting."

"What do you want Blossomfall?" I ask, unable to keep the exasperation out of my voice as I turn to look at her. She has changed over the moons, her sleek fluffy fur that had marked her as half a kittypet is gone. Ragged and coarse, it lays unkempt as if she doesn't care much for it anymore. Her bones and muscles show through and her eyes, once light and playful are now cold and dark. At first she had been tricked here, driven by longing and deceived by cunning words.

But now, she has changed – as they all do – the cold methods have driven the light from her and now, now she is truly evil. She's repulsive. Can she tell how much I loathe her? Probably not, for only her worst trait remains, her arrogance.

"Oh I think you know Tigerheart," her voice, cold and simpering, jerks me back to the present. "You've grown awfully fond of ThunderClan."

"Well I take it you're not sorry!" I snap cutting across her. Rage morphs her features turning them ugly.

"How dare you!" she hisses her paw flying out and hitting me, "They mean nothing to me! _This_ is my only true Clan! Can you say the same?"

"No," I reply and triumph flashes across her face, "You heard Tigerstar, we are so much _more_ than a Clan." I continue and the triumph slides from her face and disappointment fills it.

"Very good." Mapleshade slides from the shadows draped in sarcasm. Oh great, just what I need to make this night even better.

"Mapleshade." Blossomfall mews reverently to her teacher in the Art of Evil.

"You poor, poor fool. We never did sit well with you did we?" Mapleshade mews ignoring Blossomfall and walking toward me. Her breath, like Deaths, sickens me and I back up. She chuckles softly and bares her teeth at me.

"What is this?" I hiss, "I'm one of the originals! I've been here longer than any other and certainly longer than you." I sneer at Blossomfall trying to stir up indignation inside me.

But my heart's not in it and Mapleshade notices, mewing cool as ice, "Then you won't mind answering some questions, will you?"

I glare at her and hiss, "_Yes_ I would! This is crazy!" I feel my shoulder being shaken and my mind yelling at me to WAKE UP! Somewhere far away my name's being called…

"Fine. I tried doing this the nicely. Get him!" Mapleshade snaps the order at Blossomfall who is sulking. She launches herself at me but I feel myself fading.

"No! This isn't over!" Mapleshade yowls as I blink awake in my nest.

"Finally." Dawnpelt mews from somewhere above me. The sun's soft light illuminates her face and I almost want to laugh at how her annoyed expression doesn't match. "Well get up!"

"Sorry," I mutter standing up and looking around.

The story's the same everywhere, matted pelts with bones showing through, dull-eyed warriors trying to sleep failure away.

Failure. It raged like a disease through camp leaving waste in its wake. It infected everyone and dragged them down. It attacked Blackstar without mercy and left him half insane, and all fury. I can hardly walk by him without him attacking me. He fights constantly with Rowanclaw and nothing gets down. Rowanclaw spends so much time out of camp I'd think he was with the Dark Forest. But I'm there so I know he's not.

"Tigerheart!" I glance distractedly at my sister who's glaring at me, a little more than annoyed.

"What?"

"What is it with you?" she hisses, "Listen to me!"

"Sorry!" I yelp.

"Ugh whatever let's just go hunt." I nod and follow her out. Cats are lying around, talking worriedly. But all they do is talk, they don't actually try to fix anything.

Olivenose is talking to Smokefoot but he's not listening, he's staring into space with a pained look on his face.

I should have realized, should have been able to stop him, should have been able to save him from himself.

But I didn't. I failed him. Failed everyone really. My stomach growls angrily, yeah lizards and frogs are so _not_ going to be enough. And honestly they always grossed me out. Maybe it's the ThunderClan in me.

_You've grown awfully fond of ThunderClan._

Shut up.

"Are you okay?" Dawnpelt asks, shaking me from my thoughts. I sigh and lick my sister's ear. I can't worry her, she given everything for me. She faced ridicule and prejudice to help me after… that day. She hid me in the forest and brought me food, using the few medicine cat skills Flametail taught us to heal me when Blackstar forced Littlecloud not to help me.

She brought me back to camp when everything died down. We're all we has left, except for Tawnypelt but things there are, _complicated_.

We walk out into the forest and it's cold and empty. I used to love these trees, this territory, but now – especially with the Leafbare mist – the place reminds me too much of the Dark Forest. I shiver involuntarily.

"_No! This isn't over!"_

Her breath feels like it on the back of my neck. I whirl around but there's no one there.

_Feeling a little jumpy today love?_

Dovewing's voice echoes in my mind. Her fur. Her eyes. Her face. Her scent. The way she loved me. She's gone. Forever.

It was him.

I don't know how I know. I never asked, I _couldn't _ask, and Midnightstorm never told.

But I know he killed her. I know that cat, the one I used to admire, the one who tricked me, I know he killed her. Her ripped her throat out, stained her beautiful fur. He killed her in front of her sister. Her scream must have been so loud. I woke up one day and I just knew. Like someone walked on my grave.

I knew she was gone.

I knew I'd never get to hold her again.

I just didn't want to believe it.

But she is gone. And because of her, I'll never love again.

It's all there. I can still pull up her face, her purr in my ear, the promise that with her, everything would be all right, with her I had been so free. But I'm a traitor, a bad guy. And bad guys don't get happy endings, do they?

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" My sisters soft voice breaks through my thoughts and I see her looking at me sadly.

"Yeah." I admit quietly. Dawnpelt had never loved. Her hurt was something different all together. But instead of shunning me she'd understood. And I had told her everything, how much I loved Dovewing.

"Sweetie you need to let her go."

"I'll never let her go, I can't. I'll always love her." I reply, the vow fading into nothing in the still air. Dawnpelt doesn't answer, just looks at me sadly, than leaps straight up, meeting a bird in flight and killing it as they plummet down.

"But what if it's killing you?" she sounds so scared and I know why. Without me, she has nothing.

"Trust me," I mew bitterly, "If I'm going to die, that's not going to be why." I'm not lying to her, but I'm not telling her the truth either.

_We're coming for you._

"You're not the only one who fell in love with a ThunderClan she-cat are you?" Dawnpelt asks her gaze piercing me.

"It's not my secret to tell." I reply, shifting my gaze away so I won't have to meet her eyes.

"I know, I've seen him at the border and I've seen him at gatherings. He's never looked at another she-cat. He's not your apprentice anymore you can't protect him." she mews firmly.

"I can try." I mew determined to protect him somehow.

"I know you will." She replies, a touch of exasperation in her mew, "I guess that's the price for sharing a border with them."

"We share a border with RiverClan." I point out reasonably.

"They don't count, they're a bunch of fish eaters." She replies and I just about die laughing.

"Yeah well…" I stammer.

"Here," Dawnpelt mews pushing some of the bird to me.

"No, you eat it I'll of it I'll catch my own." I mew and she opens her mouth to protest, "Now's not the time to be sharing prey." I say determinedly and she nods and sits down, starting to eat.

I wander away, trying not to think of tonight when I'm probably going to be murdered. I look back at my sister dozing in the weak sun's dappled rays. "If I die tonight Dovewing, watch over her, and I promise I'm not spending an eternity of darkness. If I die we'll be together again."

I kill a mouse quickly and walk back to my sister. I'm not wasting my last day. I poke her and then lighting fast I scamper away. She sits up and looks around.

"What the heck?" She demands bewildered.

"Catch me if you can!" I yowl and then dart near her. She laughs and shoots after me, laughing happily for the first time since Flametail died.

Back in camp I walk to my mother. She's as tired and gaunt as everyone else. I have to say goodbye. I can't just leave the way Flametail did. That would break her heart.

I've already said goodbye to Dawnpelt. She's tired too and didn't really understand. But my mother will. She's lost so much. But that place doesn't know compassion.

"Mother?"

"Oh my darling son don't you dare come here to tell me you're leaving too." Tawnypelt mews, frowning at me severely.

"Mother if I could run away from this I could. But I must pay the price of my sins." I reply earnestly.

"What sins?" She asks in confusion.

"I don't want your memories of me to be bad." I whisper. I just can't tell her, "I'll miss you so much." I've never wished so passionately that I could turn back the clock, go back to being a kit, relive everything and relive it right. I'd never go to the Dark Forest, I'd save Flametail, I'd stop Rowanclaw from leaving. Everything would be different, everything would be okay.

But I can't. And I am ShadowClan, we are not weak, I will face my death with my head held high. "Know I love you." I mew, I can't bear leaving if she doesn't understand.

"You won't leave me." Tawnypelt mews shaking.

"No mother," I mew shaking my head, "I will always be here, I promise." And then I run, I can't bear to stay a moment longer, it would break me.

I hide away from every one and take a deep breath. It is of Dovewing that I think as I close my eyes, embracing the darkness.

"And so the traitorous snake returns." They surround me. I'm out numbered a hundred to one. But I feel no fear. I will laugh in the face of death because I want to annoy her – sorry – _it_.

"Oh that's rich!" I mew laughing, "What are all of them then? Traitors the same, snakes every one of them, mousebrain."

Mousefur's eye bug out of her head, "Oh you are so dead!" she snarl.

I shrug, "Funny I seem pretty alive to me." I scan the crowd; two are missing from the number, Ivypool and Onyxnight. Huh, could have used them right about now.

"For now." She mews. Tigerstar steps forward and I am filled with a burning hate.

"What went wrong? You were bred for this! You were made a perfect cat for my successor." I recoil from the idea.

"I'm different." I mew holding my head high thrusting my jaw out and staring him down.

"Well no duh." He seems bored, "Unfortunately I have no use for 'different'." He turns away clucking his tongue, "Tsk, tsk, _so much_ wasted potential."

"So?" Mapleshade asks impatiently.

"Oh carry on."

They leap. It's a million times worse than when my Clan did the same. But I think of Dovewing and there is no pain.

"STOP!" a voice roars. It's Mapleshade. She saunters over to me and looks down.

"Sorry dear," she mews sugary sweet, "But we need true warriors, and you fall terribly short." She raises her paw and as she does I see a bright white light, I smile happily in anticipation, I want to see Dovewing again.

"Oh Mapleshade, when will you realize traitors are only ever traitors? And try to remember: compassion is not weakness."

She snarls bringing down her paw and the light envelops me.

For a long time I lay still. I'm almost afraid to see her again… what if she doesn't love me anymore? But she does, I know she does!

My eyes fly open and my mouth drops.

I'm not in StarClan.

I'm behind the warriors den where I hid and Tawnypelt stands over me.

"I told you, you not leaving me." My mother mews in greeting.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Call it mother's intuition." She bends down and licks my head, "I need to move you, into the medicine den so Littlecloud can heal you."

I nod and mew, "Thanks," even though I really wanted to see Dovewing again.

Lying in the nest after mother's left, I sigh remembering Dovewing. And suddenly she's there standing in front of me.

"That was very brave, but I hope you understand that they need you so much more than I do. To take you away would be selfish…" She mews, her beautiful voice music to my ears.

"I love you." I blurt, "I always have, I never stopped and when you died it –"

"I know. And I love you too, _so_ much. But now is not your time. We will be together, I promise." She mews with the smile that made me fall in love.

"They cannot stop us in death." I mew, "We will be birds, we will be free."

She smiles and lies next to me. She's not warm but not cold, mist but still there, my Dovewing and I lean into her and close my eyes.

It's the best I've slept in a long, long time.

When I wake up she's already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha ha ha ha! You faithless people you thought I killed him, didn't you? Well I couldn't do it, he's like one of my favorite characters, I don't think I'll be able to kill him even to let him be with Dovewing. And was that not sad or what? I was crying I don't know about you, there just so cute! **

**Anyway the quote, **"They cannot stop us in death. We will be birds, we will be free." **Isn't mine, it's based off of "In death they cannot catch us, we are birds, we are free." from The Red Necklace. Don't know if you've read it but you should, it's absolutely amazing. Just saying. **

**So hope you loved it and cried or were close to tears because if you weren't…. you heartless non-believers in love! Just joking=) (Mostly) So as always please review! Love ya! **

**~Midnight**


	6. My Only Love

Chapter Five

I wake up early, not for the first time. I see my mother a few nests over, her black pelt rising and falling in perfect rhythm with my father. Everyone used to tell me I looked just like her. When did that stop? I feel _nothing_ like her.

I'm a traitor. If she found out, would she even talk to me? Would any of them?

The visions come almost every night now. But they're just snippets of battles, nothing really informative. I know there's going to be more battles. I know more cats are going to die. I don't need to see it too.

I honestly don't even know how I've lasted this long.

A cat slips in the den and walks toward me. It takes me a moment to recognize the scent. Molewhisker. I haven't talked to him in moons. Reaching me he smiles lightly, "Oh good you're up. I really didn't want to wake you; I had enough fun doing that as an apprentice."

I grin up at him and mew, "Long time no see. Did you only come to talk to me to tell me I'm needed for dawn patrol?"

"Alas it's true," he mews seriously, his eyes twinkling the way Jaggedwind's used to when he joked, "But when you're done, if you want to catch up I'm game."

"I'll hold you too that." I mew standing and stretching. I walk out and wait at the tunnel for the rest of the patrol.

When they all get here we set out, running easily not pushing too hard. The run is rather calming and it gives me the time I need to think.

We reach the WindClan border and I gaze over the open territory wondering, could I do it? Could I give everything up for him? I don't know, I'd feel so wrong there with no trees to guard me.

It's not like they'd have me anyway.

Could he do it? Could he give up the open sky and the freedom of his territory? Could he come here, trapped under trees and forced to endure prejudice? Would he miss it terribly? Or would he be happy to be free of Breezepelt? He hates him so much though he feels guilty about it. Something's not quite right there… I think Midnightstorm knows, but it's not like she's about to tell me.

I close my eyes, the gentle wind off the moor playing with my fur. That first day, when it all started. I had been so light and care free then.….

_I'm hunting. Ivypool's letting me hunt alone, probably because Jayfeather wants to talk her about the Dark Forest. But I'm not supposed to know about that._

_I want to finally bring in more prey than Midnight, I am older after! Though not many cats seem to think so. I wander down to the stream – I just love the voles there, and squirrels like the trees on the banks. There are also a lot of birds around there. It's a perfect place to hunt, besides it being right on the border._

_It's then that I see him, bending over the river, sobbing as though his entire heart has shattered. I've always hated seeing cats in pain – always. So I can't help myself. I know it's him. I know it's the _WindClan _paw that'd stolen my heart at the last Gathering. I know it's wrong. I know I should be running, I know that this is the last thing I should do. I knew that if I do this, everything will change._

_But I do it anyway._

_I walk down to the stream and jump it easily, and when I reach him, I nudge him lightly._

_His crying stops abruptly, "Ravenpaw? What do you want?"_

"_I want to know if I can help." His eyes are confused, I wish I have Midnightpaw to tell me what he's thinking – then I rethink that._

"_Help what?" He asks._

"_You're crying, you're upset. I want to help." I explain,_

"_You can't. It's all my fault anyway." He mutters, looking at the stream with dull eyes._

"_What happened?"_

"_I- You can't tell anyone." He mews, his voice intense._

"_I won't." I promise._

"_Amberpaw's dead." The words tumble out of his mouth tripping over each other – he'd wanted to get it out quickly._

"_Oh StarClan! I'm so sorry." I mew in shock. And even though I've only ever felt unjustified jealousy against the she-cat, I'm extremely horrified to find out that she's dead._

"_And –"_

"_Hush." I snap halting him, "You only ever cared about her it's not your fault." Then I sit down next to him and press our pelts together, wrapping my tail around him. And maybe I'm only trying to make him feel better._

_But even then I'd know. I realize it. I know._

_Know that there's no going back. Know that I've fallen in love._

_And I'm going to have it._

"Ravenclaw!" The sharp voice makes my eyes fly open and I looked around startled at Sandstorm.

"Are you all right?" She asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You've just been standing there. Did you scent something?" She continues, glancing at the moor.

"Oh – um no." I mew, feeling embarrassment starting in the pit of my stomach.

"Well we're going to keep going now. That all right with you?" I feel my pelt heat at her words.

"Yes," I mew ducking my head and feeling like a mousebrain.

We start running again, though now I'm at the back. I glance back and see Onyxnight sitting there, like a shadow, a small arrogant smile on his face. I can't stop my heart from skipping with pleasure. The first chance I get I'll sneak back out and we'll be together again! Even if he is an arrogant little mousebrain.

We stop in the shadow of the thorn tunnel, slowing so that everyone can get in. I'm about to slip back out when a familiar black pelt catches my eyes. Mind flying for some excuse I whip around to see –

Nightwhisper.

"Hey Ravenclaw." He mews, something off with his voice.

"Hey Nightwhisper." I mew trying not to be annoyed at him."

He cocks his head at me, looking less happy than when I'd last seen him, "What's up?" he asks.

"Oh, um, nothing. Was there something you wanted?"

"Me? Nothing. Your mom? Yup." he explains and I roll my eyes.

"Oh joy."

"She's roping your brothers in too. The moms have all been doing that. Let's hope your little family get together goes better than mine." I wince at the slight on his sister.

"That's not fair." I mew, trying to be tactful.

His eyes grow cold and haughty. "Yes it is. But I suppose you have something to hide too, huh? That's all this Clan is, a huge web of secrets and lies."

I take a half step back, and then feel my defense kick in. Pushing past him hard I hiss, "StarClan, Nightwhisper what's your _problem?_"

Inside camp I find Blazefeather and Jaggedwind easily.

"Hey sis." Jaggedwind mews and they both step closer to me, blending our pelts, my ink black, Jaggedwind's gray-black and Blazefeather's bright red-orange like a shock of sunset.

I purr lightly, knowing that if they ever found out neither would ever talk to me again. StarClan, Jaggedwind had come so close to finding out, I'd been that close to losing them! The thought terrifies me. Luckily everything that had happened afterward so eclipsed that one question that he'd forgotten. I need to enjoy this as much as I can.

"What does mom want?" I ask.

"Not much. Just for us to eat together." Blazefeather explains.

"Oh."

"I know weird right? But all the she-cats got all uppity after the last battle." Jaggedwind mews very seriously.

"Uppity?" I ask after I've stopped laughing.

"Don't even ask." Blazefeather groans, "He's been saying it ALL day."

"Saying what?" Hollyleaf asks slipping down next to us with a smile in her eyes.

"Uppity." I reply unable to conceal my laughter.

"And why have you been saying this all day?" Dad asks coming up behind mom.

"Because it's my word!" Jaggedwind moans over-dramatically, "And all you haters are bringing me down." I can't keep a straight face, I keel over laughing so hard I'm almost chocking, Blazefeather, on the other side of Jaggedwind, is doing the same and mom and dad look at Jaggedwind for a second before busting out laughing too. And all through it Jaggedwind sits grinning like he's won some huge prize.

"Oh Jaggedwind." Mom mews once she can breathe again, "I know Ravenclaw got the trait of humor but I think you put her to shame."

"Eh," I mew, "It's a family thing."

"That it is." Foxleap mews smiling. And so we eat.

I feel so awful. At myself, because it's so nice and fun and I'm so glad that they're alive and safe but half of me is screaming for it all to be over.

Screaming for Onyxnight.

Even though there are others that would kill for this, a family.

Finally we break up, mother and father off to chat with Jayfeather, Jaggedwind to flirt shamelessly and Blazefeather to hunt.

I give it a few moments before slipping off to the thorn tunnel. I almost make it when I catch her scent.

"Please don't." Midnightstorm whispers.

"I have to." I reply, unable to meet her eyes.

"Please."

"You don't have to say anything." I point out reasonably.

She growls at me her eyes flashing and darkening. "So I'm supposed to lie? I'm _deputy!_"

"Yeah and I'm just the freak who can see the future." I snarl, trying to his a nerve. I see her twitch and I know she's longing to scream at me. I still hate fighting with her.

"I saved you. Doesn't that count for anything?" I snap.

"So now my sister is blackmailing me?" She asks her voice disgusted. I flinch back from that, "And anyway _I_ saved him _and_ Ivypool from getting crushed. So by your logic, _you_ owe _me_."

"What about_ your_ logic?" I ask.

"We're friends. So please don't." she begs and it near breaks my heart.

"Midnightstorm, if it were that easy to walk away from –"

"Fine." She cuts me off sadly, "But be careful. They know." She walks away and I'm left with a heavy heart – somehow I don't think she means my brother's or any of the Clan.

She means _them._

* * *

><p><em>Onyxpaw looks at me with shocked eyes.<em>

"_What are you doing?" he demands, his voice rising several octaves._

"_Making you feel better." I reply simply._

"_N-No!" he stutters drawing back, "I-I can't."_

"_Then let's just be friends." I've already fallen, I can wait for him._

"_Why?" he asks suspiciously._

"_Because it looks like you really need a friend."_

_That afternoon by the babbling brook that separated WindClan from ThunderClan is one of the happiest of my life. All of it feels so right._

_But lying to Ivypool about why I'd been gone so long sure doesn't._

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" his dark eyes search mine only foxlengths away from the spot where we'd been that fateful day.<p>

"I don't know," I reply wearily, "It's –"

"Complicated?" he mews finishing my sentence.

"Yes." I purr as he twines our tails and licks my ear.

"I actually have to talk to you." Onyxnight mews. I look up at him and his eyes are guarded.

"What?" I ask uneasily.

"I think… I think she might know."

"Who?" I ask again.

"Mapleshade." Onyxnight's voice is filled with such hate that I draw away from him. He looks at me and his eyes are haunted and seem to have lost most of the light that normally fills them.

"Blossomfall may have Amberlight's blood on her paws but it was because of Mapleshade that she died far too young." he explains darkly.

"Oh." I mew suddenly feeling as though all the air around me has gone solid and I can't draw any of it into my lungs. "And she's the cat who tried to kill Jaggedwind isn't she?" I ask fearfully.

"Yes." He whispers wrapping around me as if to protect me. But he can't stop the replays in my mind.

"She's the cat from my visions." I mew, finally connecting it.

"What?"

"The-the cat…" I can't stop my voice from shaking, "The cat that they sent to haunt me." He growls low in his throat.

"Don't." I mew.

"Don't want?" he asks in surprise.

"Pick a fight with her and get murdered. I need you _here_." I mew.

"I know, I promise I'll never leave you." He replies and I relax.

"Good." I purr leaning into his fur.

"Just promise you won't leave me."

"Never." I vow. And somehow I know that we've both sealed our fates.

* * *

><p><strong>So a little more background on Raven and Onyx. Aw :) so cute. lol<strong>

**-So how is Web of Lies so far?**

**-Echosong**


	7. Gulit, Fear, Fights (the Verbal Kind)

**First: to all the reviewers, thanks! We already have 9 reviews! Well the last time I checked...**

**Second: Enjoy the chapter=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"One more! Please?" Lilacpaw whines, running ahead of me to look me in the eye.

"No, beside you need to rest or else you'll be too sore for tomorrow's battle training."

"Please?" She continues to beg. Ugh. She is so stubborn! This cat will be the death of me I know it.

"Unless you want to care for the elders all day…" I warn.

"No!" Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"Thought so, now let's get back to camp." I mew picking up the prey we caught. It's not much; well for me anyway. Three scrawny mice, one crow, and a small thrush.

We deposit our catches in the fresh kill hole. The hole keeps the prey from freezing.

"Midnightstorm!" Lionblaze calls from the Highledge.

"Yeah?" I call back.

"Have you set the patrols for tomorrow?"

"No, I will now." I mew my voice as even as I can get it.

"Okay."

_You don't have to remind me._ I grumble in my mind.

The evening patrol is gathered at the thorn tunnel about to leave. I pad over to them.

"Hey Midnightstorm," Brightheart greets, her eye tired and lifeless.

_What's wrong with everybody? It's so lifeless and dull at camp. The war with the Dark Forest is like a sickness that is raging in the Clans. Draining all of our emotions and taking our lives, emotionally. _

"Brightheart, would you mind doing the dawn patrol tomorrow with Jaggedwind, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm?"

"Okay, I'll tell them after I get back."

"Great, thanks Brightheart!" I meow and watch them exit camp. I stand by the thorn tunnel, trying to decide if I want to get out or if I should stay in.

"Hey Midnightstorm," A cat says from behind me.

"Hmm?" I hum turning around. It's Sorreltail.

"Have you seen Echosong…?" she asks hesitantly.

_I'm definitely going out now._

"No, but I'll go look for her." I say turning and sprinting out of the tunnel.

The cool winter air whips my fur, sending shivers down my spine. I can feel her presence ahead, at the ShadowClan border. _Surprise, surprise. Oh why Echo why?_

Slowing my pace to a crawl I crouch down low to the ground and creep forward as close as I can get without her knowing I'm there. Smokefoot must have left a while ago, they seem to have fought again. They'll get over it, and continue to see each other, I know it. Endangering the Clans and themselves.

_You know I can _hear _you. _Echosong hisses in my mind. She turns to look at me, her face wet with hot tears and her eyes blazing with anger.

"I sensed you awhile ago. Next time you should keep your thoughts quiet." She snaps.

"Back at you," I retort. My patience is thin. I'm done keeping their secrets. It needs to end _now._

"Don't even start," Echosong hisses flattening her ears against her head.

"Echosong…" I say softly, trying not to anger her, I feel like I'm walking on the edge of a ravine around her.

"Stop!" She screeches, "Don't you remember when you told me you would _never take love away from me?_"

"But this has gone too far!" I hiss, my anger getting to me.

She looks away, her head dropping. She looks defeated.

_I know. _She thinks bitterly.

_So, you'll stop?_

"No!" Echosong screams, her anger flaring up again.

"Why won't you see how much this is hurting everyone?" I demeands.

"How is it hurting anyone?" She asks naïvely.

"Nightwhisper _misses_ you," my voice breaks on his name but I don't get any pity, "Your parents miss you, your _friends _miss you!"

She looks away again, gazing up at the sky. _**I **__miss you!_

"I don't need them." She whispers, barely audible.

"Yes, you do." I reply softly.

"No! For all you know I could go join ShadowClan!" She yells.

"Please don't do that," I beg, thinking of how bad life would be for her there. And I know she's lying she could never leave or at least I hope, because secretly that's my nightmare.

"If _you_ cared for me then you would let me love him!" She screams.

"They will _punish_ you."

"Who?" She asks whipping her head back around to look at me.

"StarClan! They will punish you for having a forbidden love. It's against the Warrior Code, the one you promised to abide by. Duh." I mew, wondering how she could have become so stupid.

"No they won't," She says stubbornly.

I can hear her thinking in her mind. She thinks that because she's _gifted_ that she can get away with it. Na-freaking-ïve .

"No, it doesn't work that way. They only let you get away with it when it works to their advantage." I reply to her thought. She shoots me an icy glare.

"Stop reading my thoughts!"

"It's my _gift_." I emphasize the word letting her know what I really think, "Echosong, just please stop seeing him."

"No."

"Fine!" I snap, finally sick of it all, of being the bad guy because I actually followed the freaking Dark Forest code and got my heart annihilated because of it. Sick from all I've lost, all the friends I don't have any more, "Just remember that you will get punished, and when you do, don't blame me come to me for comfort!"

"Why would I come to you?" She sneers.

"Because in case you forgot we _used_ to be friends. And I want to know how in the Dark Forest I lost you because I never want it to happen again, but I guess you aren't going to tell me. And here's proof that you're wanted, your mom's worried sick about you. But I guess that's just something else you _don't_ care about anymore." I hold her gaze until she looks away and starts home. I know she's going and not just faking me out.

So I wander in the opposite direction from her, slipping through the night, not sure what to do, I can't seem to fix anything. I end up at the moonpool, it's beautiful but I don't want up end in StarClan tonight. Sitting there staring at it, I feel all my regret pile up.

My stomach feels sick. I don't want to think about it. She could _die_ because of him. I can feel it, they are watching. This is bad, this is really bad.

And I can't stop it.

If only I knew how to save a life.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love Lilacpaw. But this was sad=( I hate fights. Especially catfights. Okay that was lame, my only excuse I'm tired and need to get off of the computer. So with that said, Night &amp; Review!<strong>


	8. Stupid StarClan

**Another chapter! Keep reviewing!**

**-Echo**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

My paws drag all through the next day. I'm sure on the outside everything looks fine, I'm sure on the outside I look as perfect as I'm supposed to.

But I really don't care about the outside.

If you're wondering how it feels to be deputy, dying to ask questions, certain that it _must_ be amazing, let me set you straight.

It sucks.

Yep I said it. I just blew your mind. I know you're thinking: _but Midnightstorm all that power, so close to your goal?_

And there's the problem, it's not _my_ goal. It's StarClan's. And cats are rather fickle creatures let me just tell you that. The Clan wants me to fix everything for them but they trust Lionstar more than they trust me. And yet are the whining to him about everything little freaking thing that goes wrong under the sun? Um no. They're whining to me, it's enough to drive you crazy.

Feeling slightly claustrophobic and trapped in the hollow I pace impatiently waiting for Jayfeather to come talk to me because he said it was urgent that he see me. Well if it's so urgent where –

"Stop that." His voice is brisk and sharp and I whip around to face my father.

"Stop what?" I demand.

"Pacing."

"Oh so now I'm not allowed to pace either?" I demand my voice growing an octave.

"No. You're upsetting the Clan." Jayfeather mews calmly and it takes all my willpower not to roll my eyes; I actually twitch from the effort.

"They want to talk to you." He continues and I know who he means at once.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to them." I hiss sounding like a spoiled kit.

"Please don't make this even more difficult." Jayfeather's voice is as stretched and as tired as mine. So I just nod and he mews, "They're waiting for you to arrive at the moonpool."

And so I turn and run, fleeing, finally free from the hollow.

Running under the stars I feel myself calm until I'm the cat I remember and I smile trotting up the path I'd walked down just this morning.

I lie down next to the crystal water glittering innocently reflecting the millions of stars painted on the dark canvas of night. Closing my eyes wearily I resign myself to yet another argument.

"We can_**not**_ ask her to do that!" its Feathertail's voice sounding horrified that I hear first.

"But what will happen when the Clan finds out? If she does not tell she will be disgraced!"

"I must agree with Mousefur on this." I see red. My eyes fly open as I stand.

"Agree on what, Yellowfang?" My voice echoes through the suddenly silent meadow.

"You're here," she mews lazily, "_Late_." I can feel myself shaking.

"It's not my fault you made Jayfeather deliver the message."

Her eyes meet mine and she laughs a wheezy laugh. "Oh you're _mad_ at us."

"Just tell me!" I snap glaring around at what looks to be all of dead ThunderClan.

"They want you to rat out Ravenclaw and Echosong." Feathertail mews quickly. For a moment I can't breath – I've simply forgotten how – then the grim looks on everyone's faces jerk me into action.

"N-No no." I stammer, _**"NO!" **_my yowl rips my throat on the way out and it makes everyone jump. "I won't!"

"They're going to find out!" Yellowfang snaps, "And as soon as the Clan finds out that you kept their secret – everything you've given up, _everything _– will be for nothing." Her voice so loud at the beginning of the sentence is now deathly quiet.

"If I do that," I mew surprised to hear how calm and measured my voice is, "Then I know Echosong at least will leave and you won't be able to stop her. She'll give up her gifts and walk away. I think Ravenclaw will be right behind her."

"They wouldn't." Yellowfang laughs.

"Have you not seen her lately?" I ask glaring at her for being so insensitive.

"She won't leave, she'll get over it." Yellowfang replies with certainty.

"Like hell she will!" I yowl and I feel the sunlight darken a little at my words.

"How dare you!" The cats all start yowling.

"She speaks of our enemy!"

"Is she trying to bring them here?"

"This is treachery!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Mousefur cries.

"Yellowfang she's right." A pretty cat I'd never met before walks over to me to stand by my side. "I'm Honeyfern." She mews smiling at me.

"Oh." I mew remembering the stories of the cat who'd given her life to save a kit from the snake ThunderClan tried to kill with deathberries.

"I agree with her as well." Brambleclaw mews joining my side.

"This is crazy!" Yellowfang snarls starting to pace.

"No I'll tell you what's crazy!" I hiss finally letting my hot head get the best of me. "Standing around while we're being slaughtered!" A hush falls over StarClan.

"_That_ is going too far." Yellowfang mews eerily calm.

"No it's not going far enough!" I mew with a wild laugh, "It's amazing that we've gotten this far, lasted this long! They're picking us off one-by-one. The wild cats won't stay and as soon as they're gone our only protection disappears! I'm sick of playing defense. If we're going to win – and _live_," I emphasize live as much as I can, "We _have to go offensive_!"

"What are you saying? Bring the fight here?"

"No, bring the fight _there_." I reply.

"You're insane." An old cat I've never seen before mews.

"No she's not." The mew is quiet and a cat walks forward into the center facing me, "She's wiser than all of us."

"Thunder." Another cat speaks and her voice filled with warning. Spottedleaf.

"She's right though! They know our territories as well as we do! They could ambush us and we'd be prey." Thunder declares.

"We only have one chance." I mew my voice hollow.

"Actually you have two." A cat standing at the edge of the crowd mews, and many stare open mouthed at him.

Bluestar walks forward and mews, "Flametail what are you doing here?"

"You want to reunite StarClan don't you? Besides I've wanted to meet her for a long time." The cat replies.

"_Me?"_ I ask my mouth gaping.

"Yes you." He replies, "You make my brother laugh, not many cats can do that, so I knew I had to meet you."

"Yeah we have – _had_ – a pretty good spy ring going." I shudder remembering that only days ago, Dovewing and Amberlight visited my dreams to tell me that Tigerheart had been attacked and was no longer a part of the Dark Forest. Though he'll be okay, I'll never forgive myself. If I had refused to start the spy thing he'd never have been found out.

"It's not your fault." He mews.

I shake my head and look away, "It feels like everything's my fault." I can sense Yellowfang being glared at.

"What were you going to say?" Thunder asks looking at Flametail.

"Oh, yeah that. I was going to say, you could always drown them."

"How would we do that?" I ask after a few crickets have chirped.

"Why trap them in the tunnels of course." He mews back a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

"Huh… but they could always flash out." I mew after I've thought it over.

Disappointment glimmers in his eyes and then Dovewing mews, "Some of them might forget in the panic."

"I still think we have to go there." I mew.

"And how are we _not_ supposed to get lost and murdered?" Yellowfang demands.

It's my turn for a wicked smile. "We make a map of course."

"How?"

"We talk to those who've been there, Tigerheart, Ivypool, and Onyxnight. Then we send in scouts, like me for example."

"Wait a second." Feathertail mews thrusting through the crowd that had pushed her to the back, her blue eyes suddenly dead serious, hold mine in an inescapable grip. "You're doing this for revenge."

"I –"

"You are! You want to do something, what the last fight wasn't enough for you?"

"Ugh! You don't understand!" I burst out, "It's not enough! _None_ of it is!"

"What –"

"We're dying! I can feel it! I'm not just going to sit around; I can't seem to fix anything so just let me do this!" I'm desperate.

I look into her eyes as she mews, "No. You'll be killed, and don't you _dare _say that!" she hisses sensing my next argument.

"Please, I'm going mad." I beg, but Feathertail just glares at me.

"Feathertail –"

"No!" her sliver fur is fluffed up and she looks rather deranged.

"Ugh, I _knew_ this would happen." Yellowfang mutters but no one pays her any attention.

"All right." I mew backing down.

"But it is a good plan." Thunder mews.

"We'll talk about it later." Bluestar insists.

I look around seeing that I have no more allies. Flametail mouths sorry and gestures with his tail at what must be ShadowClan's part of StarClan. Then he disappears, his ginger pelt becoming a small smudge as he runs back home.

I sigh and glance around before I shake my head and start walking. Soon I stand at the edge, looking at the mist of the Dark Forest. I should feel fear. But all I feel is reckless anticipation.

I see Feathertail's worried face and hear the voices in my head screaming:

_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!_

_Do something reckless for once, do something worthwhile._

Reveling in the anticipation I push away Feathertail's face.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO! Midnightstorm getting rebellious! :D yes! haha <strong>

**So I actually can't wait for school... spirit week! AND homecoming! Let's go Wolves! Whoop Whoop!**

**Whoo...yeah...so...**

**How has school been going for you guys? I know off topic...**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**-Echosong**


	9. The Edge

**Hey guess what guys? We have a three day weekend! Whoo! So that means you guys get three chapters in celebration! Go three day weekends! And extra credit! It is beautiful=) Okay so this chapter is dedicated to you guessed it, three day weekends!**

**Please enjoy, I implore you=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

I'm teetering on the edge when he appears.

"Looks like you could use some help." Flametail mews.

"Thought you had to leave." I reply and he rolls his eyes.

"_No one_ threatens my brother." he growls.

I sigh as I think about it.

"Don't you want company? Aren't you tired of being alone?" Yes! My heart screams, I'm so sick of it.

A smirk appears on his face, "See there's an upside to being dead; we can tell what you're thinking too."

"Have you talked to Dovewing?" I ask and he glances away.

"There's not really anything to say."

"You could both help him, and you should go visit your sister. Their family is shattered." I mew earnestly.

"I just don't want to make it worse. They've finally gotten over it. It needs to stay that way." he mews sadly.

"You know sometimes looking back in the past – it's not so bad."

"Speaking from experience are you?" he asks with a sly grin.

"You have no idea." I murmur.

"So Midnightstorm, fearless deputy of ThunderClan, are we going?" The funny thing is when I look at him I do feel fearless, and a burning desire for revenge.

"Let's go give them hell." I declare.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

We plunge in to the Dark Forest together and quickly we let the shadows become a large pelt over us, I blend in and Flametail must have learned ShadowClan tricks to keep from being spotted because _I_ can't see him.

My eyes as sharp as ever catch a flash of movement from up ahead and I slip into the lead following it.

"Are you sure, Wolfstream?" a voice asks.

"Yes Shadowheart." a second replies.

"If he doesn't like our plan we'll all be killed." the first cautions.

"Oh please. _They _might but we won't, _and_ I've talked to him about he loves it." the second replies superiorly.

"You are one twisted cat."

"Aren't we all?"

"There's something in that." the first concedes. I exchange a confused look with Flametail. He shrugs and I frown.

"All right you all know the plan so let's practice it one more time." One of the two cats – Wolfstream – mews rejoining a larger group of cats.

All of them are watching her wearily and one of them mews, "Do we have to?" I roll my eyes at the idiocy.

"Yes you have to you worthless mouse brain! You, why do we have to be stuck with _you?_ You're a disgrace to the Noble Dark Forest!" the cat shies away and Shadowheart snarls.

"Just start!"

They start to weave some strange battle plan it looks like, then all at once they attack each other and fur flies with no rhyme or reason.

Finally one of the cats staggers away and the "mock" battle ends.

"It'll work."

"What if it doesn't?" one of the cats calls out.

"Well that's not really our problem is it?" Wolfstream mews before disappearing with Shadowheart. The remaining cats look at each other nervously before breaking up.

"I have an idea." I hiss in Flametail's ear.

"What?" he asks.

"Just watch. And keep an eye out."

"Will do." I do my best to ignore the sarcasm.

As the last cat – the one who was chewed out by Wolfstream – passes I shoot out and tackle him to the ground.

"Hello, how are you doing?" I ask cheerfully.

"Who are you?" he hisses trying to be fearsome.

"Aww you don't recognize me from the battle?" I pout.

"I'm not allowed to go to the battles." he replies, a definite sulkily edge to his voice.

"Oh you poor thing, must be a newbie huh?"

"No!" the cat wails, "I've been stuck here for ages but they won't let me do anything!"

"Poor, _poor_ thing." I mew, he sighs happy that someone finally understands. Um _not._ "So I suppose that means you're a useless fighter and it'd be far too easy to kill you with no one knowing." I flick my claws out and watch the cats eyes grow wide.

"Someone will notice!" he squeaks, "I'm in a lot of training so they'll notice if I'm missing."

This cat is way too easy to read, "Except, would anyone really waste time looking for a useless thing like you?"

"Uh –" the cat stutters eyes wide and it's almost easy to feel sorry for him. Except he brought this on himself, and good cats don't just end up here – he had to have done something bad. So he deserves this.

"That's what I thought, dear." I draw out the last word.

"So you're going to kill me, _again_?"

"Of course not! I don't go around killing cats for no reason, there's enough of that. Besides, I don't want one Dark Forest cat gone. I want you all gone. I want this place eradicated. So no, I'm not going to erase you, because that's really what it is, I'm going to use you."

"Use me?"

"I need information, and obviously I can't hang around here all day hoping that I'm listening to the right cats. But you can _and_ you know who the right cats are. So are you familiar with the term spy?"

"Yes, I'm not a complete mouse brain." I'm totally snickering in my mind now, he just admitted that he _is_ a mouse brain!

"Uh-huh, how about never existing again, no after life, any evidence of your life existing gone. Erased. You don't exist. In fact some could argue that you never did."

"But you said you weren't going to kill me!" He wails.

"And I won't. If you do the job _right_."

"What job?" he questions.

"Spying! Try to keep up mouseheart, your existence depends on it."

"Okay what do you want?" he snarls.

"Gather information and try to remember it all, I know your memory's tiny but you can pull it off right?"

"Sure."

"I'd make it a priority. And then you meet me near the border with StarClan every three days. Make sure you don't forget anything. Understand?" I mew dangerously.

"Loud and clear."

"Good. And if you tell anyone about our little chat, I'm really going to have no choice but to erase you. So sorry." I can hear his thoughts so clearly it's crazy.

"And trust me, I'll find out." I mew coldly.

"Fine." he spits.

"And I wouldn't try to give me fake information either."

"How do you know?" he cries.

"Because I know everything." I reply nonchalantly, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, yeah. Funny you're almost nicer than them."

"I try." I don't think he catches the sarcasm.

"All right, don't forget the rules now." I hiss digging my claws in a little before springing off of him and merging with the shadows.

"Mouseheart?" Flametail's breath warms my ear.

"Hush we have to get out of here." I whisper.

"Do you trust him?"

"Not really but I thought it would be a good try, you know on the off chance." I explain.

"Okay."

It's not long before we slip back into StarClan's light and find Dovewing waiting for us.

"She really does care about you." Dovewing mews sternly.

"I know." I mew and for the first time tonight I feel guilt. "But I needed to." StarClan I sound so much like Echosong and Ravenclaw.

"Yeah well just be glad I didn't tell her." I nod and then she mews, "Was it fun?"

"Yeah, I guess." I admit, thinking it over.

"Girl you kicked –"

"Language Flametail." Dovewing interrupts with a frown.

"She did!"

"I thought you guys were going low profile?" Dovewing questions.

"We did." I reply innocently.

"Ugh, you're giving me a headache. Bluestar's sill talking away with a bunch of other important cats if you want to go join that meeting." Dovewing mews to me.

"I'd rather not." I moan, just thinking about it makes me want to go physco.

"Don't blame you there."

"Come on, I want to show you something." Flametail mews leading me away from Dovewing.

I glance back at her and she has a strange look on her face but before I can place it Flametail breaks into a run and I have to whip my head back around to catch up with him.

"It's right here," he mews pointing up at a lone tree standing tall in the meadow overlooking a pool.

We climb up and Flametail mews, "Look down," I do and smile at what I see. It's the moonpool, except instead of clear shining water, the Clans are rippling with the wind. All the camps are projected and so are some of the hunting grounds.

"They really do watch over us." I mew in surprise.

"Of course we do. Look I know sometimes it's horrible – well actually a lot of the time – but we do try." Flametail mews.

"Thank you."

"Yeah well, its blessing and a curse." he continues.

"What?" I ask, a frown starting.

"There are no secrets." Flametail explains.

"Oh." I remember that horrible feeling of being watched when I was with Nightwhisper, because we _were _being watched. And forced apart.

"Are you all right?" I sense Flametail looking at me and I feel something from him that's already become alien to me.

And it scares me to death.

"What is it?" he asks again leaning closer to me.

"I – um – I'm fine." I mew hastily. _No! Not when I still have feelings for Nightwhisper! Not again!_

"Look Midnightstorm I have to tell you something –"

"No! I have to go! Sorry." I mew quickly, cutting him off.

"Wait, what?" he mews startled.

"I'll uh see you later." I leap out of the tree and start walking. He's by my side in a second.

"I'm sorry I didn't –"

"It's all right." I mew, and I mean it. "Bye."

"Uh yeah see you later." I fade away and open my eyes to an empty moonpool and an aching heart.

I trudge back down the path, knowing I was out_ way_ to long. Oh why me? I debate passing by the borders and catching Echosong and Ravenclaw before this whole thing blows up but I decide that it would only hurt.

So not nearly as elated as I thought I'd be, more confused than ever, and more than a little annoyed I mope into the hollow expecting to be alone.

We all know _that's_ not going to happen.

"Out breaking more hearts? Or helping more lies? Working on a new way to deceive the Clan?" Nightwhisper hisses through the space between us.

"What Nightwhisper? I'm really not in the mood." I mew wearily, I can't even deal with him right now.

"Are you ever?" he sneers.

"Well are _you_?" I ask losing it for the second time tonight, "You don't even act like yourself anymore!"

"At least I'm not the cat I was." he mews scornfully.

That blow is so low that it knocks the breath out of me. "You know something? You are just a jerk who didn't realize what he had until he gave it away. So guess what? I'm done with you."

And I stomp right past him hating his guts. And for the first time I don't cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what'd ya think? I like it, because I finally get to stand up for myself and be like well you just suck! Unfortunately for plot reasons it won't last=(<strong>

**And what did you think about Flametail? Did you catch that? I really want to know what you guys think on this so review and tell us! And if you don't know what I'm talking about then review anyway! Lol=) on to the next chapter!**


	10. Normal day? Well by My Standards

**This chapter is dedicated to the world's favorite gingers, Gred and Forge. =)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

"Come on get up." I look up at Lionstar staring down at me impatiently.

"Well I must say it's wonderful to see you too on this beautiful morning oh fearless, loved, leader."

Lionstar rolls his eyes at me and growls, "We don't have any time for this!" I haul myself up and leave the den passing an icy Nightwhisper.

There's still no regret, though I doubt it will last.

"I wish we had more time. You're trying hard but it takes a long time to become an experienced deputy and to trust your instincts, even longer before you could even begin to be comfortable as leader. But we don't have that luxury of time so I'm afraid you'll have to learn fast." Lionstar mews, fretting slightly.

"Hey it's what I'm best at right?" I mew, trying to joke.

"There you are true."

"Lionstar have you ever kept a secret?" I ask knowing full well that he has – um several times.

"Yes." _I'm keeping one right now. _My mind perks at his thoughts and I dig deeper, _Hollyleaf. _Intrigued I try to go further but his question rouses me.

"Why do you ask?"

I glance back over at Nightwhisper. "There's a lot of them going around I just –"

"I can _trust_ you right?" his mew is sharp and I turn to him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying not to feel insulted.

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asks sharply.

"Um alright, I infiltrated the Dark Forest last night."

"You did _what?_" his hiss is loud and I shoot him a warning look.

"It's not that big a deal!" I mew quickly.

"Yes it is!" Lionstar exclaims.

"No it's not!" I protest.

"_Walk."_ He mutters after some stammering. I do as bid and he starts walking through the territory stopping at a boulder not far from camp.

Pain shoots through me, a wound that has not fully healed. I see a cat's face clearly and hear a mew:

"_Come on Lionpaw!"_

_Heathertail. _

Then I feel guilt because of his love for Cinderheart and his kits that he would give everything for.

The one wrong decision that changed everything….

"_Hollyleaf!" her black pelt up ahead turns, green eyes blazing._

"_Don't!" Jayfeather beside him as scared and as worried. And then her falling down, down, lost to the earth._

_Moons later she's found alive._

"_What do you mean she doesn't remember?" _

_Lies, you have to lie, still to this day we lie she knows nothing... Even her kits are deceived….._

"So uh this is where we were invaded once…" Lionstar mews and I start, pulling myself out of his mind, "I don't know if the Dark Forest will use it, they probably won't, seeing as how they can just appear…"

"Alright." I mew still not totally sure what this is all about.

"I want you to think like a deputy, you're still thinking like a warrior. So I want you to comb every foxlength of this territory, you're not looking for prey or hunting spots, you're looking for any sign that they've been here any place where they might invade."

"Okay." I reply, nodding, it makes sense.

"How are you doing the patrols?" He asks and I shrug.

"Sandstorms overseeing the hunting and Graystripe's overseeing the border, they tell me what cats they think should be on what."

"That's smart." Lionstar mews, nodding in approval.

"It was their idea," I mew honestly, "they said they wanted to do something…"

"Oh, right." It's quiet for a moment before he continues, "How's my daughter?"

"She's doing well." I reply, smiling as I think of my apprentice.

"Hmm, well by your standards or the rest of the world's?" he asks shrewdly.

I smirk at him and mew, "Mine, in fact she's almost reached great."

"That's quite an accomplishment." Lionstar mews with a smile.

"If you think so."

"Is she ready?" he asks with the air of an overindulgent father.

"No."

"And why not?"

"I don't want to push her, and she needs to learn to listen, having taught her more than others would have at her age, she thinks she knows it all, a terrible downside to having a father as deputy _and_ leader while your mentor just became deputy."

"It's not her abilities you are worried about?" he asks.

"She has the necessary abilities to be a remedial warrior but her sights are not set that low. It would be a terrible injustice to her to not teach her absolutely everything I can." I reply.

"True. But if she learns all you can teach her in a moon?" Lionstar asks.

I sigh heavily, "I care very much for Lilacpaw, she is her mother's and your kit through and through and I feel a strong bond of kinship to her –"

"Which you rightfully should." Lionstar mews.

"Yes, but I don't want to put her – or her brother – in danger."

"They will not show her mercy because she is an apprentice." Lionstar mews bitterly.

"I know that, but you are more reckless as a warrior, you take bigger risks because you are a warrior. She will do this to the nth degree, I can tell. I will not have her death on my conscience." I mew.

"And what of my conscience?" Lionstar demands, "You ask me to wait to make my kits warriors? How long until the war is over? StarClan knows how long that will take!"

_Well actually they don't. _I think. "No not until the end of the war just not now."

"When then?" He demands.

"_I_ do not know." I mew with a laugh, "Remember _you _are leader, I am merely your servant whom you listen to when you need a laugh."

"I hold you in much higher value than a servant." Lionstar mews shaking his head and standing. He starts on the path back to camp but looks back at me and mews, "When Firestar first decided to have you apprenticed early I was set against it. I have never been happier that he did not listen to me, never been happier that I was _wrong._"

I smile as he walks back to camp head and tail held high. I set off at a brisk trot, glad to know that someone, at least, believes in me.

I do as Lionstar asks and find nothing returning to camp slightly disheartened to pass an annoyed Ravenclaw leaving camp on a patrol.

Oh this is so unfair, I have to actually provide for my Clan!

Okay yeah that was harsh but I mean come _on_ cats!

I see Lilacpaw spread out trying to warm her pelt and mew, "Have you cared for the elders?"

Her head springs up as she mews hastily, "Of course I have! Just because you weren't in camp doesn't mean I could slack off!"

"Get Goldenpaw to help you." I mew seeing through her innocent smile at once.

She nods and pads over to the apprentice den and yowls, "OI! Goldenpaw get your lazy golden fur up and come help me!"

His reply is, "Ugh, whatsagoingon?"

I smile and pad into the medicine den where I find my dad staring at the water in the pool like it holds the answer to eternal life. Or at least how to beat the Dark Forest.

"Dad?"

"What?" he snaps looking away from the pool at me as if I've broken his concentration on some huge problem.

"Do you need any herbs?" I mew trying to keep my voice level.

"Uh yeah, you can tell what we're running low on." He mews the smolder in his blind eyes going out before he looks back to the pool.

I taste the air and store the herbs I'll need in my mind before leaving. "Lilacpaw, are you done?" I ask, as I walk by the elders den.

"Yeah." She calls back.

"Get Goldenpaw you're going to help me carry some herbs."

The two of them join me and we set out. Lilacpaw's thinking about the newest battle move I taught her and when she'll be able to use it, while Goldenpaw's worrying about Leafbare and low prey levels, especially in case of an attack.

"Here," I mew stopping them and grabbing some tansy. "Do not swallow that." I mew handing the tansy to Goldenpaw.

"Why?" he mews his voice muffled.

"Because if taken the wrong way it's deadly," I mew seriously and his eyes grow huge, "It tastes bad." I explain continuing on while Lilacpaw dies of laughter and Goldenpaw's pelt warms up enough to rival the sun.

I stop them periodically as we go along until they're loaded down with all the herbs we need except for the catmint and I wanted to go there by myself anyway.

"Did it just get colder to you?" Lilacpaw mews through a mouth of herbs. Foxdung.

"Run back to camp, both of you, _now!" _they both nod and are gone in an instant. I look around and bare my teeth, fluffing out my fur, "Come and get me." I hiss.

Nothing springs from the shadowy trees, but still I am uneasy. I streak off to the old twoleg house and slip into Jayfeather's garden as quickly as I can.

ShadowClan scent hangs in the air. _Seriously Echosong? On our territory? Why don't you just pledge you allegiance to the Dark Forest at the next Gathering?_

"It's not his scent." I just about jump out of my skin, dropping the catmint.

"StarClan Flametail did you have to do that?" I exclaim as his ginger pelt comes into focus.

"I thought you would have scented me." He smirks.

"I've been carrying herbs –"

"All right, all right, let's not quarrel." he mews, waving his tail at me.

"'Let's not quarrel'?" I repeat.

"Yes." he replies stoutly.

I roll my eyes at him. "What do you want?" I ask.

"I wanted to see you." he replies and I throw a disbelieving look his way.

"'Come and get me'? Are you trying to kill yourself?" he continues.

"No, I was trying to save Lilacpaw and Goldenpaw." I explain.

"By sacrificing yourself?" he questions.

"If it comes to that."

Flametail rolls his eyes at me and another voice hisses, "_**NEVER!"**_

"You've brought this on yourself." He mews in a sing-song voice.

"I will not sit back and let other be hurt. If that condemns me so be it." I reply briskly.

"All right," he mews relenting, "I don't want to argue with you anyway." He bends down and picks up the herbs. "I think I remember the way."

"How would you know the way?" I ask in surprise.

"They never told you about the time when we had to stay with them? I'm insulted!"

"Sorry."

He shrugs, "I'll tell you."

I'm laughing by the end when we reach camp. He sets the herbs down and mews, "Will you come tonight?"

"I should shouldn't I?" I ask with a sigh.

"Yes." he replies honestly.

"Oh all right."

He smiles and mews "See you then." He disappears, the last things to go are his eyes, they hover over the ground and then he blinks – or maybe I do – and they're gone.

"Bye." I mutter as another cat comes out.

"Who were you talking to?"

_Nightwhisper_. "No one."

He glares at me. "I don't believe you."

I roll my eyes ay him, "Yes because it's totally the purpose of my life to make sure everything I do is cleared by _you_."

"You were talking to a tom weren't you?" He asks and jealousy spikes his voice.

"Why are you jealous?" I mew acidly. _He's dead so I think you're good there._

His pelt warms and he hisses, _"No!"_

"Course you aren't I forgot you're too busy fluttering your eyes for every she-cat in this place." He growls at me and I stare at him completely unimpressed.

"Whatever." he growls and leaves.

So for now I don't care. For now he's nothing to me.

How long that will last?

I'm giving it a day.

* * *

><p><strong>See told you so. So for those who didn't get it Gred and Forge are Fred and Gorge Weasley from Harry Potter and it's a reference from the 1st book. Oh Fred and Gorge. Sorry in a Harry mood=) well I always am….. I also really want the Son of Neptune, everyone has it and I don't!<strong>

**But not the point! You don't have to review on this chapter if you don't want to since I'm putting up the next one in like 10 minutes you can just review on that one, but if you want to review go for it=)**


	11. Longing

**This chapter is dedicated to the world's favorite ferret, Draco Malfoy. ;P**

**Oh word doesn't like his last name… sucks for him…. It wants to change it to Malloy. I didn't even know that was a word…**

**Well anyway enjoy! Echo wrote this chappie so you get a break from my drama and you get to deal with hers=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The cool breeze whips my fur as I open my eyes. My nest is full of snow from the snow storm last night. I get up carefully stretching my back and wincing as it pops. I pad out of the den, the camp is empty, except for the wild cats. They look uncomfortable and are covered in snow.

"Echosong," Imani calls her strange tongue growing on me.

"It is time we leave," Tapiwa says voice deep. His golden mane is covered in snow.

"How long will it take you?" I ask.

"Many days, that is why we leave now," Sauda somewhat growls, she looks very impatient.

"Okay, I'll take you to the border." I meow, walking to the thorn tunnel.

Zola walks with me.

"Do you have a mate?" I ask looking into her enormous eyes. They flash with sadness for a brief moment before returning to her normal gaze.

"Yes, but he was killed many years ago." She says. _Years?_

"Oh, well, do you have kits?"

"Yes, I have two." she replies.

"Do you miss them?" I ask, feeling her longing to be home. I already know her answer.

We reached the border by WindClan, the group turns to say goodbye before they started off on their journey.

"Oh, and Echosong," Zola says looking back. "Pursue your love, it is your destiny."

I nod and watch as they disappear from sight.

Once they're gone I get up and start off in the direction of the ShadowClan border. But I stop, remembering the last time I saw Smokefoot. So instead I drag my feet over to my favorite tree. It is bare, the bark white, it's lush green leaves all gone. I climb up anyway, sitting on the low branch, looking out at the frozen lake. Tears instantly fall. _Why me?_ _Why am I the one who falls in love with a cat in another Clan? _The tears continued to fall. _Why can't life be easy?_

_Then what would be the fun of that? _A voice whispers in my mind.

_Why can't I be normal? _

_You will never live a normal life. You have been chosen to receive these gifts. _

_They are not gifts! They are like poison! They kill us from the inside out; we will eventually die from this insanity you bring down on us._

_Think what you want, but you will never just be normal. You are special, you have a destiny._

_A destiny? Like what? To betray my Clan? _I sarcastically mind talk with this mysterious cat.

_No, you will find out later. _

_Great, even more fun._

"Echosong?" A timid voice breaks the conversation. I look down. It's Jaggedwind.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern filling his voice.

"Yes," I lie, looking back out at the frozen lake.

"You don't look okay." He narrows his eyes. In response I flick my tail. Jaggedwind climbs up the tree, and makes his way along the branch next to mine.

"Echosong, look at me," He mews, I oblige, looking into his dark mossy green eyes.

"Now tell me the truth, are you okay?" He asks again.

"No," I hold his gaze until my eyes start blurring again.

"What's wrong?" He asks, concern filling the air.

I sigh. How can I tell him?

"Sometimes I feel like I just want to end it right here. Life could be so much simpler. No more heartbreak and no more drama." I mutter.

Shock waves off of him. "No, don't think about that." he mews gravely, "If you did, what about all the people who love you?"

"Nobody loves me," I spit, anger fogging my vision.

"I love you," he whispers under his breath.

"Um, did you say something?" I ask, my head snapping over to look at him.

"Uh, no."

"I swear I heard you say something." I insist. He is so not getting off the hook for that.

"Oh, well I must have been thinking aloud." He shrugs.

"Well, is what you said true?" I ask, heart beating faster. I want to know so badly.

"Yes," He mews looking away and swishing his tail.

I was hoping for that answer. But I feel nothing. My heart doesn't flutter, my pelt doesn't burn, and I don't feel like I am on cloud nine. He finally loves me and I don't feel anything. Not one twitch of affection. Not one tickle of bliss. Nothing. _Maybe I'm comparing him to Smokefoot. _I think, and I control my own emotions, making me feel loved and excited.

"Well, I kinda like you too," I mew. Jaggedwind's head shoots up, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"So, does this make us mates?" He asks smirking.

"Well I guess it does," I say smirking back at him.

"Really?" He mews, almost falling out of the tree.

I jump off of the branch onto the ground.

"Keep dreaming!" I meow, and start off to camp.

I look back and Jaggedwind is still in the tree, mouth open in shock. But then he jumps down and runs up next to me.

"C'mon! Why not?" He asks innocently, but I see right through it.

"No," I say sweetly wrapping my tail around his neck. I can feel his instinctive purring.

I walk ahead, on the verge of tears. Of course he follows. His mind is going crazy. He actually has a she-cat who is flirting with him! My stomach feels queasy, that nasty feeling. _I'm a liar!_ I feel so guilty for leading him on…

"Jaggedwind…I'm sorry," I whisper turning back around,

"What? Why?" Jaggedwind takes a step forward, but I step back, looking into his concerned eyes.

"I…I can't do this!"

"Do what?"

"I can't love you! I can't be with you! I love someone else!" I hiss, realizing what I said. His eyes are sad, and hurt. I run past him, back to the shore. Tears are falling for the second time today. _How could I have done that to him?_ _I'm so stupid! _

I can hear Jaggedwind behind me. He sits next to me, and wraps his tail around me.

"I understand." He mews, deadpan.

I look up at him but he is looking up at the sky. His eyes full of hurt.

"I'm so sorry Jaggedwind," I whisper, "I…I didn't mean to play you like that."

He just nods, but then he looks down at me.

"Who is he?"

I know who he means. I might as well tell him.

"Well, you have to promise to keep my secret." I mew and he nods. "Um, it's…Smokefoot…from ShadowClan…"

I can feel the shock radiating off of him, but it quickly ends, and is replaced with understanding.

"I saw you two at gatherings together." He thinks aloud.

_So if he noticed, who else did?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooooo that was a bombshell! Or was it not? I think it was but it's your choice.<strong>

**Okay another Harry reference, fourth book when Moody turns Malfoy into a ferret. Classic. Just classic. Whoo so please review and I hope you liked it! Happy weekend to those who have a three day weekend!**

**Oh and my high school's homecoming was last week and I bet our sprit week owned Echo's! (Don't tell her I said that. It's true though) I think we won our game… I'm not sure; we have an away game tonight I'm **_**not**_** going… I feel bad for my friends in band though. Our band's huge, we rock.**

**GO BULLLS!=) wow this is a long A/N, I'm going to shut up now.**


	12. The Battle They Can't Win

**First, sorry that it's been so long. I was going to update Thursday but it was my birthday so I was doing stuff, then we were packing Friday and I was gone Saturday so sorry. Anyway this update is for Lunashine14 who got me to update=) this is also for the world's favorite werewolf:** **Remus Lupin. (Yep I'm still doing this!=))**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

_*Tigerheart *_

I knew it would happen. I knew they would come for me. I knew somehow they would make me pay.

I was such a mousebrain. Here they are and blood flies.

Here they are and we can do so little to stop it. I watch as Dawnpelt fights hard and I pray that she won't need me. Far too many do – shocked by their dark fighting and bloodlust, weakened by our failure.

Somewhere in the midst of this mess is my father who abandoned me. Is he going to die? Or will it be me?

I fight and I fight. I watch Smokefoot save Starlingpaw but then I'm overwhelmed.

"Shouldn't have left huh?"

"Should have been smarter?"

"Your sister's a pretty girl… I bet her flesh is so soft… I can't wait to find out."

"NO!" I snarl flinging them all off. With the rage of TigerClan behind me I attack. I bring back something for us. If only it's enough.

Their eyes watch me filled with hate they scream:

"**Traitor**! Kill the traitor!"

"Make him pay!"

But I just fight on and pray that in the chaos no one can hear what they're yowling.

Then I'm pulled backward and pinned down, I brace myself, preparing to throw the cat off when I recognize the scent.

"Something you want to tell me son?" Rowanclaw hisses his face inches from mine.

"What are you talking about?" I hiss back majorly confused.

"I hear what they're yowling, seems like you are on their side." He growls as he digs his claws into me.

_Foxdung!_

_*Smokefoot*_

The dark, misty warriors descend from the sky, eyes glinting murderously. The Clan doesn't move. We can't fight! Some are too weak to even move, let alone fight! I race ahead, trying to protect the weak. Starlingpaw is trying to take on a Dark Forest warrior by himself. _Mousebrain!_ I race to where he is pinned down and slash at the warriors face. _It_ is temporarily blinded from the blood dripping in its eyes, so I take a chance and start slashing. Blood spatters the ground. The Dark Forest warrior curses and vanishes. I turn back to Starlingpaw. He is crouching low to the ground, looking pretty scared.

"Don't try to take one on by yourself unless you want to be killed!" I yell and leap at another, raking my claws across its ears. It goes limp and I hit the ground hard. Then it digs its claws into my shoulders, pinning me down. White hot pain shoots through my shoulder and I can feel warm blood ooze out of the wounds.

"Thought you could take me on?" She hisses bringing her hind leg up and raking it down my stomach.

_No! I can't die! I need Echosong!_

Then the cat is knocked off of me, her claws ripping out of my shoulder. I yowl in agony, the pain is almost unbearable. I roll over, planting my paws firmly on the ground, I slowly push myself up. I push myself and continue to fight for my Clan. It's only when I start to feel really weak that I realize how much blood I've lost.

_*Tigerheart*_

"Not anymore!" I hiss, grinding my teeth.

His eyes are dark, as he slides his claws deeper into my shoulders. He's officially lost it.

"Rowanclaw? What are you doing?" Tawnypelt screeches, sprinting over to where I'm pinned underneath him. Rowanclaw stands there frozen, as Tawnypelt launches at him, clawing at his ears.

"I can't believe you would hurt _my_ son!" She spits her flashing in anger.

"He's _my _son too!"

"How could I ever love you? You didn't even _care_ when Flametail died! Go to hell!" She growls pushing him back and watches as a massive Dark Forest cat engulfs his scrawny body. She turns to me, her eyes still dark and full of hate, shrugs and launches herself back into battle. I watch as my father, who used to love me, is murdered. I have to look away as tears form.

I see Smokefoot up ahead, as he takes a bad blow, blood splattering. My blood runs cold.

_She would be devastated if he died! Images flash in my head. The two of them together, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she wrapped around him, their pelts blending together. Him as a happy apprentice laughing as I show him some battle move. Him holding me up after the attack._

I start running just as he starts to stumble. Blood begins to pool underneath him. I push myself to go faster. _Who knows how long he'll last?_

Just as I reach Smokefoot I'm knocked up into the air. I land lightly, facing the attacker.

"You think you can get away with betraying us?" He hisses I feel his hot breath on my face.

"I was never one of you!" I spit in his face, as I hit his jaw. He chuckles and lunges at me, sinking his teeth into my shoulder.

_*Smokefoot*_

I feel myself falling, but it doesn't feel right. Time slows down, and my vision begins to blur.

_Smokefoot! _

A voice screams. I can _see_, my vision has gone black.

_Get up! You need to fight for her and your Clan!_

A jolt of energy bursts inside of me. I open my eyes and push myself up. Bodies lay limp in the now red snow.

I launch myself at the closest Dark Forest cat and start raking my claws over her ears.

"I thought I took care of you already!" She hisses and rolls, crushing me underneath her. But before she can pin me down I jump up. She reacts fast, dragging her claws along my side, creating three deep gashes from my shoulder to my tail. I grit my teeth as the pain returns. I can feel my blood soaking my pelt.

"I've had enough of you," She says padding away, leaving me to bleed out in the snow.

"Smokefoot!" I hear Littlecloud running to where I lay. "Get up, we need to get you to the medicine den." He whispers urgently.

I manage to get up, my body complaining with each step. The blood continues to run down my side.

We finally make it to the medicine den. Right as I get to the open nest I fall, giving into blackness.

_Memories flash in my mind. _

_When I first saw her, her light sandy pelt with brown spots, her sparkling green eyes, and her lithe, small body and long legs. _

_Those many nights we spent together at the border that separated us. And the one down by the river, us sharing a nest together…_

_The memories fly by._

_Is this what it's like to die? _

_*Tigerheart*_

I scream out in agony. The pain is almost unbearable. I can't move, his jaw is latched on, refusing to budge. Then the idea pops into my head. I go limp, letting my body be pulled to the ground. He falls for it and starts to let go. I stay still, waiting for him to turn.

When he does I jump back up and launch at him. He spins around, and swats me down with his massive paw.

"Never let your guard down." Tigerstar hisses and continues to walk, "Let's go."

Then they vanish.

As they do I'm met with a nightmare. Blackstar lays face down, his white pelt surrounded by a pool of dark blood. His throat is mercilessly slashed open, feet from where his deputy's body lies mauled.

We have no leader and no deputy. Half the Clan doesn't believe anymore.

We're done for. We're as good as dead.

_*Echosong*_

I trot in the snow, making my way to the border. The sun just began to set, the perfect time to meet Smokefoot, before it gets too dark. Just as I reach the border, I hear those familiar screams. The ones that haunt my dreams at night. The ones I prayed I would never hear again. They're terrified. And they're coming from ShadowClan! _They're being attacked!_ I need to tell someone! _We need to help them! _I turn, pushing hard off the ground, just to run right into something.

The air knocked out of me, I struggle to stand up. Midnightstorm lays sprawled out in the snow, giving me slightly reproachful look.

"Were you following me?" I hiss.

"No I was following the butterfly. I heard the yowls smart one. We have to tell someone and I was worried you'd freak." She replies.

"I'm not going to freak." I hiss.

"You're freaking right now." She points out and I force my fur down, "Oh, and for the record nice brother you have."

"Oh I know right?" I huff, letting my annoyance at Nightwhisper take over, "Wait a second I'm mad at you!"

She rolls her eyes at me and hisses, "Come on!" So we race back to camp as fast as we can. She seems to skim over the snow, hardly leaving paw prints behind.

"I have to tell you something." She mews in a guarded voice.

_What?_

_StarClan wants me to tell, about you and Ravenclaw. And before you scream at me I flat out refused._

_Good! _I mind snarl.

_I'm not an idiot I know you'd leave if I did. But Yellowfang, you should have heard her, she thinks we kiss the bloody ground she walks on. _Midnightstorm continues, her words scathing.

_Far from it._

_You have no idea._

_Did anything else happen? You seem different. _I think hesitantly, glancing over at my old friend.

_Everything's different, why should I be any different?_

She has a rather depressing point to that. We skid to a stop in the hollow and race up to Lionstar's den. She doesn't even slow, just bursts in and he looks up startled.

"What is it?" Lionstar asks, rising from his nest

"ShadowClan's being attacked." Midnightstorm mews at once.

"We have to go help." I mew quickly.

"How do you know?" he asks giving me a strange look.

"I could hear it." Midnightstorm's voice is even, but her tail is twitching giving away her annoyance, "And anyway what does it matter how we found out – they're being attacked _right now_! We have to help!"

"They didn't help us." Lionstar mews as his eyes darken and I want to scream at him _who cares?_

"We're better than them, we cannot sink to their level." Midnightstorm mews evenly, "We show compassion, that's what this Clan is about. Now put together a patrol so we can whip some Dark Forest but."

"No," Lionstar mews shaking his head and turning away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _NO?"_ I scream, my voice more loud and desperate than it's ever been.

"I mean no. We've just recovered from the last battle; we can't go sticking our necks out for cats who won't do the same." Lionstar mews, looking at me with slight surprise.

"What does it matter if they do the same?" I hiss.

"Lionstar they're being attacked! Murdered! There are apprentices in there," her voice is begging as she deals her final blow, "What if it were us? What if it we're _your kits_? Please."

"No." his voice is flat, "It's _way_ too dangerous I'm not going to risk it. And you two will _stay in camp_ tonight, understand?"

I growl in annoyance shooting Lionstar the dirtiest look I have before bursting out of the den.

Midnightstorm finds me where I've slumped over and sinks down next to me. "I can't believe him." She mews her voice hollow, "It'll be a bloodbath."

"Can you sense it?" I ask begging.

"I've never tried anything that far –"

"Please!" I plead and she nods, closing her eyes, her body stiffening.

"StarClan, oh it's horrible, crazy, they're hardly fighting!" She whispers, her body beginning to shake.

"Why?" I ask in shock.

"They're not strong enough. Oh!" Midnight gasps, her eyes flying open.

"What? What is it, who did you see?"

"They just killed some kits." Her eyes look at me sadly before they start to roll back in her head and she mutters, "It took too much energy."

Then her head hits the ground next to me.

_Oh Smokefoot, please don't die tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Depressing right? Just wait until the next chapter. Sorry about all the death's, but it will get better! Eventually! Trust me. So sorry again about the long absence. Wanna review?=)<strong>


	13. Useless

**REVIEW! If we get two reviews today then well update another chapter. If not...then you'll have to wait another week!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

I run as fast as I can through the thick snow. _I need to see Smokefoot! _I'm still livid about Lionstar refusing to let us help ShadowClan when they were being attacked. I can still hear the terrified screams of the cats. They are already so fragile, ShadowClan. They needed us. I don't even know if he's alive.

_The muscular Dark Forest warriors laid siege onto poor ShadowClan. The scrawny cats tried to escape the nightmare, but they were outnumbered. It wasn't a fair match. Tigerheart fought with all his might against Hawkfrost. He had determination in his eyes, he was fighting for revenge. _

I shake my head; I don't want to know the outcome. When I reach the border I run across, I know they won't have the strength to fight me off. I slow my pace and taste the air. I can smell blood, still fresh on the ground and the smell of death. It is sour and dark, something I will always remember. I can hear heavy breathing and cats sobbing over their dead Clanmates. It breaks my heart. Even though we are somewhat enemies, you always feel bad when a Clan is devastated by death. Unless you are cold and heartless. I take a few steps back and sit on our side of the border to wait.

Snow continues to fall, coating my pelt as I sit there, staring across the border, hoping that he's not dead. As time goes on, my whole body becomes numb. I refuse to move.

_If he is dead then I will stay here until I die. Then we can be together without borders. _

I shake off the snow that has collected on my pelt and I fall to the ground. I look up to the sky. It is black and lifeless. No stars.

My heart feels heavy in my chest as I close my eyes…

_I'm running. Cats are everywhere. You can hear the screams of the ones caught, before their end comes. The sky is full of smoke and flames. The fire surrounds us. Cats run around panicked. Blood soaks the ground and my pelt. They surround us, their eyes glowing eerily. They smile crazily, teeth sharp and stained yellow and red. _

"_Echosong," The voices wail, it is a haunted sounding, and chills run down my scrawny spine._

"_Echosong!" The voices became more urgent. More scary._

My eyes fly open to see Ravenclaw and Blazefeather looking down worriedly.

"Echosong!" Ravenclaw lets out a whoosh of air as she grabs my scruff and hauls me up. When she lets go I fall right to the ground, my legs unable to support me.

Ravenclaw looks at her brother desperately.

"I'll carry her," He whispers, kneeling on the ground. Ravenclaw grabs my scruff and places me onto his back. I try my best to help but Ravenclaw gives me that look of 'Don't hurt yourself'.

"Thanks guys," I whisper, that's all I can manage.

Blazefeather gets up and they head to camp carrying me.

"I'm sorry Blazefeather…" I say, more like whisper, in his ear.

He flicks his ear, "Don't be, you were practically dead… Thank goodness Midnightstorm told us you were out here."

_Wait… Why didn't she come and get me? And how did she know where I was?_

We finally got to camp, Jayfeather and the _whole_ Clan rushes over to Blazefeather and me.

"Out of my way!" Jayfeather hisses and the gathered cats part. "Take her to my den." He orders Blazefeather.

"Echosong! What in the name of StarClan were you doing out in a snow storm? _At night?" _Mother screeches, her eyes blazing.

"Leave her alone! She needs me right now! Unless you want to take my time and have her die, then I would suggest you get out of my way!" Jayfeather snarls. I haven't seen him get this angry. Ever. It's nice. Especially having him yell at your mother for you. _Score._

"Okay set her in this nest and start licking her pelt. I'm going to get more help." Jayfeather says and then runs out of the den.

Blazefeather starts to lick my pelt. I feel so empty.

"Why were you out there?" Blazefeather stops licking my pelt and looks into my eyes. His eyes are sharp, he suspects something.

"I, I wa-as hu-un-t-t-ting" I mew, my teeth chattering.

"You are a horrible liar." He says flat out. My jaw drops but he continues to lick my pelt just as the help arrives.

It consists of Midnightstorm, Ravenclaw, and Nightwhisper.

They get started on warming me up when I black out.

"So, you think you have no purpose in life?" A voice snarls. I open my eyes to see sharp yellow teeth. I take a step back. It's Yellowfang. Don't ask how I know.

"I can't believe that _you_ out of _all_ the chosen ones say that!" She spits yellow eyes full of fury.

"Chosen ones? Why can't we all have _normal_ lives?" I hiss. I am _not_ in the mood to be yelled at.

"How dare you say that?" Her fur is fluffed up and spit flies from her mouth. "You are better than regular warriors! You have _powers_!"

"How is it useful to me?" I screech, realizing that maybe this is all a joke. "I mean really, how can I help anyone with my emotion readings and sharp vision?"

Yellowfang stands there, mouth open wide in astonishment.

"This is a joke. I'm tired of this! My powers are _useless!_ I am not special, so stop trying to get me to believe that I have some special destiny!" I turn and walk away.

"You ungrateful little brat!" She snarls and launches herself at me. Yellowfang hits me hard and we go rolling. When we stop she glares at me barring her yellow teeth. Her eyes start to glow and I am whisked into another dream…

_Wreathed in mist I look around frantically._

_Four cats descend from the sky._

"_We have slept for eons, but now the Clans we created are in grave, grave danger." A small black cat mews._

"_We give you these warnings four, one for each of us and our Clans." Mews another…. Thunder?_

"_As much as I hate to admit it, ThunderClan is now everything. If you fail there will be nothing left for the other Clans. Heed our warnings." mews a third… Wind?_

"_Even the sharpest of eyes cannot foresee the dangers you face ahead."_

"_Never trust outsiders, especially if they love the feel of fresh blood on their paws."_

"_Secrets are deadly to, even the strongest of fighter. But sometimes they are necessary."_

"_Beware of the darkness. Don't tread on the edge." _

"_I wish it did not have to be so, but this is all we can do for you."_

"_It looks like – for now at least – you're on your own." _

_I try to call out I need more information! But everything is fading back to black and suddenly my eyes are open back in the medicine den._

Midnightstorm and my brother are facing each other and arguing. "So tell me what you want to hear!" Midnightstorm mews slightly desperately.

"What are you talking about?" he hisses back eyes flashing.

"I'm just sick of everything being insincere."

"What's insincere?"

"I'm tired of arguing. Where did this go wrong?" She whispers, her voice cracking.

"You took advantage of me. I can't – I'm not like you. Anyway it doesn't matter anymore." He turns around and leaves and she turns to me. She doesn't seem surprised that I'm awake.

"I was so scared. I knew if I went… it would only hurt. But sending Ravenclaw and Blazefeather – what if they didn't find you in time…"

"They did." My voice comes out more hollow than I mean it to and her eyes flash with pain for a fraction of a second.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I ask softly.

"I lost… all my friends. If I thought I could save you I would. But I don't think you'll listen to me." She murmurs, dropping her head.

"You didn't go wrong. They did."

Her head snaps up in surprise. "Who –?" I sense it a moment before it comes and I try to block my mind but I'm powerless against her. Frozen for a moment she stares at me with worried darkened eyes.

"That's bad." She mews at last.

"Well no duh." I mutter.

"Do you want me to tell Lionstar?" She asks uncertainty.

"You _are_ his deputy."

"But they came to _you_." Midnightstorm points out, watching me uncertainly.

"Yeah... they did… Wait you're right!" I hiss standing up and almost falling over, "_I'm_ the important one now! I'll tell him."

"Echo –"

"I want to sleep, do you mind?" I mew abruptly, annoyed at her for almost making me not angry at her.

"I tried." She mews in a cracked voice.

"Not hard enough!" I snap and my vehemence spills over, "And he could be _dead!_"

"I have friends there too."

"Oh please, don't give me that." I scoff and I see pain her eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Fine." Her mew is empty, cold and clear, as she leaves her emotions untainted and empty. But I know she's just covering up the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought of something=) hope you love it!=)<strong>


	14. Our Fatal Mistake

**We're back! I hope you guys missed us xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

_*Midnightstorm*_

I stand in the snow outside the medicine den. The moon shines down, giving the snow an ethereal glow.

It would be so beautiful.

If…

I shake myself and taste the air. I hear Echosong's steady, weak heartbeat.

Weak – but alive. She will live. That is all that matters.

Ravenclaw joins me, draping her tail around me to break my stare.

"Oh, my sister what have we done?" Her gray eyes search mine but I can give her only a bleak stare.

_I don't know._

"We're late." I mew breaking the silence. My voice is horse. I haven't spoken for two days. When I took Lilacpaw out I communicated with gestures. I'd lied saying that it was for battle training.

But really I've lost hope on words. What good are they when all they do is hurt? Words are messy. Words are painful, words are complicated – silence, silence is simple.

"Why this vow of silence?" _is it too tempting to tell on us?_

I shoot her a hurt look. _Words are messy. Words hurt. _Then I stand, stretching and find Lionstar.

"Jayfeather doesn't want to leave her." I mew to him my voice still horse.

"Should we just go?" Lionstar asks, sounding exasperated at his brother. I give him a _what do you think?_ look. He calls the gathering patrol to order. Ravenclaw melts from the shadows taking her place. I've made sure she's on every patrol. So really, I'm as much to blame.

Blossomfall stands haughtily in the middle of camp watching us all. I've been careful to keep her name off. Something must be done about her. I don't trust her, not at all.

We head out, a shiver dancing on my spine as Echo's warning prophecy echoes in my ears.

_*Ravenclaw*_

Our dark pelts merge as one, hidden in these tall grasses. It would be so easy now for someone to find us.

So easy for it

to

all

fall

apart.

"It was a bloodbath." He mews, his voice shaking next to me. It took so long to get him to open up. To break the outside and see who he is behind the mask.

But now words flow like blood from him and it is almost impossible to remember a time when he was silent. His words stumble and trip over each other on their way out, getting trapped in his throat as his eyes shine.

"Hush," I whisper stroking him with my tail, wishing I could stroke away the pain, and the blood, so much blood, that stains him. "It's not your fault."

"I didn't stop it." His eyes are haunted, the nightmare living in them.

"But you didn't fight. Not for them, and you never will again." His look of thanks sends shivers through me and I melt into him, purring perhaps a little too loud.

"Your turn to hush." He mews, a lilting, teasing light back in his eyes. From somewhere far away a yowl reverberates calling the gathering to order. But I don't want to go and learn of more pain, and I'm so tired. So tired.

I let everything weighing me down win, pinning me next to him. Instead of rising like I should I close my eyes and twine our tails, and purr without caring who might hear me.

_*Midnightstorm*_

I watch them wishing for fury. I want to be angry at the fools. But nothing slides through blood, heating it to a crescendo.

We fought here in this glade pelt to pelt; he fought like a demon to protect me. I fought for him.

He broke my heart here on this bloodstained dirt. He let it shatter here among the tufts of fur and torn up earth.

How?

How could love just vanish like that? He promised. He promised he would fight for me. He promised he would wait for me. Instead he just walked away.

She promised. She said she would let me have him. Instead she let him break me.

Why?

Why would he just give up? Why would he leave me? Why would he stop caring? Why would he change?

Why did this happen to me?

The Gathering's going on all around me, above me, in front of me, but I don't see it. I can hardly hear the raised voices. I'm stuck in yesterday and I never want to leave.

A warm pelt startles mine.

A ginger tom with bright green eyes is glaring at me. He's see-through.

_What are you doing?_

Oh. The Gathering. The DF.

"Midnightstorm?" everything hits me like a rush of cold clear water. Sound floods back through my mind and I look up at Lionstar, begging him not to kill me.

"Have you sensed any activity?"

"The Dark Forest? Um no, actually, nothing, it's like they vanished. Except –"

"What? What did you see?" Onestar is scrutinizing me clearly, obviously trying to tell if I'll live up to my hype.

"I _heard_ yowling. A battle. In ShadowClan. It didn't sound like it ended well."

"_**Midnightstorm!" **_Lionstar yelps my name glaring at me shocked and embarrassed.

"What? He _asked_ me a question. I told him the truth." I reply bluntly.

"Did you not go to them?" Mistystar asks, gazing at Lionstar critically.

"They left us to die!" Lionstar growls, "Besides, would they even have accepted our help?"

"The old ShadowClan?" Mistystar muses, "No. But this one? Yes, I believe they would have."

"I, I –" Lionstar stammers, flustered, burning my pelt with his furious eyes.

"I understand, do not mistake me," Mistystar mews, easing Lionstar's worries, "I would not have gone either, why waste lives for cats who don't care?"

A scream of rage and frustration bubbles in my throat, _that's not fair! _

"However," she continues, "They are not here. I don't believe Blackstar would stop coming, he wants to know the news even if he doesn't share any. They must need our help."

"They needed our help days ago!" I hiss, the words slipping out. The leaders gaze down on me curiously.

"Continue." Onestar mews tartly.

"I _heard_ them!" I mew, the words I've been dying to say bursting out, "They were dying, half devastated, if they're not all dead! If you're _finally_ willing to act we must go now!"

"You're one to talk you don't even have a medicine cat!" Onestar mews, frowning at me.

"I know the basic skills; I'll stand in for Jayfeather." I reply at once causing shock to flit across his face.

"Well, she told _us_." Mistystar mews regarding me appraisingly. "Shall we go?"

"Not all of us I hope!" Onestar mews sounding scandalized.

"Of course not." Mistystar mews looking at Onestar in disgust, she's thinking _simple cat!_ "Take your deputy and senior warriors. RiverClan you are dismissed!"

She jumps down from her perch lightly, meeting her patrol. Lionstar lands heavily next to me, still glaring.

"I don't care if you _are_ my niece and StarClan's protégée; if you speak out of turn like that again I _will _replace you." He hisses in my ear as we join our own patrol.

I ignore him. Perhaps I have been too kind to silence. I will not stand by – not anymore.

We walk on, merging with the other patrols, going at leisurely pace as if we are just strolling by the lake. I want to yowl at them all to hurry up, but I've pushed my luck enough – so instead I clamp my jaw shut and keep walking.

_*Ravenclaw*_

My heart is light with jubilance. With the Gathering being cut short and everyone going home, we have the whole night to be with each other!

"We seem to be in debt to Midnightstorm quite often." Onyxnight mews in my ear, "Thank her for me, will you?"

I laugh, happy and carefree at the thought of the look on her face, and mew, "Of course."

A tingling feely erupts down my spine. Like someone's watching us. But all the other cats left ages ago. I push away my uneasiness for lightheartedness.

Maybe then I should have realized then that I was in far too deep.

_*Midnightstorm*_

We're quiet as we walk through the deserted territory. Guilt consumes the air, almost smothering me.

The rank stench of blood and death is so strong that even the other cats picked it up when we reached the border.

Everyone is hanging their heads, fearful that we will find no cat left alive – and that it will be all our faults.

Did it really happen? Did the Dark Forest really win? Did they really shave off a Clan so four is now three?

I force my senses father ahead and pick up stirring in the camp – there is life, some cats live.

_We should have come._

I walk faster, propelled by shame and soon I'm running, dodging through the trees, using Tigerheart's mind to map my way.

When I reach the camp I see a nightmare.

Cats lay dead in the center as others weep over their bodies. The medicine den is overflowing with injured and dying. Not one part of the camp has been spared – it's all destroyed.

"Midnightstorm?" Tigerheart's voice is filled with shock. I turn and feel tears flood my eyes.

He looks worse than I've ever seen him, even after that awful Gathering night. Fur is missing on almost half his body and several long scratches cover him. He looks smaller, like the fight took a part of him. His ears are shredded and in poultices. But clearly he's one of the best off. I scan the clearing frantically looking for the one pelt I don't see. I _can't_ tell her.

"He's in the medicine den. Fever. He hasn't woken up since he passed out after the battle. He lost so much blood – and his wounds got infected. I-I don't know if he'll make it." Tigerheart mews answering my unasked questions with a heavy tone.

"We tried to come." I mew quickly, I have to justify myself, "I heard the battle and I went straight to Lionstar – but he wouldn't let us –"

"You _tried?_ If you had _tried_ you would _have been here_!" I flinch away from his words, not even bothering to cover up my hurt.

"I swear!" I beg my old friend seeing the shadow of his brother appear behind him.

"Whatever." He mutters looking away. The rest of the patrol arrives, similar looks of shock on their faces. Willowshine goes immediately to the medicine den, followed by a stunned Kestrelflight, and the leaders gather around me and Tigerheart.

"Where's Blackstar, Tigerheart?" Lionstar mews gently.

"Dead." He mews harshly and sharply.

"Your father?"

"Along with him." Tigerheart replies, his tone not changing in the slightest. I see pain flash through Flametail's eyes, seen only by me.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I couldn't, it wasn't your burden to bear. Besides I was forbidden._

"They left you no one?" Mistystar mews in shock.

"They never show compassion, why are you surprised?" Tigerheart half snarls.

"Tigerheart –" I try but he cuts me off.

"I have Clanmates to bury. Talk to Littlecloud." The he storms away, but reaching the next corpse he beds down gently and lifts them up. There will be no elders at this burial.

I exchange heartbroken looks with the others and walk to the medicine den.

"Littlecloud you don't have tansy, or dock!" Willowshine is mewing.

"We ran out ages ago and I haven't had time to get any!" he mews back, his voice close to hysterical.

"I'll go!" I mew at once and flee the den and the camp running as fast as I can.

It's not hard to find the herbs, but I'm shaking all over – terrified by the fact that the broken Clan I left behind could have been ThunderClan.

"Midnightstorm," I glance up to see Flametail. "I'm sorry, my brother, he's just upset –"

"I don't blame him. I would be too." I mew softly, trying to calm myself down.

"You aren't angry?" Flametail questions in surprise.

"With him? How can I be? No I'm angry with myself." I reply bitterness weighing down my voice.

"It's not your fault." Flametail whispers.

"It feels like it is." I reply dully.

"It's not."

"I need to get the herbs back." I mew after a few beats of silence.

"Yeah, I guess you do… and I need to get back to StarClan… I'll visit as soon as I can." He mews, trying to catch my eye.

"I'll stay as long as they need me." I mew, glancing up and letting him.

"Thank you." He fades away and I pick the herbs back up and race back to the camp.

Dusk has fallen when I leave the medicine den. We're getting there, but by no means is ShadowClan okay again. I'm not leaving until they are.

"Midnightstorm, we need to appoint a leader and deputy." Mistystar mews as I join walk near their group.

"All right." I mew as I join them.

"Who would you recommend?" Lionstar mews. I open my mouth to answer when the smell of Yellowfang fills my nose and StarClan appears around me.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? Review or you'll wait a week for another update. <strong>

**So we want to know...**

**How many of you guys want MindightXNight to end? Should Midnightstorm still try and get him or just leave it?**

**What's your opinion on Midnight's crush on Flametail?**

**And a special thanks goes out to Moonpaw! Thank you for your review! **

Please review! We'd really appreciate it :)

**We love you guys! xx**

-Echosong


	15. Moving Forward

**Hey! Bet you're wondering why you get another update so soon, well really 13 and 14 go together, and I forgot about that so oops you just get 14 early. You want 15? Well you can't have it yet. Sorry, enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"What now?" I hiss, annoyed because to the other cats it looks like I've entered some comatose state.

"You must choose carefully. This can't be some whim decision to get you back in your friends favor." Yellowfang mews seriously.

"I know that!" I snap, losing my patience. You have no faith in me! You don't even know who I was going to choose."

"No. You've messed things up enough. You will choose who we tell you. Flametail take her to ShadowClan." Yellowfang orders, and I reel back from her, bristling immediately at her harsh words.

"You are welcome there too, Yellowfang." Flametail mews hesitantly.

"No, Flametail I'm not. I haven't been for a long time. It is in the past." Yellowfang replies steadily.

He opens his mouth looking like he wants to say more but thinks better of it and beckons me with a sharp flick of his tail. I'm glad because I don't want to be anywhere near her right now.

Flametail's more worried than he's ever been. I've never seen him so serious and it scares me, driving away my complaints against Yellowfang.

"What's happened?" I ask we walk quickly through the StarClan, the meadow blurring around.

"So many dead… and Smokefoot – I'm worried." He replies in shaky voice.

"No! He can't die! I've been with him all night he was doing so much better!" I protest.

"When you left he was neglected again. Even in this short space of time his health has deteriorated."

"Then let me go back!" I demand, halting and trying to leave.

"If I could I would!" He snaps making me take a step back. Not once has he ever yelled at me – not really. It's not like I'm not used to yelling – I mean look at my last relationship – just not from him. He's better than that. "Sorry." Flametail mutters, slipping into the lead.

Screw the Dark Forest.

"They'll survive. ShadowClan will get through this – they always do, don't they?" I mew, trying to make my voice encouraging.

"It's never been like this."

"That's true for every Clan." I mew seriously.

"Thanks." He whispers, and I see some of the stress leave his shoulders.

"Okay, so let's get this over with so I can go get more herbs."

Flametail smiles gratefully at me and calls, "She's here!"

Dozens of cats slip from nowhere, their eyes downcast, a somber mood hanging around them. Shadow, small and slight watches her Clan regally, frowning as though she is disappointed in them.

"Welcome," she mews looking at me, "Oh you look just like I hoped you would. I want to thank you, you _did_ do the right thing. Two more cats would not have made much good. Especially with one love stricken."

I feel my pelt burn from her accolade – I know I don't deserve it.

"Never fear, I have faith in you. But enough of welcomes." Shadow continues, "We have a more serious topic to discuss. We will not dwell on our past, on the wrong that has been inflicted on us. There is no going back, only forward. We must guide our beloved Clan forward. Blackstar, as most recent leader you have the right to speak first, you judgment will most valuable."

"Thank you Shadow. I want to apologize to all of you. If I had been a better leader this would not have happened. But as Shadow says we must move on. Sadly I do not know who would be the best leader to guide our Clan through these troubled times. However there is a very perceptive young cat standing there, and I think we can trust her judgment." Blackstar mews, looking to me with something like a smile.

"I…" I stammering as everyone turns to me, "this your –"

"It's fine!" everyone yells.

"Tawnypelt as leader and Tigerheart as deputy." I mew quickly, the names having been on the tip on my tongue.

"Really?" The former leaders ask, scrutinizing me.

"She was one of the few who never lost hope. She is a strong presence and they will trust her. And she will have the backings of the she-cats." I explain.

"She's not wrong." Shadow mews.

"Tigerheart _is_ strong fighter, but –" Blackstar muses.

"He has not been one of them for a long time. He was deceived. They would have killed him like any other. They almost did." I cut in.

"You're _quite_ certain?" Blackstar presses.

"Yes." I mew, emphasizing the word.

"Then I see no reason not to trust you." Blackstar mews.

"Quite. We need to get you back to the Clans. Make it happen." Shadow mews her eyes sparkling.

"Midnightstorm?"

"Yes?" I mew as the destroyed camp comes into focus, trying to judge how long I've been out.

"Did you hear me? Who would you recommend?" Lionstar asks again.

"Oh yes, um I would say Tawnypelt as leader and Tigerheart as deputy." I mew calmly.

"We'll talk." Onestar mews frowning at my choice, "Return to the medicine den." I look at Lionstar and he nods apologetically. I shoot him a nervous look and he nods in understanding.

I slip into the den and lean over Smokefoot, to find Flametail was right, he's burning up.

"Willowshine I need feverfew."

"I'm busy!" Willowshine mews, her voice more of a snap than normal.

"He's burning up!" I mew back, my voice a snap as well.

"How bad?" She asks, her voice now concerned.

"Bad!" I hiss. She runs to the herbs and throws a mouthful of feverfew at me. I catch it and chew it, then dribble it over his mouth. "Come on take it!" I hiss before I force his mouth open and shove it down his throat. He coughs but takes it.

Smokefoot's eyes flicker and I grab the wet moss next to me and place it next to his muzzle. Weakly he laps at it, "Echosong?" he gasps and his voice is hardly more than a whisper.

"Waiting for you." I breathe softly.

"Thank –" His eyelids drop and he lays his head back down, breathing finally regular.

"I'm going out to get more herbs." I mew to Willowshine, "What do you need?"

"Honestly everything." She replies, and I glance over to see how harassed she looks. Littlecloud is muttering to himself as he prowls through his Clanmates, shaking his head as he checks their injuries.

"Okay I'll be back as soon as possible." I mew and head for the entrance walking out of the den. It's sunhigh now but I wish for the cover of night.

I find the poppy and the comfrey easily, but the others come harder.

Finally I have a pile of herbs that I'm happy with, sage, thyme, more feverfew, sorrel, tansy, yarrow, dock, and others. Going back is slow as I have to move the herbs in small piles. I'm hoping Flametail would show up but he's probably in some debate in StarClan. That's all they seem to do.

"Hey." I glance up to see Dawnpelt at the entrance of their camp. I've already changed her poultice, but compared to the others she got out of the battle with few wounds.

"Hi." I mumble through a mouth of herbs. She grabs the rest and we head off.

"I want to thank you." She mews when we reach the quiet of the den. "They told Tigerheart, he's going to be deputy. You didn't have to do that. And you made sure the Clans came to help us. So thanks."

"I did the right thing. If I had come sooner… then you could have thanked me. The Clans came out of guilt. You all deserve more than that." I mew trying to express the contrition I feel.

"Yeah maybe." she replies with a shrug, "I got to get back to building."

I flick my tail restlessly as she leaves. Then I turn back to the patients.

Dusk is dusting the sky as the leaders gather in the middle of camp.

"We've called you all here to help your Clan move forward." Onestar mews to the gathered ShadowClan cats.

"This has never happened before so please excuse us for not going by tradition." Mistystar mews.

"We call on StarClan to help guide us." Lionstar mews.

"Your new leader will be Tawnypelt now Tawnystar." Mistystar mews, "Her deputy will be Tigerheart. Littlecloud and I will travel to the moonpool with her tonight. Tigerheart will be left in charge. Midnightstorm and Willowshine will act as medicine cats. Lionstar and Onestar need to return to their respective Clans, but tomorrow we will all send a patrol to help you rebuild your Clan."

"Please do not lose hope." Lionstar mews, "In these times we are here for each other." The cats break apart and Lionstar nods to me before leaving with the others.

I walk back to the den and check on all of my patients. They're all well and Willowshine is handling poultices.

"Get some rest." She mews over to me. I settle in a corner trying to make myself as small as possible, dreaming of home.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? You like? Wanna tell me? Oh in case you're wondering, the rouges will be coming soon, I think in chapter 20 if the plot doesn't change by chapter 20=) the plot likes to change. <strong>

**I really need your input here: do you all hate Nightwhisper now? Because that's the vibe I've been getting. And I'm going to share something with you, he will be "falling in love" with one of the rogues except it won't be real love because the chicks a creep. But do you think there's still hope for MidnightxNight? Or are you guys like over them? And any opinion the possible MidnightxFlametail? That randomly flew into my head one day and I knew I had to use it. But it's not my favorite so what do you think?**

**And lastly, do you guys like Web of Lies so far? I'm wondering because this is different for the other stories, I mean it's sadder and there's not as much up close action but it's still there, so just let us know=)**

**So now please hit the little button that says "review" and review and tell me the answers to those questions=) if you review I will send you an imaginary cookie!**

**This is long enough so I'm shutting up! Love ya! ~ Midnight**


	16. Warnings and Requests

**Hey hey people! So couple of things, is anyone actually reading this anymore? I can't tell. Also Echo might be giving up on this, she's losing her inspiration and writing a different fic, but I will never give up so the chapters might be coming like super slow and I'm soooo sorry about that, but I'm trying to write a book to get published (Not nano) so just review please?**

**So I think I've taken up enough of your time, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Days pass in the same way: herbs, patients, poultices, rebuilding the camp. It halts only when the messenger comes. Well Dustpelt anyway.

"May we please have our deputy back now?" He drawls, standing in the middle of the halfway rebuilt camp, making cats pelts grow warm.

"I'm still needed." I mew coldly matching his gaze.

"Really?" he sneers, "Seems to me like you're needed at your _Clan_ with _your_ apprentice."

"Midnightstorm, thank you, but I can handle the wounds now, Dustpelt is right. Your place is in ThunderClan." Littlecloud, ever the peacemaker, mews looking anxiously between us.

I sigh. The reason I have not left yet is because Smokefoot has gotten no better. He hasn't gotten any worse, but he wakes only briefly crying out for Echosong or Clanmates he saw killed. I've been by his side constantly, shutting him up when his yowls venture where they should not.

But if I leave I'm certain the game will be up.

"What of Smokefoot? He needs someone constantly –"

"Did I not tell you?" Littlecloud asks, "He woke for good at dawn. He is perhaps weaker than I would like, but fine." I have no excuse now and honestly if that's the case then I _really_ want to leave.

"Are you sure I am not needed?" I ask and Littlecloud nods.

"Then I will leave." I mew walking to join Dustpelt. Cats call goodbye and Tigerheart walks us to the border.

"Thanks." he mews when Dustpelt is out of earshot.

"No problem. Least I could do." I mew back flashing him a look that says _meet me at the border_. He cocks his head asking _why_. I mouth _Smokefoot_ and he nods immediately.

I flick my tail in goodbye and lengthen my stride to catch up with Dustpelt.

A lecture is brewing under his pelt and I roll my eyes at one of the misconceptions.

"What's happened since the gathering?" I ask even though I already know.

He shrugs and mews, "Tell me where does your friend run away to?"My heart beats painfully fast in my chest as my mind whirs.

"Which friend?" I ask casually, "I have so many."

He fixes me with a cold stare, "Ravenclaw."

My heart catches in my throat. I shrug as I keep walking tasting the air as casually as I can.

"I don't know." I mew slipping into a hunter's crouch. "She likes to hunt alone." Then I spring forward and return with a vole from the underbrush.

"From what I remember the only time she hunted without complaining was when you were allowed to group hunt." He mews, watching me closely.

"Times change, cats change. She changed." I mew unable to keep the sadness completely flushed from my voice.

"Really?" he asks coldly.

"Really." I reply shortly grabbing my vole and continuing to walk.

"You tell her to be more careful. I don't treat traitors kindly." He mews callously. The vole falls out of my mouth with a hollow thud.

"She's not a traitor!" I snarl whipping around. His eyes stare at me disbelievingly.

"Then she has nothing to fear." He leaves me standing frozen in the woods, heart beating hard enough to shatter me. Then two words float into my brain that jolt me into action.

_Find Ravenclaw._

I snatch the vole from the ground and fly through the snow. I slow, slipping into camp, and walking quickly chuck the vole at the prey hole.

SHE'S NOT HERE!

I slip back out of camp and taste the air. It doesn't take long to pick up her scent.

I run as though my paws have wings skidding to a stop at the stream marking the WindClan border. Are the fools? (Well obviously yes but that's not the point.) They're lying in plain sight not even_ trying_ to hide.

As I stand watching them the first dark memory comes back.

_I'm standing in the trees surrounded by shadows, looking down upon the evil and the one heartbroken cat. Looking into the mind of a lecherous, villainous creep. Delving farther than I did the last time, I'm suddenly thrown into the past._

_I'm standing, no, floating in a small nursery. Four kits sleep, left alone, probably by a starving mother. Then Breezepelt enters through a hole, one that looks to perfect to be there by accident. He's planned this._

_I can feel in the air what he's planning on doing and I try to call out, and stop him, but my voice doesn't work. I close my eyes, but taste the rank stench and know he's succeeded._

"_Open your eyes." The voice is commanding so I crack open one and see a kit floating in the air next to me._

_Three kits. A she-cat bursts into the nursery screaming bloody murder. The kits don't seem to notice._

"_Remind our brother," they speak as one, "He has forgotten us and we have waited so long. So very long, far too long. Waited for you – for only you could find us. You must tell him. You must free him from evil's claws. For death calls to him, and he must be saved, he tried to save us and we will save him. Remind him who he is. Free him."_

"_I will," I whisper, "but maybe death is calling to him for something else."_

"_Is it better to have loved and lost to have never loved at all? We do not know why death calls only that he does. By freeing him from evil, he will be safer. And if deaths still calls then no one can save him."_

"_How do I make him remember?" I ask._

"_You will find a way."_

_I close my eyes and,_

I'm looking down on the stream. Ravenclaw glances over and sees me. She stands and walks slowly toward me.

"You're back." She mews blankly.

"Yeah." I mew softly.

"How are they?" She asks and I see a glimmer of concern in her gray eyes.

"Shaken, weak. But still very much alive." I reply.

"Well that's good." She mews, faking a smile.

"Please come home." I beg and she won't meet my eyes.

"My home is with him." She replies at last, making my heart drop into my stomach.

"It won't last." I mew, trying to remain calm.

"You've said."

"Please. Dustpelt is on to you, only he thinks you're a traitor." I mew, hoping to make her see.

"But I _am_ aren't I?" She retorts, bitterness shining in her eyes.

"You don't have to be." I press.

"If it were that easy…" she mews with a rueful laugh, "Lilacpaw's missed you girl, go be a mentor."

I turn and we trot back to camp, all the while I'm back in the past listening to the last request of Onyxnight's slayed siblings.

Lilacpaw's sleeping outside of the den with her brother. If you just look at them, you'd never guess they were related. Gray turns sharply to gold, and purple-blue irises challenge amber. But just a day around them and there's no doubt – they are _definitely_ siblings. And I mean that in the _they try to kill each other constantly_ way not the _awww there so nice to each other_ way.

"Hey Lilacpaw wake up." I mew. She sits up and smiles.

"That's the first time I'm actually glad to hear that!" She mews exuberantly. "What's happened? No one's told us anything! We've been so worried!"

Now _that _annoys me, because they're not dumb, and they're not too young, they're almost older than _I_ was when I was made a warrior. They know when something's up, and lying to them, that's not right. "A _lot_ has happened, I'll explain in training." I mew, waiting for her to get up.

She side glances at Goldenpaw and stands up, careful not to wake him. "Did anyone survive?" she asks as soon as we've reached the tree lines.

"Yes… but not many." I reply and it's a fight to keep my voice steady.

"Who died?" She asks, her voice full of sorrow.

"You'll find out at the Gathering." I mew evenly.

"Did Blackstar?" She asks, stopping on the trail.

"Yes."

"So _Rowanclaw's_ leader?" she hisses, ThunderClan has _no_ love for Rowanclaw.

"No." I mew heavily, "He was murdered. Viciously."

Lilacpaw's jaw drops. "What happened?"

"We named a leader and deputy." I explain and her eyes widen slightly.

"They _accepted _them?" She asks, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"StarClan called me, so that ShadowClan would trust us. But it's not like they can fight. They're too weak for rebellion." I point out.

"Wow." She whispers, I look at her and she mews, "You. Were. Called. To. StarClan! That's amazing!"

"Hardly." I mutter but I mew out loud, "Come on, if they can wipe out half a Clan they're getting stronger, so we must be stronger as well."

"Don't tell me, fifty repetitions." She mews in a long-suffering voice.

"Nah, just a new move and maybe a mock fight." I can't help the voice whispering inside of me: _the time for practice is gone, from now on, it's for real_. But I shake it away. Lilacpaw is strong enough. And if she's not, then ThunderClan certainly isn't and it doesn't matter anyway.

She's doing well, and she masters the move quickly, but I guess she can tell my mind isn't completely focused on her.

"What's up?" Lilacpaw asks, "Thinking about ShadowClan?"

"Uh, yeah…" _more like WindClan._

"Did StarClan ask you to do something?" She asks, walking over to me.

"Kinda…" I mew slowly.

"You don't want to do it?" She mews, cocking her head.

"No it's not that, I don't know _how_ to do it." I explain.

"You'll figure it out, you always do. And you make the right choice, even when the right choice is impossible to find, because you listen to your heart." She mews, sounding wise beyond her moons.

I look at her and her eyes are encouraging and trusting.

_You know where he is. You know what you have to say. You can free him._

_You make the right choices because you listen to your heart._

"Thanks, Lilacpaw you helped a lot." I mew with a smile.

"No problem. And don't worry, I'll be _hunting_." She winks at me and scampers off into the forest. As she leaves I hear her laugh lightly. It's been too long since I heard someone laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know was it a cliffy or not? I can't decide. Well if you think it is sorry! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! And please review! I really need to know if people are reading this, because the more people who are the faster I'll (And possibly Echo) will write. So happy almost break and hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow!=)<strong>

**PLEASSSSSSSSSSEEEE review!**


	17. This is Love

**Hey! Couple of things, thanks to your wonderful reviewers, Echo's not giving up just yet! Yay! *Claps for Echo***

**So I would like to thank Moonpaw, Tangleflame and Icethroat21 for reviewing, you guys rock!**

**And without further ado, the next chapter=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

_*Midnightstorm*_

So my apprentice is out hunting somewhere, I've done my deputy duties and it just stopped snowing. Looks like I've finally gotten a break right? Like I can just hang in camp and maybe take a nap or something right?

_Not._

Have I ever mentioned my rotten suckish luck? Because it's really bad.

I'm just looking around, wondering if I should grab a bite to eat and guess what I see?

If you guessed a Dark Forest patrol you must really hate me but no, my lucks not that bad. Yet.

Nah, my vision is only slightly less dangerous than our dear friends the Dark Forest. Echosong's spotted pelt stands out against the snow only about half as bad as my black one does. Still, the shadows of late afternoon favor me. She's pretty much doomed all the time. It's always easy to spot her, as I do.

I slip after her careful to keep my mind blank and my pawsteps silent. Why is she going to the border? Why is she dragging him out in this? He should be resting! Ugh so not only is she suicidal she's willing to take down Smokefoot too.

We reach the border and she walks across it like it's not even there.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you'd left me." She mews batting her eyes. Gag much?

"Never." He mews licking her head. Okay that's just – ugh I'm going to be sick. (I'm not really a romantic in case you haven't noticed.)

"I was so mad when they wouldn't let us come. You could have died!" She mews getting upset.

"I'm glad you weren't there. I don't want you to ever have to see something like that. And besides, we would have both died then." He replies.

"Why didn't they just kill you all?" she asks, her green eyes working on something in her mind.

"I don't know. They shouldn't have let us go. Unless they just wanted to gloat.

"It just doesn't make sense…" Echosong whispers.

"It doesn't matter. We're together now." Smokefoot mews.

"Yeah..." her emotion's steal me, and suddenly I'm not sulking in bushes feeling regret, I'm caught up in love and laughing.

"Come on lets go to the lake." I'm not her, but I'm not me either. I have full access of everything, any feeling, any secret anything at all, but I don't want it. I don't want to know how happy she is.

And abruptly regret, the regret that's been threatening to kill me for moons, shatters my newfound ability and I'm back in the bushes with tears frozen to my fur.

Echosong looks around and finds me, locking eyes with me, she gives me one small, sad smile... then she twines her tail with Smokefoot and they walk off, Echosong supporting him as he stumbles.

_*Echosong*_

We finally reach the frozen lake.

"I'm sorry," I say avoiding his eyes, "I shouldn't have made you come out."

"Don't be," He coughs, "I'm fine."

I narrow my eyes, "You don't look fine."

"Echo," He snaps, "I'm fine."

I flatten my ears. Something in his voice gives me chills, and not the good kind. He notices my scared expression and licks my cheek.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles in my ear. I scoot closer to him and rest my head on his good shoulder, looking out at the frozen lake.

There's some twolegs on the other side, they look like kits but it's too far away to tell for sure. Their loud squeals carry across the lake and we stiffen. _Please leave, please leave, go away, go away!_

They stop squealing and leave, heads drooping. I let my breath out in a whoosh.

"I know, that would have been the last thing we needed huh?" Smokefoot mews his eyes narrowed.

He coughs again and I bite my lip, "We should go, they'll be wondering where you are." He gives me an annoyed look before nodding and he we stumble back to the border.

I leave the border with my tail drooping and my ears pinned back. We seem to be explosive around each other, each trying to defend ourselves for no reason.

_What had been that tone?_

I glance around waiting for Midnightstorm to pop out of nowhere and tell me, but she doesn't come. I try to hold the bitterness back and start walking again.

_Do I _really_ love him? It's soooo _hard.

I think of what it would be like, if he had died, the pain is just unreal. So I do love him, I'm just finding out what _real _love means.

I wander into camp and catch sight of Jaggedwind's fur in the medicine den. Curious I wander over and see Ravenclaw passed out in a nest, her eyes squeezed tight.

Jaggedwind nods to me and then walks out his head down. I settle down next to Ravenclaw and glance at Jayfeather, he gives me a _watch her for me_ look.

I relax, happy at the fact I'll be doing nothing for a little bit, when her eyes fly open.

"Where am I?" she yowls, scrambling up.

"Ravenclaw! Calm down, it's me!" I mew loudly, trying to alter her emotions so she'll relax.

"Where's Onyxnight?" She demands.

"What?" I ask frowning.

She bites her lip, tail flicking and eyes darting to the cave entrance.

"Where's Midnightstorm?" she hisses, her entire body twitching.

"I-I don't know." I stammer. Ravenclaw looks at me and then runs straight into me. I'm so shocked I fall and let her run over me. By the time I've scrambled up, she's gone.

"What the Dark Forest was that all about?" I whisper. No one comes down to answer me so I figure I should get a nap, since I'm seeing crazy things that even _I_ don't understand.

_*Midnightstorm*_

I've had enough of tracking so I stagger up and wander back to camp, not paying attention to anything. Until I stumble into a clearing with Ravenclaw standing in its center. She turns around surprised and opens her mouth to say something when her eyes glaze over and she stumbles.

I'm out of practice and not fast enough to catch her, so she lands in a snow drift. I can only hover above her as she shakes and trembles worse than I've ever seen her. I know at once that I would not survive trying to see what she sees.

Then it stops and she lies still, her eyes closed breathing weak.

"Come on wake up!" I mew loudly but she doesn't stir. I sigh and heave her up, dragging her back to camp. I meet Jaggedwind at the entrance and he takes her without a word.

Lilacpaw comes out of the forest with her catch and mews, "Did you have time to do whatever it was that StarClan wanted you to do?" she asks. The three kits appear above her shoulder and glare at me. _Foxdung._

"Uh well…."

"It's cool, I could always use a nap." Lilacpaw waltzes past me her eyes laughing.

So looks like I'm not getting that nap. More like a run.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so sorry that chapter took so long it was under surgery for a while, and unfortunately we only have one more chapter written so I don't know how fast we'll be able to update, if you want the next chapter as a present I'll be happy to oblige but you have to review to tell me! So please review!<strong>

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa or any other Holiday! =)**

**~Midnight=)**


	18. Remebering

**Hey guys! I felt like updating so here you go=) Thanks to Tangleflame for reviewing on the last chapter! (I would love to make Midnightstorm happy, but not sure if that'll be happening for a while=( I'll try!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

It's starting to snow as I sprint off toward the stream. By the time I get there the snow's coming down pretty hard. I look around and find him sitting in the same spot, complete unaware of the snow. I snort quietly.

"Onyxnight."

He glances around looking confused as snow obscures his vision, when he sees me, he immediately becomes weary.

"What do you want?" He asks his tone dark.

"I need to talk to you." I reply.

"I'm not leaving her." He mews at once, his voice defensive.

I roll my eyes, "No duh. That's not why I'm here."

"Then why _are_ you here?" He ask sharply.

"Because your brother and sisters want you to remember them." I mew quickly, there it's out. But Onyxnight doesn't say anything and the silence is terrifying. He just stares at me like he's forgotten how to breathe.

Then he laughs a cold, harsh, bitter laugh. "Very funny." He snarls, "Really hilarious."

"What are you talking about?" I mew in surprise.

"I _have _no siblings. I have _no one_, even my mother abandoned me, because of my father." he mews darkly.

"That's not true." I reply stubbornly, I just want to get this over with!

"How would you know? You hate me!" He yells and I try to say, _no I don't _but he's gone, vanishing in the snow.

"Oh no you don't!" I snarl. Easily, I find him running across the moor, the snow lifts and I scream, "REMEMBER!" I force my mind to drag his back to his earliest memory.

That's when he collapses.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Why does the world hate me?

Ravenclaw streaks down the hill, barreling into me, making my fly into a snow bank. Thanks for that sis.

"Leave him, he's fine!" I yell through the wind.

"FINE? HE'S PASSED OUT! HOW COULD YOU? I'LL, I'LL –"

"Would you shut up?" I yowl, "He's just remembering!"

"Remembering_ what?" _She snarls, turning on me with burning eyes.

"Erm… would you like the horrifying version or the terribly disgustingly sad version?" I ask.

"_What?"_

"Just Breezepelt_-murdered-his-siblings-and-tried-to-murder-him-but-failed-and-he-forgot-and-his-dead-siblings-want-him-to-remember-so-they-haunted-me._" I mew in about one breath. (Which makes you _really_ lightheaded.)

"What?" she repeats, starting at me like I've lost my mind.

"Just ask _him_!" I exclaim, sick of dealing with her.

"I would but –"

"StarClan he's fine!" I snap, cutting her off, "Why don't you trust me?"

"I – it's not like that." she replies, glancing down and shifting.

"Really?" I ask, my tone disbelieving.

"Yes!" She replies fiercely but I'm tired of arguing.

"Whatever." I mutter and walk around her to Onyxnight. He's twitching and muttering 'no', so he's remembering. My job here is done. Kinda. Ish….

"Whoa!"

Onyxnight stands up so fast he hits me and Ravenclaw screams _again._ (Since when did her screams become high pitched and girly?)

"That really happened?" he asks no one in particular.

"No you just have some random memory of something that didn't happen." I snap, the sarcastic words tumbling out of my mouth.

He shoots me and annoyed glare and Ravenclaw hisses, "Lay off the sarcasm would you?" Sure side with _him_. Like always.

"I... how did you know?" he breathes staring at me in shock.

"They visited me, and told me. They really want you to remember them." I reply.

"They want revenge." Onyxnight mutters.

"Wait _who_ wants revenge?" Ravenclaw asks.

"Hey you passed earlier out what did you see?" I mew, suddenly remembering.

_I'll tell you later._ Glaring at me like she wants to eat me… Not asking.

"Um well Ravenclaw, apparently Breezepelt _isn't_ my father. My mother's Heathertail… and my dad… I don't know…" Onyxnight shoots me a hopeful look.

I shake my head, "I have no idea, I only know what you know."

"Anyway," he mews deflating slightly, "Breezepelt was really mad because my mom wouldn't be his mate, so he-he tried to kill us. And he succeeded… he killed Clawkit, Darkkit and Lavenderkit –"

"Wow your mom was a cheery cat." Ravenclaw mutters and he glares. "Sorry."

"He tried to kill me, but Heathertail found him before he could, and Onestar said… wait a minute! 'Well, you make your decision, believe me, or her, and if you believe me you will let me raise my kit, _alone._' That's what _Breezepelt_ said! Onestar let me go to him! It was his choice! I-I-I've been –" he stutters into silence his eyes wide and angry, shaking all over as the storm swirls around us.

"Onyxnight it doesn't matter –"

"DOESN'T MATTER? Do you know how he was? What a horrible father, no _cat_ he was? Is? And cats think I'm that-that _things_ son! It's just HORRIBLE!" Ravenclaw takes a step back Startled, and I understand. For a moment in his fury you can see the shadow of the Dark Forest in him.

"She's right." I mew my voice strong and commanding, "It doesn't matter who your family is, all that matters is who you are, and the choices you make."

"But I made horrible choices," Onyxnight mews, his voice breaking, "because of who I thought I was."

"Well how would you like to get revenge?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"You can't let Breezepelt stay in WindClan," I mew, "Not only is he part of the Dark Forest, but he's a murderer, and he'd kill again if he felt like it."

"I- let me think about it." He mews, backing away from us and disappearing in the storm.

"What did you see?" I ask turning to Ravenclaw. And suddenly she's wearing this fragile look and it scares me more than anything I've ever seen before, and we all know I've seen some pretty scary things.

"I… it was death, and war and blood, but I've never seen so much of it. There was a Gathering and it was all new leaders, except for Mistystar, but she had a new deputy. Then it flashed red and no one was in the tree and there was blood all over it –" her voice breaks and she takes a deep breath. "It was just cats as they died their final moments, all of them were snarling. And there was laughter and this cat I can't make out saying 'oh those fools they'll pay for what they did to me, they'll pay,' and then it was…. Pain, so much pain. And I could tell it was going wrong, there was so much blood! And Jayfeather sounded worried and you were crying, and then there was a kit and she wasn't breathing but then she was, and it was her Midnight! _Her_, like it looked just like her!"

"Who?" I ask not following.

"Amberpaw. Or what did they change it to, Amberlight, whichever I… she was one of my kits! Then there was another one and the sac had already popped or something, I couldn't tell, but when you finally got the blood off we saw… we saw –" her eyes squeeze shut and she takes a huge gulp of air and forges on, "We saw that he had two tails. And all I could hear was this voice screaming in my head _your kits are cursed because of what you did!_ And they were right and –"

"Stop. That's not going to happen." I mew firmly, hating her pain.

"It will. But I'm not done. There was a prophecy thing –

_Love and evil have never worked together_

_Love has always been Light's greatest weapon_

_But mistakes by the Raven_

_And the Echo_

_Will cause Light not to trust _

_Love_

_They will give up on Love_

_And when they do,_

_They will seal their _

_Own_

_Bloody_

_Fates."_

I gulp despite myself. "Well we'll just have to make sure no one gives up on love, and then it'll be okay. It'll be okay." I mutter turning around.

"I've decided." Onyxnight mews, startling me as he walks up to us. He's dusted in snow and his eyes have a wild light in them. "I will take revenge for myself, for my siblings, for my Clan, and for all who have been wronged. Will you help?"

I look at Ravenclaw. She'd follow him to death and back. I have to make sure that doesn't happen.

"Sure."

The look he gives me scares me almost as bad as Raven's latest vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Muwahahahahahahahahaha! Major cliffy and scary prophecy! Evilness! Sadly this was the last chapter I had written, so I have no idea when the next one will be up... especially since Echo and I go back to school for exams! Yay! Can't wait for that! Okay I'll lay off the sarcasm. Anyway, reviews my darlings would be lovely. Wow I just sounded like my friend who Raven's based off of... weird. Um anyway I don't have anything else to say... REVIEW! Please!<strong>

**~Midnight=)**


	19. Revenge Is Sweet

**Hey you amazingly wonderful readers! All of those reviews just made me so happy! So I wrote as fast as I could for you guys, I literally became a little writing machine! I have this, nineteen and twenty written and the twenty-first is Echo's POV (Finally!) And all your wonderful reviews gave Echo her inspiration back!=) She wanted me to tell you that, she's doing her best to write and thanks for encouraging her to start writing again=) And as always to review=)**

**So to Tangleflame: I am certain that Midnightstorm will be happy in chapter 30-31. Sadly there's going to be a huge surprise that will most likely make her very sad=(I've noticed this is a sad book…. We need to fix that….Hmmmm=)**

**Dragonflames: thanks so much, I'm really glad you like our stories! And don't worry we won't be ending anytime soon=)**

**Moonpaw: thank you! And thanks for reviewing & favoriting=) don't worry, Echo's coming! But I screwed up the plot when I wrote while watching a movie…. Lesson learned :P**

**Anyway this is long enough! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

_*Midnightstorm*_

We set off after Onyxnight as he races away, battling through the snow to try to keep him in our vision.

_I'm worried about him._ Ravenclaw's voice appears in my head surprising me.

_Gee wonder why. _I think back, dearly wishing to add, _maybe because he's gone nuts!_

_You're the one who suggested revenge!_ She snaps.

_I didn't think he'd act like that! _I protest.

_He kind of scared me… _She admits.

_Out of curiosity, how long will you be talking to me this time? _

_Oh shut up. _She mind snarls.

_You shut up. _I mind snarl back_._

She throws me and angry look and I stick my tongue out at her. But she doesn't notice because Onyxnight's stopped and she has to swerve to avoid running into him.

"We're here." He mews, his voice tense.

"Um have you actually thought about how we're going to do this?" I ask hesitantly.

"Errr –"

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of." I mumble.

"Let's just ask for an audience with Onestar – it doesn't need to be public. Half the Clans Dark Forest," his face twists into a silent snarl, "That would be dangerous."

"Yeah for them." I mutter. He either doesn't hear me or pretends not to hear me.

"It'll be alright," Ravenclaw purrs, "We're with you." Oh kill me now!

Rolling my eyes and starting to seriously rethink keeping my mouth shut about them, I follow the disgustingly oblivious couple into the camp, attempting to ignore the voice in the back of my head telling me I'm jealous.

No I'm _not_. Relationships are just difficult, time consuming, annoying things that leech the life out of you.

_Wow bitter much?_

Besides, why would I want their relationship? It's even worse! It's treachery! Shaking my head firmly I clear my mind. I'll need my wits about me for _this_.

Their camp is sunken into the ground which gives them shelter from the wind. The snow? Not so much. Everything looks like a white blob.

That is of course, until cats start appearing from the whiteness.

"What are _they_ doing _here?_" one hisses.

"ThunderClan just _can't_ keep their noses out of _other_ Clans businesses can they?" another mews scathingly.

I glare at the cats in question and they back down. Yeah that's right go running back to the nursery with your tail between your legs. I could _own_ _all_ of you. Too bad I can't stick my tongue out at them…. Well I could but let's not go there.

"We need to talk to Onestar." Onyxnight mews to Ashfoot and she glares at us.

"If you were ever in camp, you'd know that Onestar is sick. He can't see anyone."

"Are you kidding me? This is important!" Onyxnight protests.

"More important than you leaders health?" Ashfoot snarls her eyes flicking toward us worriedly.

"We're not here to attack you," I mew trying to soothe her.

"Oh of course I forgot you only fight dead cats." I raise an eye brow coolly. She drops her gaze and turns her glare back to Onyxnight. "For StarClan's sake what is it?"

"It's about the Dark Forest." He mews softly and her whole demeanor changes before our eyes.

"Why didn't you say so!" she hisses shrilly. She whips around into a den, well giant burrow, that I hadn't noticed before.

"She seems friendly." Ravenclaw mutters.

"It's been hard for us, they know that there are Dark Forest supporters, they just don't know who." He sighs heavily, "She'll be mad at me soon."

I taste the air and frown, "Um Onyxnight, Onestar's really sick."

"How sick?" he asks but I flick my ears at the small crowd that's gathered, and a cat steps forward. His scent hangs in the air and I flinch despite myself.

_Crowfeather. _No one outside ThunderClan knows what my dad did, no one knows that he's related to me except for the cat standing next to me. Actually how did Tigerheart know? I'll have to ask him if I ever see him again….

"What did you bring _them _he for?" he snarls glaring at us, "I think we've all had enough of ThunderClan to last a lifetime."

"And this would be why you don't go to Gatherings anymore." Onyxnight mutters.

"Shut up! You respect your elders! I know my son did a lousy job raising you but come on –"

"Crowfeather that is _enough._" Onestar has appeared, and sick or not he still has the leader aurora. Crowfeather nods and slinks back into the snow. Nice guy. I frown sensing the air around Onestar who on closer inspection looks terribly weak.

He's on his last life. And he's dying.

"What was it you wanted Onyxnight?" Onestar asks coughing, "Perhaps we can return to my den, the air is so cold."

"Um actually I would prefer us to stay out here, I'll be quick, I promise I'll be quick."

"All right," he mews looking at us curiously.

"My father, is not my actual father. Breeze –"

"Excuse me?" Onestar asks, puzzlement settling on his features thicker than the snow that continues to fall.

"I believe that Heathertail – my mother," he snarls fixing Onestar with a cold look, "who I never got to know – begged you not to let Breezepelt raise me. Why would this be? Why would any cat deny the father access to his kits? Maybe because they – or me – weren't his."

"I do not understand, Heathertail never denied that you were not his." Onestar mews, becoming agitated.

"Maybe because she knew he would kill my real father like he killed my siblings, Darkkit, Clawkit and Lavenderkit. Yeah I know about them."

"How is this possible?" Onestar gasps, I can sense him becoming very distressed, "You were only moons old when it happened!"

"Onyxnight!" I hiss watching Onestar anxiously.

"I know he killed them, I know he tried to kill me. He raised me to torture Heathertail because she wouldn't mate with him. I _know_ this to be the truth." Onyxnight press.

"How?" Onestar whispers so quietly that Onyxnight can hardly hear him.

Onyxnight hesitates and we exchange uneasy looks, I mouth _StarClan._

"StarClan told me, they sent someone to help me remember." He mews, his voice becoming hard again.

"Alright – so he is a murderer. This was moons ago. It is in the past." Onestar mews, trying to hide how troubled he has become.

"He is a danger to the Clan." Onyxnight snaps with a frown.

"He has not killed since! Dredging this up from the past will only infuriate him!" Onestar declares and I shake my head. He might be sick but that is no excuse for his weakness.

"He is not _only_ a murderer! He is a double agent, his loyalty lies not with you and the clans but with the Dark Forest! How can you not see this?" Onyxnight demands, staring at his leader with something like contempt.

"How would you know? StarClan again?" Onestar snaps back, looking terrified at this news.

Onyxnight takes an unsteady breath and starts pacing. "I need no evidence from StarClan. I have seen his treachery with my own eyes. When you gave me to Breezepelt to raise as his own, you gave the Dark Forest yet another cat to corrupt." He pauses, eyes dark and haunted, and continues with difficulty.

"He noticed my friendship with Amberlight, and forced her to go to them as well, you see our Clan is rotten to the core. There is a whole network of double agents here – waiting for the precise moment to strike. But Amberlight… th-they couldn't break her. They couldn't turn her evil… they knew she had too much love. S-so they killed her. Right in front of me. I would have died as well that night but Breezepelt stepped in – promised he'd sort me out. He wanted me as control over Heathertail – and the Clan. He's high up, Breezepelt is. He probably thinks he'll be heading the Clan if they attack. _When_ they attack."

"Thank you for telling me this. Ashfoot bring this traitor to me at once! This will not be tolerated! Make an example…" Onestar mutters, rising to his feet and coughing again.

I bite my lip as his coughs grow stronger.

"He doesn't need to be out in this." I growl, trying to get Onyxnight to hear me.

"What?" Onyxnight asks distractedly as if he'd forgotten we were there.

"He needs to be in shelter!" I snap, "He needs herbs, rest, where's –"

"He needs to kick Breezepelt out!" Onyxnight snarls.

"He's dying! Do you want him to die?" I growl.

"I am preventing further deaths!" Onyxnight yells.

"No you're not, you're settling your own score!" I sneer, trying to snap some sense back into him.

Onyxnight bears his teeth at me and his eyes narrow in something remarkably like hate, "Yeah I am, and if you were smart you'd let me."

"Onyxnight!" Ravenclaw hisses in shock.

"Be careful, revenge can kill." I mew evenly matching his glare.

"You'd just love that wouldn't you?"

"Why are you all so willing to think I hate you? If I hated you, I would have let your chest get crushed by a panther." I snap.

He hisses in reply.

"Yeah I know I'm right. C'mon Ravenclaw." I mutter, turning to go.

"What?" She asks, looking at me in surprise.

Come on, let's _go_." I repeat.

"No!"

"Why?" I ask, feeling bewildered.

"I have to help." She replies simply.

"We've done our part, and trust me we're not wanted here." I point out.

"I'm staying." She replies steadily.

Ashfoot reappears with Breezepelt next to her looking utterly nonplussed. "Well, well, we seem to have an invasion. Did you catch them?" He asks.

Onyxnight's fur fluffs up immediately and his claws slide out.

Uh-oh.

I try to catch Onyxnight's eye but he's glaring at Breezepelt.

"What's going on?" Breezepelt asks, glancing at Onestar.

"I have just found out some very… _enlightening_ news, Breezepelt." The leader mews.

"Really?"

"Yes. Tell me when did you grow bored of us? Or were you seeking power?" Onestar asks, his anger simmering in his eyes.

"Ah." Breezepelt mews softly, understanding passing across his face, "So the game is up? Am I to surrender quietly? Or do you wish me to lie to you?"

"Surrendering would be nice," Onestar muses, "But you never did anything the easy way did you?"

"At least let me know who betrayed me, let the cat out of the bag, so to speak." Breezepelt mews smoothly as if they are discussing this over a pair of voles.

"You call this betrayal? Loyalty to your Clan is betrayal? Doing your duty as a warrior is betrayal?" Onestar questions, his voice filling with rage, "However why not, I'm sure he's dying to speak to you."

"Hello Breezepelt." Onyxnight mews. He's shaking with fury.

"Son –"

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Onyxnight's paw connects with the side of Breezepelt's face with a satisfying crack.

"NO!" Onestar yowls, "Justice will be served. But not like this, not while _I_ am leader!"

"That won't be for much longer!" Breezepelt snarls, advancing to Onestar. "Your reign of stupidity will be coming to an end soon old cat. One way –" he pauses while Onestar goes into a coughing fit, "Or another. " he finishes smoothly.

"No!" Onyxnight snarls, "You'll do no more murder here!"

"Oh I won't?" Breezepelt asks sounding amused, "You chose the losing side kid." He sweeps an amused eye over Ravenclaw standing by his side, "Thought you never had much sense. Must've gotten it from your mother."

Onyxnight growls deep in his throat.

"You'll be in deep trouble this time. And trust me I will not be around to save your skin."

"You're right about that," Onyxnight growls and Breezepelt looks surprised, "Cause you'll be dead!" he goes to attack but Breezepelt laughs.

"You'll never beat me kid!"

"Wanna bet?" Onyxnight growls.

Then Breezepelt pounces and fur flies.

"I always hoped they'd kill you in battle training! But I couldn't be that lucky!"

"Why did you just finish what you started? Not brave enough? Only strong enough to kill kits?" Onyxnight retorts landing a blow with each word. Breezepelt snarls something in fury.

"STOP IT!" I hiss my eyes flying around at the still loyal Dark Forest cats.

"Breezepelt, you are a disgrace." Onestar snarls, "Get out."

"You sure you want to do that?" Breesepelt hisses.

"Yes. And any cat that allies themselves with you and what you stand for can get out now. If you stay, and are found out, you will be killed. I'm not having this in my Clan!" Onestar looks quite deranged with his eyes bulging and the rasp in his voice.

Breezepelt gives him a malevolent look and then struts off, tail and head held high, out of sight.

"Get a patrol and go after him. Make sure he leaves Clan territory." Onestar orders.

No other cats follow Breezepelt, but they are exchanging fearful looks. Squirm, you pathetic excuses for cats, squirm.

"Well that is that." Onestar hisses, "Onyxnight, I suggest you catch up with your mother." He adds, winking at Onyxnight as he stumbles back to his den.

I sigh heavily. _Well that could have gone better._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this is the worst possible place to cut off, but I needed to end it before it went over into the other chapter and this was the best place, sorry. Okay so I just wrote the chapter where the rouges come in! Exciting! Hope it's okay and then there's Echo's POV, sorry there's been so little of her lately, this is what happens when the plots aren't written together… oops. Well it won't happen again. <strong>

**So how do you like Web of Lies? D'you think it's a little dark? Because that's kinda how I thought it was supposed to be, but lately it's just been sad=( so what d'you want book four to be like? Happier? We can try for that… it's just hard because we knew where we wanted to go for this one but it's more vague for four…. Well I've been talking too much and honestly I'm tired of sitting in front of this computer in this really uncomfortable chair. So I'm saying one more thing then shutting up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make me feel so wonderful inside!=)**

**~Midnight**


	20. Revealing and Forgiveness

_**Guess who's back! :) **_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Ravenclaw and I exchange uncertain looks as Onyxnight slips away to join Heathertail. Ravenclaw looks after him with a hurt expression painted on her face, and I glance around, acutely aware of all the stares burning holes in our pelts.

Then Ashfoot appears regarding me cautiously, "Onestar would like to talk to you."

"Me?" I ask, taken aback. To be honest we've never really been on good terms and with him being so sick… it's strange that he wants to talk to _me_.

She nods curtly. Utterly nonplussed I follow her to Onestar's den and slip in. He raises his head to meet my eyes and sighs heavily.

"I want to apologize… I have been a fool… an utter fool."

"I don't understand," I whisper, shocked and worried by how weak he seems.

"I was warned… and I did not listen… I did not do my Clan justice –" he breaks off as a wave of coughing overtakes him.

"You..." he chokes, "You will correct my mistakes… you will save the Clans… and then WindClan can…" coughing spasm, "can be returned to our former glory…"

"I'm afraid I still don't understand…" I say.

"No," he whispers, "I haven't been terribly clear, have I?" he closes his eyes before continuing, "I was made leader… though I was not deputy…Tallstar, he wanted to make sure… that the Clan was in good paws… but then… I changed. As it was prophesied I might…. Tallstar… he knew… came to me in a dream… warned me…"

And suddenly I see this den as it must have been, when they first found it, and a much younger Onestar staring in awe at the ghost of a cat who must be Tallstar.

"How does the Clan fair, young one?"

"Better than expected."

"Good, good."

"I must ask, was there any _particular_ reason for your visit?" The young Onestar asks.

"Yes, oh yes. I have been sent to give you a warning. For the path that the stars show you will travel does not end in greatness. No I came to warn you, you are starting to fall prey to what I did not want the next leader to fall prey to. Your arrogance, Onestar, will be your downfall. So listen and heed me – if you do not… then when the time comes there will be little I can do for you. You will have sealed your own fate."

I shiver slightly, reminded of Ravenclaw's horrid prophecy.

"_You could be a great leader, Onestar_

_Just make sure you don't _

_Lose yourself_

_Along the way"_

I shudder and blink pulling myself out of his memories. He does not seem to have noticed what has happened.

"You see… Tallstar warned me… to be careful... not to lose myself… but I have… and my Clan has…suf –" he is cut off by more coughing.

"Hush," I mew inching closer to him, "Stop talking, it makes your cough worse, you need herbs –"

"Herbs cannot stop what is coming, _this_ must be said!" I slide back but say no more.

"My Clan suffered…because of my folly. If I had only heeded Tallstar… I would have noticed… and my Clan would not have become so infected… this all my fault."

Onestar gasps slightly and fills his lungs slowly, his eyes struggling to stay open. "I must ask you… when you start your fight… when you start the purge… spare my loyal cats…"

"What purge?" I ask hesitantly.

"The purge… to rid the Clans of the Dark Forest slime!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I whisper, wanting to run from the den and find Kestrelflight.

"The fight then… spare… the loyal ones…"

"Of course." I whisper.

"We have been separated… to long… far too long… we cannot win this way… I lost faith… and everything… everything fell apart…. I wish WindClan to join the alliance… if it must be formalized at the Gathering I understand… I would actually recommend that…. I put my faith back in StarClan and the cats they have chosen… and I am sorry that I was poor enough to stop my Clan… from… having one."

He looks at me and laughs, a hoarse, rasping laugh, "You… you were what StarClan sent… to-to young Onyxnight… somehow you did it… why didn't I see it before? I thank you… you, you will be the one to heal us…"

He frowns suddenly, "Something Kestrelflight said… is it... is it true, that StarClan is divided?"

"Yes," I whisper and his frown deepens.

"Have they learned nothing?" he wonders, "That... that must be fixed… I shall see to it soon… I daresay you have enough to be getting on with…huh?"

"Quite," I mutter.

"I am… I am thankful to you… for letting me get… all his out… I believe Ashfoot will be a far better leader than I... she has been wanting to join your alliance… for ages and ages…. I fear my time is coming… do you understand… what must be done?"

I nod wordlessly and he takes a gulp of air and smiles.

"I am not afraid… there is no need to look so miserable… I wish to apologize... for… all my many… mistakes… Firestar old friend," he says, eyes glazed over, staring at my former leader where he has appeared "… can you ever forgive me?"

And then he breaths out quickly, the light in his eyes dies and a new pearly cat is floating next to Firestar. They regard me, calmly, and then they disappear.

Frozen in shock I stare at the body of Onestar, my mouth hanging open. Then I wheel around and meet Ashfoot at the entrance.

"What happened?" she asks nervously.

"He… he died."

She hangs her head sorrowfully and nods, "I was afraid of that."

"He – uh – before he died, said that he wanted WindClan to join our alliance. I understand if you disagree –"

"No," Ashfoot says abruptly, her head snapping up, "I've been trying to get him to do that for ages. I'm simply sorry you had to watch that.

I shrug and say, "I'm sorry for your loss, and I wish you luck Ashstar, should I send Lionstar over, to discuss the alliance?"

"Yes perhaps that might be wise, but could you… ah wait… until tomorrow?"

"I understand. You can expect him tomorrow, probably around sunhigh. Ravenclaw and I must be going, thank for being so civilized." I mew quickly.

She smiles grimly, "No point in fighting each other is there?"

"Not much, no," I agree and leave her to find Ravenclaw.

We run to the border without saying anything, but the moment we cross the border, Raven stops and demands, "Well, what happened?"

"A lot," I mew wearily, "Onestar's dead, Ashstar agreed on the alliance. I'm sorry but I must inform Lionstar."

"What? No I understand! C'mon, let's go!"

We race through the snow and arrive in camp panting. I run up to Lionstar's den alone and pause, calling out, "Lionstar! I need to talk to you!"

"Midnightstorm? Yes come in." He replies.

I burst in and start pacing immediately. I had been so calm in that den, but now my heart is racing and my mind is going a million miles an hour.

"Midnightstorm, what is it? You look frozen!" Lionstar exclaims.

"I've just been to WindClan –"

"_What?" _

"Long story, but Lionstar – Onestar's dead." I blurt.

Lionstar freezes, mouth half open staring at me in shock, "How?" the abrupt question startles me and I hasten to answer.

"He was dying. He was sick, I could tell as soon as we got into camp… from what he was saying… I don't particularly think he wanted to live anymore." I whisper the last part.

"He just gave up?" Lionstar asks, blinking in shock.

"No… more like he came into terms with his fate. But that's not all…"

"What else could have happened?" Lionstar yells in a strangled voice.

"Um WindClan agreed to our alliance, and Ashstar would like to meet with you tomorrow, to work out the details. I suggested that you go to her around sunhigh," I mew and Lionstar nods, "Perhaps we should alert Mistystar? She might like to come, as she is part of this alliance too."

"Yes, good idea." Lionstar mews, still staring at me intensely.

"Also… er well the reason we went was to… to expose Breezepelt. He has been exiled from WindClan. Onestar sent a patrol after him to make sure he left Clan territory." I admit, figuring he might as well know.

"I assume this was before he died?" Lionstar asks wryly.

"Uh yeah."

"Is that all?" My leader asks, starting to look frazzled.

"Yes."

"I see, well get some rest and eat, I'll send someone to get you later." He mews and I nod.

"All right." I mew and slip back out of the den.

I slide into my nest in the den and fall asleep at once. And finally, I have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello there lovelies! Long time since I've been on, hasn't it? <strong>

**Before I go into what I wanted to say, I would like to say a big thanks to all our lovely reviewers and readers. Thanks so much for reading our stories! **

**Anyway...I'M BACK! Haha! Did you guys miss me? **

**I am getting my inspiration back...and I owe it to you guys (those who reviewed) and to Midnightstar for putting me back on track. However, even though I have inspiration, I need to find time to actually write. I'm currently working on another story and dance is very time consuming this year. And school is already enough. So bear with me okay?**

***Oh any One Direction fans out there? ;) **

**So like always I'm going to put a few questions down here:**

**1. What are your thoughts on this chapter?**

**2. Opinions on this story or characters?**

**3. Anything we should improve on?**

**4. What would you like to see more of in future chapters?**

**We have exams all this week. Ugh. But we get out early so hopefully I can work on some chapters for you guys. **

**Please Review!**

**Stay beautiful,**

**~Echosong**


	21. I Find Our Next Problem

**Hey guys! Wow second semester of high school starts tomorrow…. Terrifying. Eh well what are you going to do? Hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

"Midnightstorm, wake up." I open my eyes and blink allowing the warriors den to come into focus. The soft early morning light just illuminates the cats sleeping and Bluemorning, who's watching me. "C'mon sis you can wake up faster than this!"

"I'm awake." I mew stretching and following her out. Brightheart's eating at the prey hole and I sit down next to her, choosing a small vole.

"Hey Midnightstorm, Bluemorning." She mews nodding to us. Bluemorning nods back and attacks her thrush with open enthusiasm.

"Brightheart, I'm going to take Lilacpaw night hunting, d'you want to take Goldenpaw?" I ask as I start to eat my vole with significantly more class than my sister.

"Sure, should we bring along any others?" Brightheart asks, stretching to get to more sun.

"I'd rather not; it's easier to learn with less cats." I reply and Brightheart nods in agreement.

"Okay, we'll go after dusk. We should probably let the sleep, huh?"

"Yeah probably, I'll tell them." I mew finishing the vole in a gulp. I walk over to the apprentice den and slip in to find Goldenpaw awake and shivering.

"Does Brightheart want me?" he asks when I enter.

"No, not till tonight. We're going night hunting, so try and get some rest today."

"Cool! I'll tell Lilacpaw when – if – she wakes up." he mews with a laugh.

"Thanks," I mew slipping back out of the den and trying to forget the memories pressing on me. I walk up to Highledge think of my second conversation with Lionstar, when he'd pressed me for every detail of my day. I'd given him as much as I could without betraying Ravenclaw, making it sound as though she had just happened upon us at the border. I figured he'd see through that but he didn't ask. I _did_ have to include Ravenclaw's vision (omitting her scarred kits) and he was just as worried as I am about the prophecy. Not much of a shocker there.

"Lionstar?" I call standing in the entrance.

"Come in," he replies glancing up from the stale mouse he'd been eating with no enthusiasm.

"The patrols are out but none have come back, all was quiet last night, and we have enough prey to last until sunhigh, do you want me to send out hunting patrols?"

"No, bring the alliance patrol to me, then I want you to patrol the territory. Use your senses." he instructs looking solemn.

"Anything I'm looking for?" I ask.

"Breezepelt."

I nod and slip back to the warriors den. I wake Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Thornclaw, Brakenfur and Graystripe, and send them up to Lionstar's den. Then I trot out of camp, senses fanned out.

I know the danger of Breezepelt so I decide to spend the day out, crisscrossing over the territory so that I cover all of it.

It's late when I finally decide to head back to pick up Lilacpaw for night hunting. As I head back I sense a group of cats walking slowly through the territory. They're trying not to make noise but they seem to be getting caught on brambles. _Not Clan cats and defiantly _not_ the Dark Forest. Even loners or rouges know how to walk in a forest…. Must be kittypets. But what are they doing here?_

I switch directions and race to meet them. I pause behind a tree and observe. The group is clustered around one cat.

"Where _are_ we?" one whines.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" another questions.

"I don't like this…."

"We should go home!"

"We don't _have _a home." The one in the center of the cluster answers.

I take a deep breath and puff my fur out as much as I can and let my claws slide out.

"Who are you?" I ask commandingly, sliding out from behind my tree. Several of the cats gasp, but the one they were clustered around (I take him to be the leader) steps forward.

"Please, we mean no harm." he mews earnestly, "Do You live here, with other cats?"

"Perhaps. Why are you here?"

"We want to join you," he mews sincerely.

"Why? How do you even know of us?" I question, feeling uneasy.

"My mother, she heard things and told my brother and me. My whole life I have been drawn to this place… please you must believe me." I catch a note of longing in his voice and I frown. Under his non-Clan scent there is a very familiar scent.

_RiverClan._

"What is your name?" I ask.

"George." He mews, but I hear as if from a long way away, _"I'm Oakpaw… My name's Oakheart…"_

I stare at him for a moment…. Oakheart… a RiverClan cat… what is he doing, born into his next life as a rouge?

"All of you want to come?" I ask.

"Yes," they reply.

"We take loyalty _very_ seriously in a Clan." I mew seriously hoping I can get them to leave, "There's no running back to where you came from if you get hungry or you're afraid in a battle –"

"Battle?" one of the she-cats yelps, "You have _battles_?"

"Yes… and perhaps it's best if you do not _all_ come. You see we're in the middle of a war –" I pause, glancing at a big light brown tabby with an ugly scar. His thoughts are just as ugly as his scar and they make me shudder, "we're in the middle of a war, and the Clans aren't exactly as _safe_ as they used to be."

"Well can't we just try it out and see if we like it?" a small light brown tortishell asks obnoxiously.

"That's not how it works." I mew as patiently as I can manage, "You either come and _stay_ or you don't come at all."

"You'll protect us though won't you?" a she-cat with a cream-ish pink pelt and shockingly green eyes asks. She looks like a flower. Must be a former kittypet.

"We'll try – but our enemies… they're not _normal_."

"I don't understand." She says politely.

"No, born out of the Clans, you _can't_ really." I mew and they frown slightly at me, looking at George. He does not seem to have changed his mind one jot.

"We'll be fine." He says.

They nod, though some uncertainly.

"All right," I say grudgingly. If it were just George, or Oak-whatever I'd be okay with it since he belongs in the Clans, but these cats obviously don't. We start off and George/Oak falls into step with me.

"I told you my wrong name," he mews apologetically.

"You have more than one?" I ask with a laugh. Perhaps he _is_ a Clan cat.

"Only two, but it's been so long since the other one was used. The upwalkers call me George, but my mother, she named me Oak."

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"Dead." He mews quietly.

"You mentioned a brother –"

"Dead as well." he mews swiftly, and I can tell that he's trying hard not to become emotional.

"You might lose more cats coming here… we've already lost some." I warn, "Our deputy and our leader. And a very good warrior. We're not the only Clan to sustain losses."

"You don't understand. This is where I _belong_; I've always felt wrong there, in _their _world. I dream about this place… the wild. And just _being_ in this forest…. I finally feel at home." He mews, and he does seem at home here, he walks lightly, silently, like I do and avoids the brambles with ease.

"I'm not saying you don't. But you need to understand that the others might not. We're going through hard times… and I don't know if they can cope. It'll be dangerous, _very _dangerous. And they don't really look like the danger type." I continue seriously.

"They'll be all right." As he speaks, another cat shrieks, we look over see they're tangled in branches.

"Can they even hunt?" I ask, trying to keep my voice form being scathing.

"I can." Oak replies proudly, "And so can Scar, Dusk, and Shadow."

"Fight?"

"I dunno…" he admits, flicking an uneasy ear, "I think Scar might…"

"Yeah well…" I mew my voice a slight scoff.

"Just trust me." Oak begs, but that does nothing to relieve my nerves.

"Normally I only trust cats in my Clan, and sometimes not even them." I mew sharply.

"Sounds like a lonely life." Oak replies, looking at me in surprise.

"Yeah, well it's a hard lesson. And you only learn it once. Come on I have an apprentice to train." And I break into a run, shaking my head as I hear the others pant behind me. Only Scar can keep up and I have his unpleasant thoughts for company.

The last thing I want, I can already tell, is this cat in my Clan. He's Dark Forest material if I ever saw one.

The alliance patrol are gathered around the fresh kill hole, eating. They stand as we come in.

"Watch them," I mew shortly.

"Midnightstorm, what is _this_?"

"Shut up Spiderleg," I mutter and say loudly, "I found them on our territory. They say they want to join us. I'm taking their leader," I nod at Oak, "to Lionstar. Blazefeather, Jaggedwind watch them as well."

They nod and join the group and I hiss, "C'mon," at Oak and race up to Highledge.

"Are you like _leader_?" he asks panting outside the den.

"Deputy." I reply shortly. Entering camp has only enforced my misgivings. I have a enormously bad feeling about this.

"What?" Oak asks, confusion dancing across his face.

I can't fight rolling my eyes so I turn my head away so he won't see. "It's right under leader, and when the leader dies then the deputy becomes leader."

"Oh," he replies softly.

I walk in and Lionstar looks over. He's talking to Cinderheart, Jayfeather and Sandstorm in hushed tones. I can sense their worry.

"Who is this?" Lionstar asks as he stands.

"_Oak."_ I mew stressing the word as much as I can. Both Sandstorm and Jayfeather's eyes widen in shock and understanding. "I suppose you're a loner?" I ask looking at him.

"A what?" Oak asks, frowning again.

"He's a loner." I decide, "He has a small band of cats, which I guess makes him a rouge. But you don't fight over territory or food, right?"

"Um, no." Oak replies, looking awkward.

"He says he's been drawn to the Clans his entire life. He and his band want to join us." I mew as a finish.

"How many cats do you have?" Lionstar inquires.

"Including me? Seven." Oak replies.

"That's a large addition…." Sandstorm mews worriedly.

"Oak?" I ask, "How long have you known Scar?"

"Not long… he showed up maybe moon ago. Right after I'd decided I'd wanted to try and join you guys. It was weird he just showed up…. Took forever to get everyone to agree on coming here though…"

"Then perhaps it should just be you." Lionstar mews kindly.

"But I thought –"

"_No_. If we let them go, _they _could use them." I mew quickly.

"Then _why_ did you bring them _here_?" Lionstar hisses his eyes blazing in annoyance.

"I tried to get them to see that they shouldn't come. They wouldn't listen! What was I supposed to do? What if _they_ found them?" I snap back as oak stares at us with wide eyes.

"We cannot let them stay. _This_ right after the alliance?! _And _with us trying to get ShadowClan in on it? They'd never agree. And yet we cannot let them go!" Lionstar mews, his voice agitated.

"Think about it, we need more warriors, we know we do. Well here are some, we could train them up fast, and then we have seven new warriors that can help us fight." Cinderheart mews. I stare at her.

"We have two apprentices right now." Lionstar mews.

"And I agree with Midnightstorm that they should _not_ be made warriors anytime soon," she shoots back.

"This is about them being our _kits_? We _can't_ do that!" Lionstar protests, turning to his mate.

"It's not about that! They'd be in _danger_!" Cinderheart protests, the conversation quickly becoming an argument.

"And _these_ cats won't?" Lionstar demands.

"_They're_ older!" Cinderheart points out.

"_No!"_

"Lionstar!" I mew, my voice as commanding as it was before. Lionstar and Cinderheart shut up, turning back to us.

"You are right we cannot let them go, so why not use them to our advantage?" I mew soothingly.

"You cannot possibly think this is a good idea." Lionstar mews in exasperation.

"If Bluestar did not make this decision with Firestar –"

"That was _completely_ different! He was _one_ cat, they're _seven_! Rouges no less! And with that weird cat showing up out of the blue!" Lionstar exclaims and I flinch.

"I am not _completely_ sure about him –"

"Hang on! What's wrong with Scar?" Oak demands furiously.

"I can't tell you." I mew and he glares at me.

"Lionstar," Sandstorm mews, "It's seems to me that you need to let them join."

"Oh all right." Lionstar snarls, "Well what will they have? Apprentice names or warrior names?"

"That is for you to decide." Sandstorm replies calmly.

"Might as well get it over with now. And _you_," he adds rounding on me, "_You're _going to make the announcement with me and you're going to tell the Clan _why_ they are here."

"If you wish." I mew coldly.

"I'll escort Oak down, would you like to come with me Cinderheart, Jayfeather?" Sandstorm mews evenly and I start. I'd almost forgotten Jayfetaher was here, he's been so quite.

"I'm all right," he replies as Cinderheart stands, "I need to discuss things with my _dear_ brother."

_Oh StarClan what did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

><p><strong>And so the rouges enter. You'll be finding out more about their personalities in the next chapter. Hope everyone who submitted a cat is satisfied=) and I hope you guys loved this chapter! Review please!<strong>

**~Midnight**


	22. Up In Flames

**No killing me! Here is Echosong's Pov, but there is Midnightstorm's at the end. I will explain that later. However Echo has been writing again and her chapter will be up next. So Moonpaw thanks for the review and on one is allowed to kill me. Read on: **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

_*Echosong*_

I wander out of the warriors den into the hollow to find most of the Clan gathered here. I fight my way through the throng of milling cats to reach the thorn tunnel where my brother, Blazefeather, and Jaggedwind are talking with a group of cats I've never seen before.

"What's going on?" I ask. Nightwhisper ignores me so it's Blazefeather who answers.

"Midnightstorm ran into these rouges on the territory, they said they wanted to join. She's up with Lionstar talking about it now." He mews and I glance up – I don't envy her one bit.

I turn my attention back to the group, Nightwhisper is openly flirting with some light brown tabby and Blazefeather is hanging on to every word some black she-cat with red paws and muzzle is saying.

Oh Blazefeather. I shake my head and wander away from them looking for Ravenclaw. But apparently she's out so I just sit next to the hollow wall and wait.

Lilacpaw wanders over and smiles at me.

"You look bored," she mews.

"Yeah I guess I am." I reply.

"I am too," she sighs, "Midnightstorm was supposed to take me night-hunting, but for some strange reason I don't see that happening." I look at her surprised.

"When did you become sarcastic?" I ask.

"Oh hanging out with Midnightstorm long enough will do that to you. I guess I'll go find Goldenpaw and annoy someone. See ya." She mews wandering away.

I sigh, she's much less spirited now – not that I can blame her – it's just sad.

I glance around thinking about Smokefoot. I can't decide if I want to be with him or without him. I can't stand another fight, yet not seeing him is killing me. My eyes land on my brother and I watch as he fake laughs at something that cat says. I know the fake laugh well – it's pretty obvious – but she seems thrilled by it and steps closer to him. She's dying for someone to control, she's hungry almost.

And my brother just wants someone to care.

I close my eyes shaking my head at him. If he wants to trick himself into believing that he loves her that's his problem not mine.

The business with Blazefeather is a tad more worrying. He's so kind and I really don't want to see him get hurt. But then again I have my own problems to be getting on with.

If I just felt like we were doing something! But instead days waste away with us doing _nothing_ and Lionstar shut up in his den.

It's been moons since I discovered my powers… I had been a fool to actually think they could _help_. Moons and nothing's happened. We're simply being picked off in the night.

I glance up and see Lionstar's bright pelt slip out onto the ledge with Midnightstorm close behind. Her eyes scan the crowd and I see a flicker of doubt. But then she blinks and it's gone her eyes expressionless once more.

I slip out into the crowd and sit as Lionstar calls the Clan together.

"As many of you have noticed we have some, guests with us." he mews his tone cold, "Our faithful deputy will now tell you _why they are here_."

I raise my eyes brows in shock. I've never felt him this mad before.

Midnightstorm has stepped forward and mews quickly, "I found them when I was coming back and they said they wanted to join. I figured it'd be better to take them in than turn them away. End of story." She steps back her eyes flashing in hurt at our leader.

"They will serve as apprentices for now," Lionstar mews, "I will talk to their mentors separately."

He leaves and I try to figure out why I'm suddenly so angry. Then I realize it. She trusts these random cats, but she won't trust me?

I fight my way through the mass ignoring her as she calls after me, as soon as I'm free of the thorn tunnel I break into a run.

"Echosong, talk to me!" she yowls chasing after me. I ignore her and keep running, furious and hurt.

"Please!"

I whip around and snarl at her, "So you'll trust this-this _cat,_ but not _me?_"

"I don't trust him! I don't trust any of them! But what was I supposed to do? And anyway he's a reincarnated RiverClan cat, so technically he belongs here –"

"He _belongs_ in RiverClan!"

"But –"

"Just no!" I snap and I'm about to turn away when I catch sight of her face, it goes from furious to dead petrified in seconds. I hardly hear her next words before _it_ happens.

_*Midnightstorm*_

"Just no!" Echosong snarls at me. It's then over her shoulder that I see it. A hulking Dark Forest cat in the shadows. He shoots me an evil smile and then vanishes.

"We need to get out of here," the words are hardly out of my mouth when huge twenty fox-length tall flames erupt in between us.

I yelp in shock, jumping backward as I hear Echosong's frightened and pained shrieks.

"NO!" I gasp running around the edges of the fire, trying to find a way to get to her. It's not normal fire, hotter I think than most, and forming a perfect circle around Echosong. There's a small gap through the flames where I can see her frightened face.

"Run!" She yells at me.

"_I won't leave you!"_

"You have to get out of here!" Echo insists.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU! YOU _DON'T_ TURN YOUR BACK ON FAMILY. NOT NOW, _NOT EVER!" _I'm shaking all over but I mean those words. She nods, tears streaming down her face.

Then the flames jump forward, making me scramble back and cutting off all access to her.

"Oh no you don't! You're not taking her!" I snarl and climb the nearest tree as fast as I can. At the top most branch I wriggle outward until I'm hanging over the inside of the flame circle. Echosong's breathing is coming in quick shallow gasps.

_The smoke!_

I drop down without thinking landing next to her.

"What are you doing?" she hisses in a hoarse voice.

"Saving you, what else?" I reply and nudge her, "C'mon, walk."

"I-I don't think I can…" she gasps again.

"You _can!"_ I hiss.

But then her eyes roll back in her head and she slumps next to me, a heavy bundle of fur.

The fire is closing in and I'm hotter than I've ever been in my entire life.

I drag her over to the tree and try to climb. But she weighs me down and I can hardly climb up, the smoke is making me lightheaded… and my breath is coming in gasps.

"No! I can't fail her…." I gasp, my eyes swimming.

The smoke in my mind is begging me to embrace it….

The flames are growing ever nearer, hungrily, how they would like to smother us….

My claws are weakening…..

_Just let go, _a voice whispers in my mind, _less pain, no pain. No more responsibility. A quick end… just let go, and it'll be all over. We'll sort it out. You won't have to do anything… Just let go…._

But why? I think vaguely. Stupid thing to do, I'd get burned alive.

_Less pain, just let go._

I'm good thanks, I _don't_ want to be burnt to death.

_But haven't you figured? She's come… the one you fear… the one who will steal him away. But you don't have to see it, just let go. Less pain, less pain…_

No it's cool.

_JUST LET GO!_

Seriously –

Then sharp talons have my pelt and I'm being pulled upward.

I hear flapping wings and a beak clicking impatiently.

My eyes fly open, I'd hardly been aware that they'd closed. Echosong lays limp in the talons of two owls that look very familiar…. Though the last time I saw then they were only owlets.

I feel my pelt slipping and the owlet and mother who have me swoop quickly to the ground, letting me tumble down when I'm only a few feet from the forest floor. The other two grown up owlets are gently lowering Echosong to the soft powdered snow. I inch over to her.

"Please wake up, please wake up…" I beg softly.

Her eyes flutter open and widen when they see me, "Midnightstorm…"

"Shhhhh, rest." I whisper. Her eyes close and I cough horribly.

"Thank you." I gasp looking at the owls.

The mother clicks her beak, "_We have felt dark spirits in our forest…. They creep among our nests. Steal our owlets. We will fight them."_

"Really?" I gasp again. She nods seriously.

"_I shall speak to the owl council – but I am sure they will agree. Try not to get yourself into any severe danger while we're gone."_ She takes flight with one of her young. The other two watch us.

"_Do you need help?" _

I nod, "Need to get back to the others," I cough and struggle to lift Echosong.

They take her in their talons again and we start walking, with them flying so low that her tail scrapes the ground.

It's slow work and when I collapse to the ground coughing madly, one of the owls' shrieks loudly. I open my mouth to speak when Blazefeather, Jaggedwind, and Nightwhisper appear around a tree.

"What the –"

"Midnightstorm?"

"Echosong!" Nightwhisper yells barreling past me (practically passed out) and noses her where the owls have placed her.

"What happened?" Nightwhisper demands harshly, rounding on me.

"Hey!" snaps Blazefeather, as he stands over me, looking up from examining me, "It's not her fault!"

"Fire," I gasp, "Dark Forest… followed us…. Trapped us… with the fire…."

"Fire?" Jaggedwind yelps, "Is it still burning?" One of the owls lights off and flies quickly away. He returns within the minute and lands next to me.

"_It's out, there are only a few charred tree branches."_

"Out," I mew for the toms who obviously didn't understand.

"What happened?' Jaggedwind wonders.

"We can find that out later they need to get to Jayfeather." Blazefeather snaps.

"They'll be all right won't they?" Nightwhisper asks anxiously. A small thought penetrates my smoke fogged brain like a ray of sunshine, _he said 'they'!_

"It depends," Blazefeather replies, "how long were you in that smoke?"

"Too long," I mew, "Get Echo back as fast as you can, she passed out cause of the smoke."

"You too!" he hisses, "You could both die!" Horror masks Jaggedwind and Nightwhisper's face immediately and Nightwhisper grabs Echosong, throwing her body over his, and attempts to walk. Jaggedwind goes to help him and Blazefeather helps me up,

"I can walk!" I moan.

"No you can't!" He hisses and the owls assist him so we near the camp quickly.

The last thing I see is Nightwhisper looking back fearfully. Our eyes meet and I try to put as much as I can into that stare, but he just looks away with a shake of his head.

Then I pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>So I came up with the fire idea ages ago and I imagined it from Midnight's pov so that's how I wrote it, and then I just needed somewhere to stick it, so it was tacked on to this. Sorry if Echo was ooc, I had to write her because Echo didn't have any inspiration for her. Hope you loved it and Echo will be back soon! (I think we'll update Tuesday I don't know, schools been rough.)<strong>


	23. At Last

**Hey guys! So I know I said I'd update yesterday but I got sick so let's pretend today is yesterday because this chapter would have gone really well with Valentine's Day... course you would have had to deal with me complaining about Valentine's Day but whatever.**

**Moonpaw: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you love this=)**

**Oh one more thing, this Chapter was written by Echo so you get to read her again! Yay! Enjoy=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two<p>

_*Bluemorning*_

I watch Oak hunting from the tree branches, jumping tree to tree to follow him. He moves skillfully through the territory, staying light on his paws and avoiding making too much noise. His muscles bunch as he springs, reaching out to catch a mouse. He misses and goes rolling into a mud puddle. I try to stifle my laugh but I can't. His head snaps up to where I'm perched on the branch.

"Were you watching me this whole time?" Oak hisses, shaking the mud from his pelt. I make my way to the forest floor, jumping nimbly to the ground.

"You seem very familiar," I mew changing the subject smoothly,

"So do you," He circles me, brushing up against me, making me shiver. "Even your scent is familiar to me… It's like we knew each other before…" I look into his sparkling amber eyes.

"You have an _interesting_ group with you," I laugh, changing the subject once again. I start to walk to the stream that divides ThunderClan and WindClan and he follows eagerly.

"And you have an interesting Clan," He mocks. I cuff his ear.

"Shut up." I purr.

"So..." He trails off, "You must be good at climbing trees." I nod.

"Yeah," I look down at my paws, "You're from RiverClan, right?" He nods, looking uncertain. "So you must be good at swimming?"

"Yeah I guess," He looks down into the flowing stream. His russet fur still drips with the muddy water. He has that distinct RiverClan fur, thick and coated in oil, so they don't get weighed down in the water. But his fur is long, unlike many RiverClan cats. They usually don't have long fur. But you can still see his well defined muscles. He's one of the biggest of his group, besides Scar…

"I'll teach you how to climb trees, if you teach me how to swim." I mew with a smile.

"Deal," He laughs. "It would be pretty important for me to learn, huh?"

"Yeah, we're known for our great climbing skills," I puff out my chest.

He chuckles, "You're funny."

I purr, "Why thank you kind apprentice," I bow my head. He looks deep into my eyes, making feel like he's searching my soul. Then the world starts spinning, and I am whisked into an unfamiliar area.

_Where am I? _

Wait…I know this place. I've _been _here before. Four giant oak trees surrounded the small grass clearing that I stand in.

"_Bluestar!" _I hear the familiar voice coming from behind me. I turn slowly, to see Oak running at me. He doesn't stop, just keeps running until he runs through me. _What the…? _Puzzled, I follow him, all the way to where a cat, who must be Bluestar, stands. _What is going on?_

"_Oh Oakheart,"_ Bluestar purrs. She looks just like how I always imagined. Then it hits me, and I am thrown back into reality.

I timidly open my eyes to see a concerned Oak standing above me.

"Are you okay?" He pants.

"Yeah," I groan, sitting up.

"You passed out," He mews, "It was really scary. You got all stiff and cold." He looks away, "I thought you were dead…"

I snort, "Well I'm alive."

"I wouldn't want to lose you," He whispers under his breath.

"What?" I ask, even though I heard him clearly.

"I love you Bluestar," He blurts out. His eyes grow wide and he looks away, flicking his tail nervously. Shock pulses through my body. It's not what he said that shocked me the most; it was the way his voice sounded. It had an eerie echo to it, unearthly almost.

"Oakheart?" I whisper, my voice trembling, "You're… You're Oakheart?" He stares at me confused, but then I can see something click in his mind and he nods.

"We're reunited once again, _Bluestar._" He purrs and licks my cheek.

"Welcome back _Oakheart."_ I mew and twine my tail with his.

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_All along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like? Was that not cute or what? Be thankful Echo wrote it because I'm doing Romeo and Juliet in English so any attempt to sound romantic might have turned out like that and that would have made me jump off a cliff. Sooooooo wanna review?<strong>

**Oh the song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perrie.**

**OH! I forgot to tell you guys! I finished my book! So hopefully chapters will be coming faster since I've got that written=)**

**I think that's all... REVIEW!**


	24. Why Can't Gatherings Ever Be Easy?

**Hey guys! It's Friday! Please no singing that song. I can't even say "it's Friday" to people anymore. A tragedy. Well I bring you hilarity in the form of sarcasm! Yay! And dry humor! So have fun reading and I hope your weekend is amazing=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three<p>

"Lilacpaw what _are_ you _doing?"_ I mew entering the nursery to collect my apprentice, only to find her tangled in moss. And no I'm not kidding.

"Nothing!" She squeaks immediately while Goldenpaw rolls in the corner positively shrieking with mirth.

"Hmmm, perhaps it should just be Goldenpaw who goes to the Gathering, I daresay you need to sort this out." I mew seriously.

"No!" she whines. I give her my carefully perfected mentor look. I prefer to think of it as: _T__he look_.

She starts mumbling but the most I can catch is, "…argument… moss…" and, "…dare…"

"Try not to let it happen again," I mew wearily, "I mean you're only doing the nursery for Daisy and Ferncloud, how hard can it be?"

"Sorry," she mumbles and Goldenpaw sobers up enough to look slightly abashed.

"Help her get out of that," I say to Goldenpaw, "And then join us quickly I want to get to the Gathering as quickly as possible." What I mean is _"I want to get it over with as quickly as possible."_

I leave the den musing over the events of the past quarter moon. Echosong and I had healed remarkably quickly and I had met the mother owl with her promise that whenever we needed them they would appear. I'm not too sure how well Lionstar took this, if you ask me he should just accept it. We need all the help we can get.

And then there are the rogues.

I must amend my previous statement: we need all of the _real _help we can get.

Suffice to say they're a bloody menace.

Only Oak is showing any improvement. It's actually kind of pathetic how no one else has noticed he used to be a former Clan cat but whatever. He's having his warrior ceremony tomorrow, thanks to Bluemorning, but he's the only one.

I oversee their training as it is my duty (thanks for reminding me of _that_ Lionstar) and I really want to run right into the stone hollow wall watching them. A shattered skull would be more preferable and less painful than this. I promise you, I'm not exaggerating.

Overlooking the fact that Scar, the most unpleasant cat I have ever been unfortunate enough to meet (including the D.F.), constantly looks at us as though he wants to skin us, I've never seen a more useless group of cats.

Let's start from the top:

_Hollow_: the biggest, nasty little brat I have ever encountered. She's my age and a light brown tortishell (yes _the _tortishell) and she is absolutely disgusting. Apparently she was born in the group and her mother died shortly after the kitting. I don't blame her, according to Oak, Hollow'd been a right little prick ever since the moment she took her first breath. If I ever had a kit like that, I'd go ahead and snuff it too.

You can't teach her anything because of course she knows _everything_ and _what _does she need _any_ of the useless mouse dung for _anyway_? _She's_ too pretty to have to lift a paw – cats will just hunt _for_ her. And fighting? _Never going to happen_! She could break _a claw_! Imaging the horror! StarClan would just explode if they ever found out, no that would be _far too much_.

Okay so maybe I don't like her. But I'm not making this up.

Oh and yeah, guess who her mentor is? Lionstar thought it would be absolutely fabulous to match her with the kind (not since the last battle) and hardworking (he was but he's not now thanks to said brat) Nightwhisper.

I'm twitching.

Moving on from that disaster…

_Cream_: who is, for her credit, not that bad at all. She's remarkably sweet, and like I do, hates Hollow with a passion. However she's a former kittypet, former by like two moons ago, and the others did most of her hunting. She's just not really _getting it_.

And sweet Snowflower has about reached the end of her tether with her. (I bought her a little more time by pointing out that she _could_ be like Hollow. Snowflower did admit that at least she wasn't _that_.)

Cream's pelt is a creamy-pinkish (I suspect the twolegs had something to do with that) and she has electric green eyes. She's rather smart but hampered horribly by her lack of confidence. Probably because Hollow's been tormenting her since she joined the group. I repeat –_ horrible brat_.

Then we have _Shadow_: a small black cat with blue eyes and a gray muzzle. He at least has lived on his own for most of his life and can hunt quite well. He's having some issues with the battle training but I'm not too terribly worried. He shares Hollyleaf as a mentor.

He fits in quite well, and like most of the Clan wouldn't mind if Hollow took a _long _walk off a short cliff, and he already fits in well. He's just a little freaked out by all the cats.

Okay that was a lie, he's bloody terrified. He sleeps right outside the thorn tunnel because he's so afraid.

So it's just that small little hitch…..heh…

_Karrie_: nine moons old, strangely small, light blonde fur, violet eyes and freaky long claws. She's friendly, eager to learn and energetic. The – uh – downside is she's not the best learner. She tries, she really does, but like Cream, she just doesn't get it.

And she wastes time and energy attempting to impress Hollow. She's one of those cats that just _have_ toplease everyone. Several times Hazeltail has had to remind her that Hollow is not her mentor and therefore relatively unimportant. Hazeltail is quickly losing her patience.

But other than that she's wonderful. She's already good friends with Goldenpaw and Lilacpaw and she thinks how we all contribute and look after each other is "…amazing! It's inspiring, really, life would be so much easier of this could be life for every cat!" I didn't have the heart to point out that at the moment, we aren't doing so hot.

_Dusk:_ she was abandoned at birth, which would make you assume that she can hunt. If you assumed that you're _wrong!_ Until the "group" found her she was eating twoleg garbage. I seriously don't know how she lived through that. She's black with red paws, muzzle and small ears. She's smart but not putting the smarts to _use_.

Jaggedwind and Blazefeather have to co-mentor her because Lionstar has them on so many patrols and I'm not so sure how to feel about that.

Hollow has a bad influence on her (quickly turning her as shallow minded and bratty as she is), and therefore she is having a bad influence on Blazefeather.

Remember that cat who thought he had no time for she-cats? Like liking them was frivolous and in the current climate beneath him?

That cat has died and gone to StarClan cause he sure as Dark Forest isn't around now.

Blazefeather is constantly tripping over himself, acting like a fool catering to her every need. Of course she eggs him on and laps it up and I don't know where his mind and skill have been but there certainly not with him.

I'm seriously worried.

Because when it's not Blazefeather fawning all over her, Jaggedwind's staring at her a little too often to be _innocent_. I don't know why he hasn't gone for her yet but I pray he won't. That would be one fight I'd really don't want to be in the middle of. And knowing them, I would be.

And then there's_ Scar: _he terrifies me. I'm dead serious. Dustpelt's his mentor, not that he needs it. He can hunt well and know the most vicious fighting moves. I know Dustpelt recognizes him but he won't answer me and he's blocked it off extremely well. I _could _break it, but unfortunately I'm stretched a tad bit thin.

But… I have a really bad feeling. Really bad.

"Hey!" I end my musings and look at Nightwhisper.

"Hollow can come to the gathering right? I've already told her she can and she'll be really disappointed if she can't." he mews quickly.

"Who gave you the authority to tell her that she could?" I snap my resistance breaking. He raises and eyebrow.

"Sorry," I sigh and mean it, "you didn't deserve that. Yeah she can come, get Karrie, Oak, and Shadow they're coming too."

"Awesome, thanks!" he mews looking thrilled and then he hesitates, "Are you okay? You look a bit stressed."

"Peachy," I hiss as he races away, completely missing the sarcasm.

Ohhhhhh if I didn't have morals fur would be flying…

A cough sounds behind me and I turn around to Ravenclaw.

"I'm going, right?" she asks hesitantly.

"You'd go even if I said no, right?" I mew and she doesn't answer, so I take it as a yes.

"Just go." I mutter shaking my head and grabbing my apprentice as she finally comes out of the nursery. She meets Karrie and they start chattering excitedly.

"This is so cool! Tell me about all the gatherings you've been too!" Karrie squeals. I try not to listen and sit, attempting to keep my face a mask as I watch Hollow.

She so weak I bet her scrawny little neck would snap like a twig when you step on it…

"All right everyone time to go!" Lionstar calls and I fall into step beside him, as he once again pointed out, is my duty.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tigerheart," I mew, meeting him at the roots of the great tree where the deputies assemble.<p>

"Hey, how ya been?" He replies with a smile I can't return.

"Oh brilliant." I mutter and he shoots me a worried look.

"Trust me it'll explain itself," I snarl, my eyes heading to the rouges who are clumped together, looking uncertainly at the other cats.

"Who are they?" Tigerheart asks frowning.

"Tigerheart meet the new addition to ThunderClan," I mew tonelessly, seeing as how I can't really be mad by it. Cause you know it's my fault they're here in the first place.

"Ah, rouges?"

"Something like that." I reply tiredly.

"Err….."

"If you can make it to StarClan I'll explain. _They_ need to do some explaining anyway." I mew as WindClan appears at last with Ashstar leading them.

She jumps right up into the tree, taking Onestar's old place with ease as if she's done this for ages.

"I see we have two new leaders here, tonight." Mistystar mews warmly as the Gathering comes to order. I see Ravenclaw in the faces and am surprised until I see Onyxnight sighting with his mother and realize Ravenclaw's distinctly ruffled. Nice.

"Welcome, Ashstar, Tawnystar. I am pleased to see your Clans doing well after such tragedies. So, Tawnystar I think you have the right go first," Mistystar mews, smiling benignly at her.

Tawnystar nods warmly back to her and moves forward, "Though no cat can deny that ShadowClan has suffered, we will _not_ let that stop us from moving forward. Thanks to help from the other Clans, we are strong once more, thank you.

"I have little other to report, other than that we will unfortunately not be able to announcing apprentices for a long while." She bows her head for a moment and the rest of us follow her example. Then she looks up and smiles, "Other than that all is well."

She backs down and Ashstar steps forward, "I must announce tragedy. Our leader Onestar has recently passed, as you all must know by now. However I am pleased with our ability to move on and I hold faith with Sunstrike as our new deputy. Yet just before Onestar's demise we found treachery in our camp, friends, treachery of the worst kind." She pauses, casting an eye over the cats assembled from her Clan. Startled I realize that she trust almost _none _of them seeing treachery and betrayal in _all. _

"We were given the most terrible evidence that one of our own was indeed a double crosser, who believed that his only _true_," she sneers, "Clan would never be ours. Breezepelt," she pauses, watching almost disdainfully as gasps and whispers fill the island, "was a Dark Forest warrior, who attempted and succeeded in leading others astray. We disposed of him immediately of course, chasing him off of Clan territory, and we have a constant border patrol, lest he be foolish enough to try to return. If he attempts to do so he will be killed." She steps back and nods to Mistystar, who looks slightly taken aback, but steps forward anyway.

Her report includes nothing unusual except that they had had an outbreak of whitecough. It had been dealt with quickly enough and, in the middle of leaf-bare was hardly unusual.

And now Lionstar steps forward, wearing an expression of one sealing his death. Can't really say that I blame him.

"We… er… have um…. Taken in a few cats," he mews trying to keep his head high even though whispers have broken out again like wildfire.

"Again?"

"_Really_, you would have thought ThunderClan would have _learned_ by _now."_

"They have _no pride_!"

"Kittypets the lot of them!"

"Would you all _shut up?_" Tigerheart snarls and jaws drop all over the island clearing, "If it weren't for them we'd be dead by now! And you!" snarls rounding on Sunstrike, "If it weren't for them, you'd have never found out about Breezepelt!"

"I didn't say anything!" she shrieks in protest, glaring at Tigerheart.

"You didn't shut them up!" He retorts.

"I have no control over them!" she hisses.

"Stop," Lionstar mews. "It is done. Yes we have taken in a band of cats. Oak, who will be having his warrior's ceremony tomorrow, Shadow, Cream, Karrie, Hollow, Dusk, and Scar. They are now functioning as apprentices. And honestly I think that's all you need to know."

"Is that all?" asks Mistystar, not unkindly.

"Yes."

"Wait Lionstar, the alliance." Ashstar mews.

"Oh, yes. WindClan has joined the alliance between RiverClan and ThunderClan against the Dark Forest. I believe that is all?" Lionstar looks around and the other leaders nod their assent.

"Very well, this Gathering is concluded."

I mutter goodbye to Tigerheart and join the rest of ThunderClan in hightailing it off the island. It didn't go as bad as I thought it would. It went worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think of the group? And yeah that Gathering could have gone better but oh well, they'll get over it.<strong>

**So review! And Pennycat11, thanks so much for your review, it was so sweet=0 if we ever need any cats we'll be sure to let you know.**

**Oh all of the people who submitted create-a-cats, I hope you're satisfied!**

**Review please!**

**~Midnight**


	25. Devils on the Inside

**I know, I'm horrible. I am so, so, so, so soooooooooooooo sorry about the wait guys, it wasn't even necessary. Also sorry for a typo in the last chapter, I put where it could have switched to Echo's pov and it didn't and I forgot to take it out, my bad.;) Okay I won't lie to you and say I've been super busy with school because I haven't but there has been stuff going on and it's… bothering me? Yeah let's go with that. I've also lost contact with Echo again, she won't reply to my texts, which makes it hard to get an answer on when she wants me to update. (Love you though Echo!) So anyway sorry again.**

**Thanks to Pennycat11 who reviewed yesterday and made me decide to update when I saw it, and to Moonpaw for reviewing faithfully, you guys rock!=)**

**I think I've talked enough for now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four<p>

To say the newest additions of ThunderClan were shocked by what they heard at the Gathering is an understatement. The aftershock still lingers and all are dispirited. Except for Scar who's creepier than ever and Hollow.

I might just be giving her up to the Dark Forest pretty soon_. I am so sick of her_.

Okay maybe if she wasn't the worst cat on the face of the planet there wouldn't be a problem. But she's so… _not_ right for him.

And I'm not the only one who thinks that.

"Hurry, get up, we've got to get out of here, witch alert." Snowflower hisses and Bluemorning and I spring to our feet.

"Oh StarClan no, lets run for it!" Bluemorning adds in a carrying whisper.

I join them in the bolt for the thorn tunnel and we squeeze ourselves through at once, landing in a heap on top of each other. At once we burst into laughter, and for a while we can't stop.

"I just don't get it thought," Bluemorning mews when she can breathe again. "I mean, Oakheart and I are together because we make each other happy. But Nightwhisper's like her slave."

I wince and hiss, "No I think he's _perfectly_ satisfied."

"Ah well we all know she's wrong for him," Snowflower mews in a slightly bored voice, "And I would love to be able to hunt without Cream so let's go." We haul ourselves up after her and I try to take out my anger on the prey. It doesn't work.

And then I hear the voice.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You are certain you can set the trap?" The cold voice I would know anywhere asks. _Tigerstar._

"Positive," mews another I already know, repling coldly, "The fools already trust me."

"That's what I love about those mouse brains. So easy to catch, trapped by their _trust_. Hah as if it will help them when _you_ lay the attack."

"I will have my revenge?" Scar's voice asks insistently.

"Which one do you want?" Tigerstar asks sounding uninterested.

"The one who murdered my mate."

"Who _is_?" he drawls.

"Dustpelt."

"Feel free. But remember, they must all die. They are too meddlesome too live." Tigerstar spits in annoyance.

"Spare no one? No problem." Scar replies, sounding almost happy.

I feel cold creep throughout my body like ice, paralyzing me where I stand. I can only listen as the nightmare continues.

"Would you like to meet the rest of your allies?" Tigerstar hisses – cleverly cunning.

"Uh…"

"Never fear… you can trust us. We understand vengeance." Tigerstar mews darkly.

"All right…" I look around the tree, from which I've hidden, but Tigerstar is gone and Scar is a heap in the snow. Presumably he is asleep, but if Tigerstar decided to murder him, I wouldn't be very sorry.

I race back to camp with my catch as fast as I can. After dropping off my prey I go straight to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather!" I screech skidding into the den.

"What?" he hisses annoyed.

"Grab Ivypool and meet me at the moonpool."

"Where are you going?" My feather demands and I pause.

"To get Lionstar, Ravenclaw and Echosong."

"What's going on?" He demands.

"This is very important!" I insist and I feel understanding flash from my father.

"All right, I'll get her." I whip out and rush back into the warriors den...

"Echosong! Ravenclaw! Get up!" I yowl and they both stumble up blinking sleep from their eyes.

"Midnightstorm, what –?"

"Just follow me!" I moan my voice rising. They nod bleary and I race off again.

I hurtle up to Lionstar's den and scream, "Lionstar, we need to go to the moonpool now!"

"What?"

"Just trust me!" I yell and he springs up after me as I tear out of the den. I hardly pause as I lead them, snow flying from under my paws.

As I freeze in front of the pool Echosong hisses, "Tell us what this is all about. I can hardly breathe!"

"I heard Tigerstar talking to Scar –"

"WHAT?" five voices yell at me.

"I only want to tell this story once, c'mon StarClan needs to hear this." I mew impatiently.

They all nod and lay down in front of the pool I close my eyes preparing myself for some serious smack down.

StarClan is in a middle of an argument, they don't have Bluestar with them (Since Bluemorning's still hunting) and they seem to need her to be around to get anything done.

"That was our stupidest idea ever!" a cat is sneering at Spottedleaf, "Yes let's send our _one_ leader who can get anything done back to the Clans, oh yes that's smart!"

"I did not make that decision!" Spottedleaf snarls.

"But you didn't stop it!"

"What's going on?" Echosong gasps frowning.

"StarClan's daily argument." I drawl, "Didn't you know? While were fighting for our lives they're up here sniveling like spoiled kits moaning about whose fault this is."

The words are barely out of my mouth when roars of outrage echo through the meadow.

"How dare you –"

"You watch your tongue –"

"No respect!"

"As if we're not working as hard as we can –"

"If you all would like to hear about the latest threat," I holler, which quiets them down, "I'd suggest you hush."

"What's happened?" Firestar asks frowning at me.

"Tigerstar, he… has recruited Scar." I mew and a dark mood descends on the glade.

"Oh, so it _our fault_ all of these things have happened, is it? _You're_ the one accepting strangers into your Clan!" I stand up so fast the mist cat takes a couple of steps backward.

"Oh! So I was supposed to turn _your _cat away?!" I snarl, "I know who Oakheart is! He's meant to be _here_ except _you_ sent him back to the Clans. _Why?_"

"It was another harebrained scheme." The cat hisses glaring at me, "Like _you._ As if _you _could have _ever_ worked. 'Oh let's give them powers.' _Hah!_ You've just made a _bigger _mess of things!" I clear the space between us in a leap and am up in his face

"_Say that again!"_ I snarl my claws out.

"Midnightstorm! Stop this," Firestar growls, glaring at me and walking up, "We cannot fight amongst ourselves."

I'm shaking all over, I haven't been this angry in a long time, "Get him away from me." I spit stalking back to my original spot.

"Gladly," the cat replies, getting up and leaving.

"What happened?" Brambleclaw asks kindly, diverting my attention away from my glaring former leader.

"I didn't hear all of their conversation but from what I heard they were planning an attack." I mew, speaking directly to Brambleclaw because he's the only one I can stand at the moment.

"We need to know the precise wording. This is very important." Firestar mews calmly.

I sigh and close my eyes, recalling the conversation. "'Really?' that was Tigerstar.

'Yes.' This was Scar.

'You are certain you can set the trap?' Tigerstar again.

'Positive. The fools already trust me.'

'That's what I love about those mouse brains. So easy to catch, trapped by their _trust_. Hah as if it will help them when _you_ lay the attack.'

'I will have my revenge?' Scar.

'Which one do you want?' Tigerstar.

'The one who murdered my mate.'

'Who is?'

'Dustpelt.'

'Feel free. But remember, they must all die. They are too meddlesome too live.'

'Spare no one? No problem.'

'Would you like to meet the rest of your allies?'

'Uh…'

'Never fear… you can trust us. We understand vengeance.'

'All right…' And then when I looked around the tree, Tigerstar was gone and Scar was in a heap on the ground." I finish.

All the cats stare at me looking very grave.

"Ivypool," a big white cat who I know is Whitestorm mews finally, "We need confirmation. And as many details on this as you can get."

"That will be difficult." She cautions her eyes apprehensive.

"We need you to try." he presses and she nods, fading away.

"You need to isolate him," Yellowfang mews speaking for the first time. "And your little friend." I raise an eyebrow. "Blossomfall." Yellowfang elaborates.

"Can't we just chase her out?" I whine.

"Not yet." I pull a face.

"You should get back to camp." Spottedleaf mews, her voice hoarse. "It seems to me that the devils are on the inside." We all nod austerely and the others begin to fade away.

"What are you waiting for?" Dovewing asks as I scan the faces. _He's not here…_

"Midnightstorm?"

"Just thinking." I lie and fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not that great for the wait you had, once again sorry. This chapter went wandering away from what I'd planned, but I don't think it's that bad. Oh austerely means gravely but I'd already used grave and I needed another word and this was in the thesaurus. So you learned a new word! Yay!<strong>

**I would love to tell you that the next chapter will be up by Friday. It won't. The next two chapters haven't been written yet and the next one is Echo's so I have no idea when it will be up. And I haven't been in the best of moods lately – worrying, stressing, other stuff – and that will affect the quality of the chapters and the updating. Sorry. The chapters won't be bad, just probably super anxious and sad like the rest of the book. I promise the next book will be happier. I think…..**

**I'm going to be pathetic and beg for reviews now. But seriously guys they make me feel so much better and make me want to write for you guys. You want to read more right? Course you do! So review for me, pretty, pretty please. Oh and wish me luck on my AP test tomorrow=/**

**Love you guys, so, so sorry for the wait! Review!**

**~Midnight**


	26. You and Me

**Hey guys! Look at that we got this chapter out for you faster than I expected. And you shouldn't have to long to wait for a lot of the next chapters because we have 26-32 written. Brace yourselves for major drama my friends, major. This chapter was written by our dear Echo and we do not own Warriors or the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. This is our first uploaded attempt at a real song-fic so tell us what you think;)**

**Darling Echo says to keep reviewing and she hopes you like the chapter!**

**(Pennycat11- thanks so much for your good luck, it worked a got a 92%! Whoo!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Five<p>

_*Echosong*_

I clench my jaw as I glare at Hollow, who is wrapping herself around Nightwhisper and batting her eyes obnoxiously. When I first saw her, I instantly despised her. She's one of those annoying stuck up she-cats that think they are StarClan's greatest gift… Well… You know what I mean. I shift my eyes over to Midnightstorm, who stands frozen, staring at the two lovebirds. The instant I look at her I feel all her emotions. They hit me hard, almost taking my breath away. Sadness, anger, longing… She's so torn. I sigh and focused on her, altering her emotions so that she'll be a bit happier. Her head whips around and glares at me.

_Hey, just trying to help. _I shrug and flick my tail. Midnightstorm closes off her mind and pads off to the medicine den. So much for trying to help. I can't help but feel sad for her. How could they fall apart? I know she's not supposed to find love… but everybody finds love. And truthfully, they're destined to be together! It's like…he's the missing puzzle piece to her happiness. They way they make each other happy… They just fit together. And all the sudden it was destroyed. Every bit, lost in the bloody war. They say distance kills love… but I think destiny and fate does, at least for them. _StarClan, why can't you let her be happy for once in her life?_

If she had the chance to give up all her powers to be with him, I think she would. Honestly, these "gifts" StarClan give us is a bunch of _foxdung._ I'm useless anyway, just able to detect emotions and alter them. Not very special. I lick my paw and wash my face.

"I'm surprised you're actually in camp," Nightwhisper jeers. I open my eyes slowly, fixing him with an icy glare. I can see in his eyes that he is a bit intimidated.

"Since when did you ever care?" I shoot back, standing up and eyeing Hollow, who is pressed against his side. "Looks like you've got a new shadow."

"You're ridiculous!" He yells as I start walking away.

"I'm not that one starting fights." I reply smoothly before exiting the thorn tunnel. My heart aches a little. It seems like yesterday we were little kits in the nursery, play fighting and snuggling next to each other at night. I shake my head. Now it's like we don't know each other. Both of us are cold and distant to the other. It's a shame.

Thunder booms above me, breaking me free of my mind and causing me to jump. Rain falls suddenly, a few drops here and there, and then soon it all comes pouring down. I yelp and run for cover even though my fur is already soaked. As I sit under the tree, I can only think of one thing. _Smokefoot._ I curl my tail as my stomach fills with butterflies.

* * *

><p><em>Check yes Juliet, are you with me?<em>

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk._

_I won't go, until you come outside._

* * *

><p>I can't take it anymore and I bolt for the ShadowClan border. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. The Clan has more to worry about than me. <em>They won't even notice I'm gone. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo.<em>

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window,_

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

* * *

><p>I can see him, waiting for me, sitting out in the rain. His fur clings to his body, showing his frail skinny frame. His eyes light up when he sees me, and he comes running. We collide, rolling in a heap of wet fur and mud.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lace up your shoes<em>

_Ay oh, ay ohh_

_Here's how we do:_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance. _

* * *

><p>"It's been too long," Smokefoot whispers in my ear. I purr and look into his eyes. They reflect exactly how I feel. <em>Pure love.<em> That's when I know… that I found the one. The missing puzzle piece, the one who completes me, my _love._

* * *

><p><em>Don't sell your heart.<em>

_Don't say were not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be,_

_You and me. _

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to be from other Clans?" I whine<p>

"We could always run away," He suggests mischievously. My eyes widen and a spark of hope flares in my heart.

"But I can't leave my Clan… and neither can you! You have to keep what's left of ShadowClan strong."

"Then we'll just have to love every second we're together."

"I already do," I purr.

* * *

><p><em>Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting<em>

_Wishing, wanting _

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out_

_And don't tell a soul goodbye._

* * *

><p>"Forever," he whispers.<p>

"And always." I finish and twine my tail with his.

* * *

><p><em>Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown<em>

_3…2…1...now fall in my arms now_

_They can change my locks_

_Don't let them change your mind _

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I wonder why Midnights being such a grouch…. And Nightwhisper's really bad. Tsk, tsk, tsk, play nice kids. I shake my head at them. I'm sorry I'm hungry and I get hyper and random when I'm hungry so you have to put up with me=) hehehehehehe! Ahem, anyway hope you loved it and reviews are greatly appreciated. Ravenclaw's pov next!<strong>

**REVIEW! ~Midnight=)**


	27. Sparks Fly

**I'm so sorry guys! We've been on spring break all week but I've been in Jamaica with no internet or phone. I would have updated earlier but I'm working on an English project. (Elizabethan era love story. Its 10 chapters plus an epilogue. I've only written five chapters but I'm stopping for today.) Yeah I'm a bit of an overachiever. Eh whatever.**

**Pennycat11- thanks so much. I'm sure Echo's happy you love it, and well MidnightxNight will show up again… just, well you'll see.**

**Okay so here's me in Ravenclaw form;) we don't own Spark Fly by Taylor swift. (This is a fail as a songfic but I had trouble matching the actual words to what was happening, the overall theme goes with it though)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Six<p>

_*Ravenclaw*_

When we woke up from visiting StarClan after Midnight's little breakdown, Echosong and I had exchanged shocked looks.

Our troop of haggard looking cats was quite.

And then everyone walked away.

Which is how I ended up eating a mouse on the WindClan border, thinking. I've come to a few conclusions.

Conclusion one: Echosong is really freaking obvious.

Conclusion two: cats in my Clan are really good at looking the other way. This is good and bad. But if you think about it, it's mostly bad.

Conclusion three: my favorite, we're screwed.

This is also rather obvious, but let's go over the basics shall we?

We're housing traitors who will kill us in our sleep.

We don't trust each other.

We all seem to have death wishes.

StarClan is sitting around whining.

So yeah I can't put a positive spin on this.

I lay my head down on my paws and sigh, remembering how it went wrong for me...

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know, Ravenpaw maybe we shouldn't." It's our fifth meeting in only a few days. We're sheltered by some holly bushes in front of the moonpool. <em>

"_Why?" I ask innocently, "We're just meeting here as friends. I'm helping you through the pain of losing Amberpaw." He rolls his eyes._

"_But that's not all it is and you know it. And I-I feel guilty." Jealously flares inside of me and I have to take a few deep breathes, moving closer to him._

"_She'd want you to be happy right? It's not dishonoring her memory."_

"_What about your family? What would they think? I won't let you give it up for me." He mews seriously._

"_It's my choice, not yours. And anyway, I want to." After that I'd started grooming his pelt and we spent the rest of our time in comfortable silence._

* * *

><p><em>During my warriors assessment I'd headed straight to the WindClan border because I'd gotten so use to hunting the voles there. <em>

_He'd sat there and watched all of it, including the fight. He told me later he just about had a heart attack when I was almost struck by lightning._

_Every single time we'd go night hunting we'd meet at the border to talk. We'd tell each other everything that'd been going on, just in case we missed out on going to a Gathering._

* * *

><p><em>Our first Gathering as warriors we found each other immediately. He was thinner than the last time I'd seen him and I was worried. We repeated our only argument:<em>

"_I can't do this; they'll find you and kill you like they killed Amberlight." He bows his head in an attempt to hide his pain._

"_You're not disgracing her!" I insist for what feels like the millionth time, "She would want you to be happy."_

"_Not at the cost of another life!" It feels like we're going in circles, the same arguments over and over._

_We talk for a little while more, ending our conversation with the same argument. I leave the hiding place to see Midnightstorm staring at me._

* * *

><p><em>After that we'd had a huge fight. Echosong, just a paw then, had shown up right in the middle of it:<em>

"_Sticking your nose somewhere else it doesn't belong?" she's sneers._

"_Yes!" I'd snarl._

_Then Midnightstorm says, "You forget I have the power too. I can control it to where I can close it off. Haven't had to use it in a while. Hoped I'd never have to use it again." I roll my eyes unnoticed by either as Echosong snarls._

"_Whatever!"_

"_Everything I did was to protect you." Midnightstorm whispers. But it falls on deaf ears._

"_What part of it's none of your business don't you get?" Then I storm away, back to Onyxnight._

* * *

><p><em>Not long after that ShawdowClan had invaded. Chasing them out made me feel like myself again. I'd been so conflicted after that. I didn't know what to do. I went to see Onyxnight again, and I knew that no matter what, I'd always love him.<em>

_The next Gathering had been hard for the Clans but I didn't really pay attention to anyone but Onyxnight._

_And then the Dark Forest attacked again._

* * *

><p><em>When I told Onyxnight he went crazy, told me that this was proof that we shouldn't be together. He ran away and didn't meet back with me for two quarter moons. But when he did show up, he said that he couldn't take being away from me for that long.<em>

_After that meeting I'd slipped back into camp unnoticed. Or so I thought._

"_Where were you?" Midnight mind talks with me. I whip around and find her hidden in the shadows._

"_Hunting __**mother.**__ Since when do I answer to you?" I snap back defensively._

"_I just want to make sure you're okay." she thinks hesitantly._

"_Yeah sure." _

"_I mean it. You're one of my best friends." as she thinks it, I realizing how much I'm hurting her._

"_I know." I duck my head for a moment, struggling with my guilt, and then met her eyes, mine hard, "but I'm not sorry." I slip away._

* * *

><p><em>I remember the day Midnightstorm became a mentor. I tried to act normal, a gift to her. I don't know if I pulled it off.<em>

_And then the Gathering._

_One of the worst nights of my life. The nightmares still haunt me. Onyxnight being crushed under that huge paw. And then Ivypool almost dying. I had to choose. But how could I?_

_And then Jaggedwind. How he almost died. How he almost found out. How I almost lost everything._

* * *

><p>I gasp and open my eyes. I didn't realize that I'd been crying. I stand up, thinking I should head home when his voice calls me back, "What are you doing here?" he looks confused and worried for me.<p>

"I just… was thinking." I explain gently.

"Oh." Onyxnight replies, an uneasy cast to his eyes.

"We don't see each other enough." I whisper the confession.

"You're right, I'm sorry I've been busy with Heathertail. I've been thinking…." he looks uncertain as his voice trails off.

"What?" I ask, unable to hide my fear.

"Maybe…. We should… take a –"

"Don't you dare finish that! I love you." I mew, my voice rising as I feel fear expanding in my chest.

"And I love you too," he sounds relived, "So much… but I love my family as well."

"And I mine." I reply, unable to grasp what he means.

"I hate lying." He mews softly with a rueful shake of his head.

"I don't exactly love it." I mew, my words sharp but my voice soft.

"Then we should stop. Lying I mean. We can choose a Clan, or leave the Clans. Start our own family. Be happy together!" He mews all at once, his eyes shining fervently.

"What?" I breathe. I've never been more confused in my life.

* * *

><p><em>The way you move is like a full on rainstorm<br>And I'm a house of cards_

* * *

><p>Onyxnight knows what he wants, he wants to be happy, he wants to live life to the fullest, without regrets. Even if it's dangerous.<p>

But I… I don't know what I want… I'm fragile and so close to being broken.

* * *

><p><em>You're the kind of reckless<br>That should send me runnin'  
>But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>

* * *

><p>"We could run away together." Onyxnight whispers his eyes never leaving mine.<p>

I picture it, him and me, never having to argue about safety, always being by the other's side. He makes me feel so complete, he makes me so happy. I know I make him happy. It's like we were lost, and then we met each other and we were found.

We're drawn to each other.

* * *

><p><em>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of_

* * *

><p>And wouldn't that be wonderful? No more responsibility, just him and me, free to be together forever. I could walk away from this war, walk away from the things that taunt me, that rip me apart inside. I wouldn't have to live in fear, would have to dread each morning and the hardships they bring.<p>

It would just be me and Onyxnight.

* * *

><p><em>Drop everything now<br>Meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<br>Take away the pain_

* * *

><p>He's the one who always knows when I'm hurting, he's the one who does everything he can to protect me. He's the one who loves me, unconditionally.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My mind forgets to remind me<em>  
><em>You're a bad idea.<em>  
><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<em>

* * *

><p>Our relationship is so hard, secrets and lies until I feel like it's trapping me, but I wouldn't trade it, I <em>can't<em> trade it, because I love him with everything I am. And I never tried to stop it because I knew it would be no good. And now, when my relationships are shattering, my friends are leaving, and my words to my family are all lies, he's the only one. He's the only one who knows the real me, the only one I don't have to watch my words, worry about how I act. With him I can just be me. I'm free.

* * *

><p><em>Get me with those dark eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

* * *

><p>Onyxnight watches me in the fading afternoon light, long shadows stretching their way toward us. The bright flecks in his dark eyes sparkle and as I look at him, I'm reminded again why I fell for him. He leans close to me over the border, and I fall into his touch, memorizing the feel so that when I'm alone and lost, he'll be with me.<p>

He smiles, a real shy smile, in the space between us, and I know, as I have always known, that there is no one else. I know of mates who fell apart after they had kits and I can't imagine it. I can't imagine walking away from Onyxnight, can't imagine giving up what we have. Because what we have is indescribable.

"We could run away together." He repeats as he smiles at me and I feel my knees weaken.

"I thought you didn't want to leave your family." I whisper, leaning into his shoulder to avoid getting lost in his eyes.

"I can't lose you." The raw pain his voice cuts into me.

"But I can't leave…." I feel myself breaking but I forge on, "I have a duty. I owe her…. at least that much."

"I guess that's why I love you." Onyxnight mews, stepping back across the border as he licks my ear, "I guess you should get home."

"Home is wherever you are." I reply licking his ear. We lock eyes and then I pull away, running back to camp.

I still can't decide. Should I run away with him?

* * *

><p><em>Take away the pain<br>Get me with those dark eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Think she'll run away? Now isn't this ironic we have both Echo <strong>_**and **_**Raven think about running away? This should get interesting. So tell us what you think and I hope you enjoyed ;) review please!**

**(Mew-Celebi account- I know you haven't gotten this far yet but you're reviews made me feel awesome, I'm so happy you love our story! So thanks!)**_  
><em>**And review!**

**~Midnight**


	28. The Nightmares

**All right guys this one starts out sad, gets a little better and then there's a lovely nightmare at the end. Ahem, sorry for the sarcasm. I wrote the beginning of this chapter last year and it was just like a page or two, just something that I wanted to be in the story and it fit into to this book so here it is. It was my first song fic but it's not really a song fic.**

**I shall explain: you all know by now that I am a **_**huge**_** Harry Potter fan. So I'm watching the sixth one (probably my least favorite because they so did **_**not**_** stick to the book) and we come up to one of the few scenes that does reflect the book very well. The scene right after Ron won the Quidditch match and he kisses Lavender blah, blah, blah. Well that scene with Harry comforting Hermione is in my opinion really good. It shows the strength of their friendship and all that stuff. Anyway I took the lines "How does it feel….?", "It feels like this." From that scene and I listened to the track that plays in the background of the scene (Harry & Hermione) while writing. So that's how it's like a song fic. If you really feel like it you can listen to it while reading but I personally would be too lazy ;) **

**This is a really long author's note so I'll do the review thank yous at the bottom.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Seven<p>

I leave the den walking slowly, trying to shake off sleep. Not far away I see Blazefeather, slumped over staring dejectedly at his brother and the only she-cat he's ever loved. Yeah, that has to hurt. You fall in love and then your brother takes it from you.

"Oh Jaggedwind." Dusk purrs batting her eyes. Blazefeather stiffens and I sit down next to him. He nods, acknowledging me and I feel the kind of grief I've been feeling for moons flowing from him like blood. I want to say something but I know better than anyone that words don't help.

"How does it feel?" he asks suddenly his voice cracking as Jaggedwind twines their tails. "When you see them together?" I sigh and look over at Nightwhisper and _her_, giggling and wrapped around each other. I hear Blazefeather's sharp intake of breath as he watches Dusk lean up and lick his brother's ear murmuring words and fluttering her eye lashes.

"It feels like this." I sigh, eyes filled with tears as Nightwhisper wraps himself even tighter around Hollow.

"This sucks." Blazefeather growls softly, tears falling slowly from his eyes and I lean over trying to be of some comfort. "I have to go hunt." He mews pushing away from me and running out of camp.

Filled with anger and pain for him I stand and stomp over to Jaggedwind.

"How could you?" I hiss, "You know how much she means to him! He's your _brother!_" I don't care that I'm making a scene all I care about is that Blazefeather is in the type of pain that I wouldn't wish on anyone, the pain that rips your heart apart until you wish you could die from it. And his _brother_ did this to him.

"How _could_ you?" I ask again my voice hollow. Jaggedwind flinches away from me and opens his mouth but I speak over him, "Don't even _try_. Now I have to go find him before he hurts himself. Because of _you_." I don't care how harsh that was. I don't care about the look of hurt that flashes across Jaggedwind's face. All I care about is finding Blazefeather, because I've been there, hell I _am _there, and I'm scared for him.

As I pass _them_ she mews loudly her voice sickly sweet, "Oh Nightwhisper I love you!" I freeze. My heart stops beating, I'm in limbo. My life depends on his reply, I _have_ to know!

"Yeah well I love me too!" He jokes and she laughs high and shrill, what is he even _doing _with this creep?

"Oh that's my fav thing about you! You're soooo funny!" She sounds like an idiot.

"It's one of my favorite things about you too." He mews licking her ear. Hollow shoots me a triumphant glare.

But I can unfreeze and glare coldly back at her. _He didn't say it back!_ I feel her annoyance in the back of her mind but I ignore it. I walk on, hitting him and hiss, "Oh yeah _she's_ a keeper."

I don't stop or turn around. I block out his mind. It doesn't matter right now. Now I have a brother to save.

I walk quickly trying to block out when it was me, when I still felt something, not just this emptiness where my heart should be. A shadow on the white snow stops me and I focus fearing the worse. I smell the sharp taint of blood and hear a sob.

It's just Blazefeather. I walk around the tree to see him staring at a small vole. The blood is still pooling in the snow staining it and removing its innocence.

"Blazefeather –"

"What?" He snarls turning on me his eyes haunted and wild, nothing of him left.

"You can't let this happen." I whisper.

"Let what happen?" he demands.

"You can't let them change you like this. I know it hurts but this isn't who you are!" I mew loudly, trying to get him to remember.

"I'm just doing what you did!" He snarls angrily.

"Really? I'm taking out my issues on voles?" I ask sarcastically, getting him to roll his eyes.

"What you did _then_."

"That was a long time ago. I grew up. Now you need to." I mew sharply and he cringes away from me, sighing.

"It just hurts." I see a tear fall down to the snow where it freezes becoming another snowflake.

"I know."

"I just, why did he have to do that? Why him? It could have been anyone else and I would have been okay. But not him. And don't say I know again." Blazefeather mews dully.

"I wasn't going to." I mew and sit next to him wrapping my tail around him. I remember, from such a long time ago, when it was me being comforted, they were chasing away stupid dreams. It was so easy then, just having someone there could help, could heal.

But don't ask me how to heal this because I have no idea.

I hear a bird call from somewhere in the distance and it reminds me that I still have an apprentice that needs training.

"Hey would you mind waiting here? I'm going to go get Lilacpaw I want to teach her how to hunt birds."

I see some of his old light back in his eyes as he laughs and mews, "Sure."

I walk back to camp swiftly laughing to myself as I remembered that day when we were taught, before love was something hard, when it was unlimited shared between friends and kin. I can still hear Ravenclaw's laugh. She never laughs anymore. I can still remember Jaggedwind's jokes. The kind he stopped making. I can still feel it. It seems so close, yet so far away.

I see him when I come back. Just him, which is unusual because she's like a vine trying to strangle the life out of him. No she's a weed, an ugly, poisonous weed that –

"What are you _doing_?" Nightwhisper hisses right up in my face. His eyes are blazing balls of fury and my own rises in my throat.

"You had _no_ right –"

"I had every right!" I hiss back letting my claws slid out. "This was NOT my decision! It was all _you_ and how am I supposed to _feel _when you're bloody rubbing it in my face?"

For a moment he looks taken aback but it's gone in a heartbeat and he's fire furious again, "You don't control me!"

"No _freaking_ duh." I hiss and try to walk around him but he blocks my way again.

"I love her and _you_," he sneers it like I'm a disease, "are not going to stop me from being with her."

"First of all you can do whatever you want with her I could really care less," my voice is ice matching the snow that's piled around us, "Have all the kits you want, and second if you _love_ her _so_ much, why didn't you tell her?" I smile as sweetly as I can and stomp away glad that I'd won at least that battle. And very glad the he can't read minds, because then he'd know how much I'm lying.

Lilacpaw is waiting for me outside the den. She looks at me sadly for a moment and then mews, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt birds." Her eyebrows rise slightly and I can feel her annoyed, _I know how to hunt birds _on the tip of her tongue, "In the air." I continue.

"Oh. So what I'm going to jump to get them?" I nod.

"Isn't that how they do it in…. the mountains? That place Daddy told me about?"

"Yes, we learned it from them. Blazefeather's going to help." I explain.

"Cool." She mews, but her bouncy, carefree attitude is gone.

"What's wrong?" I ask as we enter the territory.

"It's just hard to stay happy, you know with everything so sad." She mews quietly, her tail drooping.

"It'll be all right…."

"Yeah well let's just go." Lilacpaw speeds up, following my earlier tracks and I hate the Dark Forest even more for stealing what should always be free, happiness.

We rejoin Blazefeather who nods and raises heading in the direction of the original bird call.

The trees look wild, though bare and they are haunting apparitions that send shivers down my spine for no reason. A bird takes flight and I look at Lilacpaw.

"Jump." I instruct and she bunches her hind muscles and soars up, reaching out and just scratching the bird's right wing. It screeches in shock and plummets. Lilacpaw lands lightly a look of ecstasy on her face.

"That was amazing!" she mews while Blazefeather ends the birds misery.

"Yeah the only problem is that you can't do it too often, do you want to go hunt on your own?"

"Sure!" she turns and races away, the ghost of her mother who is technically already a ghost.

"Thanks." Blazefeather mews watching me guiltily.

"You see the thing is, at the end of the day, it's not about us… it's about them. And the hope that they won't have to grow up the way we did." I mew watching as her gray pelt disappears.

"In a war."

"Yup."

"You're right. I can't really do anything about it can I?" He asks, only a bit bitter and I shake my head not looking at him. "But I can do something about this. I can fight, and I will."

I sigh almost wanting to say, _but haven't we been fighting too long?_

But he has some of hope now, and I can't take that from him.

"I'm going to head back to camp." He mews after a moment of silence. I nod and his hesitation spreads slowly making me turn, "Aren't you coming?" he asks quietly.

"No." The word echoes in the painted white.

"Midnightstorm you're deputy. You can't just –"

"Can't just what?" I ask looking at him sharply. I didn't mean it any particular way, but he backs up a step before continuing.

"Can't just keep staying out of camp. You have responsibilities, things you _have_ to do." He continues, lifting his chin slightly.

_Things you have to do. You have to tell the truth, you can't keep their secret… It's too dangerous. But you can't give them up._

"I do them. I'm not going to be out all day." I turn back around drowning in guilt as I slog my way through snow.

_It seems everywhere I turn I hurt someone._

I walk down making my own path through the snow oblivious to the cold. Blazefeather didn't know it but he'd struck me to the core by saying the exact same thing I've been thinking for ages now.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they were wrong, maybe I _can't_ do this.

I get to the lake, frozen over. Or at least that's what it would like you to think. I doubt it's frozen through. It's just sitting there, glorying in its deception waiting for some innocent cat to walk out on the ice and be plunged down, down. I close my eyes and remember Tigerheart's voice,

"_We did it all the time, playing on the ice. He'd been so stressed, he needed just some relief, some little bit of fun. So he'd run out with the others, just to play the game. It was like normal, he had no idea, until it was too late. The ice cr-cracked under him. He fell. Gone… just like that." _

_Water is all around me freezing cold, soaking straight through my pelt. My lungs are burning, I lash up but hit a solid something, and I don't burst out of the water like I'm supposed to… The ice! It's blocking the way out. I gasp involuntarily and feel the water rush into my mouth with dismay, everything's heavy. There's a light far away, a voice saying _it's his time_…_

_A strong current pulls viciously at my pelt. I struggle against it, but I'm plunged under and the breath is knocked from me. Swirling around I let myself go limp. I know my fate and this is it. Then a fire pelt appears and drags me up, I can breathe again and two cats are staring down at me…_

Gasping for breath my eyes fly open. I'm shaking in front of the lake; I can see the scene, watch as he falls and feeling it as he dies, watching his eyes, eyes that I know so well, watching the light leave them. Shuddering I think back. A river I don't know from a territory I've never walked. Bluestar. I've asked about her last life but I didn't get any answers. The little I know, I pieced together from slipping past the barriers of her mind and into the other memories.

I'm not supposed to do this. Apparently it can weaken the barriers and she might remember who she really is. I still don't see how this is a bad thing, I mean I think we could use Bluestar right now.

Apparently I'm the only one. Snow falls more heavily now and soon I'm coated in it. But I don't feel it – not really.

Ravenclaw, she hasn't had any visions lately, or if she has she isn't telling. She spends all her time with Onyxnight. I thought he at least would see the danger and make her see a little sense. That worked _so_ well.

StarClan I miss her. She was my first friend. She took me in she gave me a home she made me feel like I belonged, like I was important. But now… now everything's fallen apart and I wish in vain for the days when everything was all right.

Only when an owl hoots in the distance do I realize that dusk has fallen and I have to get back to camp.

No one's waiting to pounce on me when I come in so I go to the senior warriors and dish out the patrols. Then, feeling rather empty, I mope into the warriors den and lay down next to Snowflower, who opens her eyes at once and hisses, "StarClan where have you been? You're frozen through!"

"Out." I mutter laying my head on my paws.

She shakes her head at me and starts grooming my pelt muttering about how I'm going to freeze her tongue. Eventually the wretched feeling fades enough so I can close my eyes and sleep.

The old nightmare is back.

* * *

><p><em>I'm drenched in shadows, but now everything's ten times worse. Voices call out from it denouncing me, telling me that it's all my fault – they're high and sobbing so I run forward desperate to see what's happened. As I run bodies appear out of the shadows, first my Clanmates, then Jaggedwind, his eyes open and staring not filled with laughter as they should be. Then Blazefeather, drenched in blood, a snarl still on his face. Snowflower appears her lifeless body shielding kits that were also heartlessly slaughtered. Bluemorning lies broken only feet away. Desperate now I run harder and faster, everyone I love lays dead and still the voices call out, it's all my fault, mine! Ravenclaw appears, lying over Onyxnight, blood still dripping from a wound on her neck.<em>

"_NO!" I shout I've seen too much. I start running again and then I stop, my breath gone. Echosong lies; the worst of all, her pelt is torn so badly that you can see the muscle underneath. She's been slashed from the throat down her stomach and one of her eyes is slashed through. Blood lies fresh. There's a dark pelt in the shadows but I can't walk over and see it… I know who it is. And this isn't even the worst part._

_I've found the voices. Everyone who was killed floats above me, misty and glaring. They repeat over and over, _it's all your fault, you didn't save us, you made us die and now we're stuck in hell forever. And if we are you will be to._ They surround me turning black dragging me down, pinning me to the ground._

_One last sprit hovers over me._

"_How could you think I could ever love _you_? Plain you are and plain you will always be, look around, look at what you've done, you good for nothing failure. You led me on, the only thing that saved me from and eternity of pain is realizing it was just childhood folly. But now you will pay for my pain. You must pay." _

_I feel the darkness smother me as I close my eyes tears squeezing their way out._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no someone save me!_

_A wild laugh reverberates in my ears, _"_No one will save you! You don't deserve to be saved! You deserve to be punished!"_

* * *

><p>My eyes fly open as I jolt up, I burst out of the den, tripping and falling. But I just scramble up and start running. I tear through the thorn tunnel and race through the woods. I don't know where I'm going. I'm in a blind panic with only one instinct – run and never stop.<p>

I trip again over a root I didn't see through my fear. I hit the snow hard and roll down a slope. Panting I get an upside down view of Nightwhisper.

"She's spying on us Nightwhisper!"

"Huh?" I moan, my heart still rushing.

"What are you doing here?" His voice, by no means gentle, is not as cold as it was, but it still tears into me.

_How could you think I could _ever_ love _you_?_

"I-I um I –"

"You were spying!" Hollow flounces over to me and glares down at me. Funny she _wasn't _one of the ones I saw dead.

"I was not." I hiss standing up. I'm trembling. I still smell blood.

"Then what are you doing here?" She demands, glaring at me.

"I had a nightmare if you must know." I mew with as much dignity as possible. I turn and stalk back up the slope, her high cold laugh following me.

"A nightmare! Honestly she's pathetic!"

I walk back home, the images still haunting me. Ravenclaw's a dark shadow in the hollow and she turns to look at me in confusion.

"Are you all right?"

"No." My voice brakes on the simple word and she walks over.

"What happened?" She asks, concern bleeding through her voice.

"I saw everyone dead!" I sob, I feel like a frightened apprentice.

"It was just a dream." She mews gently and leads me back to my nest settling me in it, and licking my head. "It would take a lot of fight to kill all of us."

Slowly I fall back asleep but I have the same nightmare, only more cats are dead and it's punctuated with high cold laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well wasn't that just a nice warm bucket of happiness? If that depressed you I am very sorry. Who here hates Hollow and now Dusk? I'm raising my hand just so you know ;)<strong>

**Tangleflame- Good to have you back, I was missing your reviews! =) but I totally understand being busy so it's all good. Yeah your right at the moment the point is to hate Hollow, but I'm thinking of doing a chapter that shows the other side of the story, because I am being a very biased writer right now. Eh oh well. Thanks for reviewing=)**

**Pennycat11- Are you psychic or something? Oops I've said too much! Anyway I hope this was fast enough for you=) and thanks. We have names for Echo and Raven, but I think ThunderClan needs some more kits so if you want to give us those we'll try to work them in ;)**

**Review please and tell us what you think! =) **

**~Midnight **


	29. And the Luck Ends With a Bang

**Okay so I totally planned on updating during the week. And then the week threw a bunch of stuff at me and that didn't happen. Guess what guys I have another project to do! Yay, I can't wait! Gotta love high school. Sorry my sarcasm increases with my mood. **

**Anyway, I love this chapter! Okay well I love/hate it. I just think the emotions are running really high so every time I reread it for editing I whisper yell the dialogue ;) I'm such a nerd. Okay so don't own warriors or Out of the Blue by Aly and Aj, which is an amazing song so go look it up now!**

**Tangleflame- Harry really is amazing isn't he? But focusing, I know what you mean, but just because I'm weird like that I still want to show the other side. Have to talk to Echo bout it though so who knows=)**

**CatNinja- thanks so much! Hope you like this=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Eight<p>

"Hey, have you seen Ravenclaw?" I glance over at Jaggedwind.

"Not since this morning," I mew turning back to the sparring cats, "Anyway why do you care, you're too busy with Dusk."

"She _is_ my sister and she's been gone a lot." he mews sharply. _Now_ he notices.

"Well maybe if you cared as much about your brother as you do about her, you'd see how much he cares about Dusk." I mew coldly and walk away, unable to focus on their dismal fight any longer.

I walk toward the border and cast my senses out. Then I hear something that makes me freeze in my tracks.

A border patrol. On the WindClan border. Where Ravenclaw is currently hiding.

_StarClan no!_

I take off running as fast as I can, _maybe they'll just pass them by. I mean their luck has lasted this long right?_ I beg with myself. I push on. I skid to a stop on the border. I feel my heart leap in my throat and stop beating.

Blazefeather's pelt stands out against the snow as he stands, frozen and evidently horrorstruck at what he sees.

Ravenclaw is similarly frozen, staring at him in dismay.

At least they are on their respective sides of the border. But they're sitting to close, and their discussion was to animate to be innocent.

I have to try.

"No, stop!" my voice rings out as I scramble through the snow closer to them.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ Ravenclaw's voice screams in my mind.

_Trying to save you._

"What?" Graystripe asks, walking forward to meet me.

"It's something I set up." I gasp quickly, "A spy ring, to keep tabs on the Dark Forest in other Clans."

"You set it up?" Graystripe repeats his eyes showing his surprise.

"Yes."

"So surely Lionstar will know?" He questions and I fight to keep my face blank.

"He asked me to keep an eye on them. He never specified how."

I watch Graystripe as he sighs, feeling guilty about this whole thing. "I will go fetch Lionstar." He mews hastily.

Spiderleg snorts diversely at his back, "Some cats never change their spots." He snaps.

"I hardly see how that is relevant." I hiss.

"Oh it's relevant all right." He snaps at me, "Nice lie there, but you can't fool me. Love the loyalty and everything, too bad it's _against_ your Clan."

Worst possible thing he could have said to me.

"_How dare you_." My voice is low and cold with fury. It takes every ounce of self restraint I have not to fly at him and tear him to bite size pieces.

"_Everything_ I do is for this Clan. You have _no idea_ what I've suffered," my voice trembles with rage, "_What_ I've had to give up. So don't you _ever _dare call _me _disloyal."

"I'll call you whatever I want you lie –"

Yeah he went too far.

"_SHUT UP!" _I snarl shaking all over, my fur fluffed way out and my claws digging into snow. "Show some respect!"

"You haven't earned _any!_"

I snarl in fury but Blazefeather cuts me off.

"How _long_?" I've never seen him like this before, not even when he fights. He's still as stone and his voice trembles like mine, with suppressed rage.

Ravenclaw inches closer to him, "Blazefeather –"

"_HOW LONG?_!" I've never heard anything that loud. She flinches and looks away. "HOW _COULD_ YOU?" he demands, "YOU PROMISED! WAS THAT OATH _NOTHING_ TO YOU? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR CLAN LIKE THIS?"

"I'M _NOT_ A TRAITOR!" She hisses, her eyes flashing with pain and vehemence. "You don't know _anything_. You know _nothing _–"

"I know what's right in front of me. How could you do _this?_"

"YOU HAVE _NO_ IDEA WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE!" she yowls tears now streaming down her face, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE HAD TO SEE! THE BATTLES I'VE HAD TO FIGHT. What I've had to _live_ with…. You don't _understand_," her voice chocks with bitterness and regret, "_You've never understood_. _No one's ever cared_."

"THAT'S _NOT TRUE_! I'M YOUR _BROTHER! I CARED_! _YOU_ PUSHED _ME_ AWAY!" Fury makes him look like another cat – mad, a cat I don't know.

"Stop it!" I have to scream to be heard, "Stop this!"

"Did you know?" his snarls turning on me.

I shake as I fight my tears.

"YOU DID KNOW!" his voice reaches new volumes.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" I scream, the words ripping my throat raw. "IF I TOLD, SHE WOULD HAVE _LEFT_! And then where would we be? She'd have been _killed._"

"I _trusted_ you." He mews in a voice of disgust, a horrid look in his eye, "I looked _up_ to you. You were my _sister_," He looks at both of us, deeply revolted, "we were a _family_. AND FAMILIES ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACH OTHER THE _TRUTH_! WAS IT JUST A _GAME_ TO YOU?" He yowls turning back to me, "DID YOU JUST WANT _SYMPATHY_? WAS IT EVEN _REAL_?"

"_Yes!" _I cry, tears streaming down my face.

"How can I trust you _now_? _How can I ever trust any of you?"_

"BLAZEFEATHER I _COULDN'T TELL_ YOU!" Ravenclaw moans, "You're my brother! What if I _los_t you?"

"Well you _have_!" he snarls, "I can't believe this. You might as well just _go!_"

"_Blazefeather!"_ her voice breaks and jumps and octave.

"I'm never trusting you _again_. You are_ NOT_ _my sister_. As for you," he hisses turning to me, "I-I just, you have _some _nerve, _claiming_ that you care about this Clan."

I stumble back from him. I feel like he's slashed my pelt open. My breathing is ragged. I manage to choke out, "_Don't_ talk about what you don't understand. And if I didn't care, I would have let you kill yourself."

"_What_?" Ravenclaw yelps.

"You weren't around for it, probably with _him_," Blazefeather snarls throwing a look of deepest loathing at Onyxnight. "_So just go_!"

"No," Spiderleg speaks for the first time during the fight. "No she's coming back with us. We need to make an example."

"I believe _I_ am deputy!" snarl, slipping in front of Ravenclaw.

"_Not_ for much longer!" he growls.

"You don't like it," I growl back, "Take it up with bloody StarClan."

"_Maybe I will_."

"Go ahead!" I laugh a loud derisive laugh, feeling slightly mad myself. He lunges at me but I dodge and have him pinned in a moment.

"_Hah!_ Thought _you_ could beat _me_!" I spit, every ounce of self-restraint I have employed to not tear him open.

"Midnightstorm, stop!"

"He attacked me!" I snarl rounding on Lionstar.

"Nevertheless we do _not_ resort to violence in my Clan. It is time we return back to camp. We have a lot to discuss." He mews firmly and I glare at him mutinously. Then I look at Ravenclaw. She's slumped and silent and the light has gone from her eyes. She looks dead.

Birchfall and Brakenfur lift her up between them. She's gone limp so they carry her between them.

Spiderleg stalks past me shooting me a triumphant glare.

_Oh you just wait!_

_*Ravenclaw*_

I watch the argument unfold like a dream. Every word Blazefeather hurls at me feels like another wound ripping my open. I feel tears cascade down my face. I scream at him begging him to understand. He gives me a look of _such_ disgust.

"You are_ NOT_ _my sister_." I feel myself break on the inside. I can't look at Midnightstorm, who's just given everything, in a futile attempt to save me.

_What have I done?_

I sink to the snow in a heap. I'm unable to breathe or feel. What's happened? I feel cats dragging me away. Away from him….. Onyxnight…

* * *

><p><em>When something's pure<em>

_How can people just say_

_We're not meant to be_

_And when something's true_

_How can people just_

_Keep me away from you_

* * *

><p>With sickness in my heart and fear in my head, I feel it all start to slip away. Blazefeather won't look at me, he's screaming at Midnight, and my Clanmates stare at me, as if they don't know who I am. I close my eyes to block out their looks.<p>

Where is Onyxnight? Where is the chance to defend myself?

They act like we're monsters, like we're the enemy… but we're just in love. Our relationship isn't bad or evil. It's pure and happy. He makes me happy… and shouldn't that be enough? How can they take this from me? How can they force us apart?

Don't they understand?

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly I'm all alone<em>

_Pushed away from nothing wrong _

_Don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me?_

* * *

><p>Without Onyxnight everything's wrong. I feel myself being physically dragged away from him, pushed away from a perfectly fine relationship. There wasn't a problem!<p>

And then a new wave of fear, all-encompassing, engulfs me. How could he just sit there and say nothing, while they attack me? Does he not care? Does he not love me enough to say it? I know he's brave… so why won't he do _something?_

Even Tigerheart said something, even after it was already far too late! But Onyxnight…

I feel a surge of strength and look back, he's sitting, watching us – silent. The sight breaks my heart and I let my head fall limp again.

Don't you love me enough to say it?

* * *

><p><em>Out of the blue<em>

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice,_

_We have no voice_

* * *

><p>All of a sudden when they show up I'm supposed to just stop loving him? I'm expected to just throw away our relationship and go home? But I can't, I can't get over him.<p>

There's never been anyone else….

But what other choice do I have? Do I run away? But I can't just leave my family… I shudder as I remember Blazefeather's face… if I even have one anymore.

But this is my choice isn't it? It's my life. Don't I get to choose who I love? I didn't want to break the code, it just happened! I was drawn to him, I couldn't fight it. But they won't even try to understand, they won't listen to me! They just denounced me, made some snap judgment on something they can't understand… made my decision _for_ me._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>But to control just how we feel<em>

_Between you and I_

_Not for one to steal_

* * *

><p>They can't control how I feel, <em>I<em> couldn't even do that. They can't make me stop loving him. So what will they do? Lock me up? Kick me out?

A bitter laugh tears through my mind – I'm sure StarClan would be thrilled with _that_.

Aren't relationships a private thing? How is this anyone's business but mine and Onyxnight's? How we feel and what we decide to do should be up to us. They just can't take that away, they can't just tear us apart! Our feelings are ours and mine aren't going away anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>Just wanna hear what you've got to say<em>

_Are you feeling the same_

_'Cause I'm not okay _

_Thought when we met there was something more_

* * *

><p>I just have to talk to Oynxnight! We have to make a plan, or at least say goodbye… this all shattered so fast! I'm not all right, I need him… I need to know how he feels… I need to know he loves me.<p>

Our relationship means more than this, more than their judgments. We're in love, we complete each other. We need each other.

I remember all those days when I would find him, scared or stressed and he took it all away. I remember making him laugh through his heartbreak, chasing away the scars the Dark Forest left on him. I can see it all, those stolen days, those fantastic moments. This isn't a passing fancy, this isn't a crush. This is more, this is _real_.

* * *

><p><em>But the others said no<em>

_they shut the door_

_Out of the blue_

_We knew we shouldn't have been together_

_Don't wanna get over you_

_When love makes a choice, it has a voice_

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, cats walk in and declare we can't be together? All of a sudden they tear apart our relationship? No, I love him too much for that! He's saved me so many times… if he were in ThunderClan or I in WindClan this wouldn't be a problem. How can one detail change love from pure to treachery?<p>

We knew when this started it was dangerous. We knew the consequences. But we kept our relationship because we thought it was worth it. Doesn't that count for anything? Don't our feelings matter? I've worked hard at this relationship!

I love him.

And I don't want anyone else, I don't want to replace him. I won't. It is my choice and it is my life. And he's right for me, I know he is. He completes me, he cares about me. He loves me. And that's what matters.

I am _not_ giving up.

My eyes fly open. We're among the trees now, and Birchfall and Brakenfur carry me between them. I wrench myself out of their grip, to their surprise.

"I can walk!" I snarl.

"Do not make things worse for yourself." Spiderleg hisses.

"Hush," Lionstar mews, "Ravenclaw come here." I walk up and join him. I fall into step next to a silent and shaking Midnightstorm.

We enter camp and all goes silent. I realize with dread that Blazefeather must have run ahead. Jaggedwind, Hollyleaf, and Foxleap stand next to him. I feel my insides freeze and vanish.

Mutterings break out loud and angry. Words are thrown at me.

_I have no voice._

"I want you all to be silent." Lionstar mews in a clam, yet cold voice. The mutterings fall silent at once.

I look pleadingly at my mother, but I cannot read her expression.

Lionstar nudges me toward his den.

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_Don't want to get over you_

_When love makes a choice, it has a voice_

_*Midnightstorm*_

When we walk in Blazefeather throws me a scathing glare. Jaggedwind mimics him and I feel my blood freeze. Cats are calling out, most of them screaming for me to give up my post. I force my head high, meeting all their eyes.

_Oh like you wouldn't do the same, if you were in my place. _I dare them all, my expression mutinously insolent.

I walk slowly through camp head still held high and waltz up to Lionstar's den.

They have _no_ idea, none of them. They don't have a clue what I go through for _their_ sorry pelts. They don't know _anything_.

"Ravenclaw, please explain why you did this." Lionstar asks in a pained voice. I shoot him a glare, _how_ can he go off on her, the hypocrite! And Graystripe! How could he even _pretend_ to be angry? Hypocrites the lot of them.

Ravenclaw tells her story with many gestures and long words. I tune it out as my mind continues to froth angrily. How _dare_ they?

"…and I love him! You can't just come in and tell me how to feel!" Raven mews, ending her story passionately.

"Ravenclaw there are reasons for this! Surely you must understand this!" Lionstar mews frantically but she looks away.

"_Nothing_ in my life has _ever_ gone right." She hisses in a low voice, "Excuse me for taking the one thing that brought me happiness."

Lionstar bites his tongue and turns to me. "Why did you say nothing?" He asks in an extremely grave tone and I flinch despite myself.

"_It wasn't her fault!"_ Ravenclaw cuts in, "She tried to stop us! She really did. She was afraid I would leave if she told."

"Us?" Graystripe murmurs to himself.

"Very well," Lionstar mews, "You must be punished Ravenclaw. You understand _that_ at least."

"Yes." She replies her voice cold and defiant.

"You are suspended from warrior duties for a moon. And you are no longer allowed to go to Gatherings. After your suspension you will only be allowed on hunting patrols. Do not go anywhere near the WindClan border." Lionstar orders, long moons older than he is.

"But I hunt along the stream!" she hisses furiously.

"I am sorry. But the Clan is calling for you to thrown out. You must see that this is what I _must_ do." He replies resolutely.

She looks away.

"Perhaps it would be best if you stayed in the medicine den. Jayfeather is not likely to be prejudiced against you." Lionstar mews gently and Ravenclaw nods listlessly. "Midnightstorm please take her there. Then return to me." We walk out without saying a word.

As we pass cats don't care to lower their voice as they throw insults thorn sharp.

"You didn't have to do that." She mews finally.

"Yes I did." I reply without missing a beat.

"But everything's ruined now." She whispers, her voice breaking.

"Like I care. Friendship, _that's _what's important."

She gives me a tragic look. "StarClan will be angry."

"When are they not?" I ask, rolling my eyes as if this is of no importance.

"Listen, the Clan needs to _trust_ you!" Ravenclaw insists.

"Yeah that's not likely." I reply, I can still hear the insults.

"If it looks like we're fighting, if it looks like I forced you to keep quiet, they'll be sympathetic." She offers and I shake my head.

"But at what cost?"

"This isn't your fight! I'm not going to let you be punished for something _I_ did!" She mews, her voice filled with fervor.

"All right." I mew looking down.

"You better get back to Lionstar." She mews turning into the den.

I leave and pass Nightwhisper with Hollow.

"Oh yeah, she's a _great_ deputy._ Don't_ know _how_ _you_ missed out on the job _darling._ But don't _worry_; I think you've _landed it_." Hollow mews, wrapping around Nightwhisper.

I shoot her a look of venom so strong it surprises even her.

"_Don't _talk about what _you don't_ understand!" I snarl again virulently, before burning her with my eyes a bit more. Her shocked face makes me feel a little better. But not much.

Everything's fallen apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooooooo was that not crazy or what? Awesome right? I'm so weird. So since we've had sad chapters, angry chapters we're due for a happy chapter what do you think? Well if I'm remembering correctly the next chapter has a huge surprise… not so sure you could call it happy though.<strong>

**Eh I have decided that the next book will be happier. I'm bringing **_**myself**_** down I can't imagine what I'm doing to you guys! So sorry about that=)**

**So comments, thoughts, stuff, anything really tell us in a review! **

**Oh who else wants Echo to update? I love you guys but I ramble to much when I do this ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Midnight=)**


	30. Not Me

**Hello lovelies! Guess who? **

**Oh and pennycat we are so sorry that it took so long to update xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Nine<p>

_*Hollyleaf*_

I glance up as I hear paws pounding on the dirt outside the tunnel. Foxleap and I exchange mystified looks.

"Maybe a patrol," he says. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Blazefeather burst in.

"Blazefeather!" I cry – my son looks horrible. A terrible, furious fire lights his eyes and he is shaking all over.

The look on his face scares me, but also reminds me of something I'm sure I want to forget.

"Mother! Father! She – betrayed – Lionstar – couldn't believe it –" he gasps as he struggles to regain his breath. I am at his side immediately, running a calming tail down his side,

"What is it darling?" I ask, looking into his amber eyes and wanting to run. This is not my son.

"Ravenclaw." He spits out his sister's name like a curse and amber fire burns strongly in his eyes again.

"What happened to her?" Foxleap asks fear and worry clearly conceived in his voice.

"Nothing yet!" Blazefeather snarls, fury making his voice tremble. By now half the Clan has gathered, with more being drawn like bees to honey.

"I don't understand…" I mew, but fear is eating a hole in my heart.

"She betrayed us." His voice is a whisper, and yet I hear every word.

"What?" Foxleap asks sharply.

"SHE BETRAYED ALL OF US!" Blazefeather suddenly screams, the words blistering my ears. I stumble away from him.

"No-no. No!" I gasp wildly.

He looks just as wild. "YES! _YES!_ WITH SOME _WINDCLAN_ SCUM!"

"Not my kit." Foxleap mews shaking his head.

"Believe it father. I saw her. She didn't even deny it. She accepted it." Blazefeather hisses.

"Don't talk to your father that way." I mew, but I don't think he hears me.

"How could we not know?" Foxleap asks, turning to me in pain.

"She had help." Blazefeather continues.

"Who?" a cat from the crowd calls.

"Our _deputy._" A whisker could have dropped and sounded like a yowl.

"I don't believe you." It's Lilacpaw, who's pushed her way to the front. "I _don't_. And even if I did, that's still your sister. She's still your friend."

"Not anymore, Lilacpaw," Blazefeather says his anger suddenly softened by the headstrong apprentice, who resembles her mother so.

"Then you're a fool. Family is more important than anything." Lilacpaw replies shaking her head, almost in disgust, at my son. She has guts, I'll give her that.

"Exactly." Blazefeather replies, the fire returning to his eyes, "She betrayed her family and her Clan. She obviously doesn't care about us, why should we care about her?"

Lilacpaw opens her mouth, but Jaggedwind arrives, and shoves her to the side mewing, "You're too young to understand anyway."

She looks furious at that but Cinderheart reaches her and pulls her away.

"What did she say?" Jaggedwind asks, facing his brother.

"She didn't deny it. She told me she _couldn't_ tell us." Blazefeather replies scathingly.

"Who?" Jaggedwind demands calmly, but I can sense his anger brewing beneath his pelt like a storm.

"Onyx something or other… night?"

"Not our sister." Jaggedwind breathes.

"Not ours." Blazefeather replies.

_"No!"_ I gasp, sounding like a gust of wind in the shocked silence of the Clan.

My sons turn to me, but before they can say anything, the others arrive and they divert their attention to their prey. Lionstar comes in first, with Midnightstorm and Ravenclaw, who looks like she's going to pass out. She gives me a pleading look, but all I can do is stare at her in stunned shock.

_My kit. My kit!_

Her brothers throw her looks ugly looks. Mutterings break out, loud and angry.

I listen, frozen, as horrible words are thrown at my daughters. Midnightstorm holds her head high as cats call out, screaming for her to give up her post. She meets each of their eyes hard until they have to look away.

"I want all of you to be quiet." My brother mews at last in a calm but cold voice. His look ceases all voices. Ravenclaw looks at me pleadingly again as Lionstar nudges her to his den.

I feel my heart shatter as I stare at my broken family.

Cats start to talk again as soon as they are gone. Blazefeather and Jaggedwind slip away. I cannot stay here another moment listening to their ugly, ugly words. I walk as quickly as I can out of camp and into the forest.

I collapse under a tree and feel in fear the memories come back to me.

* * *

><p>"<em>They're not my kits."<em>

"_Oh StarClan no! This is all my fault…"_

"_I am your mother Hollyleaf. Squirrelflight was trying to protect me."_

_No, no, no, no, no! What have I done?_

"_I know who our father is. It's Crowfeather."_

_Half-Clan? Breaking the warrior code by being born? How can I live with this? How can I live? _

"_We are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_I did the _right _thing."_

"_There is no right thing. Everything to do with this leads to more pain."_

"_Eat them! You deserve to die! I've killed once."_

"You_ killed Ashfur?"_

"_I can't stay here. I know I did the right thing. But no cat will ever understand."_

"_Hollyleaf no!"_

_And then pain, fear, choking… and then blackness._

* * *

><p>My eyes fly open and I sob, terrified of the cat I once was. Of the cat that still lives in me.<p>

"No, no, no, not again," I moan as tears cascade down my face and sobs rack my body.

"No." I whisper, shaking my head, "_Never_ again. That is not who I am. That will never be who I am."

"Good. I would hate to think that we brought you back only to have history repeat itself."

I gasp and jump.

A beautiful glowing tortishell is standing in front of me, yet she makes no mark in the snow. "My name is Spottedleaf." she mews, "Perhaps you have heard of me?"

"You were ThunderClan's medicine cat when Firestar joined the Clan." I reply immediately.

"Yes dear."

"But you walk with StarClan." I mew uncertainly.

"Oh yes, for many moons now." she replies with a light lilt to her voice.

"So how are you here?" I ask.

"Because you deserve the truth." She replies, not meeting my eye for the first time.

"I-I don't understand…." I stammer.

"Your brothers were lost and broken without you. Foxleap would never have been as happy as he is. And ThunderClan would not have three of its strong warriors. That is why we brought you back."

"Then maybe you should have me stay gone." I whisper, "I seem to be like poison. I have destroyed both of my lives. My kit – my poor wonderful kit…. what if they kill her?"

"You should know your brother better than that." Spottedleaf mews sternly. I sigh, but look away. "Now come to my side and I will take you to a place where we can talk."

I rise and go to her side, and everything fades away. When it comes back, we are in a beautiful meadow in newleaf, warm sun sparkling and playful breezes blowing.

"Is this StarClan?"

"The one and only." Spottedleaf replies.

"But I'm not a medicine cat, or a leader. How can I be here?" I ask in awe.

She laughs a warm laugh, "Oh those old rules are fast deteriorating. It really doesn't matter. We will not be interrupted here."

"Okay…" I mew slowly, "go ahead."

"I watched you and your brothers from the moment you were born. I felt… invested… in you and I was not the only cat watching. You were such a wonderful bright apprentice and you soon became a wonderful warrior. But somehow you stopped seeing the shades of gray. You saw the world in black and white and it is not. Do you remember running away to RiverClan to make sure Willowshine was all right?"

"Of course… it was foolish, but at the time I felt it was necessary." I reply.

"Sometime in your warriorship you stooped seeing those shades of gray, then moments when you had to break the rules to help a friend. I believe it was after you heard the prophecy. Curse it to the depths of the Dark Forest." She mutters, "Your world became black and white and you changed, like both of your brothers did." She sighs heavily, "They, however, found their way back to themselves. You did not, you progressed farther and farther into a cat that you weren't. I am sorry to say that we did nothing. We could have stopped before…."

"Before what?" I ask, my breath coming in gasps.

"You went crazy. That became quite clear to me after… certain events," she mews delicately and I shudder, "but the others did not believe me. It was only after the tunnels that I could go into your mind and collect the necessary evidence. You did indeed go crazy; the knowledge tortured you and your mind into madness. It is not unheard of, though uncommon, however I had my evidence. If you died down there your soul would come to us in StarClan. But… that did not seem like enough to me. We could have prevented it, and yet we let you get sicker and sicker.

"It took moons to find your soul, to repair your mind and to give you the amnesia that would prevent you from becoming sick again. Then I had to wait for the right time to give you back to your Clan. Convincing Yellowfang and Bluestar was easy by comparison." she mews, continuing her explanation.

"But why did…. Why did no one tell me?" I ask in a whisper.

"Jayfeather figured out what had happened quite quickly. He wanted his sister back, the way she used to be. I believe the Clan wanted you back. They seemed quite content to keep the truth from you." Spottedleaf admits.

I try not to shiver at that, it _is_ concerning, and focus on the more immediate problems. "Then who was the other cat of the prophecy?"

"Dovewing."

I gasp my loudest gasp. "But – she died!"

"Yes… she fulfilled her part of the prophecy. Her death brought the Clans peace, for a short time at least, and her death shields her sister." Spottedleaf mews calmly.

"What?" I ask, confused and thrown by how composed Spottedleaf is as she speaks of the death of a Prophecy cat.

"No. That is not my story to tell." She mews firmly, "You must know that other cats took up the fate of the Clans."

"Who?" I breathe, though I feel as though nothing can surprise me now.

"Midnightstorm is the cat that will save our Clans. But your daughter, she has a gift. Without her, her friend could never hope to succeed."

"What?" I ask bitterly, hating that they stole my daughter's life from her.

"Ravenclaw can see the future."

My mouth quite literally drops open. "Oh."

"She needs her mother." Spottedleaf mews and I nod, but she is not finished, "Echosong, she also has powers."

I feel a sudden rush of protection, "Midnightstorm, she will not have to give her life for Clans… will she?"

"We are – uncertain – but that would be a very drastic last resort." Spottedleaf mews and I frown.

"Does she know?"

"She knows the dangers of what she took on, yes." Spottedleaf replies, the look in her eyes not matching the composure of her voice.

"What you forced on her you mean." I hiss.

"I am not proud of what was done. But I will not condemn the cats I love to an eternity of darkness." Spottedleaf mews, her voice becoming defenseless.

"So that is enough to ruin three lives?" I demand.

"I will not have this argument with you." She mews stiffly and I realize too late that I was pushing my luck.

"I am sorry. Forgive me." I mew.

"It is nothing," Spottedleaf replies, only slightly stiffly, "Good luck, you shall need it."

I open my eyes back under my tree. I walk back into camp and up to Blazefeather who has returned.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"The traitor?" he snarls.

"No. Your sister and my kit." I reply as evenly as I can.

"Medicine den." He grumbles. I walk quickly to the den and walk inside. She is curled in a small ball in the corner.

"Ravenclaw?" I call. She doesn't respond. "I love you sweetie. I will always love you."

And then, blinking away tears, I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoaa! Big bombshell right there! So what did you think? <strong>

**So I'm starting on our next fanfic in this series. I promise it will be a lot happier than this! I won't reveal too much... but it'll be based more on relationships...**

**So on that note, please review! I'm sorry that I haven't been on in awhile...school and dance have been tough. But on the bright side dance competition #1 is over (which I proudly got 2nd place for my lyrical trio!) and #2 will be in a month sooo after that I'll be able to focus more on the story! **

**Have a nice night/day and remember to review!**

**~Echosong**


	31. What Selfless Means

**So I want to say sorry again for how long it took to put up the last chapter, but I kinda had to write it ;) Anyway it's up now and you get an early update! Yay! Okay so this is another chapter in a different cats perspective, fun right? Anyway hope you love it, I had a pep rally today so to be honest I'm not really in the mood for talking. Shocking huh?**

**Sandflower-aka-Catninja: thanks, Echo really appreciates stuff like that since dance is so stressful. With my homework I'd be dying ;) Oh and I would love to know the next books title too=) we normally figure it out after we write the plot. **

**Dragonflames1234: thanks so much and don't worry we're not giving up on this! =)**

**Tangleflame: thanks=) I thought it would be good to see her side especially since this is super ironic. (History does repeat itself=))**

**Pennycat11: thanks so much, because honestly I kind of threw that chapter together over two days after I finished my homework ;) Well I had inspiration for it too so that helped=) We really liked your kits, but we might move Cloudkit to another Clan because we have one of the new she-cats having a Cloudkit… I'm not sure if it's Snowflower or Bluemorning. If that's okay.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty<p>

_*Lionstar*_

"I'm sorry." I mew watching Midnightstorm warily.

"Yeah well you should be," she hisses, "Seeing as how you did the same thing."

"Not entirely. And that's not the point." I reply evenly.

"Then what is?" she snarls, her eyes furious.

"The fact is that you should have told me! You should have said something. You didn't need to be carrying this around with you. You should have _trusted_ me. _Especially_ after you became my deputy." I mew sharply and I see her temper flare.

"So kick me out!" Midnightstorm snaps, "Get someone else who will kiss the ground you walk on!"

"You know perfectly well that's not what I want!" I snarl.

"Then what do you want?" she asks, both annoyed and confused.

"Your trust!" I mew, my own annoyance bleeding through into my voice.

"This has never been about trust!" she growls.

"Oh really?" I ask sarcastically, "Withholding information? Random spy rings? I think this is very much about trust, and how you don't have any."

She looks away her eyes strangely blank.

"Midnightstorm –" I try.

"Well can you blame me?" she bursts out, "Give me one reason why I should trust _any_ of you!"

"Because you can't do this alone." I mew calmly.

She scoffs. "Well I was doing a pretty good job until _some_ cats came along and _messed it up_."

"We need to get ShadowClan in on the alliance." I mew hoping to distract her. She gives me a scathing look.

"I'll go meet my informant. Unless you want to send a patrol after me and throw me out." She replies and I have to take a deep breath to endure her sass.

"Midnightstorm –" I mew but she's already gone. "StarClan Jayfeather, why'd you have to give her your dramatics?" I mutter.

"Because it's fun!"

I just about jump out of my pelt and as turnaround I gasp, "Dovewing!"

"Yes?" She asks innocently, even though she knows she nearly gave me a heart attack.

"That's not funny!" I mew heatedly.

"I thought it was hilarious." She replies impishly.

"You would." I mutter, and then I sigh, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you, actually about her." Dovewing replies nodding at the den opening.

"Are you going to take away her dramatics?" I ask hopefully.

"Uh no." she quips shaking her head.

"Well that would help." I huff.

Dovewing rolls her eyes, "D'you not understand the word boring?"

I roll my eyes back at her.

"Anyway, its time." She continues.

"Time?" I ask, feeling suddenly weary.

"For her to become leader." Dovewing explains.

"Do you think it wise, to make her leader when the Clan is already so upset at her?" I ask in shock.

"She is ready." Dovewing intones, somehow wiser than she ever appeared in life, "She is willing to risk everything out of loyalty for a friend. It is this kind of selflessness that the Dark Forest will never understand. It is one of your greatest weapons."

"I thought that was love." I deadpan trying not to roll my eyes.

"True, yet it is a type of love. You do not believe me, old teacher?" she asks her eyes sparkling.

"Old?" I yelp.

"Let me show you then, young leader."

"Only because you fixed the old part." I mutter.

She laughs and says, "Come."

I walk over to her and suddenly the world flies around me. We're trapped in a whirl of color and sound, flying backward; and then, as unexpectedly as it started, everything calms. The world comes back into focus around me and I find myself on the WindClan border, along the path to the moonpool.

"What are we doing –?"

"Watch," she replies patiently.

I watch as Jayfeather comes into view, and Breezepelt appears, with an evil, see-through cat whispering in his ear.

They attack and Jayfeather tries to fight back – miraculously he survives.

"I don't understand." I mew.

"No perhaps not," Dovewing muses, "another scene then?"

And we're flying forward this time, the swirl suddenly familiar.

Blood fills the air when it calms and yowls sound and fur flies.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask my voice tense as the scene that haunts my nightmare unfolds once again before me. I fly at Hawkfrost, screaming my fury.

"The only reason why you weren't torn to pieces that night is because of your selflessness. Your willingness to give your life for the shred of hope that your father was not gone – in other words your love for him. That is something Hawkfrost could never, and will never understand. He cannot fight against that which he does not know. This holds true for all of them. What they cannot understand is in their mind, worthless, and therefore, no use remembering. They do not take it into account, and that is their biggest error. They will always underestimate it, and therein lies your greatest power." She explains.

"Are you telling me, that the ability to love is what will save us?" I ask, unable to keep the scornful edge from my voice.

"I think you need to see more." Dovewing mews watching me regretfully.

"What –"

But before I can finish time swirls around us again.

A gray blur flies toward a silver and black tabby, and then blood spurts.

"Why are you showing this to me?" I ask my voice shaking.

"Because my love for my sister, and hers for me, saved her." Dovewing mews firmly, "Even now when she walks among the darkest place, she holds our love as a talisman, and it protects her. My love for her protects her."

"But that's not always the case!" I scream, "You died! And that cat from WindClan, she died!"

"I died because it was my time. Amberlight's death was… unforeseen. But it was not an empty sacrifice. Everything that happens in the universe happens for a reason."

"Would you stop spouting off useless sayings?" I demand angrily. This isn't helpful! Words will not stop our enemies, our own claws are hardly able to.

"They are not useless!" Dovewing replies, sounding just as upset as I do, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it's absurd!"

"_Fine_, let me show you another," She snaps and I roll my eyes as we fly forward _again_.

Now we're on the island in that battle. I watch as Midnightstorm attacks Tigerstar.

"She should have died." Dovewing mews bluntly. "There's no pretending or kidding around, she's good, but he's better. Much better. So how is that she is not dead? She was very selfless. She did not care if she died, she wanted to avenge her fallen leader –"

"That's not selfless!" I protest, "That's revenge! Revenge is most defiantly _not_ selfless!"

"In some ways. She loved her leader, her kin, so much that it did not matter to her that she was going up against the most dangerous cat to ever live, she did not care. She would have given it up." Dovewing presses.

"I – you –"

"Just now she would have given up everything she had worked for, everything she had sacrificed, for her friend. Her love for her friend. Selfless. Love. Now do you understand?" Dovewing asks.

I hesitate for a moment, and then I grasp what Dovewing is saying. The capacity to love so selflessly is what fuels Midnightstorm, is what will keep her fighting even in our darkest hours. _That _is why she needs to be leader.

"Yes," I say closing my eyes and opening them to my den, "Yes… it's something that I –"

"You have it as well, just not as clearly as she does. She is ready." Dovewing mews again, gently but firmly.

"And the Clan? How can they accept her now?" I ask sorrowfully.

"I believe dear Ravenclaw has a plan, if you could fetch her?" I give Dovewing an uncertain look but nod and head off.

When we return, Ravenclaw freezes watching Dovewing wearily.

"It was not your fault." Dovewing mews calmly.

"I could have stopped it." Ravenclaw replies, pain on her face and in her voice.

"You cannot stop fate." Dovewing replies serenely.

"_Then why give this to me?"_ Ravenclaw yowls in fury, "Why force this pain on me?"

"Hush. I do not know. Do not take your anger out on me." Dovewing mews commandingly.

Ravenclaw frowns but says nothing.

"I believe you have an idea," Dovewing continues, "about how to keep the Clan happy with Midnightstorm?"

"Yes." Ravenclaw replies quietly, "If it looks like I forced her into it, they will feel pity."

"See Lionstar? A perfect plan." Dovewing mews looking to me.

I bite my tongue and say nothing.

"Well you know what you must do. Until we meet again, goodbye." And then Dovewing's gone, leaving Ravenclaw and me in icy silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? StarClan is crazy, aren't they? Silly star kitties. So we would love your reviews and feedback! Do you like all the bombshells? It's like every chapter is another one ;) ah well review for me lovelies and I'll write for you=)<strong>

**~Midnight **


	32. I'm Going Down

**Hey guys! Guess what I should be doing right now? Go on guess! If you guessed homework you would be correct! But technically I don't know where to go next with my paper and I'm doing my notes tomorrow. Who else loves technicalities? Wow for no apparent reason I'm hyper. Okay so we still don't own Warriors (obvious reasons) and we do not own All the Right Moves by OneRepublic, because well last time I checked there are only two of us and were not guys. Oh and I can't sing to save my life. Talk about tone deaf.**

**Thank you's at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty One<p>

I stand in the medicine den not listening to Jayfeather as he yells at me. I can't believe that I used to come here laughing, _wanting_ to be in his presence. Suddenly everything has become my fault, everything is thrown on my shoulders.

"Look it's not my fault!" I snarl at last.

"Yes it is!" I start confused, as my father's mouth hadn't opened. I look around to see Ravenclaw.

_I'm so sorry. But I must carry out the plan. _She thinks, her gray eyes brimming with sadness. I flinch, holding my breath for I know will come next.

"It's all your fault!" she yells hysterically, backing out and drawing the Clan's attention.

"I did what you asked!" I snap back, feeling horrible.

"Well you obviously didn't do a good enough job!" she hisses, and then stalks past me, hitting me.

I sigh shaking my head, and forcing tears to my eyes. Already the Clan is feeling guilt for me, and are turning to me side.

Sheep the lot of them.

It sickens me that my Clanmates are so easily swayed by such a lackluster performance. I mean really, Ravenclaw screams way louder than that. And I mean come on I wasn't even angry. Whatever.

I walk slowly back up to Lionstar's den because I really don't have anything else to do.

"Oh good, Midnightstorm, I was just about to come get you." He mews as I walk in.

"Why?" I ask, bewildered.

"Oh you'll find out," he replies in a would-be attempt at airiness. "Come, I need your dear father," Lionstar says and leads the way back down the ledge. Oh joy.

Jayfeather just nods when Lionstar walks and he heads out silently.

"So you're being strangely cryptic as we walk to the moonpool for the second time in a few moons." I mew as we tread the all too familiar path.

"Trust me Midnightstorm you will understand soon." Lionstar mews. I look at him and feel fear close my throat.

No. Surely not? They wouldn't make me leader after this right?

Right.

I follow silently, but I'm so uncertain. I feel two cats stir the air next to me.

_Never fear darling, I will always watch over you._ Feathertail stands looking at me sadly, but proudly, a weird mixture of emotions. She glances up at the sky where the first stars have started to appear and gives me a hopeless look. Then she fades away.

_Don't worry love, you'll be fine. _I roll my eyes at Flametail and fake glare, but he just gives me a _whatever_ look. He presses his pelt close to me and then vanishes as Jayfeather turns around, his sightless eyes confused.

I sigh heavily to myself and keep walking.

* * *

><p><em>Just paint the picture of a perfect place<em>

_They got it better than what anyone's told you_

_They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades_

_Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time I thought this was paradise. Once upon I time, I believed in what I was fighting for. StarClan was a beautiful place, a safe haven, filled with cats that would protect me stand by me. Once upon a time, I was their champion, and even when they controlled my life I believed in them. I believed in what they said, the words they had to offer.<p>

But now I know the truth. I know that the plan to use me wasn't just a paragraph in a mastermind, it was a desperate plea, a weak attempt at fighting back. I know how they fight and argue, I know how desperate they are, I know that they're not nearly as mystical as they've led us to believe.

And while I can imagine a perfect place, the one I thought I was living in is long gone.

But still I have to fight, still I have to lie, still I have to let my life fall in shambles around me, if only to fulfill my _destiny_. I'm hurt and alone and I don't want to do this anymore. But I can't walk away, so I'll accept the burden, as I always do.

* * *

><p><em>I know we've got it good<em>

_But they got it made_

_And the grass is getting greener each day_

_I know things are looking up_,_ but soon they'll take us down,_

_Before anybody's knowing our name._

* * *

><p>And I keep fighting because our way of life is worth preserving. We're fighters, we're free, not the toys of twolegs. I think about poor Cream who was physically altered to fit the whims of the twolegs, of her <em>owners<em>.

Not us. We're free, we're wild, and we have a better life than many can hope to imagine. But it's all starting to fall apart, and I can't help but wonder, is there a better way? Is there another option? Do I really have to do this?

Because soon someone's going to trip up. Soon it'll be ThunderClan getting hurt, ThunderClan getting decimated… And maybe the other Clans won't come, and maybe it'll be a battle we can't win. Maybe, someday soon, Tigerstar will get what he wants and the Dark Forest will take us down…

* * *

><p><em>They've got <em>

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They've got all the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Dark Forest… they are after all the problem and they're getting stronger by the day. They've infected all the Clans, and who knows how many more they'll take, how many more they'll kill? They have the upper paw here, as little as StarClan wants to admit it, and really we're at their mercy.<p>

The thought sends a bolt of anger through me. We've lasted this long, why can't we keep it up? So the odds are on their side. They may think they're stronger but we have things they don't, important things. We have hope, and compassion, and love. We're the light and they're the dark and light always wins.

Doesn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Do you think I'm special? <em>_Do you think I'm nice?_

_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_

_Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like_

_Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

* * *

><p>I feel another trickle of doubt. I work so hard, I follow the rules, I do everything I'm supposed to – even when it kills me – and yet bad things continue to happed. My friendship with Echo lies in ruins, Raven's been found out the whole Clan denouncing her. Blazefeather and Jaggedwind won't even look at me, I haven't had a civil conversation with Nightwhisper in ages. All I have left are my sisters and I hardly see them with all the work I'm putting in.<p>

And yet the Clan continues to doubt me. They think they can do my job, and do it better, but they don't understand what I've had to deal with, what I've had to give.

But _am_ I special? My whole life I've been treated like I'm special, early apprenticeship, powers, made a warrior fast, a mentor after just a few short moons of being made a warrior, the deputship right after than, and now… they want to make me leader. So I never questioned it, I just took it for greanted.

But _am_ I? Am I really all that special? A special cat wouldn't have faltered they way I did, made the blunders I have. A special cat wouldn't have let everything fall apart like this, a special cat would have been smarter, faster, braver.

I'm not special, I'm just average, I'm just a kid trying to carry the weight of the world.

And what if I can't?

* * *

><p><em>It can't be possible that rain can fall,<em>

_Only when it's over our heads_

_The sun is shining every day, but it's far away_

_Over the world instead._

* * *

><p>This is so hard. How could they expect me to do this myself? How could they think I could carry this burden alone? I'm not perfect, I'm not special, and I need help.<p>

But they won't give me help, they've never offered it before, and here they are now, pushing me again into something I'm not ready for. Something I'm not sure I can handle.

I remember, as if from a dream, wanting to be leader. I wanted to be able to effect change, to help people, to shape the world, leave my mark. I thought it would feel so wonderful, like that StarClan meadow, so right, everything would be so easy.

But now it's like I'm trapped in a monsoon, too much water raining down, way more than I could use and that hopeful light is so far away, it's just a pinprick on the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>It don't matter what you see.<em>

_I know I could never be_

_Someone that'll look like you._

_It don't matter what you say,_

_I know I could never face_

_Someone that could sound like you._

* * *

><p>I can feel the anxiety rising up like a wave in my chest, I <em>can't<em> do this! I'm not perfect, not even close. I try so hard, but still things fall apart, and my world is shattered. _I_ am shattered. I'm not the perfect champion of StarClan.

And how can I face anyone, knowing I'll only let them down?

Because I'm weak, I want my friends back, I want my life back, I crave the luxury of being able to make my own choices. Why is that too much to ask for? Why must everything the planned, why must I be told what to do?

Even now, as I think these thoughts, I realize I'm not worthy of them. I'm lost and broken. And how can I fulfill anything when I can face no one and when I know that I just don't want to do this anymore?

* * *

><p><em>They said<em>

_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down._

* * *

><p>We've gotten so close to the moonpool, I can see it, slowly growing larger as we approach. I want to run, the urge to bolt takes over me. How can I do this? I feel as if I'm drowning, doubt weight down my pelt, sinking farther into an abyss.<p>

_StarClan chose you._ A voice in the back of my head says. _And whether you think they were right or wrong, the Clans are relying on you, even if they don't know it. So it doesn't matter if you think you can't do it, or if you think you aren't worthy of them. You have to be._

"Are you ready?" Lionstar's voice comes from far away.

Like I'm pulling my head out of water I turn to him, "For?" I ask him, although I know. Everyone knows.

"You're fate." Lionstar replies, "StarClan has come to me. I can no longer pretend to be leader. It's you Midnightstorm, it's always been you."

Ice has filled my body.

_Yeah I'm going down._

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? You like? Okay so from the last time I checked we had 74 reviews. I cannot even describe how amazing it would be for us to have 100. So do you think you could help with that?<strong>

**Pennycat11- Thank you so much! It would be amusing ;) so we'll see how we can work it in. Thank you soooo much! We'll try to keep updating regularly=)**

**Tangleflame- Sorry you were afraid, but I think it's worked out okay-ish. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hawkheart-and-Sandflower- thanks! We'll check out your book when we have time ;)**

**Hawkheart-and-Sandflower whose Catninja- thank you! **

**So review my darlings and we shall try to update on Thursday, if not Friday. Saturday at latest ;)**


	33. Destiny

**Sorry guys! I meant to update yesterday, but I was uh, having a bad day. I was going to update this morning but I was waiting to talk to Echo. It's almost 4:30 so guessing we're not talking today. Oh we're at 80 reviews, 100 before the book is over maybe?**

**Pennycat11- thanks for review and for the kits! But we already have a medicine apprentice planned, sorry! We'll see how things go okay? Hope you enjoy this! =)**

**Tangleflame- you know you could do 30 reviews if you really wanted to ;) Glad you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoy this one! =)**

**Hawkheart-and-Sandflower- be patient it'll all work out okay, okay? ;)**

**Drangonflames1234- once again be patient and wait and see what will happen;) **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Two<p>

I look frantically at my father, begging him to end this madness, opening my mind to him.

"You know what to do," he mews looking anywhere but me and not seeing.

"C-c'mon, you-you can't be _serious_…" I stammer, holding on to my last small hope.

"They are very serious."

At these words, I know there's no getting out of this. I take a deep breath and lay down next to the pool. I touch my nose to the shining sliver water, and close my eyes.

The meadow is dark, and the stars are out. The grass thrashes in a hard wind. I look around to see cats watching Lionstar. Some are grim, others are sad and sorry.

"You know what must be done," Thunder mews, "you have used none of your lives, so all will go to Midnightstorm."

"What-what are you doing?" I cry out suddenly. The cats give me tragic looks. "No!" I exclaim, "No! He could die!"

"That is unlikely." Yellowfang mews coldly.

"But it could happen!" I protest.

"Hush."

I fall silent and watch in terror as cats parade up to my leader.

Thunder walks up first and mews, "She will need the courage I gave you." Under my revulsion I feel a flicker of annoyance. But it is gone from my mind as soon as Lionstar writhes with pain.

"Stop it!" I cry, feeling his life force fading.

"He must die nine times for you to live!" a tall golden cat hisses.

"No…" I whisper as golden shadow rises from Lionstar's pelt, flickers, and dies.

Whitestorm walks up next murmuring apologies. The process repeats. Nine times a cat walks up to Lionstar and takes a life, stripping him of his leadership and dignity.

I feel my head spun and bile rise in my throat. This isn't what I want. This has _never_ been what I've wanted.

"_Stop!"_ I half sob again. Flametail rises and walks to me.

"He'll be all right," Flametail promises, but my own fear is mirrored in his eyes. I bury my face in his pelt unable to watch anymore.

The world is spinning – _why?_

Finally the dreadful spectacle ends, and Lionstar is left panting on the ground. I run to him as Jayfeather does.

"Are you all right?" I gasp.

He smiles up at me, "C'mon, it'll take a lot more than that to kill me." I blink away my tears as the clearing grows sharper. The brilliant deep blueness of the sky comes into focus, and the stars shine brighter. The wind fades until it is just a playful breeze.

I back away as a circle forms around me. Nine cats create a line opposite me. I realize that Flametail has not left my side. I shoot him a questioning look. He merely shakes his head.

"Midnightstorm, are you ready to fulfill your destiny and save the Clans from an eternity of Darkness?" Feathertail calls. I hold my head high and nod.

"Good," she replies, "We would have been in trouble it you weren't," laughter ripples through the clearing and I smile sheepishly.

Yellowfang walks up to me and smiles. "Finally all those moons of arguing have lead somewhere!" I laugh and smile back at her, "I hope now, my kit, you understand what had to be done and why.

"With this life I give you Patience, because obviously it is a virtue you don't have," she pauses for laughter, "Use it well to deal with stubborn kits and apprentices, headstrong warriors, grouchy elders, and this lot so we don't decide to tear your pelt off."

She touches my forehead with her nose and I feel a bolt of electric pain mixed with a sense of calm running through me. But I have experienced pain worse than this. I open my eyes watching expectantly.

"Do us proud girl," Yellowfang mews and then waltzes away.

Mousefur takes her place and I grin widely at the grouchy old elder. "You have done well, and don't let any of these grouchy toads tell you different!" She mews firmly.

"With this life I give you Mentoring, use it well to train the cats of your Clan," she winks at me and I feel a burst of sharp pain, but also the pride I feel watching Lilacpaw.

When it dies I open my eyes to see Dovewing. I feel my eyes fill with tears, "Shush," she whispers.

"With this life I give you Protection – not that you'll need it – protect your Clan, _even _the mousebrains, as a mother protecting her kits. Or a sister protecting her siblings, or a friend watching out for her friends." I grasp the double meaning of her words and I nod, as she leans in she whispers, "It was their decision and no one else's, you did what you could."

Pain and ferocity sharp run through me. I can just hear an angry snarl, but before I can delve further it's gone and Dovewing is walking away.

A pretty cat I don't know walks up next; she is a sliver gray with pale yellow eyes. She looks hauntingly familiar. I rack my brains and remember from a trip into Bluemorning's mind – she is Moonflower, Bluestar's mother.

"I am Moonflower, and I have watched you since you were born. You may not remember, but I was always there, for my daughters were not acting like themselves." She throws a nasty look at the assembled StarClan.

"I do remember you…"I whisper suddenly realizing.

"I was hoping you might." She smiles and she looks transformed, a radiant beauty glowing off her, "With this life I give you Compassion, use it well to care for your Clan, the sick, all those who are weaker than you, and any who might need it. Do not let it be taken be anger and revenge." She eyes me sternly and then presses her nose to me.

Pain racks my body but I push it away.

Feathertail walks up next, beautiful in all her pride and smiles widely at me. "With this life I give you Love, use it to care for everyone you meet. Keep it close dear – do not throw it away." Her blue eyes hold mine and I nod, my chest acing and my throat burning.

Wonderful bliss fills me, carefree laughter and love. I see from far away three kits looking up to me, one black, one gray, and one white. I hear their laughter and then I am standing in StarClan again. I frown in confusion – what was that? But no one else seems to notice.

Brambleclaw, the first StarClan cat I ever knew walks up to me. "I am so proud," he mews with a smile.

"With this life I give you Justice and Loyalty, use it well to judge the words and actions of other, and to stay loyal to what you know is right, use it to guide our Clan and keep them safe."

I nod and feel double the pain race through me and for once I stagger. Gasping and eyes watering I blink to see Mosskit standing in front of me.

"I have an idea!" she squeaks, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," I gasp.

"With this life I give you Tireless Energy, use it to carry out the duties of a leader." I feel pain and speed, and a wonderful ability to race even faster. I open my eyes and grin at her. She grins back and trots away.

Firestar takes her place, his fire pelt and green eyes glowing. "You are so brave. I give you Courage in the darkest of times use it well to carry on. I also give you Faith, use it to never be lost and to always find your way back home."

Courage brings sharp pain, but Faith brings just a flare and a sense of hope.

The last cat stands and walks to me.

"But you're not dead!" I gasp and Lionstar smiles.

"No, but my essence is in this life. With this life I give you Nobility and Certainty, use it to guide our Clan by the Warrior Code, to stay strong, and to be the leader I know you can be."

White hot pain fills me and when it recedes I gape at them all. The magnitude of what has happened suddenly crashes down on me.

_I am leader._

I am filed with something I can't describe. I rise with the rest of StarClan, watching Lionblaze disappear.

"I hail you by your new name, Midnightstar." Feathertail mews watching me with fierce tears of pride in her eyes. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for the young and the old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Midnightstar, Midnightstar!" my name fills StarClan as I stare open mouthed at them all, feeling like a kit just waking from a dream.

I

Am

_Leader _

* * *

><p><strong>All right so what did you think? It took me a long time to figure out how this was going to work. I think that I got it close but you guys decide. Any thoughts on Midnightstar's life cats? Any thoughts on how the Clan's going to take this? Any thoughts on how the other Clans are going to take this? Wow drama!<strong>

**Well please review! **

**~Midnight**


	34. Unite or Die

**Happy Easter! I snuck away to update for you guys, so it'll have to be fast. Any typos or errors, sorry I didn't have time to do my five checks. Um this is for everyone who's stuck with their crazy family, annoying cousins, and boring golf games. But hey we love them anyway right? And we love the food. And Easter egg hunts. Why? Because I own my cousins every time! Ahem:**

**HawkheartandSandflower- yes I agree with you, the Clans probably will be furious. I don't know if they'll go RAWR though. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

**Elfcat2323- thanks so much, I'll be honest I've never even seen that movie. (It was a movie right?) Hope you enjoy! =)**

**Pennycat11-thanks so much! I can't wait for 100! (And by the way you need to stop being psychic, really) enjoy!**

**Dargonflames1234- happy Easter! Hope you enjoy your present=)**

**Tangleflame- seriously stop being physic! You are running the story for yourself! Tsk, tsk oh, and his name is Nightwhisper ;) hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Three<p>

I'm walking like I'm in a trance. We reach camp and it's dark. Only the cats on watch are awake. Cloudtail nods to us as we walk in.

"What do we do?" I'm hardly aware of speaking, my voice sounds like it belongs to someone else.

"We'll tell them tomorrow…. You need to decide on deputy." I stare at my former leader.

"That can wait till tomorrow." Jayfeather mews firmly. "I want you stay in the medicine den tonight." Jayfeather mews to me. I nod follow him numbly.

I look around for my friends and then remember. None of the boys will talk to me. Ravenclaw has to pretend to be mad at me. Echosong is avoiding because she's afraid of being found out.

I shake those thoughts away and go into the den. I curl up in a small ball and lay my head on my paws. The brief stretch of elation I felt has long since faded. Doubt and fear gnaw at me.

_What do I do?_ I close my eyes and wish for answers.

_*Echosong*_

I pause in my walking, my StarClan side of my senses tingling. Something big has happened… but what?

I don't know, and I know I don't want to find out. I finish stalking the vole and eat quickly. As the stars glimmer brighter, I slip away to the ShawdowClan border.

I feel I whisper of warning.

What's happened?

_*Ravenclaw*_

I sigh heavily as Midnightstorm leaves. Jayfeather's too busy sorting to notice me so I mope to the back of the den and curl up behind the stone pool. I lay my head on my paws and close my eyes hoping for sleep. But none comes. So I just lay there waiting for something to happen.

I scent Lionstar's and Midnightstorm's scents when Jayfeather leaves and I sigh heavily, knowing where they are going. I wish I could help her. But I can do nothing now.

I stand up and wander around, deciding to go into the herb cleft. There's not much left, which isn't surprising for leafbare, but I figure I might as well get an inventory for Jayfeather. I need to keep _someone_ on my side.

Reaching into the very back of the cleft to see if there are any loose herbs, I feel something soft attach itself to my paw. I pull my paw out and stare in confusion at the tuft of fur on my paw. I gasp suddenly, recognizing the scent.

My mother's scent.

My mother's black fur.

What is its doing here?

I feel a lurching feeling on my spine and my vision goes black. Another vision. But why did it feel like that? It's _never_ felt that way before!

_And then I see my mother and hear her furious thoughts. But none of it makes sense!_

_Then she is gone and Leafpool rushes into the den, shoving the tuft of fur far back in the cleft._

_And then I'm running next to my mother and rage has blocked out all thought. Suddenly the world churns around me, up is down and down is up. Dirt is everywhere, filling my lungs and pressing on me, panic inflates me and I thrash about. My head hits something hard and pain shoots thorough me before I know no more._

Gasping I open my eyes in shock. I'm trembling on the den floor realization dawning on me.

I didn't see the future.

I saw the _past._

I shake my head in confusion and fear. I don't want to know what that meant. I slip back out of the herb cleft and poke my head out of the den. No one's out so I slither out into the territory. It hasn't been that long but I feel as though every moment I'm not with him is another drop of blood falling from me.

What can I do?

What can I say?

Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore.

I hear a patrol a ways off and don't feel like being found. Copying Midnightstorm I climb a tree and nestle my head on my paws. The sadness fades to where I can sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I wake up in the hollow in front of Midnightstorm. She's laughing as two kits mock fight.<em>

"_Crouch down lower Lightingkit, that way your jump will carry you farther."_

"_Hey!" a slight black kit squeals, "You're supposed to be helping me!"_

"_I'm helping both of you, Moonkit. Now roll, fast!"_

"_But that's not fair!" She declares indignantly, stopping the mock fight._

"_I think it's fair." A fluffy sliver gray kit has appeared her sparkling eyes in a rather familiar way._

"_Thank you, Featherkit." Midnightstorm replies, looking over and I realize why the kits eyes are familiar. They're Midnightstorm's eyes. I gasp quietly._

"_Of course you do! You always suck up!" _

"_I do not!" Featherkit replies frowning at Moonkit._

"_Where were you darling? Were you bugging Silverpaw again?" Midnightstorm asks._

"_No!"_

"_She doesn't bug me," a fourth cat mews walking over. "Except for when she's whining about wanting to be an apprentice._

"_Yeah mommy, when can we?" the three kits whine._

"_Six moons, the answer hasn't changed." Midnightstorm replies calmly._

"_Can't we be earlier?" They beg and I feel a smile on my face._

"_No. Now go on back to the nursery, I have to talk to Blazefeather."_

* * *

><p>The image fades away and I wake with a start almost falling out of my tree.<p>

The DF?

_*Midnightstar*_

My dream is misty and there is a huge fight occurring. The place looks like Fourtrees, how it has been described in elder's stories.

But the trees are still standing, yet I know that they have long been destroyed. Beyond that the trees look younger than I remember seeing in other cats memories. The fight is brutal and I gasp at the gore and apathy of it.

I watch as most of the clearing fills with dead cats, they drop to the ground and lay, bleeding out. As do the living, exhausted by their struggle, they sleep with the dead only the faint rising of their flanks marking them as different.

Then the dead's spirits rise as one forming a travesty of StarClan. I see what the frightened cats see, visions of the forest drowned in blood, their kits stalked by death at every pawstep. The spirits look angry and speak as one:

_"Unite or die."_

A small black she cat rises, claiming the forest for her own, saying she should be ruler.

Three other cats do the same, and these are Shadow, River, Wind, and Thunder.

Dark clouds cover the moon as furious yowling breaks out again. The living huddle close to the ground in fear.

On top of a high rock appears a tabby, shining with the light of StarClan. Her eyes flash angrily.

"You all are as foolish as ducks," she mews, "Can't you think beyond yourself for one moment? Think of you kits!"

I watch the tabby uncertain of why I am being shown this. And then the tabby morphs into two, one that continues to talk, though now the sound is strongly muted. I can no long hear the insects buzzing or the wind whistling. The second tabby leaves her fellow and comes to stand in front of me. Two other cats split from themselves and join the tabby, a white tom, and a slender tortishell.

"We have been wakened from our sleep of eons by the cats who became the leaders." The tabby mews.

"They insist our Clans are in danger." The white tom continues gravely.

"If you do not stop this, the forest will become lawless again, and all will have been for nothing." The tortishell mews sadly.

"We sacrificed our lives to see these cats joined." The tabby mews.

"Our message is the same as it was then," the tom continues, "You must unite…"

"Or you will die." The tortishell finishes, "Light will be lost forever to dark and forevermore all the world will know is slaughter and pain."

"There will be no end. None of animal kind will be safe and the Place of no Stars will rein their bloodshed for all entirety." The tabby hisses.

"We do not wish this to happen," they mew as one, "We do not want to have died in vain."

"But Midnightstar, it is all up to you." The tortishell mews, "Only you can save us now."

"You have been told. You know your destiny. From now on all you can do is fight." The tom mews before the whole vision cracks and fades away.

"Perhaps now, you know why we had to make it so hard for you." I turn to see Feathertail, hesitant in all her beauty. "How could we tell you what you must do, when you were a new paw flushed with all your success? How could we tell you when you were just made a successful warrior; happy though you had lost the one you love? And how could we tell you when your world was falling apart, when you screamed for us to? How could we tell you the horrible truth?"

"I've always known it had to come down to me." I whisper softly.

Feathertail looks away before continuing, "You have already come so far. But I am afraid that creating an alliance is not enough. You must convince all of the cats that becoming united is the only way to survive. In the last battle, there can be no room for hesitation or doubt."

"Last battle?" I ask, my brain starting to whir again as I stare intensely at Feathertail.

"Wait a while darling…. We are not even sure….."

"Are you sure on anything?" I ask, a snap I didn't intend in my voice.

"Yes. I'm positive that you can do this." Feathertail replies.

"Why give them powers?" I ask after a long silence, "Why couldn't you just let them…. Stay free?"

"Because you couldn't do it all alone."

"What?" I snort disbelievingly. "You've been telling me for moons, _moons, ages,_ that I have to do it alone!"

"No. Yellowfang has been telling you that. That was how she perceived it. But haven't you ever heard two minds are better than one?" Feathertail questions.

"Then why isn't it one of them?" I ask, wishing for another way, another path, in which everything did not have to rely on me.

"Oh darling you already know that. You alone did not give into temptation. You alone are strong enough for this." Feathertail mews gently.

I'm silent for a while more, swallowing my angry words.

When I speak at last, my voice comes out strained and angrier than I'd meant it, "I need to figure out a deputy."

"You figured one out a long time ago." She replies.

"It can't be Blazefeather, he's furious at me." I reply with a scoff.

"It _will_ be Blazefeather. We shall handle it."

I sigh defeated. "All right, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>So was that not crazy or what? I really got to go make sure the house is clean enough (mainly my bathroom) so review for me and have a great day!<strong>

**=) review! **

**~Midnight**


	35. A Wise Fool

**All right, all right, all right! I'm updating! Geez! =) you guys do know that it's only been three days right? I'm so flattered that you love us so much. So I could give you a long list of all the homework I've had which has prevented me from updating, but from some strange reason I think you're good;) Um there probably won't be any more updates this week because I have a test Friday (AP) and my school's Relay for Life is Friday which I am participating in and I will for the rest of my life when I can. So no updates. I wouldn't expect one Saturday either because I'll be catching up on work. So I will shoot for Sunday! Hopefully you lot will live ;)**

**So this chapter was started by the lovely Echosong and I don't know the songs name but I do know that we don't own it. I finished this chapter with Raven's part and we do not own the Shakespearian quote "The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool." Don't know why but I'm in love with that quote. I also love "My horse! My horse! My kingdom for a horse!" I think it's funny. Go figure.**

**Tangleflame: well stop being so good! And no comment. But tres bon, your guessing is chocette! Sorry French class gets to me. And thanks! Bet you can't wait to see how Blaze will do. Sadly not in this chap!**

**Dragonflames1234: thank you! Hope you love this chapter too! =)**

**Pennycat11: you stop being good at guessing too! =) thanks I personally think those kits are absolutely adorable ;) and thank you I love my plot twists. I think between us Echo and I are pretty darn good at them. Just so you know, your last review was the one that made me update ;) **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Four<p>

I lick my paw, rubbing my face absentmindedly. So the clan is _still_ in shock about Lionblaze stepping down and Midnightstar becoming leader. It's not like Lionstar was sick or dying. And I'm pretty sure this has never happened before…Well not from what I've heard at least.

But honestly, I wasn't that shocked. I already knew Midnightstar would become leader. She was born a leader. Like Jayfeather being a born Medicine Cat, even though he tried to become a warrior.

"Echosong!" Karrie's high pitch voice snaps me from my daze.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"Whatcha doing?" She asks, batting her eyes.

"I was just about to go out." I say sweetly.

"Can I come?" She squeals excitedly.

"No."

"Why?" She asks in surprise.

"No." I get up and walk out of camp. I know I was a little harsh… But I need to see Smokefoot.

He is waiting for me at the edge of the border, like always. He's looking out at the lake, his amber eyes distant. His long grey and black fur shifts in the wind. I can still see the long scar on his side. It reminds me of what is coming. I know it's not over. They're just playing with us. Making us think that they're giving up, when really they're becoming stronger than ever. And when they attack...I shudder. I don't want to think of who might not make it. Including me. _It's fair game._

"Hey Smokefoot." I purr and sit next to him.

He licks my cheek, "You're in a good mood." He mews lightly.

I nod, "Well, yeah." I twitch my tail awkwardly. We sit in silence for a long time. I just enjoy being in his company. We don't need to speak to be happy. Being close to him is enough for me. He completes me.

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah, something about, baby, you and I._

_You and I, you, you and I._

_Baby, I'd rather die, without you and I._

_You and I_, _you, you and I._

_*Ravenclaw*_

I sigh heavily as I sort herbs for Jayfeather. He snorts at me, "Thoughts Ravenclaw?" he asks turning to me.

I flick my tail and mew, "I miss him. Am I really to be condemned for love?"

He sighs heavily, "I was. It is, as it seems, the order of things." I close my eyes and remember something Midnightstar told me a million years ago.

"The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool." I mew softly.

"So who are you? A fool or wise?" Jayfeather asks, walking close to me.

"It matters not. Either way you are a fool once." I reply with a rueful chuckle.

"I will help you," Jayfeather whispers, "but if we are caught we shall be condemned forever."

"Yes, that is the measure of the game, is it not?" I ask bitterly.

"We'll have to sneak out through the back of the hollow, there is a passage."

"I know." I mew with a smile.

"We must hurry." He whispers in a low hiss and I follow him out, a mere shadow.

_Which am I? A wise cat or a fool? I am wiser than others, yet I still bleed a fool._

Our pawsteps are soft and swift as we run. The patrols have returned and no one night hunts anymore. Danger is growing too close for such folly as that. We slow at the border.

"Well fool, go on." Jayfeather mews, looking at me regretfully.

"How will you get back?" I ask in concern.

"I know this forest, do not worry." He replies with an quick shake of his head, "I wish I could have saved you lot from the pain of unrequited love. You are my family and…. I worry for you."

"Well don't. Worry for yourself if they ever find you out." I mew seriously, and with that I run, slipping over the border and into a dip of heather. "Please come." I whisper as I wait.

"You really are a fool, you know that right?" Onyxnight mews appearing from a shadow.

"You're here are you not?" I reply with a smirk.

"Patrolling." He mews with a shrug.

"Patrolling? They trust you still?" I ask, shocked.

"Darling," his face is sorry, "only ThunderClan found us. WindClan knows nothing. I am sorry."

"Not as much as I am." I mew looking away.

"But _you_ are here." He mews stepping closer to me, and licking my ear.

"Try not to let it go to your head, but I couldn't stay away." I whisper softly with a smile.

"Ooops it went to my head." Onyxnight whispers in my ear.

"Hmmm, I don't mind." I reply burying my face in his fur.

_*Midnightstar*_

I wake to a strange breeze. I slip out of the den and into the hollow. I spread my senses out and sigh. Both Echosong and Ravenclaw are missing.

I stretch and leave into the forest. I know not where I am going and so I let my senses lead me. Wandering a winding path back to camp I come across Ravenclaw.

"A wise fool eh?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Camp is boring. I needed fresh air."

"But that's not all you got." I mew with certainty.

"Keep your eyes shut so you won't get burned darling." She warns. And then she is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So uh that last line, pretty much something I'm sure my friend who Raven is based on would say to me right now. Yeah we're in a bit of a rough spot…. So if the chapters randomly start bashing her sorry! But Echo will probably catch that and force me to rewrite it. Plus that just seems like so much work and really I'm not that mad. I'm not really mad. I'm hurt and annoyed. But you don't care so sorry. Just thought you'd like to know that the line was real-ish.<strong>

**So tell us what you think, what you liked, what you want us to fix, anything really. Just review because we are only eight reviews away from 100! I never thought we would get that much I'm so happy about that! Whoooooooooo! **

**Review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	36. Strong

**Hey guys! So how's your weekend been? Mine's been good; Relay for Life was awesome. If you ever get the chance to do it or go to something like it, you definitely should. Anyway we now have 108 reviews. Yup 100 AND 8! I'm really excited about that, just in case you didn't notice;) okay so I figured I should give you guys an update, from this chapter – assuming we don't add in anymore chapters – there are ten left. We've entered the final ten guys. You excited? I am!**

**Pennycat11- you made a paring name for them! That made my life when I read that! Okay so when you say a chapter with them, does it have to be happy? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dragonflames1234- thanks! And once again does it have to be a happy chapter? Because there's one written… I'm not going to add in another chapter just for them, plot reasons, but there might be some stuff with them in the next book. Hint, hint;)**

**Tangleflame- I'm sorry it was short, so is this one. Sometimes you get inspiration for a really long chapter, and sometimes you don't. Oh well. Thanks!=)**

**Moonpaw- wow, thanks for all of your reviews, all twelve, if counted right. I totally get homework, so don't worry about it and thanks. Glad you liked the drama. Thanks! As for the songs it's mostly just something I saw other people doing and I liked it, it also helps with inspiration, we're just trying them, thanks for the feedback. I know Hollow and Dusk are bad; we are working on them ;) No idea what the next book will be called, we'll let you guys know as soon as we know. Yeah I felt bad for Hollyleaf too. Talisman: (Dictionary definition)**Any amulet or charm. Anything whose presence exercises a remarkable or powerful influence on human feelings or actions. **How I used it: just protection against something evil. Did that help? I know finally leader! Was Blazefeather as deputy really that shocking? Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Hawkheart-and-Sandflower- there won't be a fire it's more figuratively like hurt by what others are doing, sorry for the confusion! But thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Five<p>

"What are we going to do?" Blazefeather asks me, looking over and glaring at me as cats gather for the Gathering.

"We go. We hold our heads high and act like everything thing is normal. We have done nothing wrong." I reply.

"Yeah right." He scoffs, "_Nothing_ wrong." He walks away and I glance back over to Ravenclaw, standing hidden in the medicine den. She gives me a sad look and turns, slipping back into safety.

"Echosong," I call hurrying to catch her, "Are you all right?" she looks tired and wan.

"Yes. Thank you for keeping Hollow off this patrol." Then she leaves to walk alongside Rosepetal. I sigh and shake my head. I _could_ find out the truth, but it feels so wrong. I walk to the front and lead the way out of the territory, Lionblaze, Blazefeather, and Jayfeather right behind me. I try to be brave, but the nagging fear is back.

_Not good enough._

_You're not good enough._

I shake it away. The starlight glitters on the water's surface. I increase my pace feeling ShadowClan and WindClan nearing us. We walk over the tree bridge and I feel a cold fish of fear shiver inside me. I've walked this path for ages, and yet now it's entirely different.

I walk through the grass, shaking. I see Feathertail watching me, and I feel Flametail's pelt pressing against mine. I look into his eyes and he whispers, "It doesn't matter what they think. You know the truth." I nod swallowing difficultly. RiverClan is milling around and as Blazefeather and I walk to the tree, just as ShadowClan arrives.

Tigerheart runs over and joins me, "Where's Lionstar?"

"Tigerheart… I'm leader." I breathe. His eyes widen and we continue to walk. I jump up into the tree shaking like a leaf. I try hard to breathe normally, and I turn.

Cats stare at me in shock. Finally Mistystar mews, "ThunderClan has a new leader?"

_No fear. No hesitation. Stay strong._

"Yes," I mew, my voice thankfully even, "StarClan came to Lionblaze and told him to give up his leadership to me. Naturally he obliged."

Whispers break out among all Clans except for ThunderClan, who sit stone still, staring straight ahead. We didn't bring any apprentices as we could not afford that weakness. I clear my throat and the mutterings cease at once like a dying wind.

"Yes, we all found it odd. But StarClan ordained it and so we listened. Blazefeather is our new deputy; Lionblaze is a senior warrior again. We have seen no sign of Breezepelt and prey is running fairly." I slip back and Tawnystar takes my place.

She talks of moving forward and regaining strength in the Clan. Yet I sense tense feelings. The rest of ShadowClan is the same. I'll ask Tigerheart what's wrong, assuming he'll talk to me.

Ashstar is next, saying that WindClan is well and that they have seen no sign of Breezepelt either. She seems sincere enough.

Then Mistystar is reporting that RiverClan is doing all right. However many cats feel as though they are being stalked hunting or patrolling the territory. They are on guard for the Dark Forest.

And then, with Mistystar's ending yowl, it's all over. I jump down from the tree and lead the way out going over the tree branch first.

"Well that was eventful." I hear someone hiss from the back.

But I don't care. I just keep walking.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't the best way to handle things." Flametail informs me as we walk in the dark toward the ShadowClan border.<p>

I have a few retorts to that, but I hold my tongue, "Go, or he'll sense you." I say as we draw nearer.

"But I want to see him again." Flametail protests.

"Flametail…" my voice is choked with emotion. But he nods, and melts away. I taste the air for Tigerheart. I don't know if he'll come, but I hope his curiosity makes him.

I settle down and curl up in a ball, wrapping my tail around me so that it touches my nose.

"Midnightstorm-er-star I suppose," I open my eyes and sigh at the look on Tigerheart's face.

"I'm not any different." I promise, "I'm still the same cat that was the apprentice you met on this border. I'm still me."

"Then you better have a good explanation for this." Tigerstar mews with half a laugh.

And so, I explain.

When I finish, he sighs and mews, "I'll talk to mom about an alliance, but she's still trying to get the entire Clan to trust her. I'm afraid an alliance will be low priority."

"It's okay," I mew shaking my head, "We all have problems right?" Tigerstar snorts and starts to stand when we hear the laughter. For one nightmarish moment I'm sure it's Nightwhisper and Hollow, but then my eyes catch up to my brain. Smokefoot and Echosong are standing in front of us, our looks mirrored on their faces.

"Well this is awkward." I mutter at last, because really there's nothing else left to say. Tigerheart and Smokefoot are having a stare down but Echosong's looking anywhere but me.

"Please come back to camp." Tigerheart mews at last. Smokefoot nods stiffly and they disappear into the underbrush. Echosong and I look at each other and come to a silent agreement. We start back to camp walking in silence until Echosong speaks.

"I'm surprised."

I glance over at her in confusion. "What?" I ask.

"Didn't think you'd sink that low, even if my brother's a self-righteous jerk." It takes me a few moments to get what she means. (It's been a rather trying couple of weeks, cut me some slack.)

"What? EW! _No!_ Tigerheart's my _friend!_ Like Blazefeather and Jaggedwind u-used to be. Why would I – how could you –?" The intensity of my outburst seems to convince her and she won't meet my eye.

"Sorry." She mutters.

"It's all right," I mew, not really meaning it and we continue walking. When we get back to camp I stay in the hollow gazing up at the stars. They're beautiful but I find more solace in the moon. _It_ hasn't betrayed me yet.

I sit there for a little while longer until I feel sleep tug at my eyelids and I walk up the path to my new den alone.

"My" nest is sitting right where it was when it was Lionstar's. And Firestar's. All alone in the middle of the den. I shake my head. I hate it up here.

I feel a ball of tears stick in my throat. I walk away from the nest and curl up in a corner, the stone reassuring me.

_Fight. _

_No fear. No hesitation. Stay strong._

_Fight. Stay strong. Fight._

I sigh and wish for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Any thoughts, complaints, anything you liked let us know! (Nicely though ;)<strong>

**Review please! =) **

**~Midnight**


	37. Deadly Breeze

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this was supposed to go out yesterday, but I didn't have time. One word: homework. Anyway I don't have a lot of time now so hope you enjoy and we added an extra chapter.**

**Sandflower-aka-CatNinja- thanks! I think you'll be surprised ;) hope you enjoy this.**

**Pennycat11- I'm sorry this didn't come out as fast as I wanted it to, but I kinda had to write it. Okay so a chapter that includes them should be coming up, it should be chapter 42=)**

**Dragonflames1234- glad you loved it and I hope this chapter's just as great.**

**Tangleflame- I'm glad you liked it! And no I've been a bad child, I haven't even read The Forgotten Warrior yet…..**

**Moonpaw- don't worry, they are coming soon. But don't forget that the Dark Forest is clever and cunning. They like to lure their prey into a false sense of security before they pounce – I mean they are cats=)**

**Sunny- thanks for reviewing! The thing is Ravenclaw is based off of one of our friends who doesn't write this, so we have to get in her head, and because I haven't seen her since last year it's a little hard. But I will try! She was specifically named for Hogwarts, because she doesn't read Warriors=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Six<p>

"Hey – uh – Echosong?" Blazefeather mews, rushing over to me as I stumble out of the den.

Still half asleep I mew something real intelligent like, "Ugh-agh-duh-uh."

"Can you go on a border patrol for me?" He asks his amber eyes clouded as he scans the hollow for cats.

"Sure," I mutter, blinking a few times, "guess you still haven't adjusted to being deputy."

"Erm… no. I uh kinda forgot to do the patrols..." He mutters, trailing off in an embarrassed way.

"It's okay . No one cares, we have way bigger issues." I shrug. Blazefeather nods, still looking put out with himself, and trots off to fix his patrols.

I join the group of cats milling in the entrance and ask if it's the border patrol. It is and we're patrolling the WindClan border. I look around to see who's up. Not many cats are, as it's just after dawn, but I do see Hollyleaf arguing with Jaggedwind and Cherrytree watching him sulkily. Apparently she missed the memo that he's taken.

I scan the patrol to see who I'll have to put up with. Whitewing is leading the patrol and Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Sorreltail, Berrynose, Cloudtail, and Brightheart on it. Goldenpaw and Karrie are as well though Hazeltail, Karrie's mentor, is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Whitewing." I mew, and she turns, "Where's Hazeltail?"

"Blazefeather accidently sent her on a hunting patrol. But it's all right, I think all of us can handle Karrie."

"Oh okay." I mew nodding, and we set of. I make sure to stick to the front of the group – well away from Goldenpaw and Karrie's incessant apprentice chatter. There are just too many memories.

We fan out when we reach the border, Brightheart instructing Goldenpaw and Karrie. I trot forward, focusing on my Clanmates emotions. Mostly there is just apathy. We've gotten used to life, just going through the motions.

But there's something that doesn't make sense. Something hidden… hatred.

No… blood lust.

The cold breath of a murderer.

I feel ice run through my body and coat my pelt. "Uh – do any of you smell that?" I ask, trying to keep my voice slightly confused and not downright terrified.

Brightheart looks up and frowns as she scents the air. And then she screams, "Whitewing, look out! Behind you!"

The patrol whips around and Breezepelt bursts from the undergrowth.

He flies at Whitewing yowling, but Couldtail hisses and knocks him out of the air. He lands spitting, sprawled in front of a terrified Karrie.

"NO!" I scream as Breezepelt spits _"Kittypet!"_ and attacks her. I leap forward, but already I'm too late.

Goldenpaw makes a truly awful sound and wrenches Breezepelt off of Karrie. She whimpers loudly and curls up into a ball, blood pouring from several wounds.

As Breezepelt struggles up, the entire patrol descends upon him.

"Surrender," Sorreltail growls, "And suffer less pain."

"To the death it is!" Breezepelt cries and springs.

The next few minutes are just crazed fighting. Even one against nine he is still a formidable opponent, thanks to many a night in the Dark Forest, that is.

But eventually our brute strength wins.

We have him pinned, Brightheart holding him down by his shoulders. His eyes flick between her and Cloudtail and he laughs evilly. He lunges up, aiming for her neck before we can stop him. Cloudtail pulls him viscously off his mate and they fight for only a moment. Soon, Cloudtail stands over him in triumph, as Breezepelt shakes, blood pouring from a neck wound.

"You won't be hurting anyone again." Cloudtail growls.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Breezepelt gasps.

"Herbs…?" Bumblestripe asks uncertainly.

"No," I mew shaking my head, "No amount of herbs can save him now."

"Revenge…" Breezepelt gasps, the light fading from his eyes, "I will get my revenge…"

He takes one last shuddering breath, and the evil cat that ruined so many lives is no more.

I watch as two groups appear over his body. One is shrouded in mist the other glows like stars. The glowing ones appear to be talking to Breezepelt's sprit almost cajolingly – but he merely laughs. He walks over to the Dark Forest and his pelt grows dark. Then in the blink of an eye, they are all gone.

"W-what do we do?" Goldenpaw asks. The apprentices are clearly the worst hurt. Ivypool and I exchange worried glances. She nods at the body and I understand.

"We need to take them back to camp – especially Karrie, I'll go." I mew.

"But then what?" Bumblestripe asks.

"We'll stay here with the body." Ivypool replies, "Midnightstar will need to be notified."

"Should we take it back to camp?" Sorreltail asks uncertainly.

"No." Ivypool and I reply immediately. "Wait here until I comeback with Midnightstar." I continue. The rest of the patrol nods listlessly.

"Come on." I mew to Goldenpaw. I stop by Karrie, "Karrie, I need you to stand up, we'll get back to camp and you'll be fine." Her reply is a whimper.

Goldenpaw bends down and scoops her up. "We need to hurry." He mews, his amber eyes worried.

Up close she looks even worse and I nod, "Can you run?"

"I can try." He replies.

"Let me take her." I mew gently but he shakes his head firmly. "Then run." I mutter. We take off and though we are going as fast as we can, it still takes too long.

The camp gasps as we walk in and form a path straight to the medicine den.

"Great StarClan!" Ravenclaw shrieks as Goldenpaw lays Karrie down.

"Ravenclaw moss, cobwebs, dock, comfrey and poppy seeds now!" Jayfeather instructs, moving over to Karrie, flicking his tail in agitation. Raven runs to the herb cleft and I leave without a word.

Midnightstar is walking toward the medicine den, a ginger StarClan cat trailing behind her.

"What happened?" she asks as soon as we meet.

"Breezepelt." I snarl.

"Show me where." She mews at once her eyes darkening.

"He's dead." I mew as we run out.

_I know. _She mind talks.

I scoff in annoyance and she continues, _That's not how, StarClan told me._

_Oh… Sorry._

_It's all right, I guess you just got used to blaming me. _They way she thinks it is like she's stating a fact, which immediately makes me feel guilty. Then I feel angry for feeling guilty. Then I wonder: when did it come to this?

We skid to a stop on the border and Midnightstar goes quiet taking in the mess, her eyes sweeping over each of the cats on the patrol.

"You fought bravely," she mews, stepping forward, "You acted quickly and courageously. For this I thank you. You are true cats of ThunderClan. We must alert the other leaders…. WindClan first. I will go. For now…." She gazes at the body, her brow furrowing. "Take it to the entrance of the moonpool, that is neutral territory for all."

They all nod and she half glances at me.

_Keep watch for me, please?_

_I will._

I watch her black pelt until it is swallowed by the moor. Then I follow the patrol down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was me writing for Echo. How'd I do? Anyway I have to write the next chapter too, but I'm going to Gatlinburg with the music program at the end of the week then we have EOCs (Don't ask. Stupid thing stupid county came up with. They're giving us exams a month before school finishes. Yeah that's smart.)<strong>

**Anyway no idea when the next one will be up. Sorry guys! Review please!**

**~Midnight**


	38. Shock in the Aftermath

**I am soooo sorry! I feel horrible! But Echo and I really didn't have any time. I was swamped with homework and studying because of the EOCs and last weekend I did a 5k which I almost died from so no writing. I managed to get this done while I was procrastinating on a science project! Whoo go procrastination! But anyway I'm really sorry. The next five chapters are written so hopefully this won't happen again for a while.**

**Dragonflames1234- I'm so sorry this took so long, hopefully you didn't die=( sorry!**

**Sandflower- thanks, hopefully Echo and I did okay…. They were hard though. I'm sorry this took so long. Good luck on you exams!**

**Sunny- okay so first sorry for not updating in so long! Second, yeah I know everyone hates Nightwhisper;) Um tell us your cat and we'll see if we can fit them in, thanks!**

**Tangleflame- erm Hollow and Dusk shall appear again in chapter 39. I know I really do need to read them!**

**Pennycatt11- I'm sorry for not updating! But I'm glad that your happy Breezepelt is gone, we are too. Thanks!**

**Moonpaw- Yeah the thing in caps is weird, but I didn't write that in caps and when I checked it on the site (I was confused and half asleep so I need to check again) it wasn't in caps, however instead of guilty I put angry… oops=/ sorry! Thank you and thank you so much for recommending our stories! Hope you enjoy this! Oh and I know I seriously need to read them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Seven<p>

I fly across the moor, running as fast as I can wondering what to say. The way Breezepelt attacked… I shudder.

I believe now that he is dead he will do only more harm. I am terrified for the day when he attacks because he will be out for blood. I arrive outside of the camp and stop waiting as an apprentice walks out.

They looks at me and ask, "Why are you here?"

"I must speak to Ashstar," I reply, "At once." The apprentice nods and turns around.

Onyxnight comes up to me immediately, but I shake my head a fraction of an inch. He falls back understanding. Ashstar comes out of her den and leads me away, out of the center of camp.

"What has happened?" she asks and her eyes are fearful.

"Breezepelt is dead." I mew and for a moment I see relief in her eyes.

Then she asks, "How?"

"He attacked one of my patrols and they fought back. He was killed in the struggle."

"Where is his body?" She questions.

"At the moonpool, I want to alert all the other leaders." I explain.

For a moment she looks taken aback, then, "Oh… of course… I suppose this involves them too."

_Suppose? No duh._

"I'll go to ShadowClan and RiverClan; you can report to the Moonpool… the patrol is there if you wish to question them." I mew briskly.

"Never," she replies shaking her head, "This is a blessing." I almost roll my eyes, she is as naïve as the rest of them!

"Okay." I mew, trying to stay cordial.

"I want to address my Clan, you go ahead." I leave and not long after I've started running, Onyxnight appears next to me.

"What happened?" he asks running alongside me.

"If you stayed in your Clan you would know." I reply dryly.

"I'm still on Clan territory." he points out, a bit of bite in his voice.

"Breezepelt is dead." I reply and I hear a gasp of shock.

Onyxnight slows and I pause, "Is that all?" I ask tersely.

"How is Ravenclaw?"

"You should know, you just saw her." I hiss. But he gives me a pleading heartbroken look so I mew, "She's okay. She stays in the medicine den most of the time, her brothers are furious but her mom just wants her to be okay. I'm sorry but I have to go now."

He nods and I leave.

I race through the moor and through the stretch of ThunderClan territory into the shadows. (Pun intended) I spread out my senses, hoping to find Tigerheart but he's in camp with his mom. So I settle for Dawnpelt, who is hunting nearby.

"Dawnpelt!" I cry when I'm near her. She turns, confused, but runs over.

"Why are you here?" She asks in concern.

"I figured an escort might be best for my safety."

She laughs and mews, "Of course." We head back and she throws my curious looks. "Is everything well?" she asks.

"Depends on how you look at it, Breezepelt is dead." I mew in response.

Immediately she grasps what the others did not. "Then he is with the Dark Forest fully." She mews gravely.

"Yes." I mew.

"We're screwed." She states flatly.

"Sadly, probably." I mew in agreement.

"So what now?" She asks, shooting me a side look.

"That's why I'm here."

"Ah."

It takes only a few moments in camp for Tawnystar to get it and then we are off to the moonpool. Well she is, I am off to RiverClan.

When I finally arrive there I am only slightly exhausted. I suppose it's because of the tireless energy life I received from Mosskit. The same charade repeats, only this time I have Mistystar running with me to the moonpool. When we get there dusk has almost fallen.

We gather in a small circle, away from Breezepelt's body.

"Where shall it be buried?" Ashstar asks.

"As he was once a part of your Clan you have the most say and authority here." Mistystar mews. We nod.

Ashstar sighs and then mews, "Outside the WindClan border, we can find a place suitable."

I nod slowly, "But that does not solve our other problem."

"Problem? I see no problem." Ashstar mews sharply.

Tawnystar rolls her eyes as I mew, "Breezepelt is now a full Dark Forest warrior, is there any cat who would deny that?" I ask and no one says anything. "He is now ten times stronger than he was as a living cat, and he will be out for revenge with the whole of the Dark Forest behind him. We are all vulnerable now, particularly _your_ Clan Ashstar."

She frowns and then mews, "I suppose we will have to meet that problem when it occurs. There is nothing else we can do." I want to argue, but she is already leaving, with her warriors dragging away the body.

I sigh, bone weary and head home, with my patrol and Echosong at my side.

"I can't believe this." Echo mutters.

"Me either." I whisper. When we arrive in the hollow, I head straight for the medicine den. I am met with a grim faced Jayfeather.

"What?" I ask fearfully.

"Karrie's dying."

"No." I say immediately, shaking my head.

"She lost too much blood… and…" My father trails off, hanging his head.

"And what?" I press.

"I believe the attack broke her, internally." he mews quietly, "From what Goldenpaw said it was exceedingly vicious. She has had no contact to that type of thing. It could be that she no longer wants to live."

"Well than go find her!" I yell, "Bring her back like you brought back Poppyfrost!" Jayfeather's eyes look a million years old, and for the first time I see a milky glow like the type that occupies other blind cat's eyes.

"I cannot."

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly. I have never heard my father say he cannot do something.

"Her mind is blocked to me, I have tried several times." He replies and I know what I must do. I close my eyes and awake in a terrible place.

There is no ground. There is no sky. There is just darkness stretching away into infinity. And curled up sobbing, is Karrie.

"Karrie?" I call walking toward her. She looks up terrified and begins to sob again when she sees me.

"You cannot give up." I mew gently.

"I can't go back!" she wails, "He was so evil! So horrible! Hates me…" she chokes slightly and hiccups pathetically.

"But what about all your friends? What about Lilacpaw? Goldenpaw?" I ask and her crying quiets and she looks at me with glassy eyes.

"They'd miss you." I mew, "Horribly. Breezepelt is an evil cat Karrie, but he is the exception, not the rule."

"I need to come home for them, don't I?" she asks softly, a small tremble to her voice.

"Yes." I reply.

She nods slightly and I sigh in relief.

And then I am back in the medicine den and Karrie's eyes are open. My father is saying something to her and then he runs off.

"You have a home here Karrie," I mew whispering it in her ear, "You are a part of our family. And we will fight until our last breath to protect you. You are loved. You are safe here. I promise, you will never be alone. Even when you are scared we will be here, we will sing songs to you of laughter on the other side of night. You are loved, Karrie. You are safe. You are home."

She locks those violet eyes with me, and smiles, in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think? I was going to have the chapter end on "She's dying" but then I would have to add another chapter and I'm too lazy to do that, plus the chapter would have only been 3 pages and you deserve more than that after such a long wait. Hopefully I can update over the weekend but now I have another project to start working on. Ugh.<strong>

**So tell us what you think and I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Midnight **


	39. Darkness and Thunder

**Hey guys! I'm going to Disney World tomorrow and then I have to study like crazy for my AP exam so this is your update of the weekend unless you can get Echo to update;) thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad you all aren't too mad at me!=)**

**HawkheartandSandflower- thank you! I'm glad someone's exams went okay ;) As for Breezepelt save your worry for a few chapters okay? He has to get used to being dead and all before revenge=)**

**Moonpaw- sorry for the confusion, I forgot that you guys don't have the last chapter sitting right in front of you like I do. It made sense in my head but sorry that I wasn't clearer. Thanks for reviewing!=)**

**Dragonflames1234- Good I'm so glad I saved you! Hopefully this will help with your recovery ;) thanks for reviewing!=)**

**Tangleflame- Karrie was dying, sorry I should have made that clearer. Noted! Readers are not me and therefore do not know exactly what is going on ;) thanks so much for reviewing! =)**

**Pennycat11- thanks! Karrie is one of my favorites, it's a tossup between her and Cream but we haven't developed Cream very much yet, she will come up soon…. Maybe not in this book though. Is this soon enough? =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Eight<p>

"Lilacpaw what is wrong?" I demand as we walk through the dusk laced territory. She's acting all jumpy and jittery, like the horses from the horse place are before a storm.

"It's dark!" she exclaims.

"And?" I ask.

"It's…. Erm – scary." She mutters. I can feel waves of embarrassment flooding from her, but I just shake my head.

"There's nothing to fear from the dark. You see it as the unknown – but it's not. Everything will still be the same way it was during the day. I mean, it's not like the trees move! Don't be afraid of the dark, be afraid of the unknown." I mew gently.

She shoots me a measured look. "But the Dark Forest…. They're dark."

"And? WindClan's windy. Does that mean we should fear the wind lest it insults us?" I ask.

"No." Lilacpaw mews laughing, "It _can't_."

"Exactly, nor can the dark. It can't hurt us."

"But we can't see anything." Lilacpaw mews.

"Great StarClan are we cats or mice? Cats are made for night." I mew shaking my head.

She sighs. "I suppose you're right."

Thunder rumbles on the horizon, big dark clouds snaking their way toward us. Lilacpaw squeaks again.

"Now are you afraid of the rain?" I ask, very thinly veiling my impatience.

"No…. but the rain and the darkness –"

"Would you go hunt already?" I interrupt.

"Yeah sorry." Lilacpaw mumbles and trots off. I stalk her, keeping close enough to protect her in case of an attack. She does fairly well and I'm able to snag some squirrels so she won't realize what I've been doing.

"So _leader_," she mews as we head back.

"No," I reply, not even looking at her.

"You didn't even listen to my question!" She protests.

"Fine, what?" I assent shrugging.

"Can I be made a warrior?" she asks at once, as I knew she would.

"No."

"Awwwww c'mon! You were a paw for like a moon!" Lilacpaw protests and I flinch.

"It was longer than that. And you are not me." I mew firmly.

"But why?" she asks, pausing. She had not whined and she is looking at me curiously. I sigh knowing that she genuinely just wants to know why.

"It's… the present climate – just no."

Lilacpaw huffs and I stare slightly abashed at the cat who I believe will be the closest I ever get to a kit.

"It's too dangerous." I mew, hoping to appease her.

"No more or less than it was for you or Echosong or Ravenclaw or Blazefeather or Jaggedwind or Nightwhisper." She's worked herself into a rant and doesn't notice my flinch, "Why should it be any different for me?"

"Because you're-because –"

"Because _what_?" she yowls.

"Because I'm responsible for you!" I mew, the words bursting out, "You're my kin! What if you were killed? How could I ever live with myself?" I ask, facing her, my own eyes blazing.

"I'm responsible for my own actions." She replies stubbornly.

I bite the inside of my lip and thrash my tail. "No, you will be made a warrior when you are ready."

We continue on, and I'm swimming in guilt. But how can I tell her the truth, that she is like a daughter to me, when she has a perfectly good mother? I cannot.

Lilacpaw drops her prey down and stops to the apprentice den without saying a word to me. I sigh and leave my own prey. I pace the hollow, unwilling to go up to my empty den.

I sit down and watch the clouds roll over the hollow, sealing us in, reminding me of dirt falling on broken, unmoving cats. I shake my head firmly.

"Don't think that. Stupid, don't."

"Don't think what?" my sister asks. I turn to Snowflower, sheepishly. She's been increasingly distant since the Ravenclaw disaster. The whole leader thing didn't help.

"N-nothing." I mutter, not willing to tell her my thoughts.

She huffs. "And here I'd thought we'd gotten past that."

I try to say something, but she's already gone.

Lighting forks the air, splitting the sky apart with an ear shattering boom. Rain falls from the sky like tears, few at first, but quickly a relentless torrent.

I hear gasps as cats are shocked by the rain and then soothing voices as Clanmates comfort each other.

But like always I am different. I have always loved storms, loved the rain that pours down rejuvenating the parched earth. Loved the lighting as it paints bright pictures across the heavens, especially at night, when it hits the moon. Loved the thunder, the sound drowning out everything – anything – else, its own music.

I watch as the rain pools, and as it falls like liquid silver. The clouds block out the stars, leaving only the moon to cast wavering light through the clouds like sunlight through moss. I watch as Hollyleaf, Heathertail and Poppyfrost walk back into camp, hissing and slipping from the rain. I raise an eyebrow as they're on guard duty, but I hear them waking up cats in the den.

Shaking my head at their moaning I trudge up the ledge and settle myself down outside the entrance. I watch as Brightheart, Cherrytree, and Thornclaw make their way out, trying to stop their pelts from getting wet. I snort at their apparent failure.

I roll over and watch the rain as it falls, consistently soaking me. I smile as the sky is rent apart again and again by the lighting.

It seems we are like the sky. Again and again we are broken, and we have to heal. Yet the sky heals pristinely, always going back to what it was before. And yet we lose cats. We will always loose cats, because this _is _eternal. This is _more_ than just the Clans or the Dark Forest, this is the eternal fight between right and wrong, and right always looses _something_. And they constantly have to fight. _We _constantly have to fight.

It's hard not to lose hope, faced with something like that. I mean sure we're fighting a war, and sure I'm going to have to send cats to their deaths and I understand that. Or at least I've grudgingly accepted it. But the knowledge that it will never end, that it will last forever no matter what, that cats, animals will always have to die too young…. It makes you lose hope.

And then I think about Lilacpaw, and Goldenpaw and Echosong and Nightwhisper, and how happy they used to be. And how innocent…. And I feel shreds of hope start to come back.

And sure, sometimes I feel as cold as ice, and maybe sometimes I'm broken, and sure I feel like I'm never going to heal; but then I see hope in someone else. Maybe in Lilacpaw, maybe in others.

And every day I talk to ghosts and holy cats and I never really think about it. But maybe someday I should, maybe I should just pray, just believe. Just have faith.

Because sometimes I forget what living is for. I just hear life go on around me (no pun intended) and then I see the young cats and my Clan. And all the emptiness disappears, and I can remember why I'm here – I should just surrender and believe.

Because sure maybe this fight is eternal, but as long as we have hope and faith, we can be eternal too.

I close my eyes and smile to myself. The rain continues to fall and the thunder continues to crash, but for a few moments I can drift off to sleep.

I'm woken by howling winds. The rain is coming down so hard, that everything is reduced to a blur of colors. If that's what I see then the others must be practically blind. I struggle up and am pushed against the rock by the force of the wind. Lighting owns the sky, coming down much to close.

I'm not afraid, but I am worried. It's only thanks to my hearing that I can hear the frightened yowls of the Clan. I know I have to do something. Panicked cats don't think clearly and create worse problems, and these are definitely panicked cats.

As I try to fight my way down, I see a glowing cat appear in the middle of the storm. I pause and focus, able to make out the cat's face. Onestar is watching me across the hollow. His face is sorry and grim. I can hear in my mind only two words:

_**Brace yourself.**_

I leap from the ledge and land in the hollow rushing toward him, but by the time I reach him he is gone.

I skid to a stop in a puddle causing a huge _whoosh_ of water to go flying. I glance frantically around the hollow, but all I see are more spots of light.

StarClan is quickly assembling, levitating next to the stone walls of the hollow, so that the whole thing is lit up like sunhigh.

I open my mouth, but before can get a word out, they speak. In the same voice the same words are repeated in the same volume and same tone. The same rhythm is to each so that the words are magnified to a loud yowl over the sound of the storm.

_**Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself.**_

The words are repeated in a swirling mass and it takes my two tries to be able to make myself heard over the noise.

"For what? What's going to happen?"

"A storm, the likes of which you have not yet seen, is coming." They reply eerily. "Brace yourself. Brace yourself."

And then they vanish and the light is gone in a split second. I blink rapidly as my eyes adjust to the dark.

Slogging my way through the rain and the mud, I haul myself up to the ledge and collapse in my den.

All night as I sleep I hear the mantra.

In the drizzle of the morning I awake with it buzzing in my head.

_**Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo cool right? I love Midnightstar in this chapter she sounds so wise. And you get to hear her internal musings! Yay! Okay anyway tell us what you think, anything you want to see more of? Less of? Tell us in a review!<strong>

**Hope all your weekends are wonderful=)**

**~Midnight=)**


	40. The Storm

**Hey guys! I am stopping my incessant studying today to bring you this chapter! Actually it's because my brain was dying, but we're going to pretend that it's for you;)**

**AP exams children will freak/stress you out. I wish you luck if you are currently taking an AP class or will ever take one. People who have taken one, I feel your pain.**

**So thank yous will be short because I don't want to think… sorry.**

**Dragonflames1234: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hopes this helps!=)**

**Pennycat11- thank you! That was one of my favorite chapters! =) Nightwhisper will be sprinkled in the next two chapters and will be in the two after those=) so he's coming up! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunny- thanks! Um we can probably fit your cat into one of the battles at the end, or in the next book – maybe both=) sorry for the StarClan hate ;) it's hard to show them in a good light though when they're so cryptic! Yeaaah hope you enjoy=)**

**Tangleflame- thanks!=) hope you love this!**

**I almost forgot! This is an Echosong chapter written by our very own Echo! Whoo!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Nine<p>

I wake up today feeling great. Which I never do. I felt weird, almost hopeful. I trot along a worn path in the snow to my favorite tree. I plop down in front of the tree and look out at the frozen lake. I spend most of my days here, watching the lake like it is actually something interesting. A twig snaps behind me, making me jump. I look in the direction to see Jaggedwind.

"Sorry," He says sheepishly,

"It's okay," I say turning back around to look out at the lake.

"So, this is what you do every morning?"

"Yep." I mew popping the p.

I look down at my paws; the awkward silence that filled the air is static. It is almost electrifying.

"Okay well…" I say to break the silence,

"Do you want to have a contest?" He says, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Um…sure what kind?" I say, holding in my laughter. Somehow, Jaggedwind still seems like an apprentice!

"Tree climbing!" He replies excitedly.

"Ha! You're on!" I mew and get up next to the tree he stands under.

"Okay, whoever gets to the top first wins!" He announces.

"All right." I agree.

"Go!" We both yell and I begin to climb. At first I am climbing pretty fast. Then I start to feel heavy and lethargic. By the time I pass the fourth branch I'm out of breath. I make my way down, my legs shaking from the effort. How is this possible? I am always the fastest climber. _What is wrong with me?_

"Wow, I actually beat you!" Jaggedwind gloats, landing lightly in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah. Congrats." I mew, finally catching my breath.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asks, noticing me panting for breath.

"No!" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You know, you look… well," He trails off slowly.

"What?"

"Well, you look… bigger." He whispers awkwardly.

"Bigger?" I repeat in disbelief.

"Yeah, have you been stealing prey?"

My jaw drops. I turn and smack his face with my tail and walk out to the shore.

"Hey! I was just telling the truth!" He yells after getting over the fact that I slapped him. He has a lot to learn.

_Since when have I ever been fat?_ Everyone always nags me for not eating much. Have I been eating too much? No, I still barely eat. How can I be bigger?

Then it hits me.

_That night I met Smokefoot. One of the most beautiful nights. The sky was clear and full of stars. Smokefoot took me to a place he found. It was so cute how proud he was of himself. Showed me the nest he had made. It had flowers twined in and some bird feathers. One of the best nights ever…_

My stomach feels sick.

_No. This cannot happen. _

I run back to camp as fast as I can. I need the truth. I run straight to Jayfeather.

He's sorting through herbs by the opening of his store.

"Jayfeather," I call.

"Hmm?" He hums in response.

"Um…" How do I ask?

"Echosong, you can ask me anything, I'm your Medicine Cat." Jayfeather mews detecting my hesitation and nervousness.

"Well, uh, it seems like I gained weight. And I've been having stomach pains…"

He stops what he was doing. His blind eyes look right at me, round and full of concern. I get up slowly. He sniffs my pelt and shakes his head, sitting back down.

"What's wrong?" I ask, scared that I might have some sort of disease.

"Nothing's wrong." He says voice drained of emotion.

My heart stops. _No. This can't be!_

"Echosong, you're pregnant." Jayfeather says the dreaded words I don't want to hear.

The world spins around me. _I'm pregnant? _

"How can this be?" I whine.

"Well…"

"Don't!" I mew quickly.

"Okay so who is the father?" Jayfeather asks, sorting his herbs again.

"Father of what?" Ravenclaw sulks in, hearing Jayfeather's last sentence. I turn to look at her, my expression of hopelessness.

"Oh no," Ravenclaw's expression darkens, becoming a look of pity. "Oh Echosong…"

"Don't pity me!" I spit, anger bubbling inside of me.

She retracts like I slapped her. "Smokefoot's the father, right?" She asks, slight edge to her voice.

I nod, suddenly realizing how bad this is. _I can't hide it anymore. The Clan will know._

"What am I going to do?" I cry.

"Well the Clan will find out sometime, whether you like it or not…You might want to tell Midnightstar." Ravenclaw suggests, I have to wonder how she can… after what they did to her…

"No!" I hiss, "If she finds out she will freak out!"

"Well, you're going to have to tell her sometime! Or she will find out and it'll be worse." She points out.

"That's true." I admit, "Please don't tell anyone about this." I beg Ravenclaw.

"You got my word momma!" She salutes, a bit of her old humor back in her eyes.

I roll my eyes and haul myself up.

_So are you like excited?_ I hear Raven's voice in my mind.

_About what?_

_About having kits! Duh! _She thinks.

_Well, a little bit. I'm scared. What if they all die? _I think, confessing my worst fear.

_Don't think about that! _Ravenclaw thinks resolutely.

_How can't I? I'm a young queen having kits fathered by a warrior from ShadowClan! This isn't supposed to happen!_

_Well don't you think they would have stopped you if it wasn't supposed to happen? _Ravenclaw thinks.

_No, but I have a feeling this won't be good. Somehow I will be punished, I know I will. _I think worriedly.

_Okay darling, well I'm here for you. Just keep you mind off of it and stay away from Midnightstar!_

Ravenclaw turns around and winks at me. I smile with as much happiness as I can pull. It's not much.

"I'm going to take a nap," I announce to no one in particular. I pad over to the warriors den. It's like ten degrees colder in the den. Thankfully our nests are lined with feathers and such to keep them warm. I make my way to my nest and plop down. I wince at the fullness of my stomach. I curl up and shut my eyes drifting into a dream.

* * *

><p><em>High pitched screaming jolts me awake. My eyes flash open. I'm in the nursery. <em>

"_More moss!" Jayfeather growls, _

_I am watching the scene unfold in front of me. I'm watching myself kitting. _

_Blood is everywhere. My light brown fur is soaked in the thick red liquid. My face is contorted in pain and I am screaming. Jayfeather looks worried and is franticly licking a kit._

_The time comes when I finally birth all my kits. Four of them. My heart swells with joy, but I feel empty. Something is wrong._

_When I finally open my eyes I look at Jayfeather._

"_Are they all right?" I ask, my face lifting up into a tired smile. It soon drops, emotion draining from me._

"_They're dead." Jayfeather whispers, barely audible, full of shock. _

"_No," I whisper looking at my kits, "No! No! NO!" I scream and get up, licking each kit franticly._

"_Please! Don't be dead!" I plead, tears falling from my eyes._

_Midnightstar walks in, her eyes blank, emotions undetectable. She whispers something to Jayfeather; he nods and leaves the nursery._

"_No, no, no. This can't happen." I whine._

"_I told you they wouldn't let this go unpunished. You're lucky you're alive." Midnightstar says._

_I see myself tense up, _"_How can you say that?" I screech, eyes blazing with fire. I can feel my emotions. They hit me hard. Anger and hurt. I'm sad that she said that and how she's showing no emotion. _

_Then Midnightstar cracks. Her expression saddens, eyes glassy and full of concern._

"_Echo," She whispers, saying my old nickname._

"_No. Leave me alone. You won't __ever_ understand." _I spit._

_Then I am thrown into my body. I am soaked in my blood. __My kits. __My heart sinks; it feels heavy, like it's going to drop into my stomach. They are dark, fur soaked with blood. Except for one. She's light in color but she looks blue. She's blue from lack of oxygen. She never got to live a life, they all didn't. I nudge her, but she rolls over limply._

* * *

><p>I jolt awake. My eyes are open wide. <em>Thank StarClan that was a dream…or was it an omen?<em> Dread fills my mind and I have to stop it. I get up carefully and pad out of the den. The sky is black with barely any stars. _Did I really sleep that long? _

"What are you doing up?" Midnightstar's voice echoes behind me. I turn around. She gives me an icy glare.

"No reason," I say coolly.

"So, going to _steal_ more prey?" She spits.

"What?" I ask in astonishment. _Where did she get that ridiculous idea?_

"You heard me."

"Um no. I don't steal prey." I snap, insulted and stung.

"Then why was Jaggedwind thinking about you stealing prey?" She demands.

"He was joking!" I hiss, "He noticed my weight gain!"

I get caught up in being so angry that I forget not to mention that. I can feel the blood draining from my face. _Oh no._

"Weight gain?" Midnightstar's voice goes up and octave, eyes blazing slits. Yeah she caught on.

My legs start trembling and my heart starts to beat fast. I back away, crouching low to the ground, ears flattened. I wrap my tail around my belly protectively.

"I'm… pregnant…" I whisper, voice trembling. I hope she didn't hear it, but I know she did. She reels back, eyes wide and fur fluffed.

She's angry, and _that_ is an understatement.

_*Midnightstar_*

My emotions are a tangled mess.

First there's anger and a lot of it, because when the Clan finds out, especially after Ravenclaw, they'll kill her, then me.

Then there's the worry. I'm filled with it. She'll be punished I can tell, and she's made herself a perfect target for the Dark Forest. Oh and uh our _**Clan!**_ Then what if she joins ShadowClan? She'll be dead in a week.

Then there's the pity. She's so young. And full of potential and she doesn't deserve this. I crack my eyes open a bit and the start of the misery Brokenstar had showed me is pulling on her face.

"I should have known." I mummer turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"You'd never steal prey." I whisper, "Ever. And Jaggedwind and I haven't been on the best of terms lately."

"Are you going to tell the Clan?" she blurts out, eyes wide when she realizes what she's done.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" she looks confused.

"I should have stopped this ages ago, both of you. But I didn't…. I –"

"What?" Echosong sounds annoyed. I look back to her and shake my head. I can't heal this I'll only make it worse. I've lost everything, everyone.

_Ravenclaw's has to pretend to be mad at me._

_Blazefeather's livid with me because I kept Ravenclaw's secret. Jaggedwind's the same and he's even more upset because Blazefeather became deputy and not him._

_I haven't had a civil conversation with Nightwhisper in moons._

_Bluemorning's all moony over Oakheart and she doesn't notice anything else._

_Oh and Snowflower's mad at me too._

So I have no one. And I'm failing. I don't like this feeling. I mean once you take away my success, what am I?

Nothing.

Completely insignificant. All alone in this cruel, cruel world.

But I'm not the one with the problem.

"Are you going to leave?" I ask.

"Are you going to kick me out?" She retorts her eyes blazing and fur fluffed out ready to defend against a fight.

But I'm the exact opposite, I have no fight left.

"This will always be your home." I walk past her out through the tunnel. Leafbare's held on to the forest over newleaf and everything's cold and dead.

"Where are you going?" She asks, and for a moment I see the kit she used to be, green eyes wide with innocent curiosity. It tears at my heart.

"To the moonpool." I break into a run and I can't stop, I can't see her again. The reminder of everything I've lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was written like a loooong time ago so if it seems out of the plot then I am so sorry! Hopefully I caught everything, but if I didn't, sorry.<strong>

**Well what did you think? Was that a big enough storm?;) Well I have no idea when the next update will be, hopefully soon. Whish me luck & review!=)**

**~Midnight**


	41. C'est La Vie

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. But school…ugh. And I've been practicing as much as I can to get into symphony in my school's orchestra. Whish me luck! So as promised there is some Nightwhisper in here=)**

**Dragonflames1234- I'm so sorry it took so long1 I hope you didn't cry! =( But this is a longer one, so hopefully that makes up for it.**

**Pennycat11- Thanks! I think it is one of more shocking twists, because it came out of the blue…. There's some more coming up, very soon ;) Mwahhhaaa! Ahem, hope you enjoy.**

**Tangleflame- Thanks! I like shocking people, it's fun=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty<p>

"Blazefeather please talk to me." I beg as he sits stone still across from me glaring. "You're my deputy Blazefeather and my friend –"

"Just shut up." He hisses. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I know you're mad at me." I mew, trying to keep my voice even, "I know you're beyond mad. And I get why – but by StarClan Blazefeather I made you deputy for a reason. Because _StarClan_ ordained it. Do you think I'm stupid? There are plenty of other cats who don't have a problem with me who I could have chosen. But I chose you. So get the hell over your issues and do your duty for your Clan."

He sighs. "Fine. As your deputy. As your former friend, I'm still furious."

"I wouldn't expect any less." I mutter.

"Why did you call me here?" he asks, looking anywhere but me.

"The rouges." I reply and he winces. After the whole Dusk nightmare he was relieved of his co-mentor duties and Jaggedwind took over. "I am sorry." I mew quietly.

He meets my eyes and I sense sympathy from him in a moment, but then he looks away, annoyed again.

"What about them?" he asks sharply.

"I believe it is time for some of them to be made –"

"Hey!" a shout interrupts me and Nightwhisper skids into the den. I glare at him but he doesn't seem to understand that you're supposed to ask for permission.

"Hollow can be a made a warrior soon right?" he asks eagerly, not noticing my flinch and Blazefeather's eye-roll. Remember how they used to be friends? Yeah Hollow destroyed that too. "Because she's really getting sick of the apprentice jobs."

I force myself to keep my face void of emotion and almost fail when Blazefeather thinks, _Whipped._

"Actually, Nightwhisper," I say in a forced, formal, rather clipped voice, "the senior warriors and I have decided that the newest apprentices should stay on apprentice duties after becoming warriors because the still don't understand why they have to do them in the first place."

I feel a flash of annoyance from him, but it's not because of what I had expected it to be.

_But I need to keep her happy. Otherwise she'll leave and I'll have to use someone else._

My eyebrow rises at that, _use_? Hmmmm.

Nightwhisper glances at Blazefeather who continues his staring match with the stone wall opposite him. Huffing in annoyance, Nightwhisper leaves.

"You were saying?" Blazefeather asks in a tone as clipped as mine was.

"Some of them _are _ready to be warriors." I continue.

"_Not_ Hollow?"

"No, nor Dusk or Karrie. Is there something else bothering you?" I ask. I can sense it in his mind but I would prefer him to tell me outright.

"All right so you're my leader now. Nothing I can do about that. I'm deputy, also nothing I can do about that. But I _need_ to be able to trust you, and right now I can't." he snaps and I feel his words go through me like thorns, "My _sister_. Our _sister_. If you had just told me –"

"Then you would have lost her earlier as would I and she would have left. They would have destroyed her in WindClan." I mew sharply.

"Who's to say she won't leave now?" Blazefeather retorts, "The whole Clan's furious at her."

"She can't leave now! Not anymore." I mew softly.

"You see? You _see,_ there it is right there!" He yells, "You're holding back! Just like you've _always_ done! I can't trust you if you're keeping things from me!"

"Then for StarClan's sake quit! Leave! I _can't_ tell you all right? The last time, the last time –" I take a deep breath and continue more quietly, "the last time I tried they stopped me before I could get a word out."

Blazefeather snorts disbelievingly.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I've never done anything to hurt this Clan." I mew vehemently.

He opens his mouth and then stops himself, biting back his words. "Just answer me this," he mews at last in a dead sort of voice, "Echosong, she's like my sister isn't she? And she's pregnant?"

I wasn't looking at him when he asked, I was glancing outside and I take the chance to close my eyes and send out a plea for help. I hear pawsteps racing up the path and I turn back to him, "I'll be honest Blazefeather –"

"Midnightstar!" Jayfeather mews from outside the den.

I sigh, hoping it's believable and turn calling, "What?"

"The senior warriors need you." I hear Blazefeather sigh in irritation behind me and I shoot him an apologetic look before leaving quickly.

_That was way too close._

I trot down the path after my father and meet Lionblaze. "You wanted to be present for their training?" he asks me.

"Yes." I reply, nodding.

"We're assessing some of them?" Lionblaze questions.

"Yes, but…. Scar…"

"What shall we do about him?" He asks coldly, watching the cat with suspicious eyes.

"Just let me have a quick chat with him." I mew coldly.

"Of course."

"I trust you to make judgments in my absence." I instruct.

"If you don't return should I be worried?" Lionblaze asks but I merely laugh at that.

"Scar." I call out, my voice cold. Scar looks at me, a challenge in his eyes. I screw with his mind and watch in amusement as he freaks.

He rises and walks to the thorn tunnel. I follow him and we walk together in silence until we reach the border.

"Get out." I mew bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Scar asks feigning innocence.

"Get out." I repeat harshly, "I know who you are and I know what you've done. I want you the hell out of my Clan. Get out and never return, or I will personally kill you." He laughs a nervous laugh. I glare at him some more.

"You are making a terrible mistake." Scar warns, his eyes darkening.

"No I'm correcting one." I mew, glaring at him, "You have three seconds. One, two, _three_."

Scar does not move and I lunge at him, claws out, slicing a good portion of his flank. At this, he runs quickly, fleeing through WindClan's territory, blood pouring from the wound.

"Someone's being a naughty, naughty girl." I whip around and spring at Hawkfrost but he's gone before my paw makes contact.

"Foxdung!" I snarl into the silence.

"Oh come on, you didn't really think you were going to get him."

"You really need to stop doing that to me." I tell Flametail, turning around as he smiles.

"You say that every time and you're still alive aren't you?" He quips making me roll my eyes.

"Just barely." I reply, but I laugh and let my pelt brush against his as we walk back through the territory.

I try very hard to ignore how weird this is. Like how if anyone were to walk up, I'd look like a complete nutcase for laughing and talking to someone who's not there.

But then again, I don't really care.

"So how's the Clan?" Flametail asks quietly.

"They're doing okay." I reply heavily.

"Shocked?"

"Greatly, but accepting it. I mean they can't really do much else. And they accepted Blazefeather." I add.

"Well, you'll take care of them." Flametail mews surely.

"I know I will. It's just… difficult." I admit softly.

"Anything worth doing is. Life… it's hard, but that is what makes it worth it." Flametail replies, watching me earnestly.

"I like that," I mew with a smile, "mind if I use that?"

"Why would I care?" he asks, licking my ear. I close my eyes and push away a flicker of doubt. Then he's gone as a patrol rounds the corner.

"Ah, Midnightstar, everything all right?" Ivypool asks.

"Great!" reply joining them, "Just finished chasing off some scum." The patrol laughs and I smile.

We walk into camp as Hollow's throwing yet another tantrum. Even Nightwhisper looks annoyed.

"_I wanna be a WARRIOR!"_ she squeals at a pitch so high it's surprising she hasn't woken up the bats.

"Good StarClan are you trying to kill all the bats in the forest?" I drawl causing everyone to laugh, including Echosong and Ravenclaw from their place in the medicine den (bar Nightwhisper of course).

"No!" she whines, "You can make me a warrior right?" she asks fluttering her eyes.

Oh Dark Forest no she didn't.

"No darling," I reply me voice sugary sweet, "But I can send you back to the nursery."

"But why would I want to go there?" Hollow asks crinkling her nose.

"Because apparently you're only capable of acting like a spoiled kit. Now run along and go where you deserve to be." I mew nodding to the nursery.

"I deserve to be a _warrior_!" she screams, "Everybody else is!"

"Really?" I ask in fake surprise, "Lilacpaw, Goldenpaw, Karrie, Jayfeather, Daisy; are you warriors?"

"No," they reply as one.

"Do you still work hard at what you are?" I ask, looking at each of them in turn.

"Yes." they chorus.

"All right, Hollow, if you can make me believe that you _actually care_ about being a warrior, and that you'll work hard for it, and that you'll contribute to the Clan, maybe I'll make you one." I mew.

"But that sounds so _hard_!" she whimpers.

I take a deep slow breath and mew, "Anything worth doing is difficult. Life is hard, but that is what makes it worth it."

Hollow meets my eye and nods, shutting up for the first time in her life.

"Well said Midnightstar, well said." Sandstorm mews.

"Thank you," I reply, turning to her and the other senior warriors, "now, how did training go?"

"Very well," Graystripe mews.

"Good," I reply and beckon him with a flick of my tail.

"We're going to keep them on apprentice duties for a bit longer, but they're almost ready." Graystripe mews promptly.

"Very good, thank you." I mew with a smile before I walk back up to my den and lay my head down.

"All right. You're right, life is hard. I'll try to be the best deputy I can be." Blazefeather mews, coming up behind me.

"Thanks Blazefeather." I whisper as he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Are you as glad as I am that they don't have to worry about Scar? So I have a question for you guys, I was reading fanfiction and since I've been such a bad child and haven't read the actually books in so long I don't know what's going on. So are Bumblestripe and Dovewing together or something?<strong>

**Anyway, how's the story going? You guys like? Any comments? Anything at all?;)**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but we only have two more chapter written…. Yeaaaaaah. So we'll see!**

**Have a great week guys!=) REVIEW!**

**~Midnight**


	42. Real

**Hey! So I got signed out early which is why this is going up=) so everyone thank my mom for that! Yeah anyway we only have one more written chapter so no idea how updates are going to be.**

**Dragonflames1234- okay so sadly this isn't a big chapter, only five pages=( sorry. As for Nightwhisper and Hollow, this chapter is sort of the answer, I'll explain more at the end. Thanks for answering my question!=)**

**Tangleflame- thanks for answering my question! I loved Midnight in that chapter too, she seems so leader-y=) okay anyway thanks, and I hope this was quick enough! Enjoy!=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty One<p>

_*Dusk*_

"Jaggedwind come on we never do anything anymore!" I mew staring at the cat opposite me and remembering what it was like when I first met him.

_I'm been terrified. There are so many cats here. And that black she-cat acts like a queen, treating us like we did something wrong. I wish Hollow would shut up she's saying the stupidest things! But then I see these two cats looking at me, one bright red with amber eyes and one grey-black with deep moss green eyes. _

_I've never been looked at by a tom before… it's… it feels… good. And then Hollow notices and whispers in my ear telling me what to do._

_A few days later they are all mine, tripping over themselves to impress me. And even though I can hear my poor sister's scathing, horrified remarks, and see my mother's look of shock…. I don't stop. Hollow becomes my best friend and suddenly I have two toms waiting on me._

"Look I'm sorry," Jaggedwind is saying back in the present, "but I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now."

"Yeah." I snort. I want to say something else, but I'm afraid of losing him like I lost Blazefeather. So I hold my tongue and walk away the way Hollow taught me to.

"Why are you pouting?" Hollow hisses when I join her. "At least he still talks to you!"

"Nightwhisper's just stressed, it'll be fine." I mew soothingly. But of course she doesn't hear me, and goes off on some tangent.

"He doesn't sleep next to me anymore, we don't eat together, it's always, sorry sweetie but I need to hunt, or so sorry Hollow dear but I have a patrol. Ha, _I_ know when a tom is losing interest." she scoffs.

It takes all my willpower not to ask how, as Nightwhisper's the only cat she's ever been with. "Well then just move on." I mew instead.

"What give up?" she asks scathingly, "No not yet. I'll need proof before I do that."

I sigh as I watch the ThunderClan she-cats heading out on hunting patrols or border patrols, bringing back prey and news.

"Hollow do you ever think that maybe we're just too shallow –" but she's gone before I can finish.

"There's Echosong, if I can become her friend she'll help me with Nightwhisper." She mews over her shoulder as she rushes off.

"Great talking to you too." I mutter with a roll of my eyes and drift off myself, hoping to talk to Sandstorm.

_*Hollow*_

"Echosong!" I cry, speeding up to catch her as she leaves the camp. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the forest. It's so… forest-y.

Echosong turns around and blinks when she sees me, "What?" she asks sharply.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you!" I say with a high giggle. I'm not very good at reading cats expressions (unless they're a tom) but even I can recognize the less than thrilled look on her face.

"Why?" She asks in surprise.

"It's… Nightwhisper. He's been distant lately." I mew, hoping to get some sympathy.

"Why should I care?" She snaps, her voice hard.

"He's your brother. You should know what's wrong." I protest.

"Don't ask me," she mews walking away, "We haven't been siblings in a long time."

"He's your brother." I repeat.

"Tell him that." Echosong growls, not stopping.

"Well do you think we have a chance?" I scream at her retreating tail.

At this she pauses and looks back, "Why not? You two deserve each other."

I can't make any sense of that statement so I turn back to the thorn tunnel in annoyance. A creamy tortishell walks out as I'm about to go back in. I think her name is Blossomfall.

"Hi!" I mew perkily to her. She looks at me like I'm crow food.

"_Kittypet." _She snarls as she walks past. I just roll my eyes and continue in.

"Nightwhisper!" I squeal as soon as I walk in. He glances up at me and – _is that a flash of weariness in his eyes?_ – ugh this is worse than I feared.

"Hi Hollow," he mews not looking at me.

"Baby I missed you," I mew, walking up and wrapping around him batting my eyes as sweetly as I can.

"I missed you too."

"So why'd you go?" I whine, trying to lick his ear but failing when he flicks it away.

"The Clan has to come first, you know that Hollow." Nightwhisper replies, his voice blank.

"Well then maybe we should leave the Clan, so we can be together, forever." I say batting my eyes again. He pulls away from me in disgust with fury written on his face.

"I don't think so, not _ever_." He snarls. I stumble backward, suddenly scared.

"What is your problem?" I snarl and stalk away sitting down next to another tom who I think is named Molewhisker. I'm lying on the flirting really thick but this cat is either mouse dumb or uninterested.

Either way Nightwhisper comes over and leads me away whispering apologies.

"It's okay," I mew fluttering my eyes. "But you look really tense darling you should take a nap." He half glances back at the den.

"Maybe I should…" He mews slowly.

I yawn widely. "Wow I'm super tired too, I'll come with you!"

"Okay..."

"Let's go!" I squeak, happy that I have him in my paw again.

_*Nightwhisper*_

I'm starting to think Hollow is more trouble than she's worth.

_Don't think that! _I scold myself,_ She made you happy again._

Yeah happy…. _That's _what I am.

I rise carefully from my nest next to Hollow and tiptoe away from the den, grabbing a mouse from the fresh kill pile. I'm so glad Hollow falls asleep so fast.

"Hi Nightwhisper," a tired voice mews. I turn around and see Lilacpaw. A jolt of pain runs through my heart.

Cats say she looks exactly like her mother, but I see more of her mentor in her.

"_Just making sure you remember what we're fighting for."_

I shake my head. I'm not going back. And I don't want to. Right?

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at her.

"You should know." She replies, pawing at a stale thrush. Somehow I know immediately what she means. Because she's right.

Her whole life is the war.

_My_ whole life was and _is_ the war.

"I know it's hard…" I mew slowly, wondering what to say, "but –"

"It doesn't get better." Lilacpaw mews cutting my off, "The older you are the harder it gets. I learned that from you lot. And… I learned it myself."

"It shouldn't be this way." I mew, more to me than her.

"But it is." She replies. "When are you going to stop lying to yourself?"

"Excuse me?" I reply. She rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"I suppose that answers my question. Blazefeather and Jaggedwind are lying to themselves too, if it makes you feel any better." She eyes the low fresh kill pile appraisingly. "I better go hunt, get something for the elders."

Then Lilacpaw stands and pads away, leaving the thrush untouched.

I sigh heavily, wishing there was more bouncy playfulness in her. The way she used to be.

"Is anyone eating this?" Dusk asks dropping in out of nowhere.

"No." I reply and she plops down and starts chewing.

We sit in silence as she eats and then she mews, "What should a she-cat do… if they feel like a tom is losing interest?" I half glance at her, wondering if Hollow put her up to this. But the worry on her face is real.

"Sometimes, Dusk, things just aren't meant to be. There's nothing you can do and it's no one's fault… it just doesn't work." I reply softly, trying to be nice.

"Oh."

"Try to be yourself." I add, taking pity on her, "Toms don't want something fake, because in the end, it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh… thanks." She mews smiling at me and leaving.

_Don't want something fake. In the end – it doesn't mean anything…._

* * *

><p><strong>So for people who are unsure: Nightwhisper was really torn up over what happened between him and Midnight. He didn't know what to do and he was losing himself. If he was honest with himself, he would have realized that he still loved her. Then Hollow shows up and throws herself at him. Why? Honestly she just that kind of cat. I was thinking about giving her insecurities but that's more Dusk traits that her. She is literally her name, Hollow and shallow. Here Nightwhisper is starting to realize that his fling with Hollow is him trying to cover up the truth, but he's still holding on because for a little while Hollow is capable of making him happy.<strong>

**So hopefully that clears everything up=) tell us how we are doing and I hope you guys have a great weekend! Review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	43. Someone Like You

**Bonjour people! So this is the long awaited NightwhisperxMidnightstar chapter! Warning: very sad! This is what happens when attempt to write romance, it becomes sad. That or you get dry humor every other line. I don't know why but I just can't write real romance…. Eh whatever. So as you probably guessed from the chapter title, this is a songfic! People who don't like songfics…. Yeah you're going to hate my guts because the song is in here twice. Heheh… don't hurt me.**

**Okay so I want you to go waaaaay back in the beginning of the school year back to like October, November. You are in a music room at a high school that doubles for chorus and orchestra. The orchestra kids have packed up and are hanging around talking. Some kids are messing around with the piano because apparently musical kids see a musical instrument and must play with it. *rolls eyes* So the kids at the piano start to play Someone Like You by Adele which has become wildly popular. Now shift your vision over to a group of kids with one girl sitting off to the side. Close enough to be one of them but not included. Yeah that girl is me… anyway; the girl looks up and thinks about the song lyrics, and a light bulb goes off in her head. Perfection! So that very afternoon this girl forgets about her homework, starts typing and voila! This chapter is the result. (Minor edits have been done.)**

**So I know this songs popularity has died down, but I want you to pretend it hasn't. Give it one more chance because this chapter is important to me. This song is important to me. So I think the thank yous should be at the bottom. Wasn't planning on that rant there…. Jouir!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Two<p>

I wake up feel slightly empty. I look around the unfamiliar den I'm in, and then I remember: I'm leader now.

Fighting sighing I walk out to the ledge. Nightwhisper is eating with Hollow they're laughing and I see a look on his face I haven't in a long time. And I realize something.

He's happy.

He's happy with her.

* * *

><p><em>I heard that you settled down.<em>

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

* * *

><p>I remember those moons as an apprentice, that time spent early in our warriorship. I could always tell he wanted a family, he was so kind, so open hearted. He loved the idea of kits, even with how dangerous our lives are. He wanted to help something, he wanted to create something, he wanted to give back.<p>

But I could never give that to him. My life, this life that's never been about me, is too frantic, too dangerous for a family. For a life. I've had to live my life thinking always about this war, and my part in it. And while my heart was breaking over him, Nightwhisper's heart was breaking too.

Because he fell for the girl who didn't have time for a relationship, who couldn't have one. But he cared about me anyways. And all those days I had to run around, StarClan's puppet, he was pining after me. I couldn't give him the attention he wanted, the time he needed. I hurt him.

But Hollow… She wants a relationship and she certainly has the time for it. She gives him the attention, the affection he always craved. Hollow gives Nightwhisper the things I couldn't.

And so can I really blame him? Can I really blame him for trying to move on, for trying love again?

* * *

><p><em>Old friend, why are you so shy?<em>

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

* * *

><p>And StarClan I miss him… Not just our relationship but his friendship. We were friends first and close ones. He was always able to make me smile, make me laugh, make me feel better in ways the others just couldn't. I've known him his whole life, and these past moons being so distant from him have been killing me.<p>

Because he hasn't been himself. This cat he's tried to be, aloof and unconcerned, it's not him. It's not like him to keep things unsaid, and there is so much unsaid between us. And he was always so blunt, always willingly to go straight to the center of the problem. That was one of the things I loved about him.

But lately he's been sulking around, throwing his friends away, not telling anyone the truth, not even himself. Lately he's been a cat he isn't, and that kills me, because it's my fault. If I had just been straight with him from the beginning, or lied and told him I didn't feel the same way, if I hadn't let him lead himself on… maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe he'd still be himself…

* * *

><p><em>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited<em>

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

* * *

><p>And I realize as I sit here, that every day is painful for him. Every day when he has to see me, when he does see me – because let's face it I've always been a large force in this Clan – hurts him, because all those things we didn't say, all those feelings we've kept buried, chafes against him as much as they chafe against me. He hurts as much as I do.<p>

And even though I know this, even though it's been moons, ages, since us, I can't help that one small part of me that thinks the next time I see him, things might be different. That part that thinks maybe, the next time he sees my face will remind him of what we used to be, and he'll realize how much I still care for him.

Because I do. I care about him so much… I think about him all the time, even when I don't want to, think about what we used to be, what we could be, what I'd like us to be. I could never control myself around him, could never fight the connection we had, the pull he had on me. I couldn't fight the fact that I love him.

The fact that I still do.

So I hope. I hope the next time he catches a glimpse of me, he'll realize and he'll agree that we're not over yet, and he'll give us another chance.

* * *

><p><em>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<em>

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

* * *

><p>But now, sitting here, I finally get it. It's over. He's moved on and I have to bow out. I have to walk away, because if nothing else, I owe him that much.<p>

I think about what we used to have, the pseudo relationship, kept in the shadows, lived in the brief moments, the smallest touches, and I realized, that even if he were to come back to me, he still wouldn't be happy. Because that shade of a relationship, that weak imitation, is still the most we could have. And so he would still hurt, straining against my constraints, wishing for a day I can't see, when I could finally give him more, give him all of me.

So if I care about him, and I do, I have to face the facts. He deserves to be happy, and his happiness does not lie with me, at least not now. I'm not convinced that Hollow is what will finally make Nightwhisper happy, but doesn't he deserve the chance to find out for himself? Doesn't he deserve the chance to go looking for love, even if it isn't with me?

Yes, of course he does. So I have to let him go. I have to wish him well, wish him luck as he goes off, and hope he remembers us. I have to hope he remembers the devotion he showed to me, all the hard work he put in, I have to hop he becomes the cat he was again.

And I have to accept that sometimes, love just doesn't work, sometimes, love just hurts.

* * *

><p><em>You know how the time flies<em>

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

* * *

><p>It really doesn't feel like that long ago that we were happy. That we would share looks full of meaning behind our friends backs, that we would take any innocent excuse to spend time with each other – and even some that weren't that innocent. And now as I stand here, on the cusp of my latest 'achievement' I wonder how I could have let it go for so long. How I could have let time distance us this much?<p>

As we were growing up, everything went so fast, that summer of my early moons had raced by, and he'd been there by my side, living all of it with me. And those days, when I was young and free, those are my favorite days, _those_ are my glory days. Because then I was eternal, then I didn't have this doubt weighing me down, then I believed, because believing was seeing.

And now those days, so far away haunt me, that girl, so long gone, taunts me, and I wonder why? Why did it all have to come crashing down? One second there, then gone the next.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing compares, no worries or cares<em>

_Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

* * *

><p>And I realize as I stand here, my heart breaking once again, that I wouldn't trade those days. Those days of freedom, when all our mistakes were just being made, and our innocence was still new, those days, those memories that are my favorite, I would go back and do them all over again the same way. Because even though I regret it, I love those days and I love that cat I was during them.<p>

Those memories that bring small smiles to my face even now, they are the best. And that cat, that young girl, who was so bright and open, she is worth this pain.

We didn't know, we couldn't have known, how everything would shatter. We didn't know how bittersweet our lives would become, but even if we had, I'd like to think we would have done it anyways. Because those moments were the kind lives are lived for, those moments were ones cats would give their lives to have.

And so it hurts. I've lived in some pain or another nearly my entire life. I will keep the pain and the bitterness, and I will remember those sweet, sweet days.

* * *

><p><em>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<em>

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

* * *

><p>With these realizations watching over me, I think of Flametail. I think about what a huge part of my life he's become, the cat that can drag me back from the edge. I think about his smile and how he makes me laugh. He's not Nightwhisper and he will never be Nightwhisper, but I don't want him to be.<p>

I want a cat that will accept me for who I am, for all my flaws and scars, and who will love me, not in spite of them, but because of them. And right now, that's not Nightwhisper, that's Flametail. He cares about me like Nightwhisper did, and he wants to help me like Nightwhisper did. He reminds me a great deal of the young Nightwhisper, but he's not Nightwhisper.

And right now that's what I need.

I look down, and watch as Hollow leans her head on Nightwhisper's shoulder. I feel the stab of pain, but I take it. "I hope," I whisper, "That you are happy, and if you are not, that you will be sometime soon. I never wanted to hate you, and I don't. Good luck old friend."

And then as I look to the sky, tears filling my eyes, I accept once again that love is not perfect. Love is messy, and difficult, and sometimes all it does is hurt. Unfortunately, for Nightwhisper and I, it hurt. I accept that that was my fault.

As I stand here the pain I have kept at bay comes crashing back down. Right now I need someone to make me laugh, I need a smile, I need someone to help me.

So blinking back tears, I scramble back down the ledge and out into the forest. I scan the white trees for his ginger pelt.

_Please come. Please, I need you._

_*Nightwhisper*_

I watch her black pelt melt into the whiteness of snow, and for the first time I'm not angry.

I had only wanted to move on… but instead I destroyed her.

* * *

><p><em>Well you only need the light when it's burning low<br>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

* * *

><p>As I watch the thorn tunnel, waiting for her to reappear, I accept the truth. I love her. I love Midnightstar, the fierce warrior, the wise-beyond-her-years leader. And I realize that I love her more than I ever could have imagined innocent carefree days as a paw.<p>

I love her, more than I ever thought I did, and the realization has come far too late, after she's already gone. I've realized only after I've already hurt her, after I've used words claw sharp to drive thorns into her heart, after I've said and done things I despise.

* * *

><p><em>Only know you've been high when you're feeling low<br>Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
>Only know you love her when you let her go<br>And you let her go_

* * *

><p>I let her go… I gave up.<p>

_How?_ I think, shaking my head in wonder, _How could I have just given up the connection we had, the things I felt?_ Because I can remember now, the things I have blocked out for moons come rushing back up, and I remember how I felt, how I still feel, the intensity and power of the things I feel for her. So why, why would I give up?

Did I really think that moving on would be better? Did I really think I could live without her and everything we had? Because I haven't been living. I've been a jerk for moons, lost all my friends, left with no one to talk to but Hollow and Dusk.

Did I really just throw her away, giving up everything because of a few seconds of doubt? Have I really been so cruel, so selfish?

* * *

><p><em>Staring at the bottom of your glass<br>Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
>But dreams come slow and they go so fast<em>

* * *

><p>And for moons I've been doing nothing but moping around, regretting my choices but being too proud to admit it. Because I didn't know what to do once we fell apart, when my dreams shattered and turned to dust.<p>

That day, when I walked away, was the day when nothing in my life seemed right. And so I changed because my world had fallen apart and I had to change, didn't I? To survive? Because our relationship hurt, and my dreams that I had spent moons over, forming slowly, perfecting them, they all fled in a blink of an eye, and they left nothing but darkness behind.

So I changed. I grew callouses, and I got hard, because this is a war we're living in and I finally grasped that. But I forgot that wars are won by warriors, warriors who have something to fight for. And when I grew hard, I lost everything worth fighting for, I lost that dream to defend, and try as I might, I haven't been able to find a new one.

* * *

><p><em>You see her when you close your eyes<br>Maybe one day you'll understand why  
>Everything you touch surely dies<em>

* * *

><p>But even though the dream is gone, she still remains, hidden in the back of my mind. In my waking hours, when Hollow is constantly by my side, it is easy to push Midnightstar away, to lock up the things I feel and pretend they exist only in a distant past.<p>

But when my eyes close, and my guard drops, and I relax, there she is. There she is with her smile and laugh, there she is with those beautiful eyes, so full of intelligence and power. I can't get rid of my memories, and so she haunts me, the confident girl she used to be juxtaposed against this tired form, this bitter cat that I created.

And I wonder when this talent appeared, when did I come so adept at hurting the ones I love? Echosong my sister who will not talk to me, Ravenclaw my old friend who I abandoned, Blazefeather and Jaggedwind, my partners in crime who I haven't spoken to in ages.

When did I become so poisonous?

* * *

><p><em>Staring at the ceiling in the dark<br>Same old empty feeling in your heart  
>'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast<em>

* * *

><p>And it's been moons since I've felt all right, since I've felt anything at all, and not just this blank feeling in my heart. Sure when Hollow showed up it was fun for a while, fun to be horrible and flaunt my relationship in front of Midnightstar. But the novelty wore off quickly, and soon I was left wondering when I became so caustic, so heartless.<p>

And so then the cold returned and I realized that the love I had – have – for her, is not something I can command to appear, it's not something that comes in seconds. Love, real love, our love, comes slowly, gradually, but it sure as Dark Forest can shatter fast. I shattered it. And now I'm left with nothing but shards, whishing I could have the love I let go.

* * *

><p><em>Well you see her when you fall asleep<br>But never to touch and never to keep  
>'Cause you loved her too much<br>And you dived too deep  
>Will you let her go?<em>

* * *

><p>I remember once at a Gathering, overhearing two queens talking, the older one had said toms never know what they have until they let it go. And I let Midnightstar go… I gave up on us. And I regret it, even though I pretend I don't. Even though during the day I act like I don't care, at night the truth is told.<p>

Because at night she fills my dreams, and the memories of what we once were, and the possibilities of what we could be dance out in my head, but if I get to close reality slips back in and I vanish. And even if I don't, if I spend the night in the land of make-believe, when I wake up, it's all gone.

I wanted too much too fast, and I pushed her, and I jumped off the cliff when she tried to tell me not to. And I didn't mind it while I was falling, but as soon as I hit the ground… as soon as I got hurt I got angry and I blamed her and I threw it all away. I let her go like the mousebrain I am.

But what if I want her back?

* * *

><p><em>'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low<br>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

* * *

><p>Because I was stupid, and I threw her away on an impulse, I threw her away to nurse a wound, but cats can change right? Does it have to be this way?<p>

But what if I don't know what I want? Because nothing's changed, she just has more responsibility now. But StarClan I miss her, and I miss what we used to have and what we used to be. All those days running through this forest, all those nights sleeping by her side, all that time never truly seeing what was in front of me.

Because I love her. I love the fact that she couldn't turn me away, couldn't stand to see me, or any of her friends hurt. I love that's she's always ready for a fight, always ready to protect, always ready to keep us safe.

* * *

><p><em>Only know you've been high when you're feeling low<br>Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
>Only know you love her when you let her go<br>And you let her go_

* * *

><p>I love her. But it's too late, because I let her go. I love her, but it's too late, because I was awful to her, and I hurt her and it's been moons… it's too late because she moved on.<p>

I remember bitterly all those times I would come upon her, talking to thin air. At first I was confused, and maybe a little worried. I thought that the stress had finally gotten to her and she was starting to crack. But then I remembered how she would talk about StarClan and how they would follow her, and I realized that it just must be a StarClan cat.

But then I realized _how_ she was talking, shy smiles, and easy laughs and I realize that this StarClan cat, a tom by the snatch of voice I'd once her, saw what I let go. And this StarClan cat picked up her heart, and he must be smarter than me, because he isn't letting go.

I love her, but it's too late because I let her go and she moved on and she has someone else now.

Midnightstar only tried to save me. Instead she fell in love. And in return hurt her… I still hurt her. And now I live a lie, because even though I let her go, I love her so much, and it hurts so much.

"Nightwhisper?"

"Huh?" I mutter, shaking my head to clear the fog in my brain.

"Are you okay?" Hollow asks, watching me in annoyance because for two moments I wasn't giving her my undivided attention.

"Um hunting, see you later." I run away from her, so confused, so in love, and still hurting.

_StarClan what have I done?_

_*Midnightstar*_

"I'm right here." I turn and see Flametail. "What happened?" He asks, his green eyes full of concern.

"I-I…" I can't say it so I open my mind to him.

"Oh. Come on you don't need to be here," Flametail leads me away whispering gently in my ear.

I'm shivering so he presses his pelt against mine, even though he doesn't give warmth. We reach the moonpool and he stops me, "I just have to know, did you love him? And do you now?"

"I did love him, but he's changed so much." I look away over the frozen forest and remember what it used to feel like, how wonderful it was when his eye would burn into mine and chase away my fear, "But I think a part of me will always love him."

I see pain in Flametail's eyes, but he mews, "Could you love again?"

I smile gently and whisper, "I think I might be starting to."

His eyes light up and he mews, "Let's go somewhere happier." I close my eyes and wake up in StarClan.

For one moment everything is fine. We're going to hang out, find Dovewing or Feathertail and just laugh.

And then Yellowfang shows up. Her eyes look old and sad. "This can't go on."

Dovewing walks down and sits next to me, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"It's not healthy." Yellowfang mews not meeting my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, fear has me gripped tightly.

"You have to stay away from each other. It's not right." Yellowfang continues.

"And Dovewing?" I ask looking at my old Clanmate. Her tears pour over.

"I can't visit him anymore. I can't see him again until he dies. I can't even tell him." Dovewing is sobbing and I try to comfort her but Yellowfang waves her tail and the last thing I hear are Dovewing's sobs, Flametail's furious yowling, and Yellowfang's whispered apology.

I wake up alone and freezing, feeling completely dead. I walk slowly back to the camp until I can't feel any of my legs.

When I get to the entrance, Nightwhisper comes from the other direction, lugging prey. "Hey," he mews, I glance over and his hopeful look slides off his face.

"What happened?" He asks in concern.

"What did you want to tell me?" I ask unable to admit what I've done.

"Just that I'm sorry for being such a jerk, I want you to be happy with that cat, the one you're always talking to." He mews and I feel a sliver of ice shoot through what used to be my heart.

"I want you to be happy too…" I whisper, "but I don't think I can be."

"Why what happened?"

"We can't see each other anymore." I admit, the words heavy on my tongue, echoing in the frozen forest that feels like my heart.

"Why?" Nightwhisper's voice is shocked and sorry.

"Apparently it's not healthy." I mutter.

"I –" Nightwhisper steps forward but catches himself. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

I nod and he turns back to the entrance.

"Just so you know," he mews turning back, "I mean this won't help but, I don't think I've stopped loving you." Then he is gone, regret hanging in the air. I try to move forward, but the cold takes over.

* * *

><p><strong>So erm…. Flametail and Midnightstar are officially over=( Well I suppose that makes some happy…. Is anyone sad by that? I dunno I thought it is kind of bit. <strong>

**So I just realized this, I didn't come out and say I don't own Someone Like You. I thought I made it obvious but let's just make sure you understand. Not British, can't sing, my name is not Adele….. So basically I don't own the song. Or Warriors. **

**Drangonflames1234- thanks! Interesting theory, but sadly I think it's a tad bit harsh;) She shall be leaving eventually though! Next book! Hope you liked this!**

**Sunleaf13- thanks! Hope you loved this too=)**

**Tangleflame- good I'm glad to know it helped. I didn't really think it would change people's opinions on Hollow, I mean it was hard for me to write her in, well it wasn't really a good light…. It was hard to write though. And I don't know about you but I think Nightwhisper might have just realized it;)**

**Pennycat11- oh I know right? My thoughts exactly! No problem=) (Shhhhh! I'm going to tell you a secret: Night and Midnight might *Wink, wink* get back together somewhere around chapter 6 of the next book! Shhhhhhhhh! Don't tell anyone! ;))**

**Frostblossom- awesome name by the way. Hollow doesn't give up because in her eyes she's always gotten whatever she wants. She doesn't understand that you can't have everything in life. As for Dusk, I see her as very innocent. Her mother and her sister were taken from her and she spent most of her life on her own. When she came into the group she only saw Hollow, then she came to the Clans and her life changed drastically. It's kind of like how little kids don't understand hurt feelings, because they're too young. She's just never experienced it before. And hopefully Nightwhisper will be coming back to earth soon!=)**

**So tell me what you all thought! Oh and we have 142 reviews! And only three chapter left until the end of Web of Lies! Review please! Au revoir!**

**~Midnight (PS the spacing on here is weird and I don't know how to fix it... it looked fine on word. Sorry!)**

**Updated A/n: So I completely redid this because I do think that this song works well in the story but I did not do it justice before. And I changed Nightwhisper's song, it's now Let Her Go by Passenger, which I obviously don't own either. If anyone's reading this, I hope you like the redos.**


	44. My Place

**Hey! Who's still in school? This kid! =( Anyone out there that shares my misfortune? Anyway I have no homework so I thought I'd update=) Two more chapters after this! But only one is written….. Well I'm really proud of this chapter! =) And Sunny, your cat is in here!**

**Dragonflames- Oh it's okay I hate her too=) Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this!**

**Tangleflame- Okay thanks for letting me know=) And you will see some MidnightxNightwishper in the next chapter…. Kinda. Hope you enjoy!**

**Pennycat11- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter=) Yeah there's definitely a good chance of MidnightxNight. Now it's only two chapters! It seems like this is the longest one to me! Down A Dark Path took a month and Dove's Flight took just under three months, so this is definitely the longest=) Hope this is fast enough! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Three<p>

_*A few moons later*_

_The moon is shining down on the moor. The WindClan camp is relaxed. Kits dream and apprentices play. Warriors gossip and elders tell age old stories. Ashstar watches over them, hopeful for the first time in moons. She hopes that with Breezepelt finally gone, her Clan can heal and become whole again._

_The stars are out and there is not a cloud in the sky. She takes this as StarClan's blessing, that all is forgiven. She watches the apprentices, thinking that they should be made warriors soon, that it would be good for the Clan._

_But all is not as it seems…_

_For in another world, shrouded in mist, an army rises, set on revenge._

* * *

><p><em>*Onyxnight*<em>

I sit next to my mother, smiling as she tells me stories of my kit hood. These stories, about my siblings, were once painful, but now we are able to smile and enjoy them.

I scan the Clan as my mother tells one of Clawkit's escapades. I search each cat for my father, because my mother will still not tell me. I have begged her more times than I can count, yet it always goes the same way:

"_No dear."_

"_But Breezepelt is gone! We have nothing to fear!" _

_And each time she will look at me with haunted eyes and say,_ "_No dear."_

She is right of course, Breezepelt is _not_ gone. He is just as dangerous as he was, perhaps more. He is a snake hidden in tall grass waiting to strike, and when he does…. He'll strike hard.

And yet…. I want to know my father. I want the childhood that was stolen from me. I look around at the cats who were paws with me. Almost all of them have mates, a few even have kits if their own.

I want a family and yet my family can never be here. And beyond that I do not want my kits to suffer through what I had to, a life not knowing either one of your parents.

I think of Ravenclaw and my heart aches. She has given up everything for me, and what have I given her?

Nothing, except her life destroyed.

But what good would it do now? To stand up and tell the truth? It would do no good, it would only hurt.

"Onyxnight?" My mother mews, breaking through my thoughts, "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am Mother." I reply, lying once again.

"I know you want to know who your father is… but it is too dangerous. I'm sorry darling. But know that he is very proud of you, he will always be proud of you." Heathertail mews with a smile.

I want to ask how that can be. I'm a screw up. I supported the wrong side for half my life, let my best friend get murdered before my eyes and then fell for a cat from ThunderClan. That doesn't seem like much to be proud of.

I sigh and shake my head. Suddenly I feel restless, the old trapped feeling coming back, even though the moor is clear and open as the cloudless sky.

"I think I'll go for a walk. That all right Heathertail?" I ask.

She smiles, somewhat frozenly at me and mews, "None of that was your fault, I am very proud of you."

I smile dumbly at her. "Of course! I know."

And then I run as fast as I can. But it's not fast enough. Because for some reason, even when no one is chasing me, I can never seem to run fast enough.

I hear rumble of thunder from a clear sky and almost stop, but I can't because the adrenaline inside me is pushing me to go even fast and I can't stop or turn around so I just keep running. I don't know where I'm going. There's no reason, not even away. I'm just running.

Running and unable to stop.

In an inordinately short amount of time I've reached the edge of the territory and force myself to stop. I screech to a halt and stumble, my limbs shaking from the effort.

I look out over the no cat's land and wonder, for a brief moment, what it's like out there. Then I shake myself and turn around, starting to head home.

But a patch of dirt catches my eye.

A hastily dug grave lies not three foxlengths away from me. I creep closer to it and feel revulsion and hatred well inside of me.

_Breezepelt._

"_Go on kill it!"_

Those were the first words he'd ever spoken to me. I'd been raised by Amberlight's mother, so he rarely saw me, except to "Check up" on me. But he never spoke a word when he did this.

He'd found me cornering a small beetle, a little ways outside the nursery. I'd never intended on killing it. I'd seen it and followed it, like a game of tag. Something simple, something stupid, but never blood thirsty.

But what did he say to me?

"_Kill it! Are you a tom or not?"_

"_But I don't want to."_ I'd replied. And then his paw came out and hit me so hard I fell to the dirt.

"_I AM YOU FATHER AND YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND!"_ he'd bellowed. Every single inch of me was screaming to scramble away from him – but somehow I knew that that would be the worst thing to do.

So instead I stood up shakily and walked to the bug. My paw had trembled in mid air and then at an impatient growl from Breezepelt I squished the little brown bug.

He huffed at me and told me to _"Go back to the nursery where kits like you belong."_ and so I did.

And that is when the trapped feeling began.

My first night as an apprentice he came into my dream and told me to follow him. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but the cat terrified me so I obeyed.

And that was the start of a nightmare.

That was when I started locking things away.

And now the bloody cat can't even die right. I growl at the grave and turn to go, but I hear a voice.

_So brave, aren't you son? Now that I'm dead?_

I whip around and scramble backward. Breezepelt is standing in front of me.

_You should be honored. You are the first I've let seen me. Have you missed me terribly son? Come now join me, it's time to go home._

Every single time he calls me son it tears into me, but when he says "home" I flip.

"I am NOT you son and _that_ is NOT my home!" I snarl, trying to attack him.

He chuckles evilly, _Silly, silly son. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Scare easy don't you? Just like them._ He pauses and I stare with hate into his face.

Then Breezepelt whispers, barely audible, _Boo!_

Then he disappears. I feel fear rise in my throat, and I turn, racking back to camp.

As soon as I hear the yowls, I know I am too late. I rush into camp and see the Clan under attack, the dying snow already red.

I run through the battle searching for where I am most needed. I see the apprentices under attack and run to them.

"Aim for the throats!" I snarl as I land next to Redpaw.

He ducks a crushing blow from a Dark Forest cats and hisses, "That'd be easier if we knew their style!"

"Well I do. Their style is to kill everyone!" I jump on Frogface and we go rolling.

"Get out!" I hiss in his face. I feel bad for him, it had been a misunderstanding that made StarClan ban him and he had to spend eternity in The Place of No Stars because of it. He disappears as a solid mass lands on my back.

"Traitor!" Wolfstream snarls. She scares the living hell out of me. She was my "mentor" and she made my life suck. Hopefully I can use her moves against her.

"Me? I was _never_ one of _you!_" I spit back.

"Pick a side cat!" she snarls, "Learn _your_ place in life!"

"It's right here, protecting _my_ Clan!" I yell, lifting my chin.

"Then die faithless one, DIE!" Wolfstream yowls.

I dodge her blow and rake her flank. She pins me, but I throw her off. She hits the ground and jumps up. We grapple and I doge down, knocking her over. I slash a paw across her face when I hear a scream, "Onyxnight look out!" I turn in time to see Shadowheart flying through the air toward me. I leap off of Wolfstream and into the mass, searching for my mother's scream.

I squeeze through the crowd to see a cat standing over my mother, taunting her. It's a cream cat with black and white splotches. She turns to me and I see green eyes. Lillywinter.

I'd never met her personally, but I'd heard her story. It was enough to give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

She smiles sadistically at me and I see that her muzzle is tinged red with… blood. Terror spills through me. I run forward, a sudden burst of speed rushing through my dying legs, and knock her off of Heathertail.

"DO NOT TOUCH _MY MOTHER_!" I snarl, spraying her with spit, before I start shredding. And then my claws are scrabbling at dirt. She's disappeared.

I turn and she is standing, covered in blood behind me.

"You know what we have to do to bad children right?" she snarls. And now it is her pinning me, but it is though her weight is magnified to twenty.

"We punish them!" she hisses through her claws and her teeth tearing into me.

I gasp choking on something rank, my own blood. My eyes sight goes fuzzy. This is the end for me; I won't be a part of any prophecies or epic end battles. I won't be the father of kits. I won't even get to say good bye.

The weight lifts and I gasp as air flows down my lungs. I stumble up, my head clearing and my vision coming back into focus.

What I see when everything stops being blurry is an odd sight. Emberfoot, a warrior I'd never known well, is standing over Lillywinter, pinning her down. There is such hate in his eyes that I feel a sudden understanding run through my veins.

"Dad?" I breathe in shock.

His eyes meet mine for a moment and I see in shock that they are mine. But in this moment of vulnerability, Lillywinter lunches up, pulling Emberfoot down.

"NO!" I yowl and jump over. I fight as hard as I can, even though blood is still pouring from me.

"You will pay for this!" she finally screeches, struggling away from us. "Your pretty Clans in flames. Your friends and family slaves of Tigerheart. Breezepelt will have your souls!" Lillywinter spits on the ground in front of us and vanishes.

We exchange heavy looks and then Emberfoot mews, "We need to find your Mother." Before I can reply, I feel a sudden chill in the air. Fear grips my heart.

"Go!" I scream, he looks concerned, and unwilling to leave me. "I can handle it! Go!" I beg. He vanishes as I turn and Mapleshade and her cronies appear.

"My, my, you're looking worse for the wear aren't you dear?" she purrs silkily and I hiss at her.

"Get out of it!" I snarl.

"Tsk, tsk, manners, manners. Your attitude will get you in trouble some day. Like today." Mapleshade lunges claws out, but I roll away and manage to escape the huge pile of fighting cats.

I run to the ridge and look down at the dip. I feel bile rise in my throat and before I can stop, I throw up, making it even worse on my shredded chest.

Heaving I look up and see Tigerstar opposite me. On his left side stands Hawkfrost, his right Brokenstar. They smile vindictively as the loudest scream rips the air.

Tigerstar waves his tail lazily. The Dark Forest warriors stop fighting immediately. The silence is eerie. I feel a flash of dread, and watch the evil leader.

"Down cats." He mews darkly. A rush of wind flows over the Camp and my Clanmates. The hit the ground like all of the fight's rushed out of them. Well some of them, the Dark Forest double agents stand tall, the wind rippling through their coats but not affecting them at all.

"The time for double agents is over. Join your true Clan, join your Family." Tigerstar mews. The cats go to him without even hesitating.

Hawkfrost's eyes land on me. "Father," he mews regally.

"Ah, yes. Well, pick a side Onyxnight: the winners, or the losers."

I tremble indignantly, "I was tricked!" I snarl, "I would have never come if Breezepelt hadn't forced me. That doesn't count. I am not one of you."

"Fair enough. So long loser." Tigerstar growls and the Dark Forest disappears while WindClan struggles up. But I feel my energy disappear.

I collapse in the pile of my own blood, and pass out.

* * *

><p><em>In that other world again, a meeting is being held.<em>

"_What now, my Lord?" Lillywinter asks watching Tigerstar._

"_There is a Gathering soon, I will go, I will watch." he replies, his voice a low rumble._

"_And what will the purpose of that?" she questions._

"_Know your enemy dear." Tigerstar replies with a wicked smile._

"_Lord, what of the other double agents?" Breezepelt questions, going to stand beside Lillywinter._

"_Soon they will come home. For now we need them. Now, we must think. We have unhinged WindClan. RiverClan shall be next. It will be far too easy to squash ShadowClan."_

"_But ThunderClan. Father they are the problem." Hawkfrost hisses._

"_I know, but soon we find a way to unbalance that upstart Midnightstar, and as soon as we do, we will have the Clans in our paws. Now Lillywinter go back and spy on your old Clan." Tigerstar instructs._

_Lillywinter nods but mews, _"_When will the final battle be, Lord?"_

"_Patience," he replies silkily, evil eyes glittering, "All good things to those who wait." _

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo did you like? Um I was a bad child though, I stole a lot.<strong>

**First the "it feels like I can't run fast enough even though no one's chasing me" I stole from a fellow writer of fan fiction because I love it. I can't remember if I already put it in one of the stories. Anyway, it was ultraviolet9's and she writes for Harry Potter. She is absolutely amazing so if you like Katie Bell x Oliver Wood go read it now! Well you can finish reading this. **

**Also Lillywinter's little speech, the one that started with "Your pretty Clans in flames…" I altered from Rick Riordan. Kelli the cheerleader said that to Percy during his freshman orientation at Goode High School in The Battle of the Labyrinth. And all of that was from memory. Just saying. **

**Oh and I took the last line from Tangled! Is that not the cutest movie ever? I love it! Okay anyway I think I've made myself sound like enough of a geek.**

**Review please! =) pleeeeeeease! **

**~Midnight **

**P.S.- I love that little gray bar! Amazingness!=)**


	45. The Gathering Again

**Ello my dears. I figured I might as well update. Anyone else notice the change in the site? Weird, and Echo always did our technical things. Ah well. Anyway this is the last written chapter so I have no idea when the next update will be. Hopefully soon, but this is exam week for me and ugh exams.**

**Dragonflames1234- Thanks! This chapter has a little bit of MidnightxNight at the end, but they won't get back together until the next book.=)**

**Sunleaf13- I thought it was you but I wasn't sure. I'm really glad that you let us use Lillywinter because it gave me a goal to write about in the battle so thanks=) I'm sorry I made you cry though=( but what did make you cry? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tangleflame- thanks, it was odd writing so much through Onyxnight's eyes, I just feared that I made him sound too much like Midnight. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Rainfire- I don't know if you've made it this far, but thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the book.=)**

**Pennycat11- Thanks! I hope this is updating soon enough and that you enjoy=)**

**Featherstone180- Thanks!=)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Four<p>

The island is a mass of cats milling around and exchanging news. The delegates from WindClan are battered and few, exhaustion weighing on their bones. They should not be here. But no matter, I can do nothing for them.

"I can't believe it!" Tigerheart mutters next to me.

"Really, you can't? It seems quite typical to me." I reply easily.

"You would think that Midnightstar." He sighs.

"I just speak the truth." I reply.

"The truth," he snorts rolling his eyes, "Sure you do, sure you do."

"Hey," I mumble, "Don't hate."

"Eh whatever. Aren't you going to run away, see if you can Onyxnight for Ravenclaw?" Tigerheart questions slyly.

I shake my head, "He's not here."

"Where is he then?" He asks in surprise.

"Back at their camp. He was hurt pretty bad." I answer with a shake of my head.

"And you know this how?" Tigerheart questions with a raised eyebrow.

"StarClan, what else?"

"I dunno, you tell me you freaky little mind reader." He mews, rolling his eyes.

"Wow we are in a good mood today." I mutter.

"You noticed huh?"

"Go hang out with your Mommy, maybe she'll make you feel better." I mew and get up. Thank StarClan it hasn't started yet, I'm not quite in the mood to deal with a Gathering.

"Hello Kestrelflight." I mew once I see him. He turns around and smiles kindly at me.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asks politely.

"I was just wondering how WindClan was doing after the battle?" I ask, keeping my tone gentle.

"Oh – we're all right." Kestrelflight replies, with the slightest hitch in his voice.

"A fair few injured?" I ask causing him snort and nod.

"Pretty much everyone."

"Do you need me to send by m-Jayfeather?" I ask, hoping to skip over my mistake.

"Uh – no I can handle… we erm, are running low on herbs though." He admits in a softer voice.

"I'll talk to Jayfeather," I promise, "The Clans need to support each other in times like these."

"Thank you." Kestrelflight mews.

I nod and walk away, up to the tree and jump. The other leaders are already here. It appears as though they are waiting for the other cats to settle.

"Ashstar," I mew leaning over, "Are you all right?"

She frowns at me, "Fine."

I lean back startled.

She huffs, "Well you can't blame me can you? A whole load of good it did me, being in the _alliance_."

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't hear you." I stammer.

"Well there's a tragedy, you didn't hear the poor Clan under attack." Ashstar retorts in a simpering voice.

"_Ashstar."_ Mistystar mews sharply.

She looks at me tersely then mews, "We lost – a lot. You would not believe how many cats were with the Dark Forest. Half of my Clan is gone. The other half is wounded terribly. I believe they have won."

"_No._" I mew, "You can't give up. They want you to feel this way, you _must_ know that."

"Midnightstar, you would do well not to _forget your place_. You are the youngest here, speak with some respect." Mistystar admonishes.

"The old rules are fast deteriorating," I mew speaking now to Mistystar, "We have to learn the new ones or be left behind. This is no time to stand on pomp and ceremony. We have to listen to those who know what they are doing not matter what their age."

"You speak of yourself?" Ashstar snaps.

"I speak of anyone." I reply as evenly as I can.

Ashstar snorts but Tawnystar interrupts. "Listen to her the girl's right."

"Tawnystar," I mew not quite sure how to phrase this, "Your Clan is the only one not part of the alliance. We cannot hope to succeed alone."

Tawnystar frowns at me but then says, deadly serious, "I don't know what's coming, but I _do_ know that the last time we were attacked we counted on someone to come on the principal that no Clan would be heartless enough to just let us die. If I join your alliance then it's not going to be just pretty words. You will come to us, _all of you_, if we are ever in danger again – do you hear me?"

"Of course, I mew dipping my head, "Of course we will come unless we have a reason not to."

"And what could possibly be a reason for letting cats die?" Tawnystar asks harshly.

"If we were under attack ourselves… or if…"

"If what child? Spit it out!" Tawnystar snaps.

"If StarClan told us not to." I reply, causing her face to morph into confusion.

"Why on earth would they do that?" Tawnystar demands.

"Search me!" I reply my tone more than a little snappish, "They haven't been making a whole lot of sense lately."

"Fine." Tawnystar relents, although is still see doubt in her eyes.

"Do we have an accord?" I ask watching all three leaders.

"Agreed." Tawnystar mews.

Ashstar nods and Mistystar mews, "Yes."

"Then I believe this Gathering should come to order." I mew.

Mistystar calls the cats together. "You have earned the right Ashstar, to go first."

Ashstar steps up and starts droning on about their last challenge and overcoming it, moving forward and whatnot.

I watch the cats and they all look bored out of their minds. Finally she stands down and Tawnystar comes up, "First to ShadowClan, we have joined the alliance."

It is then that I notice it. Tigerstar, watching the Gathering on our level. He smiles sardonically at me.

"I call on Midnightstar," Tawnystar is mewing, "To help explain." I rise and join her.

"You see, I had a dream from StarClan which called for all of the Clans to form an alliance. Divided it prophesied, we had no chance in succeeding; we must unite or die. Yet they warned that an alliance alone would not be enough. All the cats of all the Clans must believe it. So I ask you, do you believe me?"

Cats start to mumble among themselves and I chance a glance at Tigerstar. He is no longer alone. Hawkfrost and Brokenstar have joined them.

Hawkfrost is watching the ThunderClan huddle and smiling. No – not the ThunderClan huddle, a cat. A cat with a pelt as dark as night.

No. Not again. I shift my eyes to Brokenstar and he too is watching a cat. A cat with soft, gray fur and purple-blue eyes. Lilacpaw smiles at me as I stare at her in fear.

_No!_ No, no, no!

Suddenly cats are speaking and I tear my eyes away from my fear.

"We believe you!" They call and the air starts to tingle and glow. Tigerstar makes and hideous face and vanishes along with Hawkfrost and Brokenstar.

The light stabilizes into forms, into StarClan. Cats gasp, some in fear other in awe.

"Hush Children. You have been so brave." A cat mews. Others smile and nod along with her. The gasps slowly quite and the clearing becomes still.

"Do not fear us," Spottedleaf mews, "We here to reward you."

"How?" a RiverClan cat calls out.

"By being here, and speaking to you, reassuring you if you will."

"So go on, ask us anything you wish to hear." Blackstar mews. Chaos breaks out as cats start screaming questions. I exchange annoyed looks with the other leaders.

"Yeah that worked like a dream." Ashstar mutters.

"Well Mistystar, anything to say?" I ask.

"More of the same thing." She replies shrugging. "Mosspelt is pregnant but I wasn't sure if I was going to announce it or not."

"Good," I mew, "We need more blessings. Hopefully they will grow up safe."

Mistystar smiles sadly. "And you?"

I think of everything that has happened, and mew, "No, nothing."

"Then we can say this Gathering is adjourned and leave when our Clan is ready." Mistystar turns away and I see Bluestar. Bluemorning must be asleep back home. I sigh and close my eyes with an aching heart.

"_Psst! Hey!"_

"Flametail!" I hiss in shock my eyes flying open.

"Hi – um – I want to talk to you. But could you – uh – move over and block me from vision please?" He asks, his eyes darting around at the other StarClan cats.

"Oh yeah sure!" I mew moving over.

"So anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry." He mews sheepishly.

"Why? That wasn't your fault." I reply, shaking my head.

"Yes it was," he mews sounding tired. "You didn't need it. You were trying to move on. You didn't need any of that. But I didn't care, I just wanted you. And for that I'm sorry. And you know, Yellowfang was right, we would have never worked… I mean – it was wrong. It wouldn't have worked out. But you and him? You can still work, and you should try. Cause… you make each other happy. And that's all I ever wanted for you, I wanted you to be happy. You can be happy with him."

I feel tears burning my eyes. "Flametail – that was a long time ago. We've changed."

"Not that much." He mews bitterly, "Look." I glance down and see Nightwhisper watching us with something like anger. No, jealousy.

"As much as you want to hate him, you have to agree, he doesn't deserve that chick." Flametail mews with a bitter sort of smile.

"Tell him that." I mutter.

"No. It's up to you. I just wanted you to know that you love him, and you know that. I want you to know that you two should be together. I'll miss you." Flametail mews, his green eye holding mine, "You'll always be the only one for me." The look on his face is beyond pain, and I hear his voice in my head.

_But I was never the one for you._

And then he fades away from me one last time. I lock eyes with him until they shimmer and he is gone.

Gone.

And Nightwhisper is still with Hollow.

_Gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Rather interesting all the way through wasn't it? I just thought I should explain Flametail's actions more for you guys and well the Dark Forest is being the Dark Forest. As for StarClan they are trying to regain some dignity. You think it worked?<strong>

**Hope I can get the next chapter written soon but no promises!**

**One more chapter to go! Crazy huh? Review please!**

**~Midnight**


	46. Web of Lies

**Hey peoples! So this is the last ever update for Web of Lies. Ahhhhhhhh! Craziness! So sad news, Echo and I have sadly lost contact (will be rectified immediately) but we are having some…erm… technical issues. And she will probably go on another summer trip so I don't know when the next book will be up. We still don't know the title. However we have a draft plot so we will work on that! Hopefully it will be up soon but I make no promises.**

**Dragonflames1234- thanks! Hope you love this chapter! Thank you so much for being a faithful reviewer=)**

**Tangleflame- thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I promise there will be another book!=)**

**Pennycat11- Okay I 'm glad everything makes sense, and that you're happy about future Midnightwhisper;) sorry this didn't come out quickly, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Featherstone180- I'm so glad that you like our series and thank you for telling us your opinion. We will try to add in more Firestar, but the opportunity hasn't really presented itself yet. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sunleaf13- well I'm really glad you contributed, it think it made that battle better=) I feel bad for Flametail too=( hope you enjoy this!**

**Spottedmask12- thanks so much for reviewing! I'm sorry I made you sad, but I'm glad you like the others!**

**Now, on with the final chapter…..*drum roll and fog machine***

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Five<p>

I glance up at the darkening sky, and the clear full moon. Hopefully everything is going well at the gathering. I don't think anyone can handle any more bad news – I know I can't.

"Echosong you should be in the nursery." Ravenclaw mews, walking toward me. Her gray eyes are worried as she stops next to me.

"What is it?" I ask, concerned for my old friend.

"You should be in the nursery." She repeats.

"Ravenclaw…" I whine.

"You should." She maintains.

"Not until you tell me what's got you worried." I insist.

"Just visions." Ravenclaw mews, "Now go."

I sigh and turn away, starting to walk toward the nursery. But before I can leave the den, I hear a thud. I whip around and see Ravenclaw on the ground, stiff and rigid, shaking as another vision racks her.

"StarClan Ravenclaw!" I mutter, running to her. She's shivering so much and is as cold as ice that I flash back to the first time I saw her have a vision.

I sigh and nudge some stray moss into a makeshift bed around her. I mean she might as well be comfortable. As I do a flash of pain shoots through my bloated stomach.

I growl to myself as I settle down next to my friend. No one told me that this would be extremely uncomfortable and _painful_. Not only that I pine. Constantly.

When I complained about it Daisy told me it was just the cravings. But I don't crave food. I crave a cat. A cat that I can't have. I didn't get to tell him. He'll think I just disappeared.

_What kind of cat am I?_

I hear the rumbling of cats as Ravenclaw's eyes flicker open. "What did you see?" I ask as soon as her eyes come back into focus.

"I saw… I saw a Gathering. And then I saw you… screaming. You were on the ground…. I think you were kitting. Then it – it flashed up to the moon. It was a full moon…"

"Tonight?" I gasp, stumbling up.

"I think so…."

I stagger toward the entrance, Ravenclaw trailing behind me. _This cannot happen!_

_Don't stress!_ Ravenclaw screams in my mind, _You'll mess something up!_

I scan the clearing in worry, and my eyes meet Midnightstar's. She cocks her head at me in question, but before I can reply I feel a stab of pain that brings me to the ground. In shock, I gasp loudly.

Jayfeather is at my side in an instant. I hear him muttering.

"You need to get into the nursery now!"

"But –" I stutter.

"Now!" he heaves me up, and I lurch forward, leaning heavily on him.

Cats run forward, but Jayfeather snarls, "Get back! She's going into shock! You'll just make it worse; _stand back_!"

The cats stumble back, but I catch a look of fear on my brother's face before Hollow pulls him away. Midnightstar walks forward, "Father –"

"Make yourself useful and get me some herbs!" Jayfeather snaps and she nods quickly and rushes away. Then Snowflower is in her place reaching out to me.

"Get back!" Jayfeather snarls at her.

"No father." She mews firmly glaring at him. "She needs a friend."

"Fine." he relents, "Get her some moss and a stick to bite."

"Jayfeather!" I gasp, my horrible dream coming back to me, "Am I going to die?" he lays me down gently, but doesn't answer.

"That's not likely," he mews quietly. I remember my beautiful kits, frozen and dead. All stillborn.

"Don't let them die Jayfeather. Swear it to me." I mew firmly and his blind eyes stare sadly at me. "Don't let them die! No matter what don't let my kits die! _Swear it!"_

"I swear it." He replies, checking my rising temperature.

"On StarClan!" I pant.

"I swear on StarClan that I will not let your kits die, Echosong." I gasp as my head hits the ground and two cats enter, one with a shining white pelt and one with black fur.

Snowflower sits next to me and pushes the moss to my mouth. I lap at it desperately. Midnightstar, however, stand in a horrified frozen shock, the herbs at her paws.

"Leave." Jayfeather says, turning to her.

"What?" she asks, coming out of a trance.

"Leave! Go do your duty to your Clan." Midnightstar stares at him, as if she doesn't understand. Then a ripple goes through her body and she leaves.

_*Midnightstar*_

I leave the nursery in a trance. At once half of the Clan descends upon me.

"My baby! Where is she? Is she all right?" Sorreltail screams in my ear.

"Who's the father?"

"Is she all right?"

"Is the Dark Forest involved?"

"Everyone SHUT UP!" I scream. The Clan falls silent.

"Thank you." I mew briskly, walking over to the path and running up to the ledge.

"To answer you Sorreltail, no I do not know if she is all right." I mew as calmly as I can, looking down on the Clan and trying for a leader aura, "She is almost kitting, and Jayfeather is with her. We all know how cryptic he can be. But I do know that he is the best medicine cat we have ever had. He will not let her die, not if he can help it. He's stubborn that way. I do not know who the father is. No the Dark Forest is _not_ involved."

"What d'you mean you don't know who the father is? You're her best friend." Someone calls out.

"She did not tell me." I mew firmly, the words tasting bitter in my mouth. My eyes scan the crowd and I catch Jaggedwind's eyes, dark and angry.

_Fox dung. He knows._

"That's all I know. For now it is best to continue on as normal. Blazefeather I want two more border patrols and a hunting patrol. Echosong will be hungry and we must keep camp safe. You hear me? From now on everyone is on alert." I instruct before I jump down.

I weave through the cats and catch Jaggedwind's gray pelt.

"Jaggedwind!"

He turns at the sharpness of my voice. "What?" he asks.

"Something you wanted to say?" I ask in a low voice.

"I know who the father is." He snarls his voice laced with bitter jealousy.

"Please…" I breathe.

He glares and looks away.

"I've been thinking frantically," I mew, "about what to do. And I can only come up with one thing. If you ever loved her Jaggedwind – you'll do this for her."

"Do what?" he hisses.

"Say they're yours… the Clan will want answers soon." I mew hurriedly, but I know before I've finished that it's no good.

He glares at me, his eyes gone completely dark. "Yes they will. And when they do, they will _finally_ get the truth."

Jaggedwind storms away and my stomach goes cold.

A scream rents the air, coming from the nursery. As it dies I hear a voice in my head:

_Looks like you just got caught in your little web of lies._

_*Echosong*_

I lay panting in the moss. "Jayfeather what's happening?" I gasp in panic.

"Relax," he mews, "This is completely normal. Very few cats kit as soon as they feel pain."

"Oh brilliant." I mutter.

"It'll be all right." Snowflower whispers, "And as soon as their done with their "duties" you'll friends will be here with you."

"You are my friend…" I mew weakly.

"I know…" she mews and I feel confliction flowing from her, "I'm your friend and I'll support you, no matter what. I promise." I look up into her blue eyes, so unlike her sisters, but shining with the same goodness and I realize – she knows.

As the revelation lights my mind, the worst pain of my life floods me. I scream so hard my throat blisters. As the scream dies my eyes flutter and my eyes sight goes black. I hear Jayfeather scream, "_NO!"_

And a different voice in my head murmurs:

_Someone just got caught in their web of lies._

* * *

><p><strong>So who hates me now? I just had to make a cliff hanger! It's like a tradition with the books;) My friend just read it and was like "I love it!" and then I told her it's the last chapter and she said you would all hate me. Yeah do don't you ;) sorry dears.<strong>

**So currently we have 163 reviews, so you are going to beat that number for the next book right?;) I hoped you guys loved this book it was so fun to write! The next one will be up ASAP.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites, alerted or even looked at this story. I love you all and you made me a better writer. (Certainly a better typist) I'm sorry to say that this book is over but I promise you that the series is not=)**

**So the plot is not set in stone yet, if you have any requests ask quickly. Review guys and tell us what you think.**

**Happy summer all!**

**~Midnight**


End file.
